


Corporate Bloodsucker

by the_six_fingered_villain



Series: Universal Legacies [1]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Blood As An Aphrodisiac, Blood Drinking, Dracula and consent do not go well together, Dracula is a bad man, F/M, Plot, SCIENCE!, Unhealthy Relationships, a slower burn than one would probably want, am trying to earnestly engage with the series and find a way forward, and of course a spot of violence does show up, contractual sex, gestures at a broader narrative universe, lots of blood, slavish devotion to work might be the most triggering thing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 91,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_six_fingered_villain/pseuds/the_six_fingered_villain
Summary: Dr Zoe Helsing ran the Jonathan Harker Foundation for many years and then the incidents of Episode 3, The Dark Compass, happened. That was not the end however. No, life goes on for the living and post-living alike...
Relationships: Dracula/Zoe Van Helsing
Series: Universal Legacies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997557
Comments: 101
Kudos: 113





	1. Sticky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm quite fond of what I've written, but I'll be honest the first chapter is the roughest so please bear with me. It gets better?

Zoe awoke with a start. There was a weight pinning her down. It was heavy and would have been challenging to shove off if she even had the coordination required to make such an attempt. She twitched, legs spasming and heels drumming on a wooden surface for a moment before she managed to regain control of herself. A wooden surface. A table. She was on the table. Her hair felt matted and sticky, glued to the side of her face and to the surface beneath her, making it difficult to move. It was certainly an unpleasant sensation as she struggled to open her eyes. There was no pain, but the disturbingly sick feeling of being restrained by one's own excretions battered at her. If she wasn't suffering enough, a familiar face popped into view and Zoe quickly squeezed her eyes shut. 

"Oh goodness, she's awake," the nervous wobble of Bloxham's voice was unmistakable. "What do we do? Oh god, where's Larry?" There was the clatter of heels as the woman hustled to the far end of the table. To the door. Zoe's attempts to visualize the space were interrupted as the form above her spasmed. An elbow was dug into her ribcage and its failure to knock the wind out of her did not go unnoticed. Another sharp blow- the toe of a shoe against her shin- but this too inflicted nothing more than passing knowledge. The form above her stilled as Zoe's mind raced.

"If he tries to run for it, shoot him," the familiar voice of Ernest was nearly as unwelcome as the groan that escaped Dracula- which lacked any note of true suffering or death. She felt its reverberation in her chest, still pinned under him as as she was. He sounded like a man waking up from nothing more severe than an evening's wild bender.

"I hardly think bullets will help at a time like this," Zoe observed, voice muffled by the shoulder above her but tone sharp and just barely on the edge of civility. The question of what he was doing here seemed trivial given the circumstances.

Rather than take dramatic action at this fact, Ernest instead laughed like a madman in that he sounded relaxed and actually amused. She could hear him clapping his hands together slowly in half mock applause and half effort to rouse what looked to be two groggy individuals laying atop the table though both were in fact exceptionally alert at this point and holding perfectly still. Zoe tried to ignore the mortification gripping her and instead attempted to combat the raw despair that robbed her of any ideas of what to do next. She'd been banking quite heavily on the blood poisoning him. One could only have so many backups in place. She had no idea why Dracula remained equally still but was thankful nonetheless that there hadn't been immediate bloodshed. 

"Well done, Dr Helsing, well done," the man slowly circled the massive table, "And here I was worried I'd find years of research wasted. _Years_ of funding and effort... lost to a disgruntled employee." A pause here as he glanced over his shoulder at the timid form of Bloxham who trailed behind him. "But I was mistaken. Please, consider the termination of your employment revoked effective immediately. And Count Dracula, please forgive the intrusion... and your door. I was merely worried for you- no, no need to get up." The man pulled a sympathetic expression, holding a hand out to Dracula as the count skittered off the table with alarming speed and across the room. His escape was not so grand though, stumbling to a halt halfway across the floor and falling to his knees. Blood welled from the monster's mouth and Ernest's face scrunched slightly in consternation. "Thought you burned up in direct sunlight? Glad to see that myth has been dispelled." He swiveled his attention away from the gagging and vomiting Dracula to fix on the still limp form of Dr Helsing. 

"Rather than... going rogue, as some nasty rumors have been put out suggested, it seems you've just been hard at work, hmmm?" Ernest's eyes darted around the room, eyebrows raised. "Yes? Hmm?"

"You must leave!" Zoe hissed, peeling herself up off the table and onto her feet in a single fluid motion that startled even herself. One of Lawrence's team shifted their weapon towards her before jerking it away, back towards Dracula. Standing on the table might have seemed dramatic but that was not her concern. The security team hovering nearby did concern her however, in that they seemed stalled with inaction. When they'd confronted Dracula on the beach she'd tried to control the situation and still they'd lost Taylor. It was true that most of the team had a death wish in one form or another, but something turned over within her as she contemplated the bloodbath that was about to ensue. Less for their sakes and more for hers, she realized a diversion was required to avert such a fate. She saw the standard issue Foundation belt around Lawrence's waist, though the man seemed intent on simply standing there gripping his gun instead. 

Ernest's gaze jumped past her and smiled nervously, "Yes, excellent idea. The reports of either your demise or that of Count Dracula's seem to be quite mistaken. Rest assured I came by here first before... raising any alarm." Here he locked stares with her again. "I wouldn't dream of causing trouble.... What I will do, however, is assist you if you or anyone on my team is attacked. An unnecessary measure because surely we're all here as friends." His looked about. "Friends and employers and employees." 

By this point Dracula had gotten himself under control and drew himself up to his full height. Rather than continue to skitter away, he eyed Ernest critically, watching calmly as Zoe rolled off the table and right up to Lawrence, somehow ducking under his guard and managing to pluck a single stake from the man's belt before the butt of his gun could make contact with her. When it did, she collapsed and rolled away, stumbling to her feet and then swaying. Her head bobbed, as if following along a replay of the path she'd just taken. The stake clattered from limp fingers. She knew she'd done the actions but not how and she froze up a second time, long enough for Ernest to open his mouth again. 

"Ah, ha- lets- lets not damage the subject now. Though I must say it appears your research is going spectacularly? Hmmm?" There was another clap as he brought his hands together once more and looked between Dracula and herself. "This is brilliant. I always thought night time only operatives were a risky investment... baddies operate at all hours of the day," here Ernest flashed a straight toothed sparkling white smile. "But if our new vampire super soldiers aren't put at risk by mere sunlight, well, that's worth a lot more, isn't it?"

"The mercenaries," Dracula said with a smile. "I've been... expecting you." His quick once once over of Ernest was followed by a faint curl of the lip in distain. "Something off putting about you.... something a bit more than just that," he twirled his fingers, "aroma of stale death your kind carries around." He gestured wide, encompassing himself and Zoe. "You've caught us at a bad time. It is unfortunate that-"

"Ah-" Ernest quickly interjected, raising both hands now and stepping back. "Nothing need be unfortunate right now. Apologies for the 'unpleasant-ness'... thought it'd be a precaution against bites but looks like we'll have to go back to the drawing board for that one," he was the only one to laugh at this. "What we have here is a basic civil misunderstanding. We only broke in when we thought you dead- ah, real dead that is. You two have been, ah, dead-ish for over an hour at least, so you can understand the confusion. I think you'll recall how it went last time we had a misunderstanding... and it need not go worse than it did then." Here he grinned and clapped his hands together. "Isn't that right Dr Helsing? Taking one for the team. Once again." Glancing to Dracula he added, "She's great at doing that."

Focusing on what was important, Zoe crouched down and gripped the stake she'd dropped. Clutching it tightly, she sprang up, sprinting to Dracula with unnatural speed. Before she could drive the weapon into his heart, he snatched it from her hands and used her momentum to swing her around in a mockery of a lover's embrace. Pinning her arms to her sides, he hugged her to his chest and laughed. 

"What a day!" he crowed. "What a day! And night! And an eternity we shall have!" Reaching up, he gripped her jaw and turned it left then right as he inspected her. "Not a spot of cognitive decay." She jerked her head to the side and, feeling a compulsion she failed to inspect too closely, snapped at his thumb. Of course it was gone by the time her teeth clicked shut but she tried twice more before she was able to reign in her frustration. "Come, let us feast upon these rude intruders-"

"That is my boss," Zoe leaned back to give him a flat look. "And my team. You shall not kill them." 

"If not the neck of your oppressors where else can one feast?" Dracula laughed, initially amused though less so when her glare remained unwavering. "Zoe, these mortal ties will soon-"

"No."

"I would like to point out," Ernest interjected, "I am right here. And well aware of what's.... " he flicked his fingers at the two of them. "Going on. Now at least. I was initially lead here under false pretense," he smiled as he nodded along to this fact, as if such mix ups were a common trivial thing, "but now I heartily approve, Dr Helsing. Really throwing yourself into your research." His eyes darted to the pool of blood that had congealed on the table. "Literally. Because if that's not what happened- if Dracula here attacked you against your will," here he pointed a finger at the Count and waved it around. "Then he'd be breaking the law, now wouldn't he? And Larry and his team here would be in full legal rights to make a 'citizen's arrest' on the spot, yes? And Dr Helsing, I think he'd need to take you in as a quarantine measure, just to be safe..." 

The threat hung in the air for a long moment and Zoe's gaze jumped between the Count and her supervisor. "... why don't you? I mean, that is what you've wanted this whole time... a little vampire to lock up and study?" The frustration in her voice strained it though she strove to remain calm. That she labeled herself a vampire was perhaps a touch hasty, but no one corrected her on this point. She was more impressed with Ernest's casual bravado than any threat he might actually pose to Dracula. She always imagined the man's ego approached that of his brother's but this was quite a feat.... though less impressive when one realized he most likely didn't understand the degree of danger he was in. It seemed doubtful Lawrence would attempt to take Count in again, and should he try it'd likely go no better than it had last time. Her gaze jumped to Bloxham's and the woman quickly looked away, more sheepish than fearful. 

Ernest laughed as if she'd made a joke. "Bad for moral, it seems. Working on ex-colleagues." He rolled his eyes as if this were a comical statement. When his gaze settled on her again, it was sharp from some edge of suppressed anger. "Also, what we've always wanted was for _you_ to lock up and study a vampire- that scholarship money and those grants weren't just because your last name, Doctor. Though speaking of which- your father would be most... displeased if you didn't continue your research. He doesn't-"

"This is a foolish discussion," Dracula interrupted. "Open their throats and let us begin. There is no way-" The hand he'd been reaching towards Ernest was stopped, Zoe's slender fingers wrapped around his wrist as she pulled back with all her might. Rather than shake her off or fling her across the room, he stared at her for a moment in genuine disbelief. 

"I will fight you-" Zoe started but was cut off when Dracula laughed.

"Of course you will!" There was nothing but delight in the tone of his voice. "You are my finest Bride yet!" 

Zoe snatched her hands away as if burned and then took two quick steps back. "Fascinating," Ernest said in that grating way of his. "Let me be the first to congratulate you, Dr Helsing." Zoe shot him a cold look. "And thank you for- '' Rather than cower, Ernest simply paused as Dracula lunged at him and Zoe intercepted. She grappled with the Count, unable to match him in strength but still struggling to put herself between him and her colleagues. "-for protecting us from your... Groom?"

"Get. Out." she grit out between her teeth. Her jaw clenched tightly, struggling against the Count's cool grip he now had about her wrists and the rising urge she felt to bite her opponent.

"My dearest," Dracula murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead despite her angry shake of head. "Your... mortal blood quite turned my stomach and I'm going to need... a palate cleanser." He lifted his chin, scanning the room and from the nervous sound Bloxham made, had fixed his gaze upon a target. "And you'll need to eat soon too, I'm sure. Don't worry, once they stop talking it's much easier."

"No," though the word made no impression on the Count, Zoe drew strength from it and thought rapidly. "No... I will not be your Bride. I will kill myself and-"

"I should hope so," the sharp voice of Sister Agatha barked out. Zoe's head whipped around to stare at the disapproving nun standing just behind Ernest. "If you are indeed a vampire, you are now a blight upon the world no less dark than he is. This infection in your blood-" 

"Zoe?" Dracula asked, tone sounding now cautious for the first time. "Zoe, what are you looking at?" Firm fingers upon her jaw turned her head back to face the monster as he continued to hold her. Eyes flicking back and forth over her face, he spoke over the angry Sister Agatha's continued administrations. "What is that? Where is your mind going? No, come back to me. It would be a shame to lose such a promising Bride so soon...." He seemed to almost sulk.

"-will be the downfall of civilization! You must bend your entire will on destroying this monster and then yourself!" Dracula reached up and carefully pried some of the gore soaked strands of hair from her cheek, tucking them behind an ear as he stared into her eyes. "Think! Dracula must be stopped! He is a vampire, such pure evil manifest like nothing else and certain to destroy-" The accusation in Sister Agatha's voice stung and Zoe tried to twist and face the apparition again but Dracula held her jaw firmly in place.

"Sister Agatha..." she breathed, mind struggling to come up with a plan while the nun ranted at her. "Reminds me that I must destroy you." This seemed to amuse Dracula, his toothy grin appearing as he stroked her cheek. 

"Yes, the blood speaks to us but you'll learn to ignore it, over time. Sister Agatha has kept me company though her flavor..." he licked his lips and lifted his head to gaze over her shoulder as if he could see the nun himself, though he looked in slightly the wrong direction. "... has faded."

"Think!" Sister Agatha scolded and Zoe squeezed her eyes shut. The nun was focusing on the end objectives, which Zoe did not disagree with, but her frantic encouragement was not helpful at the moment. What Zoe needed was control of the situation. Of her mind. Of Dracula. Once she'd established a more stable environment, she could resume working towards her objectives. There were still potential ways to stop him, though none were within her reach at the moment. The stake at her feet beckoned her though she understood at this time further attempts would be futile. The smell of blood also beckoned her, she was acutely aware of where her fellow Foundation members stood, though they were arranged several yards behind her. Zoe was good at suppressing wants however, and pushed both distracting thoughts to the side. Tuning out a scolding nun that spoke only in her mind wasn't really much more difficult. Focus was what Zoe was good at.


	2. Negotiations

He watched closely as Zoe's eyes fluttered and remained only just barely open. There was no dramatic faint but she was clearly overwhelmed. Either that or plotting. Smiling, he caressed her face again, turning it to the side slightly to admire the tangle of scars he'd left etched on her throat for all eternity.

"Ah, quickly going back to earlier-" the annoying man on the other side of the table broke the silence. "I am not technically a mercenary. I'm on the board of directors. Though, true, there is a paramilitary branch of the broader organization..." Dracula scowled but was reluctant to set Zoe down in order to silence the problem. "Actually, I'm more of an accountant. Of sorts. The important thing is that I'm well qualified to say that there's... absolutely nothing wrong happening right now. And that we'll just leave."

"But what about-" the one other woman tried to interject but the man smoothly spoke over her. Dracula barely heard him, listening instead to the sound of additional individuals shuffling down the hall towards the flat. The silence from the woman in his arms was just as fascinating- in fact quite a bit more so- than any of the noises these offensive individuals made. True, none of his Brides had a heartbeat, but the silence emanating from Zoe was both beautiful and a touch worrying. He'd been relying on subtleties in her pulse to help read the woman up until this point. Despite assurances that they were leaving, this 'boss' of Zoe's continued to stand there and kept talking. Dracula considered simply vacating the premise to get away from the inconvenience but the prospect of taking Zoe outside, despite the knowledge _he_ could now survive direct sunlight- was a vaguely unsettling one. 

"But before we go, let me just make a gesture of good will towards Dr Helsing's research. Her work is vital and much appreciated," the man motioned and after a moment one of the mercenaries escorted two youths into the room. "As stipulated in the charter, which I hope she fully explained to you- the Jonathan Harker Foundation is dedicated to nothing more than studying you, understanding you and looking after you. Up to and including," here he waved a hand necessarily. "Feeding you."

After a night and day of successively more dramatic surprises, this one hardly ranked and the expression Dracula greeted such generosity with was simply bored. The annoying man smelled more than slightly off, as did several of his warriors, while the two gifts presented to him were enticing in a sort of simple snack kind of way. That they approached him, though clearly fearful and in the case of one of them... oddly shy, was enough to inspire an arched eyebrow. With careful movements, Dracula leaned Zoe against the table. She batted his hands away when he tried to lay her back out upon it, the woman choosing instead to sag against the back of a chair. Keeping an eye on everyone, he slowly crouched down to retrieve the stake his Bride had tried to impale him with. With an elegant gesture he brought his hands together and carefully ground the wooden shaft into a fine powder before dusting his hands off.

"I am not something to be studied," he sneered, stepping towards the offerings. "Nor understood..." That neither fled was impressive, though he could hear both their hearts racing.

"Ha," was the man's polite laughter in response to that. "Quite an interesting Bride you've chosen for yourself then-" His voice was cut off as Dracula leapt over the table faster than the humans could react to and wrapped a hand around the fool's throat.

"Stop!" Zoe's voice rang out clearly but carried such a note that it felt as if Agatha was with him again. Twisting his head slightly to the side, he acknowledged her command but did not release the pest. Where was the weeping? The confusion? If he hadn't just expelled a bellyful of her tainted blood he'd almost believe her possibly still alive. He felt a sudden, most ardent hope that she'd try to claim the man as her first meal. That she'd heed his advice and begin her afterlife with the sweet mouthful of an adversary's blood. Not that he'd let her, he decided. The man was tainted and he wanted her to taste only the best life that life had to offer. Such thoughts made his jaw ache and he glanced over at the offerings, both standing awkwardly to the side. A shame, since the flavor of a foe was something that grew rarer with age. It was one he hadn't had for many years till he dined upon Sister Agatha. Zoe should appreciate it now while she still could- he doubted there would be many able to provide her the flavor for long. The woman seemed to be taking to vampirism quite well. 

She still moved awkwardly as she circled the table, like a foal taking it's first steps. Some were the uneasy gait of remembered suffering while others were so fluid it was as if she floated across the floor. Beneath his fingers a pulse still raced though the man had quickly stilled in his grip after an initial burst of futile thrashing. 

While the force that plucked at his fingers was beyond the strength of a normal moral, she was still far weaker than him. Nonetheless, her absolute determination to thwart him and keep these pests alive was fascinating enough that he allowed her to free her companion. "He has a most unpleasant odor-" Dracula observed, causing Zoe to pause. "I know I said you should drain him, but I've changed my mind. You shouldn't eat something that's off... I recommend instead that one," he pointed towards the other woman.

"Zoe, please don't-" the woman began to beg but his Bride only gave him a firm look and spoke over her.

"You will feed on the... volunteers." Ah, yes, there was a dip to her voice as she spoke the word. Dracula arched an eyebrow, smile playing across his lips. Watching Zoe struggle against the call of blood was as amusing as her attempts to best him. "And I will... wait. I don't need-" 

"Nonsense!" A palm on the man's chest followed by the simplest of shoves sent the accountant sprawling. "Get out. All of you. Not you-" his gaze cut to the offerings. "You two stay right there, we'll be with you in a moment." He flashed a smile and was rewarded by the young male's breath catching. 

"Go, I'll be fine," Zoe addressed her team. Only the original female snack seemed inclined to linger. "I'm... already dead. It can't get worse than this. I'll be in the office tomorrow." Dracula scoffed at that and rolled his eyes rather dramatically.

"Tomorrow you and I will be far from here. Paris! Rome!" Zoe turned from the mortal as he spoke and the woman slipped out, closing the door behind her. Bloxham. The name suddenly blossomed in his mind and he paused, licking his lips. "Did I- Did I bite her? Nevermind, it doesn't matter. We shall begin our tour of the world and it'll be a hundred years before we'll even consider setting foot in England again. These people mean nothing- you know, I've always wanted to see the sun rise over the pyramids. Egypt, yes, I-"

"I'm not leaving," Zoe stated, folding her arms across her chest. "Obviously I cannot keep you here, but I am not leaving. My research-"

"Means nothing!" Throwing his hands up in disgust, Dracula tore his gaze away from the frustrating woman and focused again on the offerings. "Zoe, you've eternity ahead of you, I understand it can be overwhelming." With unnatural speed, he approached the pair and the female jumped when she realized he now stood directly behind her. "Once you've eaten, you'll be much more... reasonable." Lifting a hand, he brushed the young woman's hair from her shoulder and appreciated how she both trembled but held absolutely still all on her own volition. "What's the word.... " he worked his tongue and pointed to his mouth. "Hangry? Hangry... silly word that, but I do think that explains the problem." When he glanced up and saw her staring at him with that hungry look in her eye, he paused. "Come on, Zoe... have a bite." Leaning forward he nipped at the neck, his victim letting out a sharp hiss of pain as a trickle of blood welled up and ran down her throat. 

"No!" His Bride's denial was loud but far from firm. The tremble in her voice was mirrored in her hand, which she raised to her mouth. Fingers pressed against lips as she shook her head and her second "no" was much weaker, nearly a mumble. "I- Not yet. This... I need time." He was impressed that she was able to turn away.

"I wouldn't be offended," he remarked to the offering, who stared at him out of the corner of wide, wild eyes. He wrapped his fingers around her upper arms, pinning her in place. "I'm sure it has nothing to do with you, she's just having a hard time. You still smell..." leaning forward he inhaled deeply and his tongue darted out, lapping up the blood that had already escaped. "Delicious." 

Pausing, he continued to lick his lips, head tilting slightly to the side. "That's interesting," he murmured before opening wide and sinking his fangs into the soft flesh before him. The blood that welled up was rich, nourishing, and he greedily gulped mouthfuls of it as he lost himself for a moment in the frenzy of his feeding. In his haste he'd made a mess of it and by the time he pulled back he could feel the life already fading from the flesh he held. 

A glance towards Zoe revealed the woman had not been lured in by the sharp aroma of blood that now filled the room. Her back was to him and curved with a tension suggesting that she was not entirely unaffected by it however. Looking back down at the wrecked flesh before him, he chose to sigh rather dramatically. Shifting his hold, he freed a hand and dug his fingers into the gash he'd left on the neck. Curling them, he brought out a thick quantity of blood, some pooling in his palm, most running over and beginning to drip on the floor. The remaining offering did finally seem shaken, a whispered "oh my god" behind the hands he pressed to his mouth of course audible to any vampire. As expected, Zoe turned around at this. 

"No..." she whispered, but with a charming note of defeat to it. Dropping the fleshy remains of his meal, he moved lightning quick to Zoe's side and raised his hand above her. A drop of blood and then another dripped onto her cheek as she gazed up at his bloody offering. "You are evil. Must we do this... now... like this..." She flinched but did not pull away as he lowered his hand to brush against her lips, which pressed tightly together in denial of the obvious.

"No time like the present," Dracula murmured, smiling as he raised his other hand to gently tangle in her hair. His grip became firm and he held her in place for a moment and then gave her a sharp, brief shake. "Don't make this more tedious than you already have. You put up a good fight, but I assure you defeat will be most rewarding. Taste."

Perhaps he had been attempting unconsciously to sabotage himself, in hindsight such phrasing was bound to raise her hackles. His delight in Zoe's defiance of him was as invigorating as the mouthful of blood he'd just had, however the teeth that sank into his hand were more than he'd been hoping for. A fountain of curse words, some unspoken for well over two hundred years, poured from his lips and he shook his hand in an attempt to dislodge her. His grip on her hair proved worthless for while he was able to force her head back, his hand still trapped within her jaws was inclined to follow. It was after a brief, furious struggle that he was able to finally extradite his hand from her mouth.

"Didn't have a hard time puncturing the skin this time," Zoe said in a lofty way, wiping a trickle of blood from her chin with her thumb. Boldly staring him straight in the eye, she licked it clean. "And you're right. It's not that bad... familiar flavor of... " she waved her hand. "Evil. And iron."


	3. Leverage

The look Dracula gave her would have been breathtaking had she felt any actual need to breath. That her heart lay still, rather than racing in fright, was also an interesting sensation. With great intention and no small degree of effort, Zoe tried to project an appearance of calm. Her smile remained fixed in place though the urge to lick her lips was unending. Licking her thumb had been a moment of weakness and she clasped her hands behind her back to fight the urge to do so again. Or worse- to reach out towards the remaining source of fresh blood. 

"Disgusting," Agatha chided. While the nun had visited her before, she had not lingered as long as this encounter was proving to last. It was frustrating that Zoe couldn't defend herself against this figment for fear of appearing- or worse- _becoming_ a mad woman. "While I agree you too should be destroyed, the problem of Dracula should be dealt with first. Don't get yourself killed." There was no Agatha, but as tightly as Zoe clung to the fact it did not appear to weaken the apparition. "Perhaps if you tried to tear his throat out next time, as he does his victims?" the long since deceased nun suggested with a helpful tone of voice.

**_/not a victim/_ **

Zoe actually gasped and looked around at the strange sensation- not an actual breeze felt but a whisper coming from nowhere and yet everywhere at once. Agatha too peered about warily, having also heard it. The fact that Dracula hadn't reacted in any way wasn't really a good measure of whether what she'd heard was real or just in her head- the monster hadn't even looked at the guns Lawerence's team had pointed in his direction. His facade was impressively strong or he honestly didn't care about surprises, she still hadn't been able to make that fine of distinction yet.

**_/worthy... I was worthy....useful/_ **

There now definitely seemed to be a point of origin to the strange voice and Zoe turned in attempt to follow it, worried about what she'd find. She had a sinking suspicion there'd be yet another apparition lecturing her but it evaporated with the feeling of a hand gripping her bicep. Dracula's hold wasn't exactly painful- she felt exceptionally divorced from her flesh- but it was of course obscenely strong and he forced her back up against the nearest wall with alarming speed. His wounded hand wrapped about her throat and lifted her, pinning her in place. Her legs spasmed, kicking for just a moment as she struggled out of instinct alone, before she stilled and let her full weight hang limp.

"It's not like he can choke you to death," Agatha observed, unnecessarily. "I think he's playing with you now- you should definitely kick him." When Zoe remained still, gaze locked with the Count's the nun muttered, "I would have kicked him..."

Letting go of her arm he pointed a finger in her face, nearly brushing the tip of her nose. "No. Biting," he scolded. It was very much the same tone of voice Bloxham had used when trying to train the puppy she'd gotten last year. "I expected better of you, Zoe. Now I approve of a healthy blood lust but this," he reached up and shifted his grip on her, pulling his injured hand back and wiggled his fingers. The semi circular wound she'd left on his palm barely oozed blood but his last two fingers, which she'd caught between her teeth, moved oddly as if only just barely attached. "Growing back a limb- even a finger or two- is exceptionally tedious. And itchy. Which I'm sure you'll learn in time." There was a pause here where she simply continued to glare at him. If he thought she'd apologize he was not only mistaken but currently crushing her windpipe. While she identified quickly that she didn't need to breath, speech was still a mechanical process that required basic air flow.

**_/Dracula/_ **

The voice whispered in her ear but when she rolled her eyes to the left there was nothing to be seen, imaginary or real. When her gaze returned to Dracula, she found him watching her closely, expression softened somewhat. "What is she saying?" he asked. Zoe of course could not answer but after a moment he lowered her to the floor, toes just barely touching, and loosened his grip a fraction.

"Your name," she rasped, to which he smiled brightly. The man's ego was truly unbounded. He worked his jaw and turned his head to the right slightly, presumably listening to his own phantom whisper of the dead girl's voice.

"Hmmmm.. yes, she was... quite enamored with me..." Though he sounded pleased about that, his brows slowly drew together. Of course it wasn't a look of confusion, the Count no doubt was unable to sink to such a state, but he seemed to be distracted by a thought. His grip about her throat loosened not at all as he turned and looked over his shoulder. To Zoe's eye it seemed almost as if he addressed Sister Agatha but it was in fact the remaining offering to whom he spoke "You too, hmmm? Obsessed. And just... standing there. Not even trying to run away. Fascinating."

**_/Dracula/_ **

"Clearly the poor girl was insane," the nun offered, "Her fixation with him lead her to her death and occupies her still." Zoe squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her lack of control over the situation more deeply and painfully than the monster's nails digging into the undead flesh of her neck. 

"The voices," she rasped and then worked her jaw. His grip loosed slightly, not lowering her but at least allowing her the freedom to speak clearly. "The voices- do they ever stop? Go away?" She almost wished he'd maintained his hold given the weakness her voice betrayed. She'd expected a chuckle, perhaps a lecture, but instead inhaled sharply out of habit when he leaned in. Held at this height, her gaze was almost level with his.

"Do as I say, Zoe," Dracula whispered, reaching up to run his thumb over her lower lip, "and I promise the voices will go away. You'll learn in time to control them and they will tell you all their secrets." He smirked at her, gaze dropping to her lips.

"You can't honestly be tempted by this Devil's offer?" Agatha scoffed, the interruption helping Zoe shake off the monster's gaze. She squeezed her eyes shut and the grip pinning her to the wall tightened. Dracula commanded she look at him while the nun offered her opinion on the strength of Zoe's spirit. Neither helped her think and she wished intently for silence.

**_/useful/_ **

"Quiet!" Zoe commanded and somewhat impressively there was indeed silence. It wasn't much, but in that fleetingly brief respite she gathered her wits. "I will not do as you say, Count Dracula. _You_ will do as _I_ say." She opened her eyes and gave him her boldest stare. The statement was over the top and as expected he simply gave her a toothy grin in response to it. 

"And why might I do that?" He leaned forward as he asked this and she was acutely aware of the smell of fresh blood upon his breath.

"If you don't, I'll kill myself."

"Ha," though he continued to grin as he pulled back, she could sense the disappointment in him. "You can't," he explained.

"I'll get someone to kill me."

He leaned in close again, then further still and she turned her face away. His lips brushed her ear as he spoke with a frighteningly calm voice. "I won't let you." Pulling back, he let go of her and she half slumped to the floor before she caught herself. Zoe's eyes darted back and forth, scanning his face, as she pushed herself back to her feet. He seemed to be fighting a smile as she licked her lower lip in thought but a dark scowl overtook him when she eventually spoke. 

"I'll let myself go mad. I feel it. Up here," she tapped her head and her gaze jumped to Agatha briefly and then back. "That's what normally happens, isn't it?" There was no trace of humor now as Dracula glared at her. It wasn't just anger in his gaze however. Emboldened by the hint of worry she thought she saw there, Zoe continued. "I've felt it my whole life but now it's right there, so much louder. Knock knock knock," she pantomimed dramatically rapping at some invisible door that stood between them. 

"Don't say such things," he hissed, stepping forward to desperately wrap her hand in his and forcing it away from her mimed madness. "Do not say such things. I will abide by your will as far as I can..." Zoey opened her mouth to argue and he pressed a finger against her lips to forestall her. "Zoe, I am an immortal creature that requires blood. And I can always make another Bride," he warned darkly. "It is true I would like to..." his hesitation here seemed to stem from some actual inner conflict rather than to just affect some dramatic pause. "... to see this 'experiment' out, but I have my limits." The grin that followed was the cruelest he'd offered since she'd awoken changed.

Zoe jerked her head away and regretted that she was unable to resist the urge to lick her lips. "I have my limits as well," she said just as solemnly as he had. "No murder."

"I am a creature that requires-" he began to reiterate but she interrupted him.

"Cattle, you _require_ cattle but aim higher for fun. But you will settle for cattle for now." Dracula pursed his lips in thought, eyes narrowing as he examined her. "A requirement for me to..." Zoe swallowed, "to become your Bride."

"This is a bad idea," Agatha said, approaching to stand just behind Dracula's shoulder. "I believe you are literally trying to make a deal with the Devil and even a child knows how well that turns out." Zoe attempted to ignore the nun, keeping her gaze fixed on Dracula. She thought the gambit a far fetched one, forged out of pure desperation and having nothing left to fight with than the monster's fascination with herself. Her threat seemed well made however because Dracula raised his hand to tap a finger against his lips before nodding his head.

"As my Bride you must also abide by the same ruleset. Tit for tat if we're getting technical about everything. You control my eating habits, I get to control yours."

"You cannot make me kill-"

"Cattle," He grinned widely. "If it's good enough for me, it's good enough for you. And if you get a say in who I eat, I get a say in who you eat. And when you eat. So what do you say?" His grin widened and his lips pulled back to reveal teeth no human had ever been born with. "Let us dine together now, shall we?" He gracefully raised his hand and offered it to her, like a gentleman about to escort a lady down the stairs to the ball.


	4. Indulgence

Of course she took his hand. His Bride had tied herself into knots attempting to rationalize the need, but Dracula knew the hunger she no doubt felt. The want, the ache, that could drive one mad with the very thought of it. That she'd been able to resist for so long was remarkably impressive but also a dangerous game to play, as evidenced by her threat. 

Zoe's gaze jumped from him to the offering and then back several times. The fingers in his grasp were as still as marble and nearly as cold. The woman made no move forward. "Come now," he chided, giving her hand a gentle tug. "Normally I'd say 'the meal isn't going to just put itself in your mouth', but with this pair who's to say...." After another, slightly more forceful tug, Zoe did stumble forward a step and then two before her grace returned. She seemed to grow in confidence as he led her to the remaining youth and went so far as to flash her meal a faint smile.

"Stanley," she greeted the young man.

"Dr Helsing," he replied, bobbing his head and looking nervously between the two undead.

"You two already know each other? Excellent!" Dracula declared, pulling Zoe close and maneuvering her into the small space between himself and the offering. She balked at this, leaning back against his chest to put more distance between herself and this 'Stanley'. "I always find familiarity adds the most interesting, subtle notes to a meal."

"B negative?" she recalled politely as Dracula reached an arm past her and popped the top two buttons on the young man's shirt. "Is that really necessary?" Zoe's tone sharped- turning slightly to glare over her shoulder at the Count.

"Sometimes the blood wells up and it's better to let pool than allow fabric to soak it up," he waved a hand at the expanse of flesh he'd exposed with minimal rearrangement of the young man's outfit. "It's your first time Zoe, I don't expect it to go smoothly."

"I don't think you get to determine what 'smoothly' means, given your most recent... feeding." The three of them all spared the corpse on the floor a quick glance. The offering swallowed thickly and shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. 

"It's ok," the young man's voice cracked though he looked to be several years too old for such slips. "I- I'm ready." 

"Doesn't really matter," Dracula pointed out, giving the offering a pat atop the head before tangling his fingers in the youth's hair and dragged him forward. Again Zoe struggled back against him when confronted with an expanse of warm flesh right under her nose. "Eat. Or this ridiculous deal of yours will fail its first test."

Zoe's cheek pressed against the blood soaked lapel of Dracula's jacket, her face dramatically turned away from her meal. "Wait- I- tell me how to make it- how to make it not hurt. For him," her request had a desperate edge to it that bordered on outright begging.

Raising his wounded hand, Dracula slid it up Zoe's arm before gripping her shoulder tightly with his remaining good fingers. "So we can now compel an explanation whenever we want?" he playfully inquired, pressing a kiss atop his Bride's head. "A new rule for this game of ours?" The nod she offered in response to this felt almost like the affectionate burrowing of a lover against his chest. He waited for her whispered "yes" before he continued. "Then be sure to sink your teeth in deep when you do bite him. The connection will be stronger. If he were asleep it'd be easier- not feeling drowsy are you?" Dracula grinned as he directed his inquiry to the young man straining in his grip.

While the offering in no way struggled to escape, he seemed just as inclined as Zoe to avoid touching and stood nearly on his toes to minimize contact between himself and his soon to be murder. When the Count didn't immediately continue, young man's eyes rolled in his head for a moment longer before fixing on Dracula, pupils dramatically dilated. "No, doesn't look like it," Dracula chuckled. "It's better if their mind doesn't fight you... Luckily this fellow's spirit is completely yielding, isn't it?"

"I believe," the young man whispered, the tremble running through him audible in his words.

"I don't care," Dracula drawled before lowing his mouth to Zoe's neck, lips brushing against the scarred flesh he'd marked as his own. "There's a blood vessel located-"

"I am quite familiar with human anatomy," Zoe interrupted, holding herself perfectly still in what seemed to be an invitation. Dracula nipped playfully at her neck and- in a demonstration of great restraint- left the skin unbroken. "Don't." Apparently it hadn't been an invitation. His second bite set a sluggish trickle of blood running down her neck, the trail of it quickly lost in carnage left behind from her turning.

"While I understand you are an extraordinary creature, Dr Helsing," his tongue darted out to sample the richness of his Bride, "this art is one that took me over a hundred years to perfect. If you'd like to attempt it on your own, on your first try..." Releasing his grip on the woman's shoulder, Dracula took a small step back and licked his lips. He could almost hear the whispered, scornful voice of Agatha in his Bride's blood, a strange echo he'd not encountered before.

"No," Twisting quickly, Zoe looked back up at him. Her expression was one of intense concentration. "Will- will it help if you bite me? Or should we perhaps both simultaneously bite Mr. Peters?" Dracula continued to roll his tongue in his mouth, trying to read the small taste he'd had. His previous Brides' blood had always screamed with hunger to the point of being something unpleasant to sample. Even the last mouthful of Harker had been saturated in pure want. "Forgive me," Zoe continued, when Dracula stood too long in thought. Reaching up, she brushed her hair to the side and turned to expose her neck in a frank offering. Only Agatha and Lucy had ever made such a bold maneuver.

"I want this done right," his Bride's tone was firm, as was her grip when she reached down to grab the hand she'd bitten. Stepping back, she pressed herself against him and raised his hand to hold against her shoulder. "It has been a while since I've been the student." Dracula's eyes fluttered closed and he had just enough good judgement left to suppress the note of pleasure that welled up in response to this. "Please, continue."

Leaning down, he quickly lapped up what little blood had escaped the wound, allowing himself a moment of indulgence to nuzzle her neck. His thumb stroked her shoulder as he tongued the scars and latest puncture, his Bride standing ridged and still the entire time. Yes, there was hunger in her blood but so much more. Eye closed, he sifted through as much of it as he could before continuing with his lesson. 

"The voices, from the blood." He pressed a kiss to the unmarked flesh just below her ear. "You'll need to imagine you're swallowing the voice. The life. Follow it, drink it up... like drinking a river as you chase the source of it. If you're... fast enough, clever enough, you can find the pool before it drains." He pulled the offering close again, the grip in the young man's hair dragging him near enough that his forehead brushed Dracula's shoulder.

"And when I reach the pool?" There was no wobble to Zoe's voice, just the sharp concentration that he'd tasted. Closing his eyes, he savored the moment. He wanted to whisper in her ear the poetry of the kill. To encourage her to observe and relish their meal's racing heart beat. To seek delight in the warmth of fresh blood and to marvel at how quickly it cooled. To dig her tongue into the flesh and enjoy the different ways the spurting blood would strike it and fill her mouth. Instead, he pressed himself against her and whispered the answer in her ear. 

"You invite him to play in it." He could feel her shift, the adjusted tension in her posture conveying yet another question. "Don't worry, just bite him and I will ensure we reach our destination." He tilted his head to the side to marvel at the sight of Zoe slowly opening her mouth. There was a pause and then a shift as he saw her jaw work and she exercised her new abilities. The first clear sight of her altered teeth, flashed only briefly before when she'd buried them in his hand, was intensely erotic. His hand dropped from her shoulder to grip her hip and though he no longer had a heart beat he could feel the blood within him surging.

Mouth opened wide, lips pulled back, Zoe paused for a moment and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. While he had no breath to catch, the rapid breathing of the offering spoke well enough for both of them. It'd been centuries since he'd felt so effected and the faintest notion of embarrassment tickled at the back of his mind, a feeling most foreign after being absent for so long. The unacknowledged memory of flames and satin sheets hung between them and Dracula quickly spoke to distract her, "He'll probably scream, you now, but don't let that divert you. If you don't, ah- dig in and find your- your destination it'll be nothing more than a painful, likely moral wound for him. Still delicious," his smile was meant to be flippant but it wavered under the intensity of her gaze. Licking his lips, aching for another taste, his voice deepened as he commanded her. "Feed."

The fearful cry that escaped the offering when Zoe sank her teeth into his neck was echoed by a soft groan from Dracula as he watched the blood spill past her lips. While her technique could use work- the wound itself well placed for maximum letting of blood but the way she pressed her mouth to his flesh allowed an excessive amount to escape- the enthusiasm for the experience was evident. If he hadn't maintained his grip in the dying man's hair, she would have likely carried her meal to the floor in the messy feeding frenzy all young vampires indulged in. As it was, her body arched and her hands skittered up the offering's torso to hold him tightly to her. Had Dracula not maintained a tight grip on her waist, she would likely have pulled away from him entirely in her frantic feeding.

The sight and smell of the offering's blood, while enticing, seemed muted when observed beside the glorious sight of his feeding Bride. The urge to snatch her meal away, to share it or claim it as his own was wholly absent, an interesting feeling in itself. It was true he'd be able to grant the meal an easy passing if he drank directly from the source, and in the past he'd enjoyed dining on the same neck as his Brides every now and then. It was unlikely Zoe would be able to find her way however, if left feeding on her own, and he did so wish to please her.

Shifting his grip, he pulled Zoe tightly back against himself and let the woman cling to her meal. With her face buried in bloody neck, she resisted only a moment before relaxing her shoulder and allowing Dracula access to her own vulnerable flesh. Targeting the smooth expanse he'd kissed earlier, Dracula joined his Bride in indulgence.


	5. Illusions

"Oh yes!"

A sensuous moan was followed by a gasp and additional frantic whispers of 'yes!' and 'more!'. A hand snaked across her stomach and Zoe became aware of a warm presence supporting her, holding her upright.

"Oh god yes! Don't stop!"

Blinking rapidly, Zoe looked about as her blurry vision sharpened. The strange landscape snapping into focus was just as confusing as the jumble of senses she'd started with. Though they were partially obscured by a moss covered log and a fan of ferns, two naked figures writhed on the forest floor before her. She tried to take a step back but the form behind her, though warm and soft, was as unmoving as a boulder. 

"Don't worry, they don't perceive us," a man whispered in her ear. The breath that tickled her as he spoke sent a shiver running through her but his voice was so amused and inviting that she let herself relax into the embrace. A warm hand on her hip recalled a memory, but she found herself too distracted by the sensation to focus on it. She was calm and everything felt nice.

The pair before them rolled over, the view of a young man's buttocks replaced by the rounder curve of a woman's. Zoe felt a faint prick of worry, if they were naked was she? Looking down, she was reassured to find herself standing in a comfortable blouse and slacks, though she was barefoot. The arm that encircled her was dressed in a simple black sleeve. Turning, she followed the fabric up to a broad shoulder and then turned further, to stare into the face of the man who held her.

"Hello, Zoe," he murmured, leaning in close. There was a pause as his lips hovered above hers for a moment and when she made no move to escape the impending kiss, his mouth descended. The two stood for a while, their embrace simple and the kiss almost chaste in comparison to the increasingly frantic activities on the forest floor behind her. This too felt nice.

"Oh harder, Stanley! Harder!" Zoe pulled back at this exclamation from the young woman and her companion offered no resistance as she stepped away from him.

"Stanley," Zoe repeated, carefully stepping over a swath of mushrooms as she circled the pair. Though the young man's face was mostly hidden by his companion's cascading hair, she could catch the occasional glimpse as the woman tossed her head in ecstasy. "Stanley. Clair." Her gaze jumped to the man who calmly watched her, hands tucked in the pockets of his black slacks. "Dracula." She was rewarded with a toothy smile at this and the warmth that Zoe had been feeling began to drain away. "Is this the pool?"

"The way you can regain your senses so rapidly is absolutely fascinating," Dracula shared, "Faster even than Sister Agatha did, by a wide margin." He withdrew a hand to gesture as he spoke now, also barefoot as he moved to circle the couple in the opposite direction. "Of course, you are now a vampire while she was just a mortal, but I've not found that to make much of a difference in these areas." Outside the ring of the clearing, Zoe observed the forest quickly descended into an impenetrable darkness. She turned and continued to circle the lovers, keeping the pair between herself and Dracula.

"You often bring company when you visit the... fantasies of your victims?" Dracula chuckled at this accusation good naturedly.

"I believe he is _your_ victim, Zoe. And yes, I've in the past attempted to... indulge in a little 'theater of the mind' with my Brides, if you will. When offered a fantastical landscape, they would usually go for the most opulent feeding frenzy imaginable... and when they realized they could escape their hunger here," he shrugged and looked about, as if there were sights in the darkness of the woods visible only to him. "There often wasn't a lot left that made for good company when you scraped off the hunger."

Zoe wasn't foolish enough to feel sympathy for Dracula, no matter how forlorn his tone. Instead she crouched down for a moment, inspecting a fern frond closely. There was a deep, prey like urge to stand and flee as Dracula approached, but Zoe concentrated on the leaf she now rubbed between her fingers. "It's... very real," she observed when he came to stand beside her. The excitable pair of lovers continued their activities not far from her and she pointedly did not react when a hand was dramatically flung out, fingers digging into the rich dirt inches from her knee.

"As real as it needs be," Dracula replied, hand extended to help her up. "The mind supplies whatever truths it seek." Ignoring the offer of assistance, Zoe stood and tucked her hands into her pant's pockets. Something about this landscape made her uncomfortable, and it wasn't just the darkness just beyond the tree-line.

"Who's mind is supplying her?" Zoe nodded to the woman, who straddled Stanley and continued to babble the sort of phrases lovers always exchanged in such an act. "Is it because you just drank her blood and she's fresh in your memory?" Again Dracula chuckled. 

"No, no... when indulging in the blood of one, the others are silenced." Zoe tipped her head at this, only just then appreciating the absence of Agatha. What the nun would have to say about such a scene she hoped never to have to endure. "Everything here is... him. Apparently your meal carries quite a passion for mine. She is just the manifestation of his deepest want." The two observed the tangled youth with the dispassionate interest of pet owners witnessing their dogs humping.

"You said you could extract truths from them?" Zoe asked, keeping her voice light, casual. She caught herself breathing again- the smell of the forest pleasant as she inhaled. Unlike the strange feeling of being undead, where the act of breathing had felt immediately artificial and almost unpleasant, she found joy in the brief return to the illusion of life.

Offering a vague hum of assent, Dracula stepped closer to her again and raised a hand to run the back of a finger down her arm. "Are you seeking any answers in particular?" he murmured. "Perhaps you could let the young man die in peace while we entertain ourselves in the meantime...?"

A flicker of a memory passed through her mind, an echo of flames and heat that left her cheeks warm. She recalled the easy calm she'd accepted his kiss with when gathering her wits and turned her face away. He said she'd come to her senses but she felt certain somewhere still missing.

"Would it... harm him to have him answer a question?"

"Harm him? Zoe, he's dying." Dracula laughed as he gestured about and she realized that the clearing had shrank, the darkness beyond the trees somehow deeping and approaching. Seeing that she did not share his amusement, Dracula shrugged, reaching out now with both hands to lightly encircle her waist. "I'd teach you the trick, but I don't think there's time... what's your question?" 

"Has Victor's research begun the human trials phase yet?" Blinking in surprise, Dracula seemed to be mildly taken aback with the immediacy of the request, but after a shrug she saw him mouth the question. No sound escaped his lips, but next to her she heard the breathy voice of Clair recite it word for word.

Stanley seemed to enjoy this as much as anything his imagination had already supplied, arching dramatically under his lover and groaning most dramatically. "Yes," he exclaimed, but under it Zoe heard the same voice, dispassionately, whisper 'no'. "Yes, and it's going beautifully!" Apparently this idea was pleasing to him and was quickly woven into the illusion. 

"That's... interesting." The hands on her waist spasmed, tightening, and Dracula drew her closer to him, away from the suddenly distorting scene before them. Clair's head was once again thrown back, mouth open in an ecstatic moan that expanded, widened. Her hair moved, swaying and then writhing in a most unnatural way entirely on it's own. The sound in her chest deepened and bleed into the rapidly diminishing environment around then. A bouquet of greenery blossomed from her mouth and Zoe stumbled, catching herself on the Count as the mushrooms about their feet multiplied and began to rapidly increase in size. Stanley was panting, hands on his lover's thighs distorting, fingers elongating and twisting.

"This doesn't normally happen," Dracula explained, wrapping his arms tightly about Zoe now and pulling her back into the darkness. It was as if she stepped out of a scene, existing nowhere but still feeling Dracula's embrace as she watched the end of Stanley's existence play out. From between his lover's amble breasts a fissure opened and a cascade of wildflowers poured out. The greenery raced to envelop the young man just as the darkness reached him and then everything was gone. Everything except the embrace she felt. 

.....

...

..

.

His arms were around her, supporting her, holding her upright. There was a weight in her arms, an uncomfortable burden she did not recall lifting and did not want to hold. Relaxing her grip, limbs going limp, she let the weight tumble from her grasp. Her head was jerked forward, teeth briefly caught in something till they slid free and the sticky mess collapsed to the floor.

"You monster," a disgusted voice berated her. Zoe did not open her eyes. There was a muffled moan just below her ear, the sound of it reverberating through her own throat. One of the hands that held her moved to cup a breast. Zoe did not open her eyes.

"And now you'll rut atop the corpse of your own making," Sister Agatha declared with copious disdain. "If this is the afterlife I must endure I will surely believe in God for only he could condemn me to such a Hell. I should have castrated Abraham when the thought first occurred to me- spare me from my damned descendants! Better to have had the van Helsings wiped from the face of Earth!" 

Wincing, Zoe shifted, gently pushing at the hands holding her and pulling away from the mouth latched to her neck. She moved languidly not out of hesitation or fear but because every effort to animate her body felt exceptionally labored. Wanting nothing more than to lay there and hover on the edge of existence, Zoe attempted to detangle herself from Dracula and not think about what had just happened. That Agatha seemed to be dwelling excessively on what had just happened made this not an easy task. 

The sound of Dracula releasing her throat was certainly unpleasant and the accompanying sensations no better. There was no pain emanating from the flesh he'd rent, but the damp, sticky feeling he'd left behind was undesirable. What started as a chuckle deepened into rich laughter as Dracula peeled himself off her and moved away. Only then did Zoe open her eyes to stare down at the smiling corpse of Stanley Peters sprawled at her feet.

"Well done, Zoe. Well done." There was a clink of glassware as Dracula congratulated her from several feet away. "You do indeed know human anatomy quite well. Though next time I wouldn't recommend something so  _ immediately _ fatal. When they lose blood that fast it's hard to catch all of it- if one were going for quantity." He approached her again and held out a glass. "Which I certainly understand isn't always the point."

Of course Zoe ignored the drink. "How grand your plan is going," Agatha scolded her, coming to stand next to the corpse. "Raise a glass of blood with Dracula, a toast to your new Lord and Satan himself! Look at what you've done! You're no better than him! Why at this rate you'll be licking his boots rather than ridding the world of him!" Zoe continued to stare at the unmoving corpse.

Dracula watched her closely, taking a swig of his drink and setting the glass he'd offered onto the table. "Now now, Zoe. Don't go to pieces on me quite yet. Part of our agreement was that you  _ not _ got mad if I followed your silly rules. Tit for tat," he grinned as he said this. She could just barely see him out of the corner of her eye, not that she looked in his direction. She did not respond. "Zoeeee...." his voice held a warning note to it and something more. 

"I'm not mad," she managed to say, thought the idea of explaining herself further felt exhausting. It seemed easiest to let a limp arm swing forward so that she might point at the dead man. "Waiting."

Dracula hummed at this, watching her closely with narrowed eyes. "You're worried he'll come back?" Zoe managed to give a weak nod, unwilling to admit she was pleased she need not explain herself further. "You know such things can take minutes to hours- I've even seen it take a week." He drained his glass and set it aside. "Though in that case it _barely_ counted as reanimating." Seeing that none of this helped, he picked up her glass and drank it too. "Renfield will be by soon, no doubt. He knows how to handle such things. Come- it's past noon and you've just had your first feeding! To bed! To bed!"

Not waiting for a response, Dracula swept her off her feet and carried her, cradled in his arms, to another room in the flat. Agatha remained standing over the corpse, enumerating in detail the wicked things she'd done when out of her mind drinking the young man's blood, and yet when they entered what appeared to be a bedroom, there she was, standing in the corner now reciting scripture relating to exorcism.

"Please stop talking," Zoe whispered and Dracula froze in the act of laying her out upon a strange bed.

"Is.. Is Stanley giving-" his humor immediately evaporated at the feeble head shake she managed. "Is Agatha still talking to you?" Zoe gave the faintest of nods. It wasn't that she sided with Dracula- she still had every intention of destroying him as soon as she could. But the fact Sister Agatha seemed to be most unsympathetic to her current situation was rapidly becoming a problem. 

"You promised you wouldn't go mad," Dracula informed her, grinning but brow unmistakably creased. "I'm going to hold you to it. First sign of madness and it's absolute murderous mayhem," he joked in a humor too black for Sister Agatha's liking though Zoe allowed a lip twitch of amusement. 

It was dirt that Zoe was laid upon, she quickly realized after Dracula had set her down. The fear that he would resume the interest he'd demonstrated while feeding abated as he clearly moved around the faux bed to the other side. Hopping atop his separate pile of dirt, a short barrier dividing the two piles now visible when she looked for it, he stretched out and tucked his hands behind his head. When he turned his head to the side to look at her, she mustered the will to arc a single eyebrow, provoking a laugh from him.

"Ok, yes, a little scandalous... Different Bride than I was expecting to settle down with but perfect- more so!" Leaning over, he dropped a light kiss on Zoe's forehead. A glare was all that she could manage in return, though she'd rather have slapped the monster. "Far far more than I could have hoped. Rest well, Beloved! Tomorrow- the world!"

"Lord save us," Agatha muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And scene. Some sort of break. I'm tempted to cut this now into multi series... but shall resist the urge. Which is too bad, because I think the next chapter is fantastic and would probably be a better introduction to the idea than what I actually started with... But in an effort to track my timing, I'd like to mark this as Beat 1... Which is a touch depressing given that it's taken me two weeks and they've only moved forward, like, 1 hour...


	6. Business

It was half past five when Frank arrived at the premise, pausing at the threshold to observe the 'CAUTION' tape spanning the doorway before hastily tearing it all down. He propped the door back up in it's frame, dragging a chair over to hold it in place and keep it upright.

The main room was a mess and he quickly set about tidying it. With the aid of a dustpan he cleaned away the piles of ash and dirt that had been left behind. The puddles of blood on the table and floor took a bit of old fashioned elbow grease and a generous quantity of the lemon scented cleaner he kept stocked under the mostly ignored sink for this very purpose. Frank had been keeping an eye on the two corpses the entire time and when the young woman's began to twitch and spasm, he fetched the mallet and stake from the broom closet. Though the other one showed no inclination to get up, he kept the tools handy while he finished tidying.

The bodies were well hidden, stashed in the half full freezer chest in the spare bedroom that Frank liked to think of as his office when the handyman arrived. The contractor was inclined to chat till Frank added several additional bills and made clear the need for speed and discretion. Standing back to watch the laborer struggle to re-mount the curtains, Frank allowed himself a brief indulgence and imagined what sort of nefarious deeds Dracula had gotten up to that would result in curtain tearing. Dinner had no doubt put on a good show, or perhaps this 'Lucy' had a flair for dramatics... He'd considered it professional research to closely investigate the young woman's Instagram and various social media profiles, the contents of which helped paint a vivid picture of his Lord's new Bride seductively posing while the sheer fabric fluttered down around her. 

Frank felt himself flush and the guilt of betraying his Lord with such thoughts sent him scurrying along to accomplish another task. In the end it took quite a feat of management, but he ushered the handyman out of the newly repaired doors with fifteen minutes to spare before sunset.

Humming to himself happily, Frank laid out the various documents his Lord had requested while the microwave heated up a generous quantity of number 43- the dancer. When he'd first been informed of his Dark Lord's plan to take up a Bride, he was in turns elated then crushed and then eventually tentatively hopeful. Dreams of finally being inducted into eternal, immortal service of his Lord via a promotion to the position of Bride still burned in his heart, but he understood all things in their time. Frank paused, staring out the window with manila folder clasped to his chest, as he recalled that brief shining moment following the Count's dramatic declaration of his plan- before he'd heard the name Lucy Westenra.

With a heavy sigh, Frank moved on to setting out a pair of mugs and fetching Dracula's phone from it's charger. Hopefully keeping his latest distraction close by would allow some of her hold over his Dark Lord to weaken and the Count would be able to spare more time and energy into their plans for world domination. He didn't know what a twenty two year old could contribute to such efforts but had already begun a list of suggestions on how she could help the cause should his Lord just hint at such a question. He had many lists relating to world domination, just waiting to be shared with his master, but understood all things in their time. 

With a beep, the microwave finished it's job and Frank checked his watch. 20:06- sunset, right on the nose. Ears perked, he did in fact catch the faint sound of voices on the other side of the bedroom door as he poured two mugs of 37 degree A positive. He moved the drinks to a silver platter, paused, picked them up as if to carry them into the room himself, and then placed them back on the tray, fingers coming together in worry. His gaze jumped from the drinks to the bedroom door and back again.

They were talking. His left foot inched towards the sound but he dragged it back, standing up straight. Dracula would surely murder him if he was caught listening at the door. And undoubtedly it would be rude to interrupt just to deliver the drinks, though blood cooled rapidly and his Dark Lord was very sensitive to all aspects of what he imbibed. 

If he was standing by the door however, drinks at the ready, just waiting to be of service... 

"Then don't wear it." Dracula's voice was muffled but after creeping halfway across the room with his serving tray, Frank Renfield could finally make out what was being said behind the thick oak door that stood between him and his Dark Lord and his new... Dark Mistress? He scrunched his nose, contemplating the title as he strained to hear her response. 

"Well that's not really a problem, in my opinion." His Master appeared to be in a good mood, the humor in his voice clear even if his new Bride's response remained too quiet for him to catch. "Then avert your eyes." Dracula laughed and Frank crept another step closer. "Well she hardly cared about the sight last time, I'm not surprised her opinion hasn't been changed by a mere hundred years. Or death." Another step taken but after a moment Frank thought better of it and retreated. "Well, the invitation still stands. I assure you, short of bathing in the blood of the innocent, nothing is as invigorating as a hot shower. How I love the future."

The door was pulled open so suddenly that it sent Frank stumbling back a step, mugs rattling on his tray but thankfully not spilling. An entirely nude Count Dracula strode out of the bedroom, headed towards the shower. "G- good evening, my Lord," Frank stuttered, scurrying over to match his master's pace and raised the platter in offering. "It's shaping up to be a busy night- I hope your recent activities have been..." Dracula swiped a mug off the tray and knocked it back while Frank sought the appropriate wording. "Agreeable?"

Dracula didn't pause and Frank failed to catch sight of Lucy before following his master into the bathroom. "Exceptionally so," the Count replied, Frank automatically smiling to match the grin Dracula flashed. His master relieved him of the second mug before stepping into tiled expanse that could have contained more than four traditional showers. Tucking the tray under his arm, Frank hurried to adjust the faucet to the settings he knew his Lord most enjoyed.

The exquisite sigh of relief Dracula let out as the warm spray struck him made Frank tingle all over and the man nervously looked anywhere other than at his master. "She's a keeper, for sure," the Count said, sipping his drink as he turned about under the cascade of water, grave dirt swirling down the drain with it. "Bit my hand, I think it might be another day before it's fully healed." Dracula switched his hold on the mug, keeping it out from under the spray, and raised his hand to inspect it. While what he said horrified Frank, his master's grin was wider than he'd seen it in weeks and was soon followed by a chuckle.

"Very good, sir," Frank replied with, fingers drumming on the tray he now gripped in both hands. "I disposed of your previous meals and the briefings you requested are on the table. How do you care for number 43?" He watched with mouth slightly ajar as the vampire handed him the empty mug and retrieved a loofah, which he used to scrub at a patch of dirt mixed with dried blood. Frank had offered in the past to assist in this not so uncommon evening routine, as he assisted Dracula in so many of his other efforts, but his Lord had politely declined. 

"No... No, I don't think it'll do for her. She'll want something more... cynical? How about the writer? Number 73- not 65." Frank bobbed his head and scurried away to correct the situation. 

The door to the bedroom was shut when he emerged and he frowned in a flash of disappointment. Was she sulking? Lazy? Frank hurried over to the bottle rack and began to prepare another pair of drinks to specification, trying not to come up with a thousand different reasons on how his Lord's new Bride was already failing him. These thoughts and more caused him to huff under his breath, as he loaded up the tray with two new mugs.

"Is she going to hide in there all night?" Dracula appeared in the bathroom doorway just as Frank was about to cross the threshold, tray again rattling as he quickly stepped back. His Dark Lord stood there, dripping wet, as usual forgoing the towel Frank always set aside for his use, within easy reach of the shower door.

"Well I-" Frank began to say but the Count swept past him to knock on the door. There was a long pause and then it opened a fraction, just far enough to allow a pile of clothes to be tossed out, before it slammed shut. It'd happened so quick that neither Frank Renfield nor Dracula had time to react. Rather than tear the thing off its hinges, which would have been entirely reasonable, his Dark Lord just chuckled and gathered up the various items of clothing before wandering over to the table and beginning to dress.

"I want you to book two tickets to Cairo, Frank," Dracula instructed as he stepped into his slacks. "And some nice accommodations. We'll need two different boxes of soil shipped out- make sure to add a box of the British stuff to those bolt holes you already set up for me. For the room- I'm thinking something luxurious. Grand. A very large bath, to be sure. And make sure there's a view of the pyramids." 

"The- the pyramids, sir?" he blinked several times, trying to process the magnitude of what his Dark Lord had just said. "You're- you're leaving?" 

"Yes, a tour of the world I think for my Bride and myself." Dracula was grinning widely as he buttoned up his shirt, gaze fixed somewhere in the distance. "Don't expect we'll be back for a couple years- a decade, perhaps. Maybe two." 

The blood drained from Frank's face and he felt all he held dear slipping through his nervous little fingers. "B- b- but what about your plan, master? World domination?" His voice wobbled, a hopeful note in there as if the reminder of all they'd discussed would cause his Dark Lord to abandon his wild new idea. This Lucy no doubt had put it in his head. Perhaps she'd demanded an extravagant honeymoon, just like Richard's ex had. He'd tried to warn the man about her but he, much like his master, had ignored Frank's good advice.

"Yes, yes, world domination. But remember- all things in their time," waving a hand dismissively, Dracula wandered the room while Frank repeated this to himself several times, like a mantra. The touch of joy to be had in his Dark Lord noticing and approving of the repaired door was lost in the tidal wave of despair Frank was drowning in. His master was going to abandon him. 

When Dracula circled back to the table and began to inspect the reports, Frank tried to focus on the issue at hand. He knew from experience that prolonged protests never yielded results. The sound of the bathroom door opening and closing rapidly was the only sign of Lucy's activities and his master paid it no mind.

Renfield was in the middle of reciting the contents of the updated financial report, knowing his Dark Lord preferred the efficiency of a verbal update over the multi-page printouts provided, when the door reopened. Glancing up, he saw Dracula wore a bemused smile and Frank halted mid-word, twisting about to meet his master's new Bride.

"YOU!" Frank hissed, shoulders hunching as he drew back a step.

"Hello," the woman replied, lifting her chin as she studied him. "Frank Renfield, yes? Dracula's lawyer. Why is he still alive?" The wretched Dr Helsing approached the table where the two stood. Barefoot, hair still damp, she wore the same black button up and slacks as the Count and addressed the vampire in a rather haughty manner.

"Frank has managed to make himself quite useful," his master smiled and for a moment Frank's worries were replaced by overwhelming joy. "While, yes, I _can_ read the modern legal document- of everything it's changed the least in all these years- it is _such_ a _bore_. Frank manages all the little tedious details of my current existence. He's the one you should talk to about a new wardrobe... I will confess to be disappointed you decided against the grey dress- the color complemented your eyes." 

"I told you, it doesn't fit," the doctor's attention seemed to be caught by the mug in Dracula's hands though she circled the table, keeping a fair distance between herself and it. "None of them do. And I don't need a personal shopper, I am capable of buying what I need. After work I will-"

Dracula's laughter cut her off and the woman's eyes narrowed. Frank fidgeted with the report, smoothing out the sheet that he'd somehow crumpled, and avoided glaring outright at his Dark Lord's Bride. "Work? Zoe, please, you need to leave such concerns behind. You are an immortal vampire now! We shall leave town before the night is over- Frank, I want you-"

"No," the doctor dared to counter the Count with such a bold tone. "No, I won't be going anywhere this evening- other than into the office." The grin that was fixed on Dracula's face held no humor and Frank in fact shrank back a step when he saw it, though the vampire's attention was entirely fixed on his Bride. 

"Tell me, what is _so_ fascinating about your work that you'd turn your back on... everything? Because that's what I can off you- everything. Anything. Speaking of offers," he picked up the untouched mug of 73 and set it on the far side of the table, within reach of the doctor. "How about a little evening pick-me-up, hmmm?" He sipped from his own drink and flashed a toothy smile. The woman didn't move though it was clear her entire attention was focused on the drink. "A little more bitter than our last meal," Dracula continued, "but I think there's something..." he licked his lips, gaze locked on the doctor, "...a particular note you'll find interesting. Please, try it and let me know what you think. If it doesn't agree, there's other options..."

A trembling hand was extended but snatched back before she reached the cup. "No thank you. I will not bar you from drinking the spoils of your past crimes but I wish to remind you of our agreement last night."

The Count laughed, carrying his drink with him as he circled the table, approaching the doctor. "Hmmm, the agreement, yes. Now that I think back, there was much agreement, wasn't there?" Reaching out, Dracula encircled his Bride's waist though she remained rigid and unyielding. "You are very agreeable, my Zoe."

When she drew away, it was in a calm and mildly irritated manner. She glared down her nose at him when she'd gained some distance. "Are you still abiding by our agreement or not, Count Dracula? Sister Agatha has many opinions on the matter but I'm more interested in yours than hers."

Dramatically rolling his eyes, Dracula huffed. "Yes, the rule still stands. For now. Let's put it to the test again, shall we?" He picked up the second mug and raised it to her lips. "Drink," he commanded. Frank watched with no small feeling of envy as the woman took the cup from Dracula's hands and, maintaining fierce eye contact, drank deeply. Her glare didn't last long however- eyes fluttering closed, both hands gripped the mug by the time she finished. The woman's tongue darted out to licked at the inside of the cup before seemingly coming out of a trance and tossing the thing onto the table where it landed loudly and rolled on its side, nearly tumbling off.

While Frank had encountered some of his Dark Lord's meals and witnessed the exhilarating exchanges leading up to the vampire satiating his hunger, never before had he seen the Count look so amorously upon those he'd toyed with. The jealousy over his master's attention burned brightly in his heart and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from saying something disparaging. The woman clearly did not appreciate the gifts his Dark Lord bestowed upon her.

"Interesting," she said loftily, pulling away from the Count's resumed embrace and the vampire trailed after her as she paced the room. "I believe I preferred the taste of Mr Peters.. speaking of which, where is he?"

Dracula waved a hand dismissively, before reaching out and attempting to rest it upon Dr Helsing's arm. "Frank deals with them. On the subject of Stanley- what _was_ he? There was something," the doctor shook off his touch and Dracula rubbed his fingers together as if feeling out an idea. "Different about him. Not to mention that whole scene at the end there..."

"A death cultist," the doctor continued to peer about the room. "Both of them. I'm not surprised that the two volunteers Ernest could pull on such short notice were part of the Prometheus Liberation. Did he rise?" she turned so suddenly on Frank that he momentarily froze. There was an intensity to her stare that was undeniably reminiscent of his master's.

"The- the woman did indeed re-animate, though I swiftly dealt with her," he hastened to assure his Dark Lord, to whom he directed his answer.

"Was it because you bit her rather than me? Interesting. Show me the bodies," she instructed Frank though the man remained unmoving, looking to his Lord and then back to the wretched woman.

Dracula waved a hand, "Don't worry, she won't be put off by a couple of undead. Or fully dead- now will you, my love?" Dr Helsing scowled at the Count but moved in the direction he'd gestured. With great reluctance Frank followed her and then, when she gave him a hard look, led the way to his office and the freezer that stood within.

To her credit, the doctor's expression didn't change when Frank threw back the lid to reveal the neatly stacked corpse-icles it contained. Reaching forward she moved the most recent one aside to look at the frozen woman below. "How many undead?"

"Oh, all of them but the top one," Frank explained, pointing to the fellow her hand rested on. "A good number of my Lord's meals rise but the ones that stay dead I usually dispose of via more traditional means." Zoe turned to look at him with an unreadable expression. "Had to tuck this fellow away with the rest because the handyman came over," Frank explained somewhat weakly, the wrath in her expression slowly becoming evident but inexplicable from his point of view.

"A moment with my Bride, Frank," spoken directly behind Renfield caused the man to flinch- of course he'd not heard his master approach. "Alone." It was an unnecessary clarification. Frank bobbed and scurried out of his office, thoughtfully closing the door and retreating well out of earshot from whatever might take place behind it. He'd found his interest in his master's new Bride greatly diminished. Reluctantly, he pulled out his laptop and began searching for hotel reservations with a view of the pyramids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Renfield...


	7. Mediation

"Has he no shame?" Sister Agatha complained as the door clicked shut behind the lawyer. Zoe paid Dracula no mind, instead leaning in to audit the collection of specimens stored within the freezer. She felt a hand trail up her arm and merely shrugged her shoulder to dislodge it. This of course did not deter the Count, who stepped in close behind her, leaning in to press a kiss against the back of her head. 

"Makes one a bit peckish, doesn't it?" He joked against her hair as he stared down at the pile of corpses along with her. "This whole refrigeration thing ... makes death all the more grotesque, don't you think? Bodies were meant to decay. This contraption holding them in a fixed state..." he shook his head, but she could feel his lips curve into a grin next to her ear. "Quite unnatural, I say." Zoe turned just far enough to give him a pointedly unimpressed look before returning her focus to the bodies.

Her absolute refusal to acknowledge his flirtations proved effective, and with a heavy sigh, he stepped away to lean back against the freezer. He seemed to examine the room rather than her for a brief period. "Why are you so sore with Frank?" he asked, seemingly out of the blue. "The man is pathetic but I assure you good help is hard to find. And ten times harder to keep. Alive." 

"If he went to the effort of keeping more of your leftovers there'd perhaps be interesting results to find. To compare those who rose against those who did not. Logistically it's been difficult to acquire a large number of corpses to study for return rates," Zoe explained, fingers dancing over the frozen flesh as she sought out the various causes of death and looked for further signs of destruction. Simply assuming they had all been due to trauma to the neck would have been lazy. 

"I've not found that to be true," Dracula remarked, "but if you're looking for more numbers, I'm happy to let you keep all the leftovers for as long as you like. I understand tolerating your beloved's eccentric habits is a skill successful couples need to acquire. So as many dead, un-or-fully, as you'd like, you may have!" he declared, spreading his arms wide and grinning.

"No," was her exasperated response to this. "And no random feedings. Your cattle are to be procured by the Foundation." There was a stern look that followed this and a tense moment of silence. 

"Well it will be hard for the Foundation to feed us when we're halfway around the globe..." As Zoe opened her mouth to argue this point, Dracula spun around- bending forward into the freezer, examining the bodies. "Why do you pay these corpses so much attention?" he asked, hands flexing on the freezer's edge. Slowly, he turned to face her. "I should be the only representative of the undead you need worry about. You and me, you need not concern yourself with anything else."

Zoe shook her head, the horror that leapt up in her throat nearly strangling her though she kept her expression cool and level. The fact that Agatha seemed able to keep quiet for more than thirty seconds was greatly appreciated and lent her strength. "No. You may have deprived me of death as well as hastening it," how fortunate that she need not breathe, for she found herself barely with enough breath to speak. "I am not a slave. If you want someone to wait at your beck and call, go play with your lawyer."

"But I want you, Zoe," Dracula murmured, reaching forward to caress her cheek.

"And I want you dead," she shook off his hand and glared. "We don't always get what we want. Being undead is not a vaccination for disappointment."

Sighing dramatically, he threw up his hands. "What is it you want? Riches? Flattery? Power? Adoration? All of it, any of it, can be yours. Just come-"

"I want answers," Zoe snapped. "Why do the undead return?" She stared at him hard as he gave her a disappointed look rather than an answer. "How do I prevent someone from turning? How do I destroy you?" she leaned in close as she hissed this, for once invading his space. This caused a faint twitch of his lip, almost but not quite a smile.

"Come away with me and you may very well find out," he whispered in turn, leaning in so that his lips brushed hers as he spoke. 

"I need to go to work," Zoe gasped, pulling back. Agatha caught her eye as she turned away, the apparition apparently still present and standing in the corner with a disapproving look worthy of her father. She wondered now how she'd initially missed the family resemblance. 

"What could this 'work' of yours possibly offer," Dracula laughed. "Zoe, have you ever even left this miserable little island? I spent far too many decades cooped up in that castle I once called home. I won't let you make the same mistake. Join me and we'll see the world, sample its people, discover a life neither you nor I could have even believed possible." Shaking her head, Zoe turned away and scanned the room for a suitable container, trying to focus on anything other than what Dracula was suggesting.

As if sensing her panic, he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her once more. "I know what I saw," he whispered into her hair. "You want me, you want this." Reaching up, he brushed her hair aside to expose the mark he'd left upon her neck. While the second bite mark seemed to have disappeared while she slept, the wound he'd given her atop the table had scarred over with incredible speed. "You want this," he repeated before nibbling on the stretch of neck he'd torn during their feeding frenzy. "I know you, Zoe. You hold yourself apart and you are so very,  _ very _ alone... but you don't have to be alone any more."

"Do not let the words of the Devil sway you, girl!" Agatha commanded, apparently reaching the limit of her silence. Zoe closed her eyes and wished both of them gone.

"Thanks to your blood," she remarked, eyes still shut and face turned away. "I'll indeed never be alone again- with or without your companionship." Opening her eyes, she glared at Agatha. "The vision of my great great aunt seems intent on haunting me for the rest of eternity...."

"Haunting you!" Agatha shouted, throwing her arms up. "Don't tell me you want-"

"Haunting you?" Dracula spoke in conjunction with the nun. "It's not normal for the voices to linger for so long." 

"She's not a voice," Zoe hissed, flinging a hand out to gesture to the corner. "She's standing right there. I  _ see _ her as if she were real." 

Dracula pursed his lips, looking to the no doubt empty space and then back to her again as he slowly nodded to himself. "You do recall your half of this no-killing bargain is to not go mad, yes?" Zoe huffed in frustration, rolling her eyes while Agatha complained about her willingness to be swayed by the Devil. "And being bothered by phantom voices is a classic sign of such things..." His eyebrows rose as he leaned in. "Surely Sister Agatha understands she jeopardizes the lives of many innocents if she continues to bother you...?"

Both women froze at this, Agatha's mouth caught half ajar, mid-rant. A delirious bubble of laughter escaped Zoe before she clamped down on it. "So... kind of you to point out," Zoe eventually murmured, appreciating the silence that had returned. 

"As I was saying... " Dracula offered his most charming smile as he raised a hand to stroke her cheek once more. "Do remember that I saw what  _ your _ pool contained." Zoe's eyes went wide. "Your greatest desire played out before me," he chuckled, "and I assure you it need not remain a fantasy locked inside that beautiful head of yours." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as Zoe stared at him in mild horror.

"What is he talking about?" Agatha asked, approaching. "Where did you go when he killed you?"

"I- that's..." Zoe stuttered, not quite sure how to frame her protests. Her body, which seemed no longer susceptible to the idea of pain or base mortal needs, still was capable of the ache for touch. Closing her eyes, she drew a deep, unrequired breath and held it. The ache was one she'd battled her whole life and the fact her life had ended and some wretched shadow of it continued changed nothing. The rules of her existence had gotten her this far, tossing them aside for basic wants and whims just because she was now immortal was ridiculous. Rolling her shoulder, she slid out from under his touch and shook her head. "You don't understand." It wasn't an explanation, but she didn't feel particularly obliged to provide the monster one.

"Zoe... Beloved," he sighed. "I don't need to understand." He eyed her critically. "Though you could do with a bit more passion in your diet, perhaps a visit to France first? It doesn't matter. Come away with me. Shed this old existence that keeps you bound up and confined. The time for such restraint is over." He gripped her arm and pulled her up against his chest, kissing her passionately.

Stunned, Zoe stood there for a moment before she tried to pull away. This time he did not release her and all protests were muffled by the mouth pressed against hers. Shifting her hold on him, she began to push in an attempt to dislodge the monster but his hands just closed around her wrists, holding them in place. Eyes wide open, she glared at him for a moment. 

When she bit him, he finally did let her go, reeling back and bringing a hand up to his mauled flesh. While she'd not actually torn a chunk off, she'd given him far more than just a love bite. The blood streamed down his chin as he worked his fingers over the wound and Zoe couldn't resist licking her lips. When he lowered his hand, she could see a nasty scar remained but the wound itself had closed. Striding toward her, he gripped her jaw and shoved her back so violently that her head stuck the wall, the bookshelf next to her rattling. "What did I say about biting," he admonished, voice dangerously calm and without a hint of humor. "Zoe, you're really starting to try my patience here..."

"Then destroy me," she hissed, her frustration with the situation matching his and then overflowing. "I did not ask to be turned- my whole life has been in pursuit of preventing this very thing. I'm an abomination- I should be destroyed. Do it!" She shouted at him, her own hand reaching out to grip his throat in a mirror of the one wrapped about her own. "We are not running away together to Rome or Egypt or Paris, Count Dracula. I swear if you let me live I will do everything in my power to stop you." Rather than tear her throat out or bite her in return, the Count stood there watching her. As the taste of his blood settled on her tongue she could feel... something. The loneliness that normally crouched in her heart seemed to now be crawling up her back, swallowing her whole. There was a bleakness that stole over her and she dug her nails into his throat to fend it off. Dracula seemed not to mind or even notice the damage she inflicted on him, instead tilting his head to the side and frowning slightly.

"You're right," he murmured. His thumb moved to caress her cheek. "We are not running away together it seems, but don't fool yourself- I couldn't bear to destroy you yet." He flashed a toothy grin as he quite suddenly leaned forward. Though she strained to hold him off with the hand at his throat, it was like trying to halt a moving car by touch alone. "Not when you make such delicious promises." Zoe shrieked as he leaned in to again kiss her, raining blows down upon him until he caught her hands in his again. There was a relatively small bite on his part which put the taste of blood in both their mouths. The lingering note of the Count on her tongue, mixing now with her own blood, caused her to hesitate in biting him a second time and left her momentarily confused as to what to do next.

It was the Count who drew away, a smile playing across bloody lips. "Good bye, Zoe," he murmured, raising her hand. “For now.”

"Go with him!" Agatha suddenly urged, sounding a little frantic. "Perhaps in Egypt we might uncover an ancient Egyptian curse that would help us fight him!" Zoe spared the apparition a resentful glare before looking down at the bloody kiss Dracula placed upon the back of her hand. 

"He's going to get away," Agatha cried. "Stop him!"

There was no need to bid the Count farewell, though there was a pause in which she could have. She counted it a mark of success that he looked a touch disappointed in the final moment before the room was filled with bats. No longer bound by human instincts, Zoe did not flinch at the sudden explosion of wings but was still unable to catch sight of exactly what the monster did to perform the feat. The swarm of small, fuzzy forms swirled about her before the door was flung open, seemingly on its own, and en masse the creatures departed. There was a cry of some sort from the lawyer and then the sound of shattering glass. Zoe tipped her head as she strolled towards the door.

"Now look what you've done!" Agatha cried out, behind her. "The infection grows within you and you've let Dracula slip through your fingers! We may never see him again!"

"I don't need to see him to destroy him," Zoe explained, gazing down at her hands as she flexed them. "As you said, the infection is now in my blood. If I study it, if I find a cure or a weakness I can unleash it on the world and Dracula will be safe nowhere."

"That's quite a boast from a sickly-"

"Shove it, Aunt Agatha," Zoe snapped, glaring over her shoulder at the figment of her imagination. "All you've done since you've-," here she waved at her head, "appeared is lecture me as I lay dying or have struggled with being freshly dead. This isn't as easy as it looks. Yes, Dracula is out there, no doubt intending to murder and feast on dozens. But know that I'm not some frivolous nun who will weep into her journal, lamenting her mistakes. I'm a scientist. Now if you'd kindly just fuck off, I've a lot of work to do!"

Zoe emerged from the cramped second bedroom and looked around the large main room that seemed stuck in a state of constant chaos. Frank Renfield was currently on his knees before the window, sobbing and reaching vaguely at the wreckage before him. "Is there a knife around?" Zoe asked the man, waiting a moment as it appeared he needed to collect himself before he could reply.

"N- no," he stuttered, adjusting his glasses and pulling himself up. "Count Dracula didn't want his meals to- to arm themselves..." 

"Any baggies?" Zoe raised a finger, adding "preferably smaller ones."

"Um- Ah- Yes, yes... I've got..." the man wandered away for a moment, during which Zoe approached the table and scanned the reports he'd laid out for the Count. Legal documents and court records, it looked like. Property management perhaps, given some the language, though Zoe had made it a point to avoid dealing with such aspects of business when possible. She thanked the man when he returned with a sandwich-size Ziploc, returning to the office and not caring much that the lawyer trailed in after her. The difficult part was shifting the bodies around to obtain access to all of them without spilling them out of the freezer. Snapping off a finger from each corpse proved to be remarkably easy and Zoe was unclear if this was because they were frozen or due to her new undead state. Closing the lid carefully, she contemplated testing out her new strength but the ratty little man already stood there staring at her most strangely. Best to save such tests till she was in the office and they could be properly recorded.

"Don't do anything else with these," Zoe warned him, placing her hand briefly atop of the freezer. "These are mine now," she added, worried the wretched man would argue with her for some reason. "Dracula gave them to me." 

Renfield simply bobbed his head and waited, turning and trailing after her when she eventually just stepped around him. He followed her to the threshold of the bedroom as Zoe retrieved her socks and shoes, which thankfully had not be soaked in blood. Her favorite green coat however had gotten more than half stained and her blouse was beyond saving, both of which she tossed onto the bed of dirt for lack of any better surface. The weird man continued to hover at the doorway as Zoe pulled out her phone and called a ride in to work. He scurried back several steps when she approached but continued to trail after her when Zoe went to sit at the grand table and wait for the car to arrive. 

Rather surprisingly, there did not appear to be any new work emails. Zoe was squinting at her phone intently when the aroma of blood seized her attention. She did not turn to look, nor react in any way, as the lawyer briefly ran the microwave. When the door popped open the scent intensified, leaving her mouth watering and Zoe on the verge of several bad decisions by the time he set a mug down at her elbow. Without a word, the man hurried to collect the various papers, shuffling them into his briefcase.

Zoe would have very much liked to take the mug and dramatically hurl it across the room. Out the window would have been even better. To be strong enough to toss it and touch not a drop of the stuff. Instead she gulped down the contents of the mug and spent the rest of the time waiting for the car cradling the empty thing- occasionally succumbing to the urge to lick it clean though no drop remained. She and the lawyer traded silent glares and she knew with absolute certainty that if she requested another cup he'd fetch it for her. She managed to resist giving the order however and he made no further offer on his own. 

When her phone buzzed, she said nothing to the man and simply walked out, grabbing one of Dracula's coats on the way. The drive out to the estate took longer than usual, her commute now riding the wave of traditional traffic. Zoe closed her eyes, fingers rising to press against her temples as she leaned back in the car. She should be enduring a ride back to the city with Bloxom right about now. The woman's horrendous taste in music was easy to conjure up in her imagination.

"I hardly think a baggie full of fingers was worth letting Dracula escape," Agatha complained next to her, arms crossed. Sadly the wisp of music was no match against the part of her brain intent on running the simulation of the nun. As much as she wanted to strangle the woman, the thought of touching her somehow felt abhorrent and Zoe had not yet brought herself to the point of attempting to interact with the illusion. "I look forward to seeing this 'work' of yours that you think will accomplish what so many others have failed to do." 

"Thought you were a woman of faith," Zoe muttered under her breath, trying to ignore the smell of soap and youth that radiated from the driver. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... this was not meant to be a beat- this was supposed to just be a chapter start but, again... things bloat like corpses under my fingers.... Feels kinda' like a beat now?


	8. Colleagues

Bloxham's wasn't the only car visible in the parking lot as the driver pulled up to the main door. It in fact looked like a full turn out. Zoe sat in the waiting vehicle for a moment more, long enough for the driver to turn about and check on her. 

"Well?" Agatha asked, suddenly somehow on the other side of the car door. She rapped on the window. "Time to fix this mess, yes?" Sighing heavily, Zoe let herself out of the car and slowly ascended the stairs. Never before had she been so acutely aware of the various security cameras that littered one's walk to the main check-in point.

A nervous young man stared at her from the other side of the security mesh. He only remembered to close his mouth a moment after she cleared her throat. "I no longer have a badge," Zoe explained. "Think you could... buzz me in?" She offered a friendly smile which caused the kid to gulp loudly. His hand visibly trembled as he reached out to press the button and the door made its familiar buzz and click, swinging open easily under the touch of her hand. There was... a moment. She had no breath to hold, but only afterwards could she admit to herself there had definitely been a tension. She stepped over the threshold, somehow the internal gates feeling more real than the showy doors she'd already passed through. Perhaps the buzzer itself acted as an invitation. There was a good chance the facility didn't even qualify as the type of threshold a vampire need permission to cross. Either way, Zoe strode forward with no hesitation and filed the test away for another time. 

It was of course Bloxham who stood at the end of the hallway to greet her, hands nervously clasped together. There was a noticeable absence of anyone else. Zoe stopped several meters away, tucking her hands into the her pockets. Dracula's clothes hung ridiculously loose on her, but then again everything had in the last couple months. She lifted her chin in wordless greeting, wondering if she'd been mistaken about coming in. She gripped the baggie of fingers in her coat pocket, not wanting to bring it out until she understood how things were going.

"Hey Zoe... how- how you feeling?" her ex-colleague asked, smile awkward but not overly forced. 

"Not sure, really. Was hoping some lab tests could help me make sense of it," she raised a hand to tap her chest. "It's not moving and yet here I am, _feeling_... fine?" A more accurate word might have been hungry but she knew better than to say that. Bloxham laughed, in surprise at first and then with more warmth and ease.

"Oh my god, it-" she raised a hand to her mouth, looking away as she blinked tears from her eyes. "It really is you and- and-"

"And yes, I really am a vampire. Dead and yet still here," she carefully approached the woman. "I'm not going to bite anyone... Is Mr Talbot standing just around the corner, ready to stake me?"

"Yep," was the sharp reply from the out of sight man and Bloxhom winced. 

"I'm sorry," the woman hastened to explain, reaching out to grip Zoe's hands in hers. "Larry said that it was just a precaution. If-"

The warmth of the woman's flesh was decidedly strange and Zoe quickly extracted her fingers from the grip. "You should listen to him in this case. Mr Talbot, I do not believe I will be a threat to anyone in the facility, though I applaud you for the caution." The mercenary stepped out from around the corner, burly tattooed arm flexing as he pointedly gripped a stake at the ready. "Interesting that you're so much more stake-inclined at the moment. Why could you not have demonstrated such enthusiasm at the flat?" The man's sneer was the closest thing to a smile she'd ever gotten from him.

"Ernest isn't around to 'protect the assets'," he muttered, shifting the weapon back and forth between his hands before finally tucking it away in his belt. She thought he’d say something about the clearance protocol they were apparently waving but he remained stoically silent.

Zoe glanced over at Bloxhom, who had hurried over to address the small crowd of onlookers appearing at the other end of the hallway. "Well I'm happy to know _someone_ is being sensible about protecting everyone. If... If something were to happen, I would hope you stake me with haste. And... perhaps," Lawrence watched her with without emotion as Zoe dropped her voice, "perhaps you might consider removing any samples, or research-" 

"Hardly sounds like protecting the assets," he observed dryly, eyes also tracking the group. Several individuals were clearly struggling to get up the nerve to approach. "But you can be assured I will not hesitate to put you down, Doctor." With the curl of a lip his sneer approached either a snarl or a grin. "After the number of shitty needle jabs you've given me I certainly owe you a stake to the heart."

Having never been fond of the man's humor, Zoe forced a thin smile before slipping past him and heading towards her favorite lab. She'd gotten the fingers into the refrigerator and found a machine she couldn't log into by the time Bloxham joined her, the woman quickly closing the door behind her. When she'd lost the last knuckle of her thumb, Bloxham had been thrilled and took every opportunity to brag about the injury. Zoe wondered, as she watched her coworker hover awkwardly for a moment, how the woman's narcissism would handle someone else trumping the injury.

"I checked your teeth back at the flat," Bloxham confessed sheepishly. "Appreciate you not taking a bite off when I did so." The smile was weak and more apologetic than Zoe was in the mood for. Indeed, the woman had somehow managed to make her death tie back to the blasted finger yet again. "How's it feel?"

"You touched them- you tell me." Zoe leaned back in her chair. She wanted to pull the fingers from the fridge and begin taking samples immediately but understood that, as always, there were formalities one had to go through. Such as socializing after termination of employment and death in order to re-establish a reasonable working relationship. 

Her colleague grinned and wrinkled her nose. "They seemed normal to me at the time, completely human. But I meant how's it feel...?" Zoe arched an eyebrow. "to- to be bitten by him? You know... _really_ bitten?" Unable to help herself, Zoe smirked. Anyone else in this facility would be peppering her with questions about being undead or the afterlife or dying, but not Bloxham. The woman had a one track mind which made interacting with her easier.

"Fatal," was all she replied with and then she was inundated with a dozen more questions about the monster that'd ended her life and presumably infected her with a new one. On the condition that Bloxham write down the answers- Zoe detailed broadly what the experience had been like. Knowing everything she said would be eventually folded into the official reports, Zoe chose to dwell on certain aspects in great detail- such as the feeding on Stanley and the physical changes she'd undergone- and let others- such as the exact nature of shared hallucination she and Dracula had experienced during her death- slip by unmentioned.

"Also I- I'm," Zoe paused, swallowing as she glanced at the bored looking Sister Agatha slouched at a nearby desk. "I'm seeing things. A consistent hallucination." 

"Ooo!" Bloxham exclaimed with delight, tapping the enter key several times and then wiggling her fingers above the keyboard. "Of what? When did it start? After you fed? Upon first awakening in your undead state?" Agatha raised her head, frowning at Zoe in apparent disapproval at having been mentioned.

"A- a woman," Zoe hesitated. Whenever this report was published there was no question her father would read it. "A previous victim of Dracula's. And I've heard Clair's voice- the volunteer that Dracula primarily fed on." Bloxham nodded along as she typed this up. Unfortunately Agatha's eyes narrowed, having caught enough to be interested. 

"And you first saw it..." the woman prompted when Zoe paused for a moment too long. 

"Upon awakening...." Agatha's eyebrows shot up at this and Zoe turned to her colleague. "You heard me mention her, remember? I threatened to kill myself and then she just appeared and started berating me." 

"Oh! What lies are these!" the nun cried, rising to her feet. "Why do you tell the woman about me but not even use the truth!?"

"Ahhhh," it was with a look of extreme embarrassment that Bloxham glanced up from the keyboard to face her. "I'm really sorry, Zoe... I know you'd just died and all but he was so very distracting I- I don't think I really paid much attention to what you said...'' the woman bit her lip and seemed to be awaiting forgiveness. 

"Perfectly understandable," Zoe waved a hand dismissively. She turned to face the apparition, which stood now with fists firmly planted on hips. "Just mentioning it in case you see me talking to myself... this poor dead woman is really quiet... demanding." 

"Mmmmm," Bloxham hummed, nodding continuously as she wrote. "Probably wants you to avenge her death or something." 

"Indeed," was all Zoe said on the subject before pivoting to discussing details about the next morning. Agatha pestered her further with questions and then accusations but they were becoming easier to ignore and eventually the nun quieted down.

It took Bloxham yawning widely for a third time for Zoe to realize the hour. There were protests when Zoe tried to wave the woman home- which were stupid given their time skew was now basically biologically encoded- but then again her colleague had always made working the longest into a competition.

"I've things to do and I don't want you sleeping in the lab," Zoe scolded. "You snore. Go home, I promise I'll leave notes and there will be samples waiting for you in the morning."

The woman's modest protests abated, leaving an awkward worry behind. "Ah, actually, yeah, Zoe... I forgot to mention... Ernest wants to see you. Tonight." She glanced at the multi page document of notes they'd generated so far. "Should have probably mentioned that earlier..."

"He's still here?" Zoe asked, examining a finger and noting the unpleasant texture forming at the nail bed. "It's after 3am- I assumed he'd be high as a kite performing questionable sex acts at a club by now." Zoe tucked her hand away and gave Bloxham a bored look.

"Zoe!" The woman hissed at her, voice dropping as she looked around the small lab as if worried they'd be overheard. When she'd occupied it, Zoe had been careful to do routine sweeps for surveillance equipment but that'd been several months ago. "He covered up for you, you should not be such a- you could be a little nicer. No one outside of this facility knows about your... little work accident." She raised her eyebrows dramatically at this and Zoe stilled, the obviousness of this statement somehow taking her by surprise.

"Covered up for himself, no doubt," she mumbled, trying to understand why she was going to have to be thankful to this man. So no one knew she'd died yet... Dracula's escape had just been one of many worries weighing her down and she was a little overwhelmed to be so suddenly relieved of another. 

"Maybe he was looking out for his own neck, but the truth is he's done a good job- somehow- and you at least owe it to the man to go talk to him." As if already forgetting her coworker was now an undead fiend, she reached out and swatted at Zoe in an almost playful manner. "And do try to be nice. He put up a strong front this afternoon but it took a lot out of him."

Zoe scowled, pushing away from her desk. "Fine, I'll go talk to him right now, if he's still here. Thank him good and proper." Somehow it stung to have Bloxham utter a word of praise for the prick who'd left her in Dracula's hands. It no doubt would have been a bloodbath if Ernest _had_ tried to attack the Count but Zoe resented the lack of effort or even interest in such a plan. If only they'd staked the monster while the two of them had been in their strange fugue. If only they'd staked them both.

"Where are you going?" Agatha called after her as Zoe stood and walked out of the room. For a brief passage of time, she was completely free of the apparition and could feel the tension in her ease slightly. Even when Agatha wasn't talking, having the nun constantly hovering, silently judging in that nunish way of hers, was leaving Zoe perpetually on edge. The space helped with the clarity of her thoughts and in a moment of inspiration, Zoe circled back to one of the other labs for a quick blood draw before continuing on.

When she eventually knocked on Ernest's office door, it swung open to reveal the man mid-dosing. Head tilted back, dropper quivering half an inch above his eye, Zoe waited for him to finish before she cleared her throat. Blinking rapidly as he stowed his equipment, Ernest cut right to the chase. "What do we know?"

"Nothing that we didn't know yesterday," Zoe muttered, taking the chair across the desk despite the lack of invitation. Lacing her fingers together, she leaned back and, after a moment, risked a casual glance over her shoulder. Unsurprisingly Sister Agatha stood in the corner, arms crossed and focusing intently on her boss.

"But you _are_ a vampire now, yes?" His lower lid twitched as he approached, pausing to give her a critical once over. "You still look like shit." 

"I didn't exactly bathe in the fountain of youth. We already knew he could turn people, or have you forgotten the name of the Foundation you run." Ernest's good looks twisted into a scowl at this and he flopped rather gracelessly into the plush chair on the other side of the desk. "I also have a freezer full of destroyed undead he created."

Ernest waved a hand dismissively at this. "We've gotten our hands on those before, I need something better."

"You've got me," Zoe pointed out. 

"You," he scoffed, clearly feeling sorry for himself as he looked out the window. "A rogue employee- a terrorist practically- intent on undermining this whole operation." Zoe rolled her eyes. "When Jack told me that he was worried about you- that he'd left you alone with Dracula- I _knew_ it was bad news. I just _knew_ it."

"Why do I get the impression he was not concerned for your well being?" Agatha asked from the corner. 

"Don't think I didn't notice the curtains," Ernest's voice rose as he continued on. "I don't even want to know how you got him to drink your blood," he threw up his hands, "but thank goodness that didn't work either. Please! No details! I don't need to know your _means_ , nor do I care about your _motives_ , I only care about results. Just tell me he's going to come back to the facility-"

"Dracula is gone. Again. Likely out of the country by now," Zoe scanned the desk before her, reaching out to nudge some of the papers aside and read the ones below. "Nor do I expect him to return any time soon. Probably not in your lifetime." Ernest's head whipped around at that and she flashed him a sharp smile. "I want my full title, position, and privileges back," she explained, leaning back. "And access to the volunteers that were to be made available to him."

Scoffing dramatically at this, the man turned back to the window. "Well fuck, you've lost him a second time now. Zoe, you know I have to call the board about this. You can't expect to just waltz back in here and be trusted again. Like nothing happened. You purposely destroyed the only vial of Dracula's blood known to exist!"

Again the vial came back to haunt her. Its disappearance from the labs had not gone unnoticed and Ernest was never going to let it go it seemed. "Then why did you help me? Thank you, by the way. For not telling them. But what's in it for you?"

"Well, it's like this... Victor, who is already obsessed with you- once he finds out you’re a vampire? He's going to suck your metaphorical dick. Whatever shred of authority I hold here will be gone." He glared over at her. "And you currently hate me. So, I'm...." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm trying to plan ahead here. This sort of information counts as leverage, yeah? You always say I'm supposed to do a better job planning ahead." Zoe rubbed the bridge of her nose, irritated that he would choose now to regurgitate her advice.

"You thought I'd actually be able to bring him back in, didn't you?" she sighed, flattered but disappointed in the man's naivety.

"I knew you'd make a fucking mess out of it," he snapped, "and I was going to have to cover up something afterwards and well here we are. Again." Ernest gave her a strange look, pupils dilated far beyond reason due to the chemicals at work. Her nose twitched. "I haven't told them yet, Zoe. No one outside the facility knows. But you know I'll have- oh, what's that now?" the man's tone softened and he raised a hand to reach for the vial that she'd produced from her lab coat. 

"Not Dracula's... but mine. I assure you whatever secrets his held, mine will too," The hunger in Ernest's eyes was mildly disturbing. "and I am intent on unlocking them. Now you can let me back in or I can find another facility-"

"Fine, yes, I already said you were re-hired. And I already gave you two volunteers, more won't be a problem-"

"This blood is made available to the Foundation," she added, pulling it away slightly, "on the condition your brother Stays Away. You hear me? If I hear one word of Victor stepping foot in this facility or a single report forwarded to him-"

"He'll know the research resumed," Ernest whined, fingers actually twitching for the vial of her blood. While no one knew she'd consumed Dracula's, it suddenly occurred to her to worry about a similar fate befalling any of her samples. Ernest was an addict, well known for dropping anything he could find into his body. Experimental drugs, recreational drugs, performance enhancing drugs... His coping mechanism of choice no doubt for forever playing second fiddle to his brother.

"Tell him my experimental treatment-"

"I thought you refused all treatment?"

"Tell him," she repeated more forcefully, "that the treatment sent the cancer into remission and that you've let me back on staff as a mercy gesture."

"He's going to know," was the extent of Ernest's resistance before he caved, agreeing not to tell the board about her death and current state. The information would of course get out eventually but the more time Zoe had to collect herself- and information- before it did, the better. The price tag was parallel research- her own and the work of a more loyal team Ernest had always maintained on staff. She'd participate in their tests, let them collect samples of her flesh and blood, and in return her little utopia of a wet lab would be returned to her, stabled by the few of her staff that remained. She'd spent years grooming a perfect team only to have them mostly disbanded, snapped up by various corporations and academic posts, the week after she was fired.

"You are enabling their research!" Agatha warned her. "They are going to unleash the curse of vampirism upon the world!"

"What good will their work be if there's no such thing as the undead any more?" was as much as Zoe would say on the matter, though the nun continued to harp on her throughout the early morning. While Dracula may have been able to survive the rays of sunlight, Zoe could feel the countdown to dawn ticking in her bones. She managed to scribble out a sticky note and slap it to the lab's door before staggering over to curl up under her desk. It didn't feel like sleep overtaking her so much as everything simply stop-


	9. Protocol

Of course she awoke in the solar room. Agent Kessler was on guard, cooly meeting her gaze as she struggled up into a sitting position. When she offered him a wordless nod, he returned it, and both remained silent in the time it took for the others to arrive. Bloxham was there, giving her a friendly smile while she took notes on the proceedings, but it was Lawerence Talbot calling the shots and the man was a cold hearted bastard through and through.

They'd started off easy, him interrogating her about her desire to drink the blood of those on site. Zoe answered honestly, irritable to wake up hungry but certain she could function amongst the staff provided no one bleed at her. Of course it wasn't just Lawerence hurling questions at her, but his were the only ones she dared answer. Agatha seemed able and eager to join in the inquisition, peppering her with condemnation and accusations as well. The fact that she had woken up in the cell seemed to deeply upset the nun and Zoe was unable- or at least unwilling- to address the apparition in front of her colleagues which did nothing to set her at ease. Sister Agatha seemed to be under the impression this was the end when it was simply a slightly delayed start. And while Mr Talbot's questions were all in regards to the safety of those at the facility, the nun was primarily concerned with the well being of the world and all of humanity. 

Efforts to raise the point that she'd essentially saved the team from Dracula just the other day were dismissed and then ignored as the script she'd helped write continued to play out. Closing her eyes, Zoe nodded along to the threats Lawrence made should she harm anyone, when he halted mid phrase. "Do I bore you, Dr Helsing?" he snarled.

Zoe sighed and gestured broadly for him to proceed. "I am as familiar as you with the clearance protocol. Let's just get through it." The man bared his teeth before barking an order over his shoulder, not breaking eye contact with her. Bracing herself for the feeling of defeat she could feel building up, Zoe let out an awkward laugh. "But really? Must we go through all this? You let me work last night..."

"Based on Dr Seward's reports, we deemed stability and normalcy during our initial encounter to be best for your safety and well being." Zoe bit her lip, looking away from the collection of observers as Lawerence waved the just arrived volunteer up to the glass. "And while you may be deemed an acceptable liability to take on," Lawerence leaned in, voice dropping. "I gotta' know what I'm dealing with, Zoe. I gotta' know."

They started off with basic stimuli tests, sight and smell of blood, but she didn't last very long. Afterwards, when she let herself think back on it, she could recall quite vividly the way the glass felt as she slammed her palm against it a hundred times over. Two inch thick polycarbonate ever so faintly yielding under her frenzied attempts to reach that blood meant for her. She hadn't mentioned it and something kept it tucked in the back of her throat. When they'd eventually funneled some through, she consumed it with relish and had, at the time, no awareness of her team furiously taking notes. They'd held her for two full evenings of study.

When she'd been eventually released, it'd felt like almost waking from a dream. In the end, Lawerence had given the all clear, making it understood that anyone stupid enough to bleed in front of their vampire coworker deserved what was coming to them. Overlooking the blood compulsions, she was well over the threshold required to operate on the grounds- a first of course for someone with her condition. Stepping out of the solar's cage felt strange, almost a phantom tingling to accompany the promotion from subject to colleague. Zoe was briefly reminded of Dracula's comment about 'rights' but her attention was soon consumed by efforts to re-establish herself as head of the team. Bloxham was of course immediately all friendly fluster and apologies but Lawerence just watched her with a cold stare.

The volunteer she'd fed on that evening, a young woman with an aroma of jasmine and devotion, sat in the hall leading out of the containment wing, waiting for her. A faint whisper in the woman's own voice supplied the name- Jessica- as Zoe approached but without the actual stimuli present it was relatively easy to resist any foolish decisions. Agatha too heard the wispy breath of 'more' and 'useful' that floated through the air.

"What is wrong with everyone at this place?" the nun huffed, standing next to the volunteer and giving the unaware young woman a disapproving once over. "You claim you're going to cure the plague of the undead but the people here seem to worship the idea of it." When Zoe refused to acknowledge Jessica's doe eyes and clasped hands, Bloxham took it upon herself to shoo the woman away.

Sleeping on the solar room's floor had left Zoe aching, and as many times as Lawrence had carved into her flesh, it lacked the sort of deep misery that simply returning to conscience in the evenings had been bestowing upon her. Still, she was focused on her goal but found her initial attempt to stumble towards the lab headed off by Bloxham, the woman seemingly intent on shepherding her out of the facility. 

"Come on now, there's a shed and I had Scott shovel a nice big pile of dirt from the yard in the corner. Let's just get you tucked away there-" Bloxham trailed off as Zoe drew away from her. Head shaking, phone hanging loosely in her grasp, Zoe wondered for a moment what to do next. Sleeping in a shed behind the facility certainly wasn't it, but she'd relinquished her flat and all of her worldly possessions when she'd checked herself into hospice care. All the loose ends had been so tightly tied up, she'd not left herself anywhere to go. That didn't mean she'd settle for a shed. Of course her family name and her father's pockets could reopen the many doors she'd closed behind herself but that was an exchange she was going to put off as long as possible.

"Well can I drive you anywhere?" Bloxham nervously offered. "Is there somewhere? I mean, if you've no where-"

"Stop," Zoe interrupted her and the woman winced dramatically, realizing what she'd almost done. "Actually, I- I do have somewhere to go..."

As she'd expected, the door to Dracula's flat had remained unlocked. Bloxham had actually caught her breath and held it as the door opened but it was empty- something Zoe could have told her the moment they'd started down the hallway.

"Guess _I_ don't really need to wait for an invitation," Bloxham tittered and Zoe offered her a weak smile. The woman had driven at great speed and with shocking aggression to get them to the flat before sunrise, the least Zoe could do was let her explore the abandoned home of Count Dracula. As the woman marveled at the Count's eccentric taste in decor and sculpture, Zoe paced the room. The window has been repaired and everything tidied up. A quick check showed that the corpses had remained untouched though Zoe noted that the various mountains of papers littering the room had shifted in location and height since she'd been there last. It was with rather vivid detail that Zoe was able to recall her and Dracula's final encounter and she hurried out of the room as if she could escape the memory by doing so.

"The sun's almost up-," Zoe began to explain but her colleague just waved her off, the woman assuring Zoe she'd just let herself out when she was done. Seeing as she was as much as an intruder as Bloxham, it was hard to complain and so Zoe simply retreated to the bedroom, locking the door behind her. Collapsing on her half of the dirt 'bed' felt immediately soothing. Agatha was mid-scold, something about returning to one's lair to lick one's wounds, when her mind went blessedly blank once again...

...

..

.

The return to consciousness was always sudden, though this evening found her feeling fresh and restored. Idle fingers probed at the sites Lawerence had 'tested' on, the hastily scarred over patches smooth and unblemished once more. There were no mirrors to inspect herself in of course, but her cheeks still felt hollow and the mess Dracula had left on her throat could be felt as she ran a hand along her neck. The sharp smell of blood in the air had her freezing mid gesture however, the digital beep that followed shortly after exceptionally audible to her newly sharpened hearing. 

Rolling off the mound of dirt, she padded barefoot to the door and hesitated. There was blood and the certainty that she would- that she needed- to consume it the moment she set eyes on it was a disturbing one. A quick glance to Agatha showed the nun looking more bored than anything and Zoe took advantage of the lapsed attention to slip out. It was only after she’d closed the door behind her that she recalled the futility of trying to run away from one's imagination. That was the last sensible thought she had for a while. 

There was a mug of blood sitting on the table that Zoe practically pounced on, greedily drinking it down along with the second that'd appeared next to her while she'd dealt with the first. Her tongue was fully extended, jaw unhinged just a fraction more than a normal human’s could, as she struggled to lick the inside of the mug when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning, Zoe found an uneasy Frank Renfield looking anywhere other than at her, hands nervously clasped around yet another mug.

  
  


______________.~`"`~._______________

## Two Months Later

____.~`"`~._________________________

  
  


Frank Renfield was exceptionally strange, but the man could at least clean. It was unsurprising really that he excelled at removing even the most stubborn of blood stains- he'd handed her green coat back to her in better condition than she or it had been in for quite some time. Out of habit or some extended loyalty he always had the laundry cleaned and pressed, a carafe of warm blood, and two separate newspapers waiting for her when she rose. The man continued to perform such basic favors and tasks for her, always lurking about the flat in the evening and sometimes was still there when she'd return before dawn. He'd claim the residence still belonged to Dracula, which was true, and the man clearly pined after this "dark lord," a fixation that was either soothed or exasperated by his constant visits. While he seemed more than a little terrified of her, he always hovered nearby and took every opportunity to exalt the seemingly never ending virtues of Count Dracula.

Part of her initially suspected Dracula spied on her via the man but Renfield's continued mournful behavior, combined with his seemingly fractured mind, made it unlikely that he'd had any contact with the vampire since the Count's dramatic exit. Renfield clearly hovered on the edge of some contagion's grasp and Zoe knew that she should report him to the facility but continued putting off doing so. His condition, while poor, did not seem to be degrading and he was proving to be quite useful. While the Foundation still provided her daily, highly monitored, non-fatal feedings, she found cutting her morning's hunger with Dracula's rapidly dwindling collection made quite a difference. 

"What is breakfast this morning?" Sister Agatha asked, pacing around the table. "An innocent child? Perhaps a doting mother?" The nun clearly meant to torment Zoe's conscience, but rather than be baited into the same argument again, she rolled her tongue in her mouth. 

"I really don't know," Zoe said. Frank looked up at her briefly but went back to tapping at his keyboard when he realized she wasn't speaking to him. The man spoke often to himself and seemed to care little when Zoe did the same, occasionally giving into arguments with the hallucination. "I feel like I should, but I can't tell... masculine... older..... an athlete?" she guessed before looking over to Renfield. "Who was this again? Number... twenty seven," she read off the bottle he'd left beside her carafe. 

"How cold you are!" Agatha chided. "To thoughtlessly drink without concern of who it may be!"

"It's not like I'm going to let it go to waste," Zoe muttered under her breath while Frank shuffled through his notebook.

"Alpinist," he answered, smiling weakly at her. "Also, ah, dentist. Oh, an accordion player too it says. A sagittarius apparently. Hmmm."

"Hmmm...," Zoe echoed as she closed her eyes, but was unable to hear any voice. Not for the first time, she quietly regretted letting Dracula slip away so easily. There were quite a number of vampiric feats she had failed to figure out on her own. The bats in particular continued to mystify her. She'd gone so far as to catch one and tentatively drink from it but she'd gained no insight from the feat. Lacking the ability to fly away, she soon called a car and was again heading into to work.

Agatha kept pace just behind her, silent disapproval nearly palpable, as Zoe entered the Jonathan Harker Foundation's sprawling estate. Badging through the security checkpoint, she nodded to the young guard who still eyed her evening arrivals with unease. Stopping by the lab to check on the current tests was an exercise in disappointment, as it was most days. Cultures that should be growing were not, results had come back negative for expected markers, and simulations that should have run during the day had stalled out and crashed when no one was watching, requiring a restart and another 36 hours to complete. 

For once Bloxham had headed home before she'd arrived, a sticky note with a smiley face left behind to deliver most of this bad news. Zoe crumpled the scrap of pink paper in a fist and Sister Agatha hummed in inquiry as she approached the bench Zoe stood at.

"How goes the fight to stop Dracula this evening?" the nun asked in an almost mocking tone. Leaning down, she made a show of examining the collection of sticky notes and out dated lab reports that decorated the space along with a number of printed articles tacked up- Bloxham's desk was in part absolute lab disaster and part shrine to what few hints they had of Count Dracula's doings and nature.

"These things take time," Zoe explained not for the first time, scanning the latest additions along with Agatha. 

"At what point will you stop wasting time in this lab and _do something_?"

"I am doing something, Agatha. Must we have this conversation yet again? I'm working every night of every day on it and I assure you I'm going as fast as I can."

"But look!" Agatha gestured at a recent printout taped to a nearby white board. "Five more! And in Cuba! He's moved again! If we can figure out where he's-"

"I'm not hunting across the globe for Dracula," Zoe snapped, feeling uneasy as she read this new report as well, written two days ago but printed only that afternoon. "My time is better spent here, in the lab, where I can actually do something useful." Obviously the man wanted to be found. In his three months in England, not a single killing had been reported whereas this was the third report in as many weeks of a gruesome vampiric-style crime scene. He was practically begging for attention while galavanting around the Caribbean. "I am no vampire hunter." Turning away from the censored accompanying photos, Zoe set about prepping a new batch of tests. "I'm a doctor. I've a PhD in biology, chemistry-"

"But you could be a vampire hunter!" Sister Agatha declared, clasping her hands together. "I heard that rude man's offer to train with you. You've strength now that neither of us had in life. That man is a soldier, I've seen his kind before, and you would do well to learn what he has to teach." 

The nun's reference to Mr Talbot's half-threat, half-offer had Zoe rolling her eyes. He'd pointedly blocked her path in the hallway as a means of initiating the conversation. It was about that time of month however so Zoe had tried to not take too much offense. The whole facility was on edge. "You've seen his kind? I doubt that. He-" she shook her head, not wanting to get into it. Instead she picked up a petri dish and turned her back on the nun. "Talbot just wants to be able to say he bested a vampire in a fight, even if that vampire is me. And should he somehow manage to mold me into a lethal killer, I maintain that going head-to-head against Dracula is not going to end well." The memory of the Count's hand around her neck was easy to recall and the thought of it stalled her hands for a moment.

Sister Agatha sighed rather dramatically in exasperation. "I'm not advocating you give up reason or logic, child, but you would do well to arm yourself for all forms of battle against Count Dracula. This might take more than just a battle of wits. A stake to the heart is still our next best chance." 

"Given our luck, that one won't work either," Zoe muttered under her breath. The unusually empty lab meant she indulged the figment of her imagination in a meandering debate for the rest of the evening on how one might optimally drive a stake through Dracula's heart. Sister Agatha's wit was sharp and her suggestions, while sometimes humorous, were always made with extreme sincerity. Some of them weren't even that bad. It was times like these that Zoe almost appreciated her constant companionship.

There were no breakthroughs that night, though Zoe was hopeful about a new series of tests she was running with different monolignols. Not wanting to temp hunger by skipping a meal, she stopped by the staff room just as the early risers had begun trickling in. The overlap between the cultists and the Foundation's normal working staff was low, but in truth she preferred feeding on her coworkers over the outright fanatics. Unfortunately Dr Griffin was the only one to offer and Zoe debated declining before nodding politely and inviting him to the feeding room.

"Getting tired of how groupie tastes?" the man snickered, rolling up his sleeve and cleaning the injection site. Dr Griffin may have been on the polymers team, but everyone at the Foundation was a proficient phlebotomist. He grinned, needle held at the ready while he waited for her to lock herself in the feeding chamber. The ten minute countdown clicked on and Dr Griffin set about inserting the tube. Zoe found the whole thing worked better if she didn't watch her meals prepare themselves and she let her gaze wander over the opposite wall.

Of course the blood, regardless of donor, sent her momentarily out of her mind. She hated that they'd decided to make the wall between her and her meal transparent- obviously all the better to observe her through. The whole process of how she sustained herself exclusively on the blood of the living fascinated many people on site, but Griffin was not one of them. The man instead seemed to simply enjoy watching Zoe fall prey to her new instincts- the way he worked the stress ball sometimes betraying a rhythm she did not appreciate. By the time the countdown reached zero and the chamber door auto-unlocked, the man was thankfully gone and Zoe slinked out of the room alone. The only good thing about the humiliating experience was that Sister Agatha never put in an appearance during feeding time.

Zoe was half way through her drive home before the nun felt the need to pester her again about something. Though the driver was the same one as usual, Zoe tried not to indulge Agatha in the conversation she seemed determined to have. No matter how the sister framed it- as a vacation, as her duty, as a scientific expedition- Zoe continued to refuse the idea of hunting down Dracula.

"The last time I gave into your insisting on something, I wound up dead and Dracula freer than ever," Zoe muttered to the apparition as the two strode down the hallway to the flat, free now from the prying of the driver.

"My eternal soul is crying out in anguish that you are doing nothing with your gifts to stop the evil that is Count Dracula," Agatha complained, throwing her hands up. "Can you not hear it? AhHahhaahhh!" the nun shouting in an overly dramatic manner. Zoe rolled her eyes as she rest her hand on the doorknob, just barely noting that Renfield was somewhere on the other side of it.

"Gifts? So they're gifts now if I do what you want and a curse if I don't?"

"Any advantage you have is a gift from God," the nun lectured as Zoe opened the door. "He-"

Both Zoe and the apparition froze. Frank Renfrield scrambled to his feet, knocking over the chair he'd been sitting on moments before. Gesturing emphatically and completely unnecessarily, he declared, "Count Dracula has returned!"

Turning slowly away from the window at which he stood, Dracula let a slow grin play across his lips. He looked exactly the same as when she'd seen him last- no tan nor change in hair style. No floral print betrayed his recent vacationing- he in fact was dressed in the same black slacks and button up that he'd worn before and that she was also currently dressed in. Not trusting Frank Renfield to acquire her clothing given what he'd picked out for Lucy Westenra, Zoe had meant to purchase a wardrobe of her own... unfortunately, few shops kept her hours and she'd been so distracted by work that she'd failed to do so quite yet. It was an oversight that she greatly regretted at the moment. 

"Yes," Zoe dryly observed, forcing herself to approach as Agatha followed silently behind. "He's getting quite good at that...."

"Zoe, Beloved, it is a pleasure beyond words to see you again," he declared, approaching and reaching out to clasp a hand. She didn't fight him as he raised it to his lips, brushing a chaste kiss against the back of her knuckles. "As radiant as I remember, I'm happy my memory wasn't playing tricks on me." He smiled and gave her hand a light squeeze. "I just couldn't stay away," he explained. 

"Clearly," was all she said to that before attempting to retrieve her hand. Thankfully he let go, apparently in a playful mood and willing to behave at the moment. "I wish you had."

"Do you regret turning down that soldier's offer now?" Sister Agatha asked, circling the unaware Count and giving him a scornful look. "If you'd listened to me, you'd at least have a stake handy right now," she pointed out, which was true.

"Still hearing Sister Agatha?" Dracula asked in a pitying tone of voice, something in her expression no doubt betraying the fact.

"Still murdering with wanton abandon?" Zoe countered with, raising an eyebrow. "Five people in one day? A little excessive isn't it? Even for you?" The man simply shrugged, holding up his hands as if to say 'guilty as charged'. "I already made it clear I'm not going to run off with you and you've made it clear you're a murderous bastard. Why did you come back?" she asked, raising her chin as she braced herself. "To finish me off so soon?"

Blinking in exaggerated surprise, Dracula looked about the flat in mock incredulity. "Finish you off? Zoe," he laughed, "you already ended and have begun anew! I'm not here to finish you, I'm here to help you begin." With this he attempted a serious expression, clasping his hands behind his back. "I realized it was wrong of me to just... abandon you in your early stages like this. It was irresponsible of me, really." Zoe's eyes narrowed. "Also, this is _my flat_..."

Though she no longer needed to breather or even sustain a pulse, she was still capable of blushing. "Yes... well.. I'll be leaving then. I just," her attempt to abandon what few possessions she had, moving right then to exit, was halted by a hand on her upper arm- gentle but rather firm.

"Nonsense," Dracula explained, turning her back to face him as he smiled down at her. "Where else would you go?" She did not appreciate that, and the fact clearly amused him. "Now now, Zoe, don't be mad. You've started us off all on the wrong foot. Did Sister Agatha do that? Says horrible things about me no doubt," he gazed about the room as he spoke, as if he could somehow spot where her mind imagined the sister to be. Currently that happened to be just to his right, arms crossed and looking exceptionally displeased. 

"No, no, no," he continued. "Zoe, please, I want us to start over. Again." He caught both her hands in his this time, tugging her reluctant form closer to him before he raised her hands to kiss them once more. "I'd just like a second chance." Seeing her expression, he grinned and bent forward to whisper, "I've brought you a gift." Leaning back he raised his eyebrows, as if awaiting her excitement as such news.

"A gift?" Sister Agatha asked warily and Zoe felt a knot of worry begin to form inside her.


	10. Transactions

Zoe van Helsing stood before him, a frown turning down the corners of her lips, and Dracula knew without a doubt he'd made the right choice to return. "A gift?" she asked, her gaze shifting to sweep the room as if she might catch sight of it. "I don't want a gift. Not from you."

"Don't say that!" Dracula laughed, gently squeezing the much smaller pair of hands he clasped within his own. "What if I told you it was a really,  _ really _ good gift?" Her skepticism remained unwavering but he could tell she was curious. There was that eye movement again, the faintest of twitches which suggested to him phantom voices plaguing her. He didn't like that, but kept his tone light and teasing as he spoke. "I know you, Zoe. You might deny it, but I assure you... I know exactly what you want. You're going to love it."

"It's blood, isn't it?" she asked, chin lifting as if she knew what he was up to and approved not at all. "I've tasted your bottled innocent victims. I... They..." Slowly licking his lips, Dracula watched her closely as she clearly struggled with the idea of raiding his collection. He'd noted the greatly reduced selection and ached to know her opinion of it. Catching sight of his expression, she quickly looked away and cleared her throat. "It would not be possible for any such bottle to qualify as a gift, let alone a good one. And even if they weren't victims," she hastened to qualify, "if it was volunteer blood- I think I lack your unending appreciation of the stuff."

Pursing his lips together, Dracula nodded his head for a moment as if giving her statement serious consideration. He stroked her knuckles with his thumb, admiring the delicateness of her bone structure and the tension he felt within them. "Is that so?" he asked, turning her hands over so that he could examine her palms. The gypsies and their palm reading had always amused him, but it'd been too long since he'd tasted such blood and could no longer recall the art of it. The heart line at least was still familiar and he idly traced it with a finger. 

Inhaling sharply, Zoe snatched her hands from his grip with a speed possible only to a vampire. "Don't."

Amused, Dracula raised his hand again, reaching towards her neck. The woman held herself still and he appreciated not for the first time how she always skipped the hysterics. Trailing his finger around the collar of the shirt she wore, he tugged it lightly. "Still wearing my clothes I see," he grinned widely. "I've excellent taste, don't I?" Continuing up her neck, he slid his fingers into her hair. "Glad to see you've not forgotten me."

"Of course I didn't forget you. I'm living in your flat," Zoe said irritably. Her gaze flicked to his arm and then back to fix him with a glare. "I am actively, every day, trying to destroy you. You are very much on my mind, Dracula."

"Hmmm.... you've been on my mind as well, Zoe," he confessed as he leaned in, lips nearly brushing hers as he spoke. "Have you missed me? Because I've missed you."

She tried to pull away but Dracula's grip in her hair tightened. "How unfortunate for you," she said, eyes narrowing. "Your absence was appreciated- the peace and quiet has allowed me to focus on my work. It turns out one can collect a lot of data from a cooperative vampire, which we now have on staff. Me."

Dracula frowned, leaning back for a moment to give her a disappointed look. "So you don't need me then? Is my return a burden to you?" He bent forward and nipped at her lip, a trickle of blood running down her chin when he drew away. "Shall I just be going then? Brideless, unbound by any rule or-"

"Stop." Zoe interrupted, ignoring the injury. "No, I do not want you to continue your bloody vacation." Dracula tore his gaze from her lip, raising an eyebrow and smiling with pleasure that she'd been paying attention at least. "If I can convince you to stay here and abide by the agreement we struck, I will." He grinned at this and Zoe was unable to avoid the tongue that lapped at her bloody lower lip. "But let's be clear, I-" her next words were muffled as he closed in for a kiss, tongue forcing its way into her mouth. She seemed more stunned than enraged by this and Dracula was able to conclude the kiss without getting bitten. 

"Excellent," he declared, releasing her quite suddenly and turning back towards the table. Renfield still hovered at the other end, mouth slightly ajar as he watched things he had no business observing. "Frank, the drinks?" Dracula reminded him and the little man jerked back as if struck before scurrying away to do as he'd been told. Rolling his tongue, Dracula examined the taste of his Bride while they waited. 

"What a beautiful bouquet of lives you are, my dear," Dracula said after a moment, turning back to smile at her. The woman glared at him, hand lowering from her no-longer bloody lip though she remained silent. "Fascinating selection. Very... devotional?" He gestured as if trying to recall a memory though it sat vividly in his mind's eye. "Reminds me of the time I gorged myself on that nunnery..." As expected, there was a faint flinch a moment later, Sister Agatha no doubt sharing a remark about the night they'd met.

Unfortunately the woman did not rise to the bait, instead remaining stoic and silent. Before he could inquire further about her eating habits, his Bride's attention was captured by Frank's return. The man presented him with the two bottles and Dracula pondered for a moment before selecting one and waving the other- and the man- away. Catching Zoe's disapproving look, he patted the bottle of blood. "Oh, no, this isn't the gift," he chucked, raising it to show her. "This is for the celebration we'll have in  _ appreciation _ for my gift."

Zoe frowned, merely eyeing the bottle closely as he gestured with it rather than lunging at it as his previous Brides would have. "That's not a gift if there's an expected action in return."

"Bribe. Fine, it's a bribe," Dracula sighed rather dramatically though a smirk continued to curl the corner of his mouth. "It's a bottle for when you make sweet, passionate love to me, in part due to your role as my Bride and in part out of genuine gratitude for the perfect gift I've gotten you."

The confusion on Zoe's face was clear and she eventually scoffed in disbelief. "I- How- What rubbish," she eventually settled on, her initial fluster smoothed over with flat denial.

"You think it impossible for me to woo you, Dr Helsing?" Dracula asked, eyebrow arching as he drummed his fingers on the neck of the bottle. It was a question that had plagued him these last weeks and driven him back to dreary England, but he didn't let any of that color his tone. Nor did he let the doctor's flippant response dampen his spirits.

"Of course," the woman sounded irritated. "But also this..." she waved a hand and seemed a touch uncomfortable as she continued, "consummation of Bridal... obligations." 

Dracula set down the blood and approached the woman again. She did take a step back this time but fled no further as he gently rested his hands about her waist. "Zoe, you did agree to be my Bride... The definition of which has remained rather constant across time and cultures I do believe." The woman swallowed and looked briefly to the side. Dracula made an irritated noise and pulled back. "Is the nun talking to you again? Remind her that a mad Bride is no good to me and she should kindly avert her eyes..." Dracula raised a hand to toy with the top button of the woman's shirt for a moment before popping it open. "for I'm feeling a bit sinful-"

Once more, his Bride drew away from his touch. "My gift," she hurried to say, "You said... Should you not present me my gift first?" Enjoying the game, he accepted her move and allowed her to deflect his attentions for a moment longer.

"But certainly. After you, my dear," he gestured elaborately towards the spare room he'd had Frank store the box. The woman only hesitated a moment before striding over and throwing the door open. She must have sensed something, because she did not cross the threshold. Instead she stood there, gripping the doorframe and starting at the large wooden crate within. "Now now," he teased, coming up behind her. "There's nothing to be scared of..."

"A body," she whispered. "You brought me... a body."

"Well of course," he explained, gently prying her hand from the doorway and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "As I said, Zoe. I know you. I know what you want." The woman swallowed nervously and looked up at him with a flicker of real concern. The tendril of amusement that curled through Dracula tightened and he gave her a wolfish grin. He would have given quite a lot to know at that moment who she thought was in the box, but knew better than to bother asking. There was that lift to the chin again, and he could tell she was braced for whatever worst-case her mind had managed to conjure. The woman was clearly unfamiliar with the concept of a gift, an unfortunate fact he looked forward to correcting.

"Go on," he whispered to her, reaching over to retrieve the crowbar he'd left out for this very purpose. "Open your present..." The woman stared at the tool when he placed it in her hands, no doubt contemplating her odds of success should she attack him, before moving to stand before the large crate. There was a chain wrapped around it of course, just to be safe, which Zoe reached out to lightly touch. 

"The top half," Dracula explained, gesturing. Soon enough, Zoe was prying up the panels, only pausing when the crate gave a shudder. She did toss an uneasy glare over her shoulder at him when it first moved but had continued to methodically work the crowbar. When the one of the boards did eventually come loose, Zoe stood there for a long moment, gazing at the woman within. The sight of Zoe of course enraged the woman and she resumed her thrashing, shouting something through the gag he'd placed in her mouth. 

"What have you done?" Zoe asked, dropping the board and crowbar to reach into the box.

"I wouldn't do that," Dracula observed as he watched Zoe tug at the strap. In demonstration of good judgement, she paused and looked back at him. "I mean, it's your present, you can do whatever you want... but she bites worse than you do."

Slowly drawing her hands out of the box, Zoe whispered, "Who is it?"

"Oh, some woman I met in Holywood- fascinating place, that. Said her name was Harmony."

"Is she-"

"Oh yes," Dracula reached in and readjusted the gag before bending down to retrieve the board. "Can you believe they just sell these things everywhere?" he added, pointing to the contraption that continued to muffled the woman's pleas. "Used to have to fashion them myself or order them from less scrupulous tanners..." Holding the board back in place, he used a thumb to press the nails back into the wood. "Truly one wants for nothing in this new world." Nothing but good company, he thought to himself, before schooling his expression and turning back to his beloved with a casual grin. "What do you think?"

"You killed an innocent woman for me," the disapproval in her voice was heavy and charmingly reminiscent of Agatha's. Dracula raised a finger to tap at his lips as he contemplated telling her the truth. 

"Zoe, Beloved, I've brought you a test subject," was the evasive reply he settled on. As expected, this set the woman back briefly, blinking in surprise. "And... I didn't really kill her  _ for you _ ," he confessed. "She, like so many, welcomed death... It's not just your cultists," he added, trying to hide his faintly bruised pride. "This world seems to have a much changed relationship with life and death than it did back in my day..." In hindsight his fascination with Lucy Westenra felt almost like a naive schoolboy crush. Back in Transylvania it'd always been a challenge to lure the youths from their villages and into his embrace. Sweet Lucy's reckless behavior had felt invigorating, novel in comparison. But it'd taken him less than a month to grow bored of the disaffected youth that now so eagerly threw themselves at his feet.

"It doesn't seem like she welcomes being in a box."

"Who does?'' With a shrug, Dracula reached out and drew his Bride into an embrace once more. "But it's for the good of everyone. Think of Renfield- she'd surely drain the man given half a chance." Zoe did not struggle as he lightly dropped a kiss atop her head. "She is a vampire but unlike you, she's lost all her senses." The villa in Cuba had been the final straw. What he'd hoped to be a sensual evening for the two of them dining on an attractive heiress and fucking in that monstrosity of a bed had rapidly devolved into outright carnage as Harmony proceeded to eat the entire household staff. He'd been distracted with the heiress when she'd moved onto the housekeeper and by the time he'd noticed, the groundskeeper had already managed to call the authorities with his dying breath. They'd had to flee before the police arrived, the bed abandoned and Dracula once again left frustrated and unsatisfied.

"But... why bring her here?" Zoe asked, looking up at him in a way he rather enjoyed. In her confusion there was a most charming hint of vulnerability and he felt exceptionally pleased with his idea to make a gift out of his latest failed creation. While she had not bared her breasts to him and begged him to ravage her, she seemed noticeably more docile as he reached up to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"As I said- she’s a gift. For you," he kissed her forehead. "Are you not pleased?" The woman caught her lower lip between her teeth as she studied the box, evident worry causing her brows to furrow slightly. "Will she not be useful for your studies?"

"A bribe," Zoe muttered, looking back at him. "But... it is true, it would be very useful to study her."

"No doubt," he agreed, taking advantage of her momentary pliability to tug the hem of the shirt she wore from the trousers she'd tucked it into. This apparently exceeded the bounds of the good will he'd earned and she tried to bat his hands away. No longer willing to be put off, he gripped her hips tightly and pulled her flush against him. "Was I wrong? Have I not given you want you want?"

_ His _ want was quite obvious and Zoe seemed rather distressed by it. Her hands moved to press against his chest as she tried to put more space between them. "I- Let go of me," she said, rather than answer his question.

"No," was his only response to that, sighing heavily as she continued to struggle in his arms. "If you cannot accept the idea that I've made an offering out of love, perhaps I can present it to you in a different way." The woman stilled, the tone of his voice perhaps betraying that his admiration of her stubbornness was momentarily eclipsed with frustration. "What if I told you that I would exchange access to my latest Bride- to myself for that matter- for your... 'research' in return for your... favors?" His lip twitched at this, suddenly caught by an idea. Zoe's eyes had widened at the title he granted the woman in the box and in them he caught a glimmer of hunger. "Rather than accept that I love you, you'd rather... I buy you? Hmmm?" Raising a hand, he traced her cheek even as she turned her face away from him. "A whore? Is that what you'd rather be?"

There was a notable lack of response to that, and Dracula gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. Rather than a bold and defiant look, the doctor seemed uneasy and eventually lowered her gaze. "Oh that's interesting," he murmured. With a slight loosening of his grip, he could feel her pull away and he followed as she tried to retreat. It only took a few shuffling steps before she was pressed back against the wall and Dracula allowed himself a moment of remorse that she no longer had a pulse for him to follow. "Is that what you'd like, hmmm? To be my whore?"

"I- No, I would not  _ like _ that," Zoe gasped, jerking her chin free of his hold. "It's just-" she cut herself off and remained silent though he gestured for her to continue. 

"Not very forthcoming, are you?" he observed, playing with another button on the shirt. This one he sliced off with a nail and flicked into a corner. The sound of it skittering across the concrete floor was followed by silence. "It's true, one doesn't pay whores to talk." The muscle in Zoe's jaw twitched, but she refused to speak. Pleased to see her at least momentarily cowed, Dracula let his hands roam.

Consoling himself that this was likely the best outcome he could have hoped for, Dracula nuzzled at her neck and was delighted when his Bride tilted her head ever so slightly to the side, granting him further access. Hissing with pleasure, he sank his teeth in and, gripping her ass, lifted her off the ground. There was no fountain of blood under his mouth, what flowed through her veins now as sluggish and transformed as what coursed through his, but he tasted her nonetheless, tongue lapping eagerly at what did escape.

Pinned to the wall, she soon brought her hands up to grip his shoulders as he ground his hips against her. The silence, aside from the hungry sounds he made, was somewhat of a disappointment but he was thankful the woman at least wasn't actively fighting him. He'd contemplated the idea of simply forcing himself on her, and in truth such thoughts had been the fuel to his last few couplings with Harmony, but this game was one they'd play for eternity and he wanted to get a head start. There was want there, he could taste it. It took him a moment to realize what he'd thought of as a passionate grip had turned into further refusal, though the way she pushed at him was gentle- almost pleading.

Pulling away from her neck, he licked his lips and arched an eyebrow. "Dracula, please..." his cock certainly twitched at that, thrilled to hear her beg for something, anything. "Not... not next to the box," she mumbled, a pained expression on her face as she glanced to the crate and then back at him. It was true that his latest Bride had suddenly gone exceptionally silent and Dracula cursed the inability to find a moment of privacy in this modern age. Police, prying servants, and bothersome women one had scorned were age old pests but it seemed now they were everywhere. Not for the first time, Dracula felt an ache for his old castle. 

Stroking her cheek, he played at considering the request though he agreed the listening crate was disturbing, now that she'd pointed it out. He wanted to demand she beg for it, wondering where the woman's limit was. "You are rather demanding for a whore," he sighed, enjoying the way she tensed at the word, "but the exquisite ones always are." She flushed at this, not meeting his eye. "I do so pride myself on my taste in all things... If privacy is an additional demand on your seemingly never ending list, I am happy to abide by it."

Rather than set her on her feet, Dracula gripped her rump and lifted as he stepped away from the wall, slinging the woman over his shoulder. He could feel her grip at the back of his shirt, trying to steady herself, and he patted her bottom as he strolled out of the room. Keeping an arm tightly about her thighs, though she seemed disinclined to kick, Dracula carried his Bride over his shoulder and across the main room in a manner fitting his ancestors. 

  
"Renfield, I'm not to be disturbed," he commanded, as the little man stumbled to his feet and opened his mouth. Dracula swiped the bottle from the table with his free hand and continued on to the bedroom. " _ Not _ to be disturbed," he repeated and pulled the door shut behind himself, locking it.


	11. Agreement

Dumping the woman on the floor of the bedroom, Dracula set the bottle upon the side table and began unbuttoning his shirt. She at least didn't run to the door but when he turned to her, he found she stood defiantly in place, fists clenched. "Undress," he instructed, undoing the last of his buttons. When she made no immediate move to comply, he arched an eyebrow. "Zoe," his voice was heavy with warning.

"This-" She hastily raised her hands to the few remaining buttons on the shirt she wore when he narrowed his eyes. "This is ridiculous."

"Do you deny me?" he asked, coming over to assist when her trembling hands did not move with the speed he'd like. "You'll have to excuse the haste, we both know it's not long till sunrise."

Raising her arms, abdicating both resistance and aid, the woman let out a miserable laugh. "I do not deny you, provided you- you follow the terms of our agreement. No more killing, participation in the research-"

"Yes, yes," he hastily agreed, pushing the shirt off her shoulders and leaning in to nibble along the curve of her now bare shoulder. He moved to shrug off his own shirt but discovered she gripped it tightly, preventing him from removing it. When he pulled back he found her staring at him with wide eyes.

"But why?" she pleaded more than asked. Dracula pursed his lips, his pleasure at her begging undercut with the realization that she once again needed answers. Did the woman want nothing else from him?

"I do have appetites," he explained, giving her a pointed look. "This shouldn't be a surprise, Zoe." Extracting his shirt from her grip, he pulled the thing off and tossed it over his shoulder before toeing off his shoes and socks.

"For blood, yes," she spoke with only the faintest note of panic as he tugged at his belt. "But for this... you have the world. You've been to Holywood, Cairo, Lyon, Cancún, Miami..." Dracula paused for a moment, pleased to know she'd been following his travels that closely. "Why would you come back to England for... for this?" There was a miserable note to her voice as she asked and it pulled a heavy sigh from him.

Licking his lips, he considered telling her the truth- but she'd not taken to it well when he'd tried earlier. "It's not really a whore's place to ask  _ why _ her clients come to her," he scolded her, "now is it?" The remark had the desired effect- no further questions followed- but she remained fixed in place, standing in the middle of the room. Pulling a shoe off, Zoe again averted her gaze when he dropped his slacks, just as she'd done last time. Stepping out of his smalls, he settled on his side of the parody of a bed they had to work with. "Do you know where your place is, Zoe?" he teased, voice dropping.

Biting her lip, fingers resting lightly on the button of her slacks, she looked about the room and took a tentative step towards the other side of the bed. Tisking, Dracula raised a finger to scold her. "Now now, Zoe." Curling the digit, he beckoned her. With faltering steps she came to stand before him, hesitating a moment before stepping within arms reach. The way her eyelids fluttered and the minor flinch that followed had Dracula frowning, feeling his efforts being undermined by an enemy he could not see.

Running a finger down her exposed stomach caused the woman to tremble. "Good girl," he murmured, gaze wandering the room for a moment. "I know Sister Agatha is talking to you- what does she have to say about my 'evil' intentions?"

"Wicked," Zoe gasped as his hand now slid higher. "According to her we are about to commit a wicked act..." She worried her lip as his finger caressed the lower half of a breast. "...and some stuff about condemnation and hell." The woman's gaze jumped to the left, presumably where she perceived the nun and then back to him. "She is... very unhappy about this."

"What did I tell her about averting her gaze?" Catching the belt Zoe wore with a crooked finger, he pulled her close. "You and I have come to an agreement," looking up at her, he cocked an eyebrow and while she blushed, his Bride nodded in assent. "Nuns have no business in the affairs of whores," he whispered against her stomach, brushing a kiss against a perfectly still rib cage, "If she'd like to avoid things becoming worse, she will make herself scarce for the remainder of the night." The flesh beneath his lips fluttered as the woman let out a bitter laugh.

"You can't threaten her, you can't harm her," she pointed out in a mournful tone of voice, to which Dracula simply responded with rolled eyes. A sharp hiss of surprise escaped Zoe when he reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair, dragging her down and forcing her to her knees. She struggled briefly, mostly out of surprise, before settling obediently between his thighs. 

Leaning forward, he whispered into her ear, "I can  _ threaten _ anyone... and I can  _ harm _ you." The stare she offered him as he forced her head back was cold and flat. "If your Sister Agatha is anything like the Sister Agatha that  _ I _ recall dining on, she wouldn't endanger you further by making a nuisance out of herself." Arching an eyebrow, he dragged a nail lightly across Zoe's cheek, resting the tip of it at the corner of her mouth. "And she'd know the lengths I'd go to to make a point. I would hate to have to punish  _ you _ for her misbehavior," he added and then waited.

Blinking rapidly, Zoe held herself unmoving a moment more before a notable tension drained from her. "She's... gone," his Bride whispered, eyes closing, and Dracula felt rather proud of himself. He indulged in a brief nuzzle and nipping kiss to the side of her neck before sitting up straight again.

"Finally," he declared, releasing her hair and stroking it after a moment of consideration. When he continued to do so, she opened her eyes and pulled away to look at him. "Yes, well then," he leaned back, grinning. "Lets get on with it?" The woman's gaze darted to his cock, which bobbed quite merrily before her kneeling form, and then back up to him. "Perhaps another time," he said, holding out a hand and pulling her up when she accepted it. "Good girl," he repeated, undoing her trousers and pushing them down before coaxing her to straddle his lap.

Leaning to the side, Dracula snagged the bottle he'd set next to the bed and pulled the cork out with his teeth, spitting it off to the side before raising the bottle high. "What are you-" his Bride started to ask before she gasped and sputtered as he poured a generous quantity of the stuff out onto her. Taking a mouthful of blood, he found Zoe all too willing to exchange a deep kiss, the woman's eyes hooded after he pulled away. Licking her lips, she looked about in a sort of daze as Dracula leaned in to lap at the blood trickling down her breast. When she reached for the bottle, he let her have it, freeing his hand to join the other in exploration of her body.

It took minimal effort to shift them about and when Dracula finally coaxed her to mount him, he encountered no resistance. Groaning in delight, he laid back to indulge in the sight of her ecstasy. True it was from the blood she guzzled, Dracula knew, but it was easy to imagine her looking such a way under his touch. Such thoughts spurred him on and he surged up, reaching for her throat. Tearing into her earned him a faint growl, but she was too occupied by her feeding to resist.

They writhed together that way, each lost in their independent bliss, but eventually the empty bottle slipped from Zoe's grasp, rolling down the mound of dirt and then clattering to the floor. Snarling, teeth buried in the woman's neck, Dracula tried to quicken his pace, hoping to finish before the hysterics could set in. The hands that came to rest on his chest however did not beat at him or scratch. Well, perhaps there was a little scratching. But none of the crazed clawings his Brides usually resorted to when the blood ran out before he'd finished.

His suspicion had been correct and Dracula allowed himself the indulgence to slow, releasing her neck and choosing to lap at it. It was just as he'd seen, as he'd felt in that dying shared vision with her. She  _ wanted _ him, at least in this way, for this act. Dracula watched as Zoe ran a hand up her chest, cupping her breast as she wiped up the blood he'd poured on her. When she brought her fingers to her lips, sucking enthusiastically, a delighted laugh of disbelief escaped him.

"Perfect," he whispered, running a hand across her as well before bringing bloody fingers to his mouth. When the idea occurred to her to bite him, it was writ clear across her face and her seductive nuzzle easy enough to fend off. Rather than snapping jaws, she nipped lightly, almost playfully, at his shoulder and then the hand he used to push her back. Gripping her jaw briefly, he again waved a scolding finger in her face. "No biting," he admonished, relieved to see a pout rather than bared teeth. "Whores are paid to be bitten, not to bite." 

He'd meant the remark to merely hold her at bay- the prospect of her reading his blood at the moment not something he wanted to face- but the effect it had on her was immediately rewarding. She seemed to take the reprimand to heart, tipping her head back while quickening the pace at which she rode him. Up to that point he'd been setting the rhythm, guiding her hips while she'd revelled in the blood, but found she was more than capable of doing so herself. Always one to leap at an invitation, Dracula again latched onto her throat and fucked his way to release not long after. The way she collapsed against him when he let go of her neck suggested she'd found her own satisfaction in their union though the lack of racing heart or heaving breaths made detecting such things difficult.

They lay like that for a long stretch, exceptionally motionless and silent. Dracula was used to the stillness that accompanied his release- no mortal ever survived the enthusiasm of his embrace- but the mind of Zoe Helsing was harder to track than the hungry Brides he'd bedded for the last several hundred years. The idea of ever asking what one of them had been thinking would have been pointless, if they'd lingered long by his side it was always like a hound begging for scraps. Hunger. There was only ever hunger. It felt rather foreign, the curiosity as to what she was thinking that bubbled up within him. 

Tipping his head forward, he rest his brow against hers, fingers dancing up and down her sides in silent appreciation for her form. He breathed her name reverently, tentatively, but when she met his gaze he was displeased to find it tense, unhappy.

When she rolled off him, onto her side of the dirt, he watched her closely. "Zoe?"

Shaking her head, she drew away from him, arm raising as if she thought now to protect her modesty and shield her breasts from his sight. "What excellent timing you have, Count," she muttered, head turning to the East though there was no window through which the sun could threaten. "I myself find it can still catch me unawares." Looking back at him, expression calm, she added, "Perhaps you can teach me to withstand the sunrise? That is why you came back, isn't it?" She tipped her head, eyes narrowing. "To make me a better vampire?"

Dracula frowned, sitting up and reaching out to caress her arm. "Zoe, I-" The woman's eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped back onto the dirt while Dracula paused to let the familiar sensation roll over him. Sighing heavily, he arranged her in a more dignified position in which to pass her daytime fugue. "That's not why I came back," he muttered to her unconscious form before leaning over and dropping a kiss on her forehead. Heaving a sigh he laid back on his half of ground and stared up at the lofted ceiling, eventually fishing his phone out of his trousers to fidget with it for a bit before finally closing his eyes, arms crossing over his chest, and letting the day take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you roll the kink dice, sometimes you just get what you get... 
> 
> This was supposed to be the 2nd beat... but the last five chapters were only meant to be two so my ability to estimate things remains off. Am probably halfway through this "first episode", maybe two thirds.


	12. Accountability

_ Whore _ . Zoe rolled over, staring at the wall as the word rang in her ears.  _ Whore _ . It wasn't an inaccurate description. The suggestion that his 'gift' had been made out of love had been offensive, disturbing even. It was better to be honest about what it was. What  _ this _ was. Zoe was used to doing what needed to be done. Apparently that now included suffering the amorous attentions of her nemesis and now test subject- Dracula. Last night had been nothing more than a transaction with the devil to get what she wanted. Those were known to never go the way you wanted. Or expected.

"Poor child," Agatha sighed from where she stood by the doorway. "I knew Count Dracula was a base and vile creature, but I never thought I'd have to witness such an attack. I am sorry that I could not have helped you." Zoe rolled her eyes, back to the apparition. "What he did..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Zoe snapped. The nun apologized and fell thankfully silent again. Zoe had returned to consciousness only a handful of minutes earlier to find the patch of dirt next to her empty. The sound of running water made it clear where the Count was and she appreciated the space and time to collect herself alone- or at least, as alone as she could be these days. While it was true she didn't want to talk about it, Zoe closed her eyes and called to mind aspects of the previous evening, playing particular parts over again and again.  _ Whore _ .

All too soon, the sound of water shut off and Dracula returned, toweling his hair dry and grinning toothily at her from the doorway. "Good evening," he approached, as usual completely comfortable addressing her entirely in the nude. Feeling self conscious about her own state of undress, Zoe sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. She knew Dracula to be well hung, having seen a full display last time they'd awoken together, but somehow it felt different knowing intimately what his body felt like, what it was capable of, in the flesh. She at first averted her gaze entirely and then, feeling childish, turned to focus squarely on his face. His smug grin suggested he knew exactly what plagued her and Zoe looked away again, flushing with frustration.

When he leaned down for a kiss, she turned her face to the side and he simply brushed his lips across her cheek in a comically chaste gesture. "Shower's open," he prompted her, chuckling to himself as he moved towards the closet. Welcoming the escape, she slipped away from Dracula and the nun who remained behind to glare at the unaware vampire. Hot water washed away the sticky residue and dirt their dawn activities had left behind but nothing but will could clean her thoughts. Memories of her death- the disturbingly pleasant ones one would never think to associate with such an act and had technically occurred nowhere but in her apparently over active imagination- mixed now with the previous evening and Zoe swore softly under the shower's spray.

Returning to the bedroom, she found Dracula fully dressed and digging through a shopping bag, a suit hanging on the closet door before him. "The man seems truly incapable of buying women's clothing," he sighed, pulling out a flimsy scrap of fabric that was mostly lace and a noxious shade of lime green. Gesturing with it at the suite he added, "I ordered this for you but asked Frank to grab some accessories when he picked it up at the shop." Dropping the questionable article back into the bag, he hung the whole thing on the closet handle and stepped back. "What do you think?"

Pressing her lips together, Zoe tempered her initial response. "I... imagine it'll fit," she said, refusing to compliment the man on his taste though she was impressed by what she saw. The cut was undoubtedly feminine but the blouse and slacks were much in the same vein as what she’d been wearing for the last two months. Edging over to the closet, Dracula casually circling the room to give her more space, Zoe raised a hand to finger the material of the shirt. Peeking into the shopping bag revealed a kaleidoscope of color that clashed rather dramatically with the reserved blacks the outfit offered. A thank you crept up her throat but she swallowed it, not wanting to confuse what was essentially another bribe with a gift. Instead, she gave him a look that made it clear she wanted privacy and the man wandered out of the room with a smirk. 

"Call Talbot, quick!" Agatha instructed as Zoe slipped on the outfit, "we don't know how long Dracula will remain this time!" She paced the room as Zoe pulled a pair of socks from Dracula's dresser, not wanting to touch any of the nonsense Renfield has collected. "The crate that poor woman is in- it was made of wood, you could fashion several stakes from it." 

When Zoe pulled out her phone, the nun came close and attempted to peer over her shoulder. "There's a good chance they will not arrive in time! Once you send that you must- wait, what are you typing?" Zoe shifted, turning her back once again to the apparition. Unsurprisingly it rang moments after hitting send and she answered the call, wandering the room to keep space between herself and the very unhappy Sister Agatha who demanded to know what she was doing.

"Yes, I know," Zoe spoke into the phone, raising a hand to press against her opposite ear in an attempt to hear the excited Bloxham on the other end over Agahta's raised voice. "Yes, I know, but I don't think waiting several days- Yes. Yes, I know," she sighed, waiting for Bloxham to calm herself. The discussion of logistics was brief and by the time she'd hung up, Agatha had quieted, choosing now to glower at Zoe. "I don't want to hear it," she said to the nun before heading out of the bedroom, the woman somehow already glaring at her from the middle of the living room by the time Zoe emerged.

"O Negative or AB Positive?" Dracula asked, looking up from the two bottles he held as she approached.

"Do you do anything other than drink?" Zoe asked, frowning at the man and his bottles though her hunger stirred at the sight of them. Dracula kept his expression innocent and after a moment she sighed, waving a hand at the O- before circling the table on her way to the office. The crate was still there, ominous and silent until Dracula approached with warmed mugs. Then it shook, the chain rattling and a stack of nearby papers slide off the table to flutter onto the floor. Downing her drink with haste, stepping clear of Dracula while she did so, Zoe watched as the crate seemed to rock with greater vigor than it had before. 

"Should we give her a-"

"Oh no no no," Dracula waved a hand, cutting off Zoe's suggestion before plucking her empty mug from her grasp and handing it over to the hovering Frank. "You don't want to give her human blood, that'll just make her more clever." Zoe arched an eyebrow. "More clever, but no less hungry" he added, wandering over to the crate. Leaning in close to it, he rapped it once with his knuckles and sternly commanded, "Stop." The thing instantly stilled.

"I have a team on it's way," Zoe said calmly, Agatha immediately bursting out in protest at this news. Dracula merely nodded to himself as she spoke. "They'll be taking Harmony as well as yourself back to the Foundation."

"I was wondering what you were going to do with her," he confessed, twirling a finger about the space, "was thinking it'd be a bit awkward if you kept her at the flat. A little crowded, isn't it?"

"You can't just  _ tell _ him," the nun complained. "He'll flee! Or worse, slaughter your friends when they walk through the door now that he's been forewarned!"

Approaching her, Dracula clasped his hands behind his back and smiled, "As I said, she's yours to do with as you wish... but I, on the other hand-"

"You agreed to participate in the research," Zoe interrupted, chin lifting as she felt a sense of dread creep up on her. "That- that was part of the bargain. Last night." 

"And killing no one was the bargain you struck the first time," Agatha hissed, coming over to stand next to the vampire and glare at them both. "How many times are you going to be dimwitted enough to deal with the devil and then be surprised when he makes a fool of you?"

"Hmmmm," Dracula again nodded to himself, looking about the room, "yes, last night. You do seem very good at extracting the most inconvenient promises from me." His grin was wide and displayed more tooth than normal. "How exactly were you expecting your friends to 'take me in' as it were? Has your lab managed to craft handcuffs capable of restraining a vampire?" Agatha turned to Zoe with an expectant look, as if Dracula had made a very good point, while the man just raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

"I was expecting you to cooperate." Dracula gave this response a thoughtful nod of the head.

"Bold of you." 

"If-" the dread felt heavy, suffocating almost, such that she actually drew a deep breath before continuing. "If you were hoping for... more... sex, then." She waved a hand, caught between discomfort and disbelief that this could even work. Despite Agatha's insistence, Zoe knew that even if she'd be able to fashion a stake she'd fail to pin the man with it- the strength with which he continued to handle her left no doubt how an actual fight would turn out. It seemed he was interested in only one thing- her- and so that was what she had to work with. "In order for our... agreement to continue you'd need to actually abide by its terms."

She didn't know if it was a good sign or bad that her statement seemed to amuse him. "Do  _ you _ want it to continue, Zoe?" he asked, reaching out to her though she jerked her head away and stepped back.

"I would like for the terms I've specified to be met, but I've yet to see you demonstrate you understand how to do so." This earned her a dramatic sigh from the man. The cold fear raced through her when he turned and simply walked out of the room. Zoe stood there for a moment, blinking rapidly as she forced back the dread. Agatha was making quite a point out of examining the wood of the crate, though she thankfully kept her mouth shut.

There was no dramatic sound of breaking glass and Zoe wondered if the vampire had learned to use the front door like a modern man. "At least I- I have another specimen," she said more for Agatha's sake than her own. The nun's continued silence was a sharper indictment than any of the rants she'd gone on. 

When Zoe emerged from the office, collected and head held high, she found Dracula sprawled out on one of his dining room chairs. He'd turned it around, long legs stretched out as he looked at his phone though he glanced up at her arrival. Standing there with some mild surprise, Zoe could only raise her eyebrows in question.

"The New York Times crossword puzzle," he explained, turning the phone to flash her a half filled out grid of tiny squares, before returning to studying it. "I find it helps me acclimate to this modern world, helps fill in in all those gaps..." At a loss for words, having assumed he was just further planning his escape, Zoe said nothing and after a moment he asked, "How long till they get here?"

Zoe explained their expected wait time and tentatively moved to take a seat herself, pulling out her own phone though she spent most of her time watching him rather than looking at it. When it buzzed with a text from Bloxham saying they were five minutes away she gave herself a shake and looked around. Frank Renfield, as usual, sat at the far end of the table, tapping away at his laptop as he did most evenings after he'd prepared a meal for her. His presence had been a constant welcome reminder that this was not her home- the man having treated it as an office/shrine to his absent master the last two months- but she found the mood of the room much changed with the addition of Dracula. She'd never had a butler but she wondered if this was what it felt like.

Clearing her throat, she stood up. "Frank, I think you should go." The man looked up in surprise and Dracula too turned towards her, tucking his phone into his coat. "The team will be here soon and..." she looked away from both men, trying to affect a casual air, "and I don't think you should be here when they arrive." Moving to look out the window, she sensed rather than heard an exchange between the two and after a moment the lawyer was shuffling papers, tucking his work back into his briefcase.

While Renfield bid his Dark Lord an elaborate farewell, neither Zoe nor Dracula said goodbye. After the door had shut behind him, the Count moved to join her in gazing out at the unfortunate waxing gibbous moon. Zoe confessed, "The Foundation would likely want to take him in too... degenerates like him are considered a health hazard." Pursing her lips, she added, "I assessed his condition and considered it... adequate, but if you do anything to make it worse I'll be forced to report him."

"As I've said, good help is hard to find and harder still to keep. Alive." Dracula shrugged, clasping his hinds behind his back. They remained that way in silence until there was a knock on the door. 

Turning to answer it, Zoe paused and gave Dracula a stern look. "Remember. No killing," she commanded before pulling the door open.


	13. Transportation

Sighing heavily and rolling his eyes heavenward, Dracula tried to remind himself why he was enduring this nonsense. Not for the first time, he felt an ache in his heart for the silent castle he'd abandoned. The two men before him were arguing with each other, unhappy to be handed back the bindings they'd just tried to place about his wrists. He'd let them cuff him, cooperating as Zoe had asked, but had removed it a moment later, wanting to make sure they were all on the same page about what a farce this was.

Though few would remember it, he'd once lead thousands of men into battle. Several battles in fact. He knew there was truly nothing more unpleasant than the slog of a forced march, but over the centuries Count Dracula found the mercantile class had managed to distill a lot of the essence of the experience into their dealings. The misery of business was a sort of suffering he'd gone out of his undead way to avoid- that's what lackies like Renfield and Harker were for- but here he was, surrounded by it. The dangers of underestimating one's opponent. He'd been preparing for a surge of brash soldiers, armed to the teeth as they had been last time but no, Zoe did not make the same mistakes twice. 

What had inundated his flat was instead a large legal team, a pair of professional movers, and a painfully small handful of mercenaries to keep them all safe. There was one brutish looking fellow in particular who kept an eye on Dracula, but everyone else went about recording and documenting things under the critical eye of Dr Zoe van Helsing as if their lives were not in imminent danger. Dracula found it very displeasing and considered making an example as to why ignoring him was both rude and an unhealthy idea.

When one of the idiots showed Zoe the cracked bindings, he was pleased to see her irritated given it was not with him. "I told you that wouldn't work," she scolded the clerk, flipping through some paperwork she'd been handed. The big soldier, clearly in charge of the others, seemed most unhappy with this. There at least was someone he'd be able to goad into poor decisions. 

"You can't be serious, Dr Helsing," the man growled. "We have to  _ subdue _ the threat  _ before _ we bring it back to headquarters. You don't just bring a threat  _ into _ headquarters and let it run free around your labs. How are we going to control him?"

"No peace offering this time?" Dracula interjected, smirking when Zoe rolled her eyes. 

"You can hardly be hungry," she muttered to him, signing a paper before flipping the binder closed and handing it over to yet another lawyer.

"Hmmm. Well, it is true that my appetites are  _ all _ .... rather insatiable," he murmured, licking his lips as he gave her a smoldering look. The frumpy woman he remembered from before, having attached herself to Zoe's side upon arrival, looked startled at this, clearly detecting the hard to miss innuendo. The movers on the other hand wheeled the crate past them, obliviously or intentionally overlooking the comment.

Zoe blushed, turning away from the incredulous look her friend gave her, and addressed the soldier. "I'll remind you they are  _ my _ labs. And Count Dracula simply suffers the same condition I do," The man scowled at this and Dracula clasped his hands behind his back, pleased to hear Zoe argue on why he should be given free reign. "The Foundation's charter makes it clear that it is of the utmost importance we study this creature." Here she gestured at him and he made a mental note to address the 'creature' label. "Also, we had him in the solar room last time and the sun wasn't always going to be in position. Containing him was always going to be an issue. If you can work with me, you can work with him. He'll return," Dracula frowned, still quite displeased by this prospect. The soldier tried to interject something but Zoe simply spoke over him, "and go through the same clearance protocol I did. And when he passes-"

"Passes?!" the mercenary snarled, "He's a murderous overpowered-"

" _ WHEN HE PASSES _ ," Zoe shouted over the man, the volume and command of her voice momentarily bringing everyone in the room to a halt, "he will be allowed on the Foundation grounds with the same contingencies I have." She paused to sweep a stern look across the room and everyone immediately leapt back into action. Dracula nodded his head in approval, impressed. "Lawrence, this ship has sailed. There's no way Ernst won't go along if Dracula... demonstrates he is cooperative." Her voice dropped and though Dracula could hear quite well, he leaned in for the intimacy of it. It was rather fun to witness his Bride berate someone other than himself. "If you had  _ really _ wanted to keep the Foundation safe," she hissed at the soldier, "you would have killed him- and me- when you had the chance!"

The man made a disgusted sound and Dracula feared he'd be coarse enough to actually spit on his floor for dramatic effect, but instead the mercenary moved to check on the dangerously rocking crate. "Why Zoe! I appreciate the vote of confidence!" Dracula confessed, raising a hand to press against his motionless heart. "Your faith in me...." he lowered his hand, and gave her a calculating look, "is rather uncharacteristic." Turning with accentuated vampiric speed, Dracula flashed what he hoped would be read as a threatening smile at Zoe's little friend. Gripping the woman by the elbow, he gave her a gentle push towards the door. "If you wouldn't mind, we need just a moment." The woman stumbled several steps forward and when she turned back, Zoe thankfully shooed her away with a promise of joining her soon. 

"You're just... inviting me into your place of work?" Dracula asked, arching an eyebrow. "No restraints or bindings or cages?"

"There is a restraint, a binding- your word. Would any others actually work?" Zoe sighed, waving away someone who looked like they were about to approach with a question. "You've made it  _ quite _ clear you can and will do as you please. And there is a cage- the solar one- but only for a short time. You'll go through clearance- you'll do fine- and then you'll be released."

"And then... I'll just have free reign in your labs?" Dracula couldn't tell if she was exceptionally naive or exceptionally cunning, but the lack of concern had him wary of a trap. Zoe gave him a confused look.

"As if I could stop you," she scoffed, evidently taking his question as a joke. "I'll require your cooperation for an hour or two but you need not stay there all night though- I-" She stopped speaking and pursed her lips in irritation. When she spoke again, it was with the terse voice of someone badgered into clarifying a point. "I expect you to abide by our pact of no killing at  _ all _ times, not just when you're with me. Though it is true if... you were to spend more time in the lab I would be more certain your behavior... curbed." Her expression suggested that she found something unpleasant in what she'd just said. 

Dracula tried to assume the most innocent smile at this and trailed after her when she eventually moved on to other tasks. When they emerged from the flat, they were ambushed by the nervous woman who Zoe needlessly introduced. 

"Dracula, Bloxham. Bloxham, Dracula," was the extent of the formalities, a hand waved between the two of them. He noted his Bride giving him a particular look, but he couldn't exactly read it. How he missed Zoe's pulse and other various mortal tells. 

"I'm not sure if... you remember...," the woman said, extending a hand as if they were to shake like business partners. He suppressed a frown, acutely aware that he was being judged in some manner or another over the interaction. Though her hand was mauled in a way quite uncommon in this age, he reached out to clasp it, bending down to press a kiss against her knuckles.

"But of course, you were there when I awoke," he said with a smile. Being circled by a foul smelling lot of mercenaries after nearly dying had been exceptionally unpleasant and a memory that had not washed away as easily as so many others. He recalled she'd been the only vaguely appealing snack among them, but he'd doubted even then that Zoe would let him have her. 

This provoked the familiar blushing and stuttering. While his manners were quite foreign in this era, he found them still just as effective. It quickly became clear the woman was besotted with him, though he found it to be more irritating than useful. Denied the usual prospect of a quick meal or even hopes of toying with a victim, Dracula wasn't quite sure what to do with the woman and her obvious attention. Zoe's expression remained cold and unreadable as he answered some of the usual banal questions.

Exiting the apartment building into the garage, they caught sight of Harmony's box disappearing into the back of a van before the doors slammed shut. The majority of the legal team appeared to have dispersed and though he turned to Zoe, his witty remark regarding this was lost in the squeal of tires as a second van pulled up shockingly close. 

When the side door rattled open, the glowering soldier on the other side was no surprise. "Get in," was the gruff instruction directed towards Dracula. There was an iron box just behind the man, the smell of dirt obvious, and he turned to give Zoe a disappointed look.

"You can't be serious," he scolded her. "It'll ruin my suit, and for what point?"

"Talbot, come on," Zoe sighed, giving the box an uncomfortable look before glancing back at Dracula. "This isn't what I requested. Is that even Transylvanian dirt?" 

"What? Is he supposed to just ride in the van?" the soldier asked and then growled a "oh  _ hell _ no!" He started to climb out of the vehicle but paused when a car several spots away chirped and flashed its lights.

"I'll drive!" Bloxham excitedly exclaimed, holding up an excessively decorated key chain and smiling at Zoe and Dracula. There were further protests from the soldiers about this, but Zoe just waved them off and the women agreed they'd meet everyone back at the foundation. Dracula made sure to give the frustrated man his most wicked of smirks before turning to follow the pair to a rather mediocre vehicle. He contemplated perhaps draping a possessive arm over one or the other of the women, just to further unsettle the soldier, but decided Zoe wouldn't take it well. 

Sliding into the back seat, Dracula adjusted his coat and avoided glancing at the rear view mirror. That Zoe chose the passenger seat was a mild disappointment but one he let slide when it became clear she was determined to extract work related information from her companion, thus freeing him from the woman's prattling conversations. Dracula tried to stay silent, to observe, but these modern vehicles were far inferior to the carriages of his day, at least in terms of privacy. He missed the barrier between the driver and passenger, social as well as physical. 

"Oh, yeah, the yield on that was... phfff.. I don't know? Ten percent?" the woman replied in a rather distracted way to one of Zoe's questions, changing lanes quite suddenly for no discernible reason. The look on Zoe's face at this number suggested this was most unwelcome news. "We're trying to grow some viable nutrient substitutes to keep the virus alive," Bloxham added in a raised voice that made it clear she was explaining something for his sake. Though he'd expressed no interest in their conversation, the woman kept trying to draw him in with side commentary and clarifications. 

"Just- please- he's a subject, not a scientist," Zoe interrupted, tapping at her phone. "Who was overseeing the batch? Griffin? What's the odds we're just looking at catastrophic human error?" 

"Well Seward was helping, so I'd say that's a definite possibility." Something about the name tugged at Dracula's memory but no blood answered when he called for it. "Do you want some music?" Bloxham inquired, voice raised and addressing him once again. "We've got the radio or I could plug in my phone..." The car swerved slightly as the woman twisted to dig around in her purse till Zoe shouted at her. "Some Bach? Or... Beethoven maybe?"

Dracula gripped the handle above the door and contemplated lowering the window should immediate escape be necessary. Enduring a car crash would be most inconvenient and he regretted not just traveling by swarm. Perhaps if she thought him entertained by music she'd let him be. "Ah, do you have any of the dead mouse?"

There was a snort from the front seat and Dracula caught an amused look on Zoe's face before she turned away. "Wait- deadmouse?" her friend laughed, "You like that sort of thing?" He flashed a toothy smile when it was clear this news also entertained the woman though he didn't find anything particularly funny about it. 

"Picked up a taste for it in Miami," he explained, accidentally catching sight of his withered reflection in the rear view mirror. His smile was wiped away by that and he resumed watching the city roll by out the window.

"I knew it!" the woman slapped the steering wheel several times in excitement and a faint tremor when through the vehicle echoing this. "Didn't I say the night club was probably him?" Zoe muttered something half heartedly in assent and the woman continued, "Are you the one that was taking out the gangs? I said the timing was suspicious... But, um, I thought you only hunted... you know, classy people?"

"I'd say the modern notion of 'class' is quite strange these days." Dracula shrugged, reflecting fondly on the week he'd spent in the ocean-side town. "They and their friends had a rather... delicious zest for life. And several skill sets I found myself in want of. Excellent folk, I assure you. Zoe, I do hope you'll join me there some day..." This sentiment left a long awkward stretch of silence in the car.

"Soooooo...." Bloxham started to say before Zoe cut her off with a sharp remark of 'not now' and the silence carried on. Eventually the woman turned on the radio, disregarding his request, and they endured the rest of the ride to the tune of some atrocious music he'd yet to find the appeal in.

The entire ordeal of a car ride was more taxing than he'd been expecting. When they eventually rolled to a stop before a massive estate, Dracula fled the vehicle with such haste that he may have dented the thing. The night air was crisp, the hint of summer warmth still lingering long after dusk, and he felt an urge to just... leave. Again. Closing his eyes, he tipped his head back and listened to the sounds of domesticated nature and the two women exiting the car behind him. It was pleasant to be out of the city at least.

"Welcome back to the Jonathan Harker Foundation!" Bloxham crowed, smiling widely at him with a sort of wild joy he was not used to, especially from those who knew who and what he was. "We are all so happy that-" Zoe cleared her throat and nodded towards the building.

"Why don't you head on in, make sure they have the room repaired. We'll be in... shortly." There were significant looks exchanged between the women and then Bloxham was nodding, shuffling her way up the steps. She glanced back a number of times, Zoe offering a friendly smile each time, though she stayed silent till the woman disappeared. When the door closed behind her, Zoe turned towards Dracula and gave him a thoughtful look. "I... appreciate you not killing my coworker."

"Quite a feat of willpower," he confessed, pleased to know she recognized the effort it'd taken him. "Does she talk... all the time?" Zoe snorted at that.

"You've made her nervous. They're all nervous. You'd think that after a couple months they'd get used to dealing with- with a vampire," she waved her hand in gesture to herself. "But you are  _ the _ Dracula..." The way she tipped her head ever so slightly and narrowed her eyes suggested she was hearing something he did not, which undermined his pleasure in the near compliment she’d just offered.

"What does Agatha say?" Dracula asked, keeping his tone light and teasing to hide how very unhappy he was that this madness continued to plague his Bride. 

"Oh, she is certain you are going to murder my entire team." He grinned at this. Perhaps it wasn't pure madness whispering in her ear. "I-" Zoe cleared her throat and looked towards the building. "Obviously I- I would have a hard time stopping you if you did such a thing. Though I would of course try. Do know that if- if you were to do such a thing I would never forgive you." Turning back to him, her stare was hard and cold, worthy of a vampire centuries older than herself. He found it quite charming. "If you break our agreement again- if you harm any of my colleagues- I swear-"

"Shhhhhh,'' Dracula whispered, raising a finger to press against her lips, silencing her mid-threat. "Best not say anything you might regret." Zoe shook her head and pulled back, glaring. "Zoe, I don't doubt your vengeance is fierce. And I understand that all these people are under your protection." That she was already trying her best to destroy him and failing to do so would be patronizing to mention right then. It was on the tip of his tongue to do so but the doors to the building were flung open at that moment and the familiar troupe of mercenaries spilled out. 

"I'm sorry, I told them to wait," Bloxham complained from the doorway as the men and women with guns circled the two vampires. Zoe fixed the leader of the group with a glare and the man bared his teeth at her.

"He hasn't passed clearance yet," the mercenary explained, gripping a weapon as if it wasn't pathetically useless. "If you want to have your little... lovers' quarrel, you'll need to remove yourself from Foundation grounds. Otherwise he's under  _ my _ jurisdiction at the moment as head of security and  _ I _ say he needs to be locked in the solar room.  _ Now _ ."

Zoe seemed rather flustered by this and turned in a circle, taking in the stoic expressions of mercenaries on hand, before she faced Dracula once more. When she reached out and grabbed his forearm, he found himself mildly surprised but only raised an eyebrow in response to it. Stepping close to him, she whispered, "Cooperate or leave now. This is your last chance." There was a particular note to that, a plea, an acknowledgement of what an awful idea this was, that quite pleased him. 

"Don't worry," he said, grinning widely at her and exposing as much tooth as the gruff mercenary did. "I know how to honor an agreement as well as you do." Adding a blatant wink which- as expected- discomforted her, Dracula raised his hands in the age old sign of surrender. "Lead the way, sir!" 


	14. Clearance

The halls that the mercenaries marched Dracula down appeared unchanged from his last visit though he was able to better appreciate the view, moving as he was at an intentionally lazy amble. Attempts to hurry his pace were pointedly ignored and Zoe intervened when a foolishly bold soldier nearly prodded him with a rifle. As they passed the portrait of Jonathan he'd seen last time, he pointed at it and grinned. "Impressive likeness."

"Mina painted it," Bloxham helpfully supplied, "There's several of them hanging about the facility." Dracula nodded as they shuffled past like a small, awkward museum tour group. When he tried to turn down an obviously incorrect corridor, just to see what would happen, Zoe placed a hand on his arm and gave him a stern look. With a playful grin, he let her correct his course and guide him down the hall, her hold on him remaining and rather reminiscent of a lover's guiding touch while promenading.

The final set of doors they passed through revealed a disappointing destination- exactly where he'd awoken after his first attempt to taste Zoe's blood. "I'm not going to be locked in that stupid room again with the toilet, am I?" he complained after a dramatic sigh. "Who thought a vampire needed a toilet?"

"It's not just used with vampires," Zoe said, moving past him to the barred door of the horrible little room. Dracula pursed his lips and watched while she fidgeted with the lock before swinging it open. There was a significant look directed into the cage and then back at him.

Over the many years he'd been both alive and undead, there was likely no heinous act that Dracula had not committed at one point or another. Using some poor fool's love of another to torture them was in fact one of his more favored games he liked to play. The knowledge that he was perhaps playing himself just now made crossing the cage's threshold rather difficult. "This... clearance thing?" he asked, pausing before Zoe, hand on the doorframe. "How long is this supposed to take?"

Looking over her shoulder, Zoe glared at the soldier and then glanced back at him. "An hour, perhaps two." There was a nod, encouraging him to proceed but he continued to stall.

"I'm not really good with confined spaces," he lied, "imagine I'll get a little...  _ antsy _ if left in there too long."

"You spent a century in a coffin."

"Exactly. Really wears on one after a period of time-"

"You'll be fine," Zoe reiterated and went so far as to gesture for him to enter. "Please. Unless this is the part where you slaughter me and my team?" She lifted her chin, as if defiant in the face of such a fate, but there was an almost mocking note in how she asked the question.

"Are those my only two options?"

"Stop stalling," the obnoxious fellow with the gun barked.

"Talbot, if you'd please let  _ me _ handle the subject." The rather embarrassed look Zoe gave him as the mercenary postured and made some threat about timelines was mildly charming, inspiring him to lean in close and lower his voice. 

"You do know I can break out of here?" He bit his lower lip as he raised his eyebrows. "Hmmmm?" While he hadn't entered the cage willingly last time, it'd never really confined him. He'd endured it long enough to formulate the beginnings of a plan for life in this new world, and that had already felt a trifle much. A second visit was going to give these fools the wrong idea.

Zoe sighed, shaking her head and sounding almost rueful when she answered, voice also lowered "Yes, I know. At least now I do... though  _ I _ wasn't able to break out. This is all just a formality, but you did agree to it. Just answer his questions." Dracula nodded, standing up straight again.

"Yes, well, just so we're clear on the matter," he said, stepping into the cage and pacing around the small table that filled the center. "You have three hours, Zoe," he intoned in a most ominous voice. Of course he could have informed her of the deadline before entering but he enjoyed the way the threat upset this Talbot fellow.

"I'm the one who says when you get the all clear out of there, Mr Dracula," the mercenary scolded him, swaggering up to the clear walls that delineated his cage. With thumbs tucked into belt, the man's heavily tattooed forearms were prominently on display in the most primitive of threats. At least they'd moved on from the equally pointless guns. 

"Count Dracula," he corrected the man, leaning back against the table, facing him. "I checked with my lawyer, the title remains even if the castle has been reduced to rubble. They never did manage to find a successor for me after I-"

"I. Don't. Care," the man interrupted him, accentuating each word as if talking to a child, made worse by a prominent American accent. "Who you are, what you've done, where you've come from. I don't care. What I care about, what's going to get you out of that there box-"

"More like a prism, really," Dracula corrected and was rewarded by a scowl from the man.

"Are you a threat to my team?"

"Oh, certainly," Dracula answered, arms crossing and curious as to where this was going to go. Unfortunately his answer seemed to stump the man, who blinked and looked over to Zoe. 

"You can't be serious-"

Clearing her throat, Zoe prompted, "Though you've promised not to harm anyone, correct?"

"Ahhh," Dracula said, raising a finger, "I see the game. Yes, absolutely," he said in his most condescending tone of voice. "I've promised Zoe, you see. I most  _ certainly _ will not harm your team. As long as that team falls under Zoe's...." he waved a hand, searching for a word. "Authority? Politics? Division? What is the word these days?" 

"The agreement includes  _ no _ killing-"

"I wasn't talking about killing," he said, voice growing cold and stern. "Really, Zoe, you should consult with those lawyers of yours more. Our  _ agreement _ is no killing. And no harming of your 'team'.... Unless you're suggesting we  _ renegotiate _ the terms-" The woman cleared her throat, and Dracula simply smiled wide, flashing as much tooth as possible. He enjoyed bantering with Zoe and though he no longer found them very intriguing, Dracula could also play the same games as the soldier.

"He's not a threat to anyone on the site," was how Zoe eventually framed the situation, gesturing for Talbot to continue. "That's all the protocol need vet. He's not a threat to anyone on site." Repeating this fact did not seem to put the minds of his numerous spectators at ease. Bloxham had been joined by several nebbish looking individuals who most certainly were the sort to work for Zoe, and the lot of them watched this exchange with silent interest and apprehension. Dracula chose that moment to wave a hello and at least two of them flinched at the gesture.

At this point Talbot began to harp on Dracula's intentions towards the staff. Did he want to bite them? Yes... but he wouldn't. Did he want to kill them? Yes... but he wouldn't. Did he want to torture them? Yes... but he wouldn't. Each potential threat sounded agreeable- which he was honest about as Zoe had instructed him to be- but he conceded that such behavior was not allowed. They got lost a bit in the weeds when he was interrogated on the grounds of self defense and was pleased that neither Talbot nor Zoe expected him to spare the life of anyone foolish enough to attack him, though there was some quibbling between himself and Zoe over what actually constitutes a threat. Things that offended his sense of good manners and taste were sadly beyond such boundaries.

They'd just wrapped up an amusing series of questions highlighting that Dracula wouldn't raise a finger to help anyone on site given the chance, when Talbot made some sort of signal towards one of his team. Looking to Zoe, the man said "Leave," and Dracula was quite startled when she turned to do so. 

"Wait," he said, standing up suddenly from his casual perch. "You can't just... abandon me here with this idiot," he sulked, offended by the very thought.

Glancing briefly towards his interrogator, Zoe stepped close to the cage's wall again. "The next bit involves blood," she explained in a lowered voice. "It's not safe for me to be here. Safe for them," she clarified. "Just... remember. No killing. Answer the questions. And please... stay in the cage. Till Talbot says you can come out. Just... stay there." While Dracula did not appreciate Zoe commanding him as if he were a hound, the beseeching look she gave him at this certainly held some sway. He was used to his Brides asking for things, usually blood, and it was well known, to him at least, that it was hard to deny them at the start.

Refusing to deem the command worthy of response, Dracula simply circled the table, pacing the space several times like the caged predator he was. By the time he'd settled against the table again, Zoe had left and a soldier was escorting a young woman, just arrived, up to Talbot's side. A cold sort of rage settled over Dracula when the blood was spilt, the blatant attempt to toy with him unwelcome. It was harder to answer the man's questions after that, though he continued to do so. He knew his features distorted with the upwelling of hunger, that his eyes changed was something more than one victim had pointed out to him.

Against his will, Dracula found himself standing before the glass, the pliant and still very much alive young woman keeping her eyes lowered while Talbot watched him closely. "Hey," the man snapped, rapping bloody knuckles on the glass walls and leaving smudges behind. "Answer the question." 

Fighting down a snarl, Dracula forced himself to pace to the other side of the room. "I am starting to find these questions tedious," he raged, "to be honest I can't even recall what the last one was. You're boring me, Mr Talbot." This he hissed at the man, inches from his face as he once more found himself returned to the bloodied glass.

"Yeah," the man muttered, studying the caged vampire's features. "You look real bored." Dracula hissed again and slammed an open palm against the glass wall. The impact was loud and echoed through the larger room, the scientists all simultaneously pausing in their note-taking to look up. 

There was a strange clicking sound and the voice of Zoe flooded the room, Dracula's hazy mind taking a second to pinpoint the location of the speakers. "Tabolt," was the single sternly worded warning. The man scowled and looked up and about though Dracula's attention remained fixed on the woman's arm and the flood of blood that escaped it, dripping into a bucket they'd set out.

"I'm sorry to have bored you, Mr Count," the soldier remarked with a sneer. Leaning back, Talbot waved a hand at his team and the young woman was escorted over towards a different section of wall. Dracula followed and watched closely as the strange needle and tubing that spilled her blood as freely as a knife gash was hooked up to some contraption in the frame. "Have some real tasty blood here to offer as an apology but I've got just one more question." 

Now that he studied it, Dracula saw where he expected the blood to emerge on his side but when none flowed he eventually tore his gaze away only to find the man watching him intently. "Well?" snapped Dracula. "You've been asking questions nonstop- why pause now?"

"Just making sure I have your attention, seeing as how your mind wandered during the last one... hey," he snapped his fingers, Dracula's gaze having already returned to the wall. "Hey- why the hell are you listening to Dr Helsing?"

"We have an agreement," Dracula muttered, licking his lips as his gaze jumped from the woman's arm to the contraption embedded in the frame and back. 

"Yeah yeah yeah, a fucking agreement. So you've said over and over. But what sort of agreement?"

"A foolish one," Dracula remarked, trying to collect his wits now that they were speaking of Zoe. The blood still demanded his attention and he awaited its arrival as he muttered, "She makes ridiculous demands of me and I follow them." It would be demeaning to lap at the wall like a child at a spigot but that didn't mean he wasn't going to do it.

"What are you getting out of this agreement?"

"Her time." This caused some mild disturbance amongst the spectators but he paid it no mind. Instead he raked his nails down the glass between him and the blood, snarling, "Either it flows in or I will be forced to collect it myself."

With a wave of Talbot's hand, the blood did flow and Dracula tried to sate his hunger with what trickled through. By the time it was shut off Dracula had consumed enough to better recover his wits, though his thirst still ravaged him. The two men eyed each other as Dracula wiped a stray trickle of blood from his chin with a thumb which he then licked clean.

"'Her time'? What the fuck does that mean?" Pursing his lips, Dracula studied the man and waited to see how long it took him to figure out the Count had no intention of answering the question. Whether Zoe approved of his discretion or not, he was not about to discuss such matters with scum and before a slew of avid notetakers. "Get her out of here," the soldier commanded his team, tone heavy with disgust.

"Wasn't quite done with that," Dracula said, reaching out as if he could forestall the departure of the woman. She met his gaze as the soldiers disassembled the tubing and he knew here was another that would let him drink his fill. Flashing her a wicked grin, he mouthed her name and the young thing visibly swooned- a soldier by her side quickly steadying her.

"I don't care. What does 'her time' mean? How long does this agreement between the two of you last?"

"Oh, I think when it ends you'll be one of the first to know," Dracula muttered. His snack had been escorted away and the bucket of quite drinkable blood carried off as well by this point. He was truly reaching his limit of his patience.

"What-"

"You said that was the last question," Dracula pointed out. "If you're going to keep boring me, at least bring back the bucket," he waved a lazy hand in gesture as he leaned back again on the table. 

Talbot reached up and scratched at the back of his neck, nodding to himself. "Yeah, I can see asking you more would be a waste of both our time... do have one last thing to check though. Dr Helsing?" he called, looking up to where Dracula had decided a camera must reside. "Care to rejoin us?" 

Zoe's return was more heartening than Dracula would have admitted. "What does 'her time' mean, Doctor?" the soldier asked as she approached.

"My time," she repeated back at him bluntly, staring down her nose at the man despite his superior height. From this angle, Dracula was better able to appreciate how she pulled off the maneuver he'd been on the receiving end of more than once. "Much as the Foundation pays me for my time, which you are currently wasting. Are we done here yet? I have tests that-"

"One last thing," the man grit out between clenched teeth. "Take off your coat and roll up your sleeve." While she hesitated, Dracula pushed off from the table and approached the glass, not happy with the tone in the soldier's voice, nor his words. "It's my job to identify potential threats," Talbot added, which somehow inspired her to do as he bid. 

"He's not going to care," Zoe said, shrugging off the exquisite coat he'd picked out for her and handing it to a soldier. Talbot had already pulled a knife from his belt, giving it a cocky flip as any ham-fist with a blade could do given enough time. Dracula contemplated taking the thing from the man and showing him a couple of tricks the vampire had picked up over the centuries. 

"Don't worry, Count, you're almost out." As Talbot spoke, he caught Zoe's offered wrist in his hand and brought the knife point to rest on it. "You get the abbreviated experience here because Zoe already went through the full wringer. Had a lot of questions that she helped answer," he said, tapping her wrist twice with the blade's point. "For one, I know that she doesn't get all excited about the prospect of her own blood." A mortal's flesh would have split no doubt at the pressure, and though hers remained intact it did nothing to smother the growing rage the sight kindled in Dracula's heart.

"Stop that," Dracula instructed without really thinking. The look Zoe gave him was for some reason surprised, as if she saw no problem with idiots carving into her flesh.

"Ran lots of tests, didn't we?" The man continued to trace the blade about Zoe's forearm, watching her closely- to which Zoe arched an eyebrow.

"Are you-" she started to ask but fell silent when Talbot spoke over her, though the man still addressed Dracula. 

"Lots of real interesting tests to run on a vampire. Tolerances for things, you know? Degrees, depths, pressures," Dracula's lip twitched, the only indication of a barely suppressed snarl, though he held himself otherwise perfectly still. "Gotta' get all those measurements, all those data points." At this, the man gouged the blade into Zoe's forearm, finally puncturing the skin. A weak upwelling of blood seeped past the point of the blade. "Had one of those test we couldn't run till now- would a vampire be hot for another vampire's blood?"

"Release her. Right now," Dracula spoke in an icy voice and more than one guard shifted their weight from a sense of unease at the tone alone.

"Release her? She's the one that put this on the list!" Talbot gouged the blade further in her arm, managing to work up a thicker stream of blood. In response to this, Zoe had moved to grip her own elbow to hold it in place and seemed to be intentionally avoiding looking at him. 

"But, see,” the man continued, “I've got my own questions I put on the list. Bloods not the only trigger, you know? See, what  _ I _ like to measure is what I'd call 'pack loyalty'- of which, prior to today, I would have assumed you fuckers had absolutely none of."

At this, Zoe's head snapped up, expression dark. "This is not part of the protocol. You can't-" She moved to pull away, but the man dug the blade further in place, gripping her wrist tight.

"Ah, come on," Talbot complained to her, bicep flexing as he somehow managed to hold her in place. "This doesn't even really hurt you, just hold still-" 

"You idiot!" Zoe leaned in to hiss at him as Dracula placed his hand on the glass. "He's going to kill you if you don't stop fooling around! Cut the dick swinging and do your damn job!" Wrenching the blade from her forearm, Zoe tossed it to the floor and pressing her own hand against the glass.

"What did I say about leaving? It hasn't been three hours yet," Somehow, despite being the innocent one stuck in a cage, Zoe saw fit to give Dracula one of her most fierce glares.  _ He _ wasn't the one that had just been digging in her arm. That she showed such poor judgment as to let Talbot do so was a failing on her part that he realized fell upon him to correct.

"I'm going to-" Dracula began before Zoe slammed her hand on the glass, interrupting him.

"Don't say something you're going to regret, Count," she huffed. Glancing over her shoulder she asked in the kindest of voices, "Talbot?" 

The man had retrieved his knife from the floor and handed it over to a technician who quickly hustled it away while another scrubbed vigorously at the floor. "I'm not wrong. That's a clear high level pack rating. That's going out on the notice."

"Fine, then it goes out in the notice. Anything  _ else _ ?"

"What? I'm not going to get a thank you for figuring that out? The safety of everyone on site is paramount," the man sneered at her and Dracula pulled away from the glass, collecting himself. Talbot examined his hands and then raised them, sniffing. "Do vampires do that pheromone shit?"

"Fuck off!," Zoe shouted, a blush high in her checks and Dracula's gaze jumped from her to the absolutely frozen collection of scientists. 

"Yeah, yeah, the big bad Dracula passes clearance. With all the expected disclaimers and cautions. Only fit for contact with those of level 3 clearance or higher. If I see him even  _ look _ at an intern-" Talbot pointed a finger threateningly at Zoe but just shook his head. "Don't let him out of the cage till I'm at  _ least _ halfway across the grounds. Give me that much of a head start before your bad idea cuts loose and offs me."

Zoe's gaze dropped to the floor and she kept it there as Talbot exited the room, rounding up the soldiers and scientists with him as he went. From the way Zoe flinched twice in the silence during this, Dracula imagined she was hearing quite a bit more in a similar vein. The bothersome Bloxham hovered for a moment by the exit but when Zoe didn't look up and Dracula gave the woman his coldest stare, she eventually took the hint and slipped away. 

It was several moments more before Zoe raised her head and gave him a rather mild look. "Well then," she said while shifting her hold on her coat, careful not to bleed on it, and fished the keys of the cage out of her pocket. "How about we start with a tour of the labs."


	15. Onboarding

Of course the first thing Dracula did upon being given his freedom was latch onto her bloody arm. The way he caught her hand, lacing his fingers with hers, and lifting it to his lips made her uncomfortable and she glanced up at the camera.

"Not now," she hissed, trying to pull free but wound up entrapped further by an arm snaking about her waist. Dracula said nothing, simply dragging his tongue up her arm, and Zoe found herself rendered momentarily speechless by the experience.

"What madness have you been getting up to in my absence, Zoe van Helsing?" Dracula whispered in her ear, the man having drawn quite near or rather she'd been pulled even closer, it was hard to keep track of. Her hand was still locked in his and all that remained of Talbot's showmanship was an ugly little rope of a scar, angry red still but it'd be faded in the hour. She discovered her other hand had already found its way to his chest, though it was currently just resting there rather than shoving him off. Zoe blinked, suddenly worried about how much time had just passed in that moment.

Pushing him away, Dracula thankfully releasing his hold of her with merely a raised eyebrow, Zoe shook her head to clear it. "No madness, just research. Come- you were complaining that you hated this room and now you're idling in its doorway. Walk with me, I'll at least show you the labs and where you're not to go."

"Ah, research- is that what you call it? Yes, well, I think I've done some of that myself in the past... but please, explain to me why I'm not just going to murder that man," Dracula spoke in a casual, conversational way as he fell into step beside her. Badging through a locked door, Zoe bit her lip and steered him into a thankfully vacated lab.

"Because of our agreement. Because you just promised everyone you wouldn't," she eventually sighed, "It was a test, Dracula. He was testing you. Are you really so petty as to fail it? Why do you even care?" Any notion of showing him around faded as he collapsed dramatically in one of the rolling lab chairs. 

"Care? Zoe, why don't  _ you _ care? He was carving you up like a side of meat. You've got to have some self respect," Dracula chided her. "It gives people the wrong idea if you let them get that under your skin- literally.” He pantomimed the digging gesture Talbot had performed on her. “Next comes the torches and the backstabbing."

Zoe snorted and pressed her lips together to suppress a grin. "Is this advice from a seasoned vampire to a young fledgling?" she asked, amusement evident in the tone of her voice. Dracula narrowed his eyes, apparently not used to having his advice mocked.

"It's from a five hundred year old warlord to a captain that looks like she's having difficulty managing her men." Zoe's humor instantly evaporated. "I know what leadership looks like, Zoe, and I know what an upsurrer looks like. He was testing you for weaknesses."

"Stop it," she snapped, "You're just trying to get us to turn on each other- not here even five minutes and you're already sewing discord." Shaking her head, she moved to one of the lab machines, logging into it and sounding almost admiring as she muttered, "Truly, it's as Agatha says- you really are  _ evil _ ...."

Though his lips turned up in a smile, it didn't quite reach his eyes and an uneasy feeling raced up Zoe's spine. As if on cue, her phone dinged and glancing at it showed the expected email sent out regarding Dracula's clearance. It took under a minute for her phone to ding again, then once more, and she hastily silenced the damn thing. As if sensing Zoe's sudden apprehension, Dracula joked, "How is being concerned for your well being 'evil'?" while wheeling his chair slightly over so that he could watch the monitor she worked on.

"Hmmm, yes, very concerned for my well being, I'm sure," she muttered under her breath, tapping at the keyboard and pulling up the video feed of the room they'd just left. "Trying to suggest Talbot's undermining me..."

"Oh, he is," Dracula assured her. "And I'm more than happy to take care of the problem for you. Just between friends."

"We're not friends."

"Lovers?"

Unhappy with where the truth left her on the matter, Zoe ignored the remark and crossed the room. She pulled a tray from the supply cabinet in the corner and returned to the bench. "Harmony's scheduled to begin clearance in the next ten minutes or so," Zoe said with an air of authority, "I'd like to do several blood draws until then."

"Oh spare me- do I have to listen to that man rattle off even more questions?" Dracula complained, "Does Sister Agatha admire his determination and noble intentions? I really will have to kill him." Unamused by the constant threat to break his word, Zoe shot the vampire an irritated look and handed him one of the vials as she'd done last time. "Hmmmm.... surely you can do it yourself by now?" Dracula challenged, handing it back and offering his wrist, turned up.

Zoe was mildly surprised that this hadn't occurred to her and she tested the edge of her nail against his skin. "Ah, barely tickles," he murmured in amusement, taking her hand in his as he examined it. "Have you been filing them?" He glanced at her, "Filing them down that is?"

Embarrassed to have her vanity pointed out, Zoe snatched her hand back. She'd complained about the texture to Bloxham one evening and the woman had wordlessly passed her a nail file and a new bottle of black polish the next night, a gesture Zoe had greatly appreciated. It was something to do in the small hours of the night while she waited in an empty lab for her tests to run, and one of the few indulgences of a life lost that she allowed herself.

"It's hard to type when they get pointy," she mumbled, passing the vial back to him and watching as he filled it. He was onto the second when the door to the lab beeped and a young lab tech strolled in. The moment he spied the two vampires was obvious- the man freezing, eyes widening most dramatically, before spinning about and hastily exiting the room.

"Rather cowardly bunch, your scientists," Dracula observed, swapping a full vial with yet another empty. 

"They've been instructed not to engage with you," Zoe explained, keeping an eye on the video feed while she typed up instructions for the various tests she wanted her team to run tomorrow. "To reduce any temptations you might feel." She contemplated explaining the ranks and roles of those who worked on the grounds but decided against it, not wanting to risk actually sparking his interest. A bored vampire was certainly dangerous but an inspired one surely worse.

It wasn't long before activity appeared on the screen. Talbot was gesturing rather emphatically as he directed his team to deposit the box in the middle of the solar room. Audio muted, Zoe watched as they scrambled about, the occasional lunges by the spotters suggesting the vampire contained within was very much awake and active. It looked like the man might actually get his wish, Zoe realized with some unease. Grabbing a pen and pad of paper, she noted the timestamp and watched the video intently. Indeed, everyone else was funneling out of the room, leaving Talbot behind with the equipment required to unbox the woman, a task he rapidly set about doing. 

A quick glance at Dracula revealed the man equally engrossed in the video despite his earlier protests. "Maybe I wont have to kill him after all," he said when he noticed Zoe's attention, amused grin quickly surfacing. "Harmony might be rather worthless as a Bride but she is quite good at drinking blood."

"Worthless as a Bride," Zoe repeated, pondering the words. Tapping her pen to paper, she quirked an eyebrow at him. "What makes a valuable Bride?"

"Oh, you know..." it was the closest thing to unease she'd seen him demonstrate, breaking eye contact to again watch the feed. Though he affected boredom, he licked his lips and fidgeted with his ring. "The usual. The expected... companionship... honoring obligations- and having a healthy appetite to do so." This was paired with a quick glance and suggestive wiggle of the brows, again stooping to innuendo in an attempt to unsettle her. When he looked back to the video, he laughed loudly and declared, "Ooooh, that  _ had _ to hurt!"

Blinking in surprise, disappointed in herself for letting her attention wander, Zoe turned back to the screen to find Talbot slowly staggering to his feet. Harmony was free of the crate, struggling now with the gag in her mouth after having apparently flung the man across the space.

"Damnit," Zoe muttered, unmuting the audio just as Harmony tossed the restraint to the floor. The shriek that blasted out of the speakers caused both of them to wince before she could drop the volume to a reasonable level. Pressing a key to activate the mic, Zoe asked if they needed any help in there while Talbot and the woman circled each other around the table.

The mercenary shouted that everything was under control, addressing not just the camera but presumably his team that approached the glass. Sitting back in her chair, Zoe crossed her arms and watched the feed closely, wondering if she should intervene. The man's judgment was obviously compromised, but if there was ever a time he could fend for himself, this was likely it.

"You seem far less concerned about the impending death of your colleague than I was expecting," Dracula observed, assuming a similar pose though he watched both Zoe and the video. "I don't think he- oh- there it is," there was a definite note of amusement in his voice as Harmony launched herself across the table and latched onto Talbot's throat despite the man's raised hands. The two tumbled to the floor, obscured by the table, and Dracula chuckled to himself.

Standing up, Zoe was ready to sprint down the hall and do something drastic but was thankfully saved at the last moment by Talbot's head popping back into view- still attached to the man's shoulders. "Hmmm... I knew he smelled off," Dracula observed as Zoe pressed a key again and told Talbot to stop goofing around and to get out of there. "I warned her to be careful who she snacked on but she never listened." Shaking his head, the Count added, "Another for the list of valuable traits in a Bride- listens."

"Please be quiet," was all Zoe replied with, watching intently as the man used one of the chairs to beat back the angry vampire. It was a tense following two minutes as Talbot tried to slip out of the room without letting her escape in the process. Dracula's brows had drawn together watching this- but as soon as Talbot was free and had begun the clearance procedure, he'd lost interest. A non-trivial fear that she'd need to chase him around the facility was put to rest when the Count slumped back into his chair and pulled his phone out.

"Will she be allowed to wander your labs as well?" Dracula asked after no more than five minutes of silence, proving he was no better than Sister Agatha. Sitting back, Zoe blinked several times and realized the nun was still absent. 

"If she passes, yes," she answered, distracted wondering if she should be relieved or worried about the missing apparition. "All potential subjects are offered a chance of clearance. You would have been as well, when we caught you, but you got yourself out before we had the chance," she scanned the room, wondering if the nun lurked in some corner, "She's not off to a good start though. You heard her, can't even formulate a basic logical argument and she's clearly a threat."

"A logical argument? You mean lie?" Dracula chuckled, watching her closely, "She can lie, she'll tell you whatever you want if it'll get her blood."

"I didn't say lie," Zoe sighed, jotting down another timestamp before turning to face him. "I said logical argument. She has to... think, to reason, in order to be elevated above test subject here." 

"You're disappointed she can't come up with a compelling reason to let her kill you? High standards... except, true, not around here apparently," Dracula rolled his tongue in his mouth and glanced about the empty lab.

"A compelling, sound agreement that she would  _ not _ do so. Yes, a bit tricky but you managed it," Zoe pursed her lips and turned back to the screen. "You're not the only potentially violent creature stalking these halls, Count Dracula. All that is required to work here is assurances of compliance with company policy."

"Company policy," he repeated to himself. The faint tapping of his nails on his phone's screen made it clear his attention had wandered and Zoe relished the brief uninterrupted focus that followed. While the conversation playing out on the screen ran in circles, Zoe was able to at least organize her thoughts on how to handle this new influx of...  _ information _ her lab had just taken on.

When the door beeped, she was disappointed but not surprised to hear the gentle clearing of a throat. "Zoe? Zoe, are you in here? Oh, hello again there-" Abandoning her notes, Zoe hustled over to put herself between Dracula and the approaching Bloxham. 

"How's it going in there?" Dracula asked over Zoe's shoulder, putting his phone away and rising to join them. Attempts to hustle Bloxham back out of the lab were immediately undermined by this as the woman launched into a retelling of everything they'd already seen. A glare back at the man was met with a chipper grin, apparently wasting her time was how he planned to entertain himself.

"I guess I'm just... a little disappointed?" Bloxham confessed, after Zoe had hurried the summary along. "I thought you made... good vampires?" she asked, glancing at Dracula while biting her lip. "I mean, based on Zoe and Harker. And Jack's description of Lucy was quite high functioning... but this one is absolutely beastly."

"Hmmm, I think I'll take that as a compliment," Dracula smiled down at Zoe, looking rather smug. "'Good vampires'. Yes, I've been... working on the matter for a couple hundred years. Haven't quite figured it out yet, I'll admit." He wandered back over to the computer to point the screen and the two women followed. "She's actually the third attempt since Zoe-" this drew surprised reactions from both "-and certainly the worst. Bloodthirsty and not much else..."

"I thought you liked that attribute in a woman?" Bloxham murmured and Zoe shot her a dark look. The innocent expression she got in return was in no way convincing.

"Oh I enjoy it metaphorically as well as literally. Turns out she was only just the one though. Through and through." He shrugged, raising a hand to rub his chin in thought. "I even fed her some of my blood," he added as an aside to Zoe. "Beforehand. Thought that might have had something to do with your 'success' but it doesn't appear to have helped. She passed out and hallucinated but wasn't improved by it in the long run."

"Your blood...," Bloxham breathed in mild horror, now giving Zoe a wide-eyed stare. "Is  _ that _ what happened to the vial?"

Clearing her throat, Zoe said, "Interesting." She focused on the screen and tried to ignore the fact Bloxham immediately pulled her phone out and started typing something on it. "What other variables did you experiment with?" 

"How many times I fed on them before death. Who and when their first meal was. I've tried substituting human blood in the past, but it always went as poorly as you might imagine." There was a definite shift in how he spoke as he ran through these points, a familiar cadence of detailing one's work to an outside observer. "It's a careful balance I've not yet really been able to strike between feeding, hunger, and madness. If we're being honest- in the name of science," he added with a conspiring grin, "I'm still rather skeptical Miss Westenra would have held up over time. To be sure there's an initial hurdle transitioning from life to death that my- what was the word you used? Fledgling?" He paused here, tasing the word before he shook his head. "Those I feed on usually die. A good number of them rise. I've a nose for those who might do it with grace but even then... it's often 'oh god I'm dead' or 'blood, I want more blood' and always the  _ blame _ ."

"You do kill them," Zoe pointed out. 

"Yes, but I've done so many things," Dracula pressed his hands to his heart, "to dwell so on just  _ one _ of them gets rather tiresome over time."

"Ah, yes, one should marvel and appreciate you for  _ all _ your wicked deeds," Zoe mutters. Shaking her head, Zoe glanced at the video and pulled her notepad over to note the time- it looked as if things were winding down in there. "Did you want something, Bloxham?" she asked without looking up.. 

"Oh, ah, just wanted to see how you were settling in," she answered with a nervous laugh, "And to, ah, discuss any, ah.... changes that might be required to the feeding schedule?"

Rather than be delighted by this news, Dracula wrinkled his nose. "Cattle," he muttered with distaste. Bloxham seemed quite taken aback by this and tried to suss out his complaints regarding the volunteers on site. Always one to leap at the opportunity to wax poetically about drinking blood, Dracula indulged in one of his typical soliloquies which enchanted Bloxham and freed Zoe up to once again focus on her work. 

Rather than beep this time, there was a knocking at the lab door which brought Zoe's head up in surprise. While Dracula paused what he was saying and met her look of inquiry with one of his own, neither he nor Bloxham appeared inclined to do anything. A second knock, more insistent, drew a sigh from Zoe as she stood up and moved to answer it.

She hadn't even opened the door all the way when the smell of blood caught her nose and she immediately slammed the thing shut. "Talbot, you idiot!" she shouted, fingers still on the handle. "You just got bit! Don't come over here bleeding in my lab, I've Dracula with me."

Shaking her head she muttered under her breath several disparaging observations about the man as he spoke to her on the other side, voice low. "I've got a bandage on, Dr Helsing, you're going to have to get a hold of yourself. We need to talk." When she didn't immediately response, he added, "If you'd answer your phone-"

Zoe pulled open the door again and braced herself. It was true there wasn't a spot on him, and the man had changed clothes, but she knew behind that gauze and bandage there was an open wound and she struggled not to simply...  _ dwell _ on the fact. "Jesus," he muttered, looking her up and down, "get ahold of yourself. You saw what'll happen if you bite me..."

"Tempting fate, Mr Talbot?" Dracula asked, walking up behind Zoe to join them.

"I need to talk to the doctor," the man said, sounding surprisingly calm given his current medical condition. Not wanting to make this more painful than it had to be, Zoe gestured for the vampire to return to where they'd been seated. "A moment?"

"No, I'm curious as to what he has to say." Dracula tucked his hands in his pants pockets and watched the two of them with a toothy grin. Rolling her eyes, Zoe stepped out of the lab and pulled the door shut behind her, hand firmly gripping the handle. 

"What?" she snapped at the mercenary, expecting Dracula to force the door open at any moment. 

"You need to answer your phone. I've received three emails so far from board members asking why Dracula has clearance." He raised a hand as if to fidget with his bandage but caught himself and clasped his hands behind himself instead, cutting quite the military figure. "You need to... tell people. You need to tell him." Zoe arched an eyebrow, pairing it with a cold glare. "Oh don't look at me like that, it's been two months, Dr Helsing. You've had a good run of it but the game's up."

"It's not a game," she muttered, "It was never a game. It's my life."

"Your life is over, has been for a while," he pointed out. True to form, there wasn't an ounce of sympathy in his words, "It's no good glaring at people like it's anyone's fault, you're the one that got yourself turned into a vampire. The fact was going to come out eventually."

Pressing her lips together and swallowing several sharp retorts to that, Zoe took a moment to collect her thoughts. Dracula's acquisition of undermining was still fresh in her memory and to spite him she thanked Talbot for helping keep the secret for as long as they did. Allowing herself a single dramatic sigh she added. "I knew it was going to come out, I just wasn't prepared for  _ Dracula _ to be around when it happened."

Nodding his head, Talbot remained in place and Zoe wondered in a flash of annoyance if he was under orders to be certain she responded to the board. Badging the lab door open again, Zoe was met with a surprising lack of Dracula. Tentatively moving back to the bench she'd been working at she found him and Bloxham both seemingly engrossed with their phones. 

When she grabbed hers from the desk, Dracula glanced up and raised an eyebrow but made no move as Zoe exited the lab again, calling over her shoulder that she'd just be another minute more. Flashing the phone at Talbot as proof that she was doing as she should earned her another silent nod and he pointedly stepped out of her way.

Zoe waited till she rested with her back against the closed door of a lab down the hall till she thumbed the device on to assess the damage. The missed call list caught her attention first. Two from Victor five minutes after the email had gone out. Then Mr Gillman followed by five more from Victor. Uncle Septimus had called twice, the back to back ring that let you know he was serious about wanting to talk. More from Victor interspersed with a call from Jack and two others on her team. Sighing she tossed the phone onto the floor she'd sunk down to.

"Things not going according to plan?" the gentle voice of Sister Agatha called out from the back of the lab. Raising her hands to scrub at her eyes, Zoe silently cursed her undead heart for feeling a fraction of relief in the reappearance of the nun.

"No plan survives first contact with the enemy," Zoe quoted, head tipping back against the door behind her. "Don't lecture me about Dracula, I'd say that's going about as well as could be expected." She gestured at the device, "I knew this was going to happen, I just thought..." Picking up the phone, she checked her messages and email but as expected, nothing from Dr van Helsing.

Rather than call anyone, she sent off several quick emails to those she couldn't ignore. Her replies, usually terse, were borderline insolent but as always, the truth. They were busy processing the new subjects, there was a lot of time sensitive work at the moment, and the board could expect an update within 24 hours. Rumors relating to her death were neither confirmed nor denied, though she sent a side note to Uncle Septimus telling him not to worry.

To Jack and her team she sent a kinder message, excusing any from evening shift work if they didn't feel comfortable with Dracula on site and attaching the documents detailing the work she expected of them during the rest of the time.

During all this Agatha paced about in her by now quite familiar way, sharing her distress at the prospect of Dracula being around. She went through, by name, the various members on staff that would be particularly vulnerable and offering up hypothetical terrible fates that might befall them should Dracula break his word. Which was of course expected any moment now. While Zoe didn't exactly appreciate it, it was easier to dismiss these worries about the many possible terrible outcomes when Sister Agatha framed them so dramatically. Which, in the end, helped Zoe feel ever so slightly more confident that this wouldn't end in immediate bloodshed- if only to spite the nun with defiant optimism.

Pushing herself to her feet, she brushed off the back of her impressively comfortable suit. "Please don't lecture me when we're in front of Dracula," Zoe warned the nun as she pulled the door open. "Never mind that it bothers him, but  _ I _ need to be at my sharpest right now. I cannot afford distractions."

It was of course at that moment that the sound of shattering glass echoed down the hall, coming of course from the direction she'd left Count.


	16. Mentorship

###  _... ten minutes prior ... _

"Ah, excuse me," Dracula murmured to the woman he'd been addressing after halting mid-explanation about the flavors familiarity imbued a victim with. Even without Zoe's shouting, the smell of blood was obvious, with the underlying notes of corruption subtle but there when you looked for them. He inhaled deeply as Zoe pulled the door open again and glared at the man who stood before her. Eyeing the mercenary over her shoulder, Dracula was intrigued by how steady he looked on his feet given the non-trivial blood loss he must have just endured. 

"Tempting fate, Mr Talbot?" Dracula asked, though in truth his hunger was easily curbed by the knowledge of a tainted meal.

Rather than snarl or threaten, the man replied with a level "I need to talk to the doctor," which just peeked Dracula's interest further. When Zoe tried to shoo him away he almost laughed. Tucking his hands into his pockets and attempting to look as harmless as possible, he pointed out he was curious but Zoe just slammed the door in his face.

He could obviously hear them talking on the other side. Some tension about board members and communications, which quickly lost his interest. When Zoe complained about being dead he rolled his eyes and headed back to the fawning colleague who had remained behind.

Bloxham looked up from where she'd been studying Zoe's handwritten notes and smiled widely at him once more. "They having another row?"

"Hmmm, apparently Zoe hasn't told everyone she's undead?" Dracula said, "How  _ does _ one keep something like that a secret? Surely everyone here knows? I mean this  _ is _ a place to study vampires, is it not?"

"Infections," Bloxham corrected, "Of very particular natures. She's-"

"Oh, here she comes," Dracula whispered, quickly pulling out his phone and immediately the woman followed his lead. Zoe clearly wasn't going to tell him anything so he affected as little interest as possible to lower her guard, saying nothing as she grabbed her phone and hurried out.

"She's been keeping it from her father," Bloxham immediately resumed in a whisper, the vague knowledge the woman was a gossip proving true. As she explained some banal family drama Dracula rolled his tongue in his mouth, pondering why she seemed so familiar. Some things remained the same across the centuries however and Dracula knew it would be poor form to ask the woman if he'd bitten her. To forget such a thing would be terribly insulting and he had a feeling she could be quite useful.

In addition to not telling her father, Zoe apparently was trying to avoid a rival researcher named Victor, whom Bloxham was just beginning to detail when the aroma of blood returned, accompanied by ominous heavy footsteps. Bloxham's torrent of words tapered off and she flashed a large, though uneasy, smile when the mercenary came around the lab bench. 

"Larry! Did you convince Zoe to get in touch with Mr Gillman? I was supposed to remind her of that," she bit her lip and looked rather guilty. "Oh, and Ernest would like to talk to her- and you!" she added, glancing at Dracula before addressing the unhappy looking Talbot. "I was just explaining to Dracula-"

"Out," the man interrupted, jerking his head towards the door. "No not you, Mr Count, you stay right there. Bloxham, you know you shouldn't be in here without Dr Helsing."

Bloxham scoffed, clearly embarrassed at being ordered about in front of Dracula. "I- I've got the clearance level," she said, sounding quite defensive. "I was just talking to Count Dracula about- about-"

"My meals," Dracula supplied, grinning widely enough to display an unnatural spread of teeth. This inspired a curled lip on the mercenary's part, though such a gesture was far less effective in terms of threats. 

"His meals," the woman latched onto, the gratitude in her tone at having a cover story undermining any pretense of legitimacy. "You know, lining up a greater variety of options... I imagine having  _ the _ Dracula on hand will greatly drive signup numbers. I mean, we're feeding  _ three _ vampires now." The woman let out a nervous titter of a laugh that dwindled as she contemplated what she'd just said.

"Sounds like it could be done via email," the irritable Talbot replied. "I'm sure Dr Helsing will set up an account for him as soon as she's done. If you'd come with me, we need-"

"No," Bloxham declared, "You're just being unreasonable, Larry. Think about it. You  _ know _ you're being unreasonable," she raised a hand in a placating gesture, "and I forgive you, but if you'd just excuse us, I was helping Dracula. Answering his questions till Zoe comes back. Can't let Count Dracula wander about the labs unsupervised!"

Pressing his hands together in a gesture of silent gratitude, Dracula applied his most charming smile to the woman before shooting the mercenary a sly grin. "No, wouldn't want that," Talbot muttered while Dracula took a step back, allowing the two mortals to square off and positioning himself behind Bloxham.

"Go ahead then," Talbot continued, waving a hand with the other coming to rest upon a wooden stake tucked into his belt. "I'll supervise in Dr Helsing's absence. Please, continue with the questions." Bloxham nervously glanced over her shoulder at this and Dracula immediately dropped the lecherous grin he'd been directing at her throat.

"Ah, then about that company policy we were discussing-" he began.

"Right! The company policy," she agreed, turning to nod at Talbot.

"-regarding me draining my meals dry," he finished with a smirk. The way Bloxham seemed to flinch at this and the unmistakable  _ growl _ that emanated from the soldier proved quite rewarding. "I mean, since certain individuals on staff seem to simply be  _ begging _ for it... You were saying it was volunteer based-"

"That's it," the soldier snarled, reaching out to grip the woman's arm and appeared intent on boldly hauling Dracula's only remaining source of entertainment out of the room. "This is exactly why-"

"Oh, I was referring to Jessica," Dracula explained, mouth widening as he enunciated the name, displaying his full set of fangs. While he was only toying with the pair, the thought of finishing off the young thing Talbot had taunted him with was rather stirring. He wouldn't be surprised if his eyes perhaps reflected this hunger though only the mercenary would have noticed- the man glaring hatefully at him in that way Dracula found most amusing. It was a look that usually appeared moments before a victim did something foolish and dramatic.

"Talbot, calm down," Bloxham gripped the man's fingers where they wrapped around her bicep but appeared unable to pry them free. "You're overreacting. You've just been bit, you've probably lost a lot of blood. You need to calm down. Deep breaths."

Abstractly Dracula knew Zoe was going to be unhappy, the fact did occur to him. But given that he wasn't breaking any of her rules yet, he didn't see any reason to not amuse himself. While he considered pantomiming biting the woman, the mockery would probably have been too obvious so Dracula simply rested a hand on the woman's shoulder, just above the soldier's, and said "Now Gwen," the name popping into his head just then. Definitely bit her at some point. 

Dracula didn't even need to add a patronizing remark to that, the simple use of the woman's first name- or perhaps his hand upon her flesh- was enough to set Talbot off. With a surprising amount of strength, the mercenary shifted his hold to Dracula's wrist and shoved the woman out of both their reach. Trays rattled as she collided with the opposite bench, but she quickly bounced back.

"Assets!" Bloxham blurted, throwing her hands up and trying to place herself between the two. "Larry, don't murder the assets!"

"Larry?" Dracula asked, pulling back and sounding rather offended. "You're worried about  _ him _ murdering  _ me _ ?" The soldier had released him and was huffing now between clenched teeth. Dracula matched him with a sharp hiss, "You should be worried about me murdering  _ him _ ... or  _ you _ for that matter," he added for good measure, not appreciating being undervalued as a threat. 

Bloxham flinched at that, drawing away a step which only enraged Talbot further and inspired a deep chested growl in the man. Reaching out, she laced her fingers about the mercenary's arm and pulled with all her might. "No! You're not killing anyone. Larry, he's not going to kill anyone. You were right. I definitely should not have been in here. Come on now, Laurence. Calm down," the woman pulled again though he moved not an inch. "You were right. Let's go."

"That's right," Dracula muttered, calmly stepping into the man's personal space. To Talbot's credit the mercenary did not yield an inch which meant Dracula's nose almost brushed his as he sneered, "Best to run off. I'll resume my  _ conversations _ with Gwen when Zoe is around." He licked his lips and quirked an eyebrow, wondering how far he could bait the man.

It was an age old taunt and yet unsurprising in its effectiveness against the mercenary. What was surprising, however, was the hand that gripped Dracula by the throat. Sharp nails bit into the flesh of his neck and long hair- call it fur- tickled his chin. Dracula had time to note the impressive length of the man's teeth when Talbot's lips pulled back in a snarl before the vampire was flung across the room. 

It was most unfortunate that he struck not just lab wall but one of the various supply cabinets, a large number of beakers tumbling out of the knocked askew doors and crashing to the floor around the rather stunned vampire. Sitting up, Dracula blinked in surprise at the man- or what he'd thought was a man- convulsing before him. Bloxham had retreated to the far end of the lab bench and was crying out repeatedly for Talbot to 'calm down'. 

With a fluidity of movement granted exclusively to the vampire, Dracula returned to his feet only to be thrust back once more by an enraged Talbot. Observing the man critically, Dracula hardly batted an eye as he was slammed back against the cabinet, a couple more items of glassware getting shaken loose and crashing to the floor in the process. What had originally been a high, proud nose had swelled and curved into what was unquestionably a snout. The rapid extrusion of hair was most fascinating to Dracula, as someone who could grow quite a pelt himself- though never quite like that. Reaching up, Dracula brushed the strands of his own hair that had been knocked astray out of his eyes before wrapping his hand around the paw that gripped him.

A normal human wrist would have snapped with the force Dracula applied, but Talbot's moved only slowly and with great resistance. When the mercenary's other hand came up, fingers curled as if to maul, Dracula caught that wrist as well and held it at bay. "Does Zoe know about this?" the vampire asked in an amused voice, glancing past the monster to raise an eyebrow at a very distressed Bloxham.

Breaking eye contact with the much changed Talbot turned out to perhaps be a bad idea, the provoked mercenary opting to violently head butt the Count rather than answer the question. While the act did no damage to the vampire, Dracula was momentarily stunned- mostly by the brazenness of the act- and failed to catch his footing as the monster tossed him with a good deal of force towards the lab door.

The beep that came from the badge reader just then was poorly timed, the door opening only a fraction before the vampire crashed against it, slamming it shut. Giving himself a little shake, Dracula straightened up and adjusted his jacket while frantic pounding started up on the other side. Zoe was in the process of shouting his name a second time when he yanked the door open and found her looking him up and down frantically. His pleasure at her concern was undercut by a worried mumbling of "Bloxham!" as she pushed past him and into the room.

Coming face to face with the snarling Talbot brought Zoe up short and she turned to glare over her shoulder at Dracula. "What did you  _ do _ ?" she demanded, which answered the question as to whether or not she knew. 

Dracula rubbed his thumb against his lower lip and grinned. With an irritated huff of exasperation, Zoe turned back and tried to circle around the bench- headed towards Bloxham- but the transformed Talbot lunged at her, teeth snapping dangerously close to her outstretched hand. 

"Okay now," Dracula scolded, striding forward, "none of that." He had every intention of grabbing the monster by it's snout but Zoe's hands were suddenly on his chest, pressing him back. 

"Please don't kill him," she whispered, glancing over her shoulder as she leaned against him, applying all her weight in a most charming attempt to hold him in place. When she looked back up at him, there was the now familiar look of worry she got when she realized he had the upper hand. 

"He did attack me first," Dracula pointed out, keeping an eye on the beast. Bloxham was holding its attention with a constant babble of calming phrases while Zoe struggled to try and keep him at bay. The similarity in situations was not lost on Dracula though he found his pride mildly stung at the notion he needed to- or could- be managed. "I believe I'm well within my right to defend myself." Dracula shook his head in mild disbelief. "What  _ is _ he?"

Zoe pulled back and scoffed at him in genuine surprise. "What? You've never seen a werewolf before?" Bloxhman actually paused in her gentle coaxing to look over in equal shock at this. 

"I always assumed they were talking about me," Dracula confessed, grinning with an almost giddy sense of amusement at this news.

"Good lord, your ego..." Zoe muttered, shaking her head and letting her hands drop when it was clear Dracula wasn't going to immediately try and dispatch the monster. "It is true," she added, "the condition that defines you and I is very similar to the one that curses Talbot. The expression is different, to be sure, but you could think of him as a not too distant cousin..."

Dracula pursed his lips, scanning the brute from fluffy head to clawed toe- the man's shredded boots hanging about what would have been his ankles but now could only be called hocks given the way the limb had extended and distorted. "No, I don't think I will." Taking careful, deliberate steps forward, he approached what had been a man. Zoe raised a hand but pulled it back, running her fingers nervously through her hair as she watched this. Bloxham stumbled to her feet and quickly backed away, half disappearing behind the bench.

"Please mind the equipment," Zoe pleaded as Talbot huffed, lip curling up and snapping his jaws twice. Jutting his chin out, Dracula surveyed the creature, maintaining fierce eye contact while he stood motionless only a couple paces away. The growl continued to rumble in Tabolt's chest though his nose twitched and he licked his lips. When he darted forward, teeth clicking together inches from the vampire's face before quickly drawing back, both women gasped while Dracula did nothing but arch an eyebrow.

It wasn't till just then that Dracula realized how much he'd been missing the packs that used to roam his lands, years in the past- though from the vampire's perspective it'd not been a full turn of the seasons since he'd last run with them. There was something charming in the simplicity of the beast, the straight forward nature driving such understandable base tenancies and violence. He never thought of himself as a beast- just as he never thought of himself as mortal- though he enjoyed the company of both. With such thoughts in mind, Dracula re-evaluated the panting creature before him. 

"I wasn't wrong," he called out to Zoe, unable to keep from grinning as he carefully raised an open hand. "Your Mr Talbot was most certainly trying to usurp you, my dear. Seems like the poor man is confused about who is in charge of the  _ pack _ here..." There was a gasp and a breathy prayer uttered by Bloxham as Dracula reached out to grip the wolf like man by the jaw. Keeping his movements slow and controlled- and without breaking eye contact- Dracula forced the man's head down and to the side. "Don't worry, I think we can clear up some of the confusion..." Shifting his grip lightning fast, Dracula gripped the back of the man's neck and slammed the side of his face against the lab bench. Tangling his fingers in the mane that covered the creature's head and disappeared down coat collar, Dracula held him in place while Talbot offered a brief furious struggle and then went still.

"See?" he laughed, looking over to a horrified Zoe. "Think we cleared that up, didn't we?" The wolf man didn't move and after a moment Dracula released him and ruffled the fur atop his head. "Good boy," he commended the creature as he stepped away, proudly ambling back over to Zoe's side.

His Bride watched him, eyes still wide, as the wolf man pushed himself upright and slinked back several steps. The bewilderment radiating from Zoe simply fed into Dracula's good mood and he laughed, swinging his arms with the sheer excitement of something being actually surprising. He hasn't felt this good since he'd waded out of the ocean. He was tempted to pull his Bride into a passionate kiss but something must have betrayed him in his look, Zoe stepping just then out of arm's reach.

"Bloxham, you ok?" she called in a nervous voice, licking her lips. Gaze darting to the left she quickly surveyed the wreckage of her storage cabinet- unease receding at the sight of it, replaced instead with a familiar look of irritation. From the back of the room the woman called out she was fine and Zoe turned an accusatory glare on Dracula. "What did you do?"

Dracula shrugged, strolling about the lab now with new interest. He reached out to pick up a random vial from a tray but before he could read the label Zoe had plucked it from his fingers and returned it. "What else is there?" he asked, tone teasing, "Unicorns? Mermaids?" He gasped and grinned widely. "Oh!  _ Please _ tell me there's dragons."

Though she continued to scowl at him, Dracula was pleased to see an unmistakable twitch at the corner of Zoe's mouth. No doubt to hide the grin she was unable to suppress, Zoe spun about to address her colleagues, again demanding an explanation. It was unclear if Talbot was capable of speech, though Bloxham certainly spoke enough for both of them. It took a bit, but Zoe eventually extracted a guilty confession from the woman.

"I... just..." fingers twisting, Bloxham glanced not for the first time in Dracula's direction, "I wanted to keep talking to Dracula and he wanted me to leave. Which was ridiculous," she insisted before softening her tone, "But I forgot about the whole... 'that time of the month' thing." Biting her lip, the woman looked at the wolf man who had by now dropped down into a crouch and appeared to be dejectedly awaiting his fate. "I didn't think it'd trigger a shift until it was too late. I tried to calm him down..." Zoe waved a hand, dismissing the rest of the woman's explanation. 

"Well, what are we going to do now? Harmony's in the solar till we can figure out what to do with her long term..." Zoe ran her fingers through her hair once again and began to pace back and forth. "No, that's an even worse idea," she muttered seemingly to herself after a moment of complete silence. Bloxham caught Dracula's eye at this and winced, pantomiming an ambiguous message clearly relating to Zoe's madness which he pointedly ignored.

The sudden knock on the door just then caused Zoe to freeze mid step. "Who is it?" she whispered, "Nobody make a sound, the last thing we need-"

"Dr Helsing?" a voice called from outside the lab, followed by more knocking. "Zoe, open the door. I know you're in there."

"Oh, right," Bloxham whispered back, wincing. "Ernest wanted to talk to you."

"He probably doesn't have his badge," Zoe continued to speak in a low voice, taking a careful step back as if to hide behind the bench despite the frosted glass that lined the lab's walls. "I swear, I am in no mood to deal with that man right now." Talbot whined and ducked his head.

Curious but not interested in getting into yet another fight, Dracula slipped unnoticed over to the door in a way that would take Zoe decades to master. Pulling it open he smiled widely at the rather startled man on the other side. Blinking rapidly at the sight of the vampire, the man craned his head to the side and peered past the Count before asking, "You've not killed them all yet, have you?"

Laughing heartily at this, Dracula replied with, "Ernest? Right? Bloxham said you wished to speak with me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And beat. Again, at some point I thought the last four chapters would somehow fit into one. One more beat to go.
> 
> O Dear Readers- what small handful of you there may be— am curious as to your thoughts on this chapter. Obvious? Tedious? Surprising? Underwhelming? How many people saw “Larry Talbot” and knew what was coming from the very beginning? Also, shout out to Festering_Queen & Arwen17 for letting me know someone is reading this and maybe having a good time. Your comments make my day (if though I can’t think of how to reply)


	17. Remuneration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said before "oh those last N chapters were meant to be one..." and, well, here's the mess that results when I refuse to cut it up. It's long, apologies/heads up? There's something that could pass for a break in the middle if you need it, it's where I should have cut a new chapter... this is why all the smart fic writers have betas...

Though she'd trailed after the two men, protesting and objecting and complaining the entire way to Ernest's office, in the end Dracula had just shut the door in Zoe's face. Annoyed to have her own rude behavior turned back on her, she was barely able to resist striking the door in frustration. Glaring at one of the night shift staff who paused to watch her, Zoe went so far as to place an ear against it- but unlike the basic labs, Ernest had of course gone out of his way to soundproof the room. There was just barely audible a muffled back and forth of conversation, suggesting an even worse outcome than mere bloodshed. 

"Listening at keyholes?" Agatha quipped, watching all this with crossed arms.

"Just concerned for the well being of another," Zoe muttered, straightening up and composing herself. "Ernest may be a prat, but I don't want him dead." While the sentiment was true, her worry was far more motivated by thoughts of what damage Ernest and his erratic behavior could cause her than anything Dracula might do to the man. 

"Oh, concerned about others’ well being are you?" The nun scoffed. "Is that why you left your friend in the company of a  _ werewolf _ ?" Eyes widening at this reminder, Zoe spun about and hurried back to the lab she had indeed just left Bloxham and the shifted Talbot in. While she'd left Agatha behind, standing outside Ernest's office, the nun was there, waiting beside the door, as Zoe rounded the last corner and hurriedly badged in.

Though the sight of shattered glass and wrecked supply cabinet remained distressing, the aroma of fresh blood was absent and Zoe's initial fears of finding her colleague mauled were eased. The thought of what she'd do if confronted with a wounded, bleeding Bloxham sent Zoe's mind skittering into dark places and she paused to give herself a good shake before rounding the bench. Unfortunately she found the woman calmly seated in a lab office chair, Talbot crouched by her side with his head resting against her thigh, in what was an extreme security violation.

"Good, Larry. Good boy," Bloxham cooed to the werewolf, stroking the wolf man's head as if he were a large, harmless hound. At Zoe's arrival, both parties looked up innocently at her while she frowned disapprovingly at the two. The lack of any growl from Talbot was more disturbing than his bared teeth, which in this form always protruded past his lower lip. "He normally never lets me do this," Bloxham explained, tipping her head to the side as she gazed back down at the dejected creature. "He's soft. Zoe, you should pet him!"

In perhaps different circumstances Zoe would have leapt at the opportunity, mostly out of curiosity with a small hope of having fodder with which to tease the man about later. Her familiarity with Dracula's ability to run roughshod over anyone and anything on a whim dampened all such amusements in this instance however. While Dracula hadn't exactly held her in place bent over a bench- yet- she felt her fate as one of the Count's play things made her most sympathetic.

"Bloxham, don't. You know he wouldn't want you to do that. Dracula has..." it wasn't clear exactly what he'd done to the werewolf, but it was disturbing. "Lawerence wouldn't want you to break the rules like this, you know that. Come on, leave him be."

Sighing heavily, the woman pushed her colleague's head away and stood up, brushing hair from her trousers. "There's no head injury, I checked. What's wrong with him?" she asked, eying the horrifyingly docile monster who remained crouched where she left him. "Did Dracula kill Ernest and escape again?" While she sounded upset by this hypothetical, she also sounded rather resigned to it. 

"I don't' know," Zoe confessed as she moved to the supply closet before pausing and quickly adding, "about Talbot. I left Dracula talking to Ernest."

"Do you think Ernest's in danger?" Bloxham bit her lip, perhaps only now beginning to contemplate the full ramifications of having Count Dracula around.

"Seems to me we've all been in danger since we fished Dracula out of the ocean," Zoe muttered to herself, riffling through several incorrectly labeled boxes. "I'm starting to think attracting the Count’s attention is most unwise."

"Oh goodness- you don't think he'll fixate on me because I was the first blood he had in over a hundred years, do you?" Bloxham seemed very interested, if not exactly concerned, in this possibility.

"No," was the extent of a response Zoe allowed herself. She fished the emergency muzzle she'd been looking for out of a buried hazard response kit. Returning to the pair, she held it up and Talbot whined at the sight, raising from his crouch.

"That must have been why he was drooling over me in the lab," Bloxham gasped as the thought came to her. "Oh Larry," she said, reaching out to grip the wolf man's hairy arm, "Thank you for protecting me!" Zoe simply rolled her eyes at this and asked the woman to help her keep Talbot calm as she affixed the muzzle around his head.

Zoe had always considered the item one of the more foolish things crammed in such kits, the idea of putting one on a raging werewolf had always been a joke. Even when he'd been his most reasonable, this far into a shift Talbot would have normally snapped at any fingers that got close to him, regardless of who they'd be attached to. There was nothing but another unhappy whine however as she slipped the gear on him, disturbingly clear eyes rolling in his head to watch her do this.

"Oh good," Agatha observed while she worked, "muzzling the only one here who seemed willing to attack Dracula."

"It's not like he was ever much of a threat to Dracula," Zoe mumbled, giving one of the straps a final tug to tighten it. She was about to add the muzzle was for their safety when she caught the hurt look in Bloxham's eye and realized the error of her words. "I'm sorry," she hastily added, waving a hand in the direction of Sister Agatha. "That was in response to what she said... I-" both woman and werewolf watched her closely and she took several steps back. "I'm sure Lawrence was brave in defending you," she settled on, trying to find something complementary in the werewolf's picking of a fight and Bloxham's oblivious antagonizing behavior.

"He was," Bloxham said, arms crossing and lower lip protruding slightly in a near pout. "He  _ threw _ Dracula across the room. Twice. It was very impressive," she added as an aside to the wolf man. "But you're right- Larry couldn't stop him."

Biting her lip, Bloxham clearly was working through what this meant. "He can control wolves, don't you remember?" Sister Agatha scolded Zoe in this pause, "I made that very clear in my notes. If you'd told me there were _ wolves _ I would have warned you that such an outcome-"

"We're not safe," Bloxham pointed out, still mulling things over, "but you don't seem to care, Zoe."

Sighing, she raised a hand to scrub at her face and wondered if she'd be able to get any work done this evening. "I'm resigned, Bloxham. If you have an idea of how to get rid of him, I'm all ears. This job has risks, you knew that when you joined. Now the risks... are simply in the lab with us, though that's not particularly new," she pointed out, gesturing to herself. "I'm a vampire as much as he is-"

Bloxham scoffed, interrupting her. "Yes, but that's different.  _ You _ wouldn't bite us!" the woman laughed, unaware of the uneasy glance Zoe and the werewolf exchanged. Put out that no one seemed to share her amusement, Bloxham huffed and eyed Zoe closely. "Seems risky, but you seem so sure he'll behave..." she shrugged before adding, "just so we're clear about it though- you  _ are _ fucking him, correct?" The woman leaned back and drew her hands up as Zoe hissed vehemently at this. "I'll take that as a yes," she muttered in an offended tone, as if Zoe had somehow over-reacted to this intrusion on her privacy. 

"It's." She clenched her jaw and discarded the first several responses she came up with. "It's not recreational," was how she settled on framing the matter. "And he just- came back. I thought he was going to kill me but no, he just wants... " she waved a hand ambiguously. "What was I to do? Turn him down? Tell Ernest I had Dracula in my hands," she gestured here and Bloxham clearly examined the motion in hopes of perhaps inferring some secondary information from it, "and let him slip away a  _ third _ time?"

"So... you didn't call him?" Bloxham asked, eyeing Zoe warily. 

"What? No!"

"Talbot and I were discussing it. Earlier," the woman added when Zoe shot the werewolf an odd look. "He thought maybe it was some sort of vampire mating call thing."

"You were-" the horror of what that conversation must have been like nearly strangled her. Trust a werewolf to always fixate on the idea of a mate. "No, I didn't  _ call _ him- via any medium or method." She scoffed and was now the one to cross her arms defensively, aware of how it looked but unable to stop herself. "You saw him. He's  _ bored _ . The man adapted to the world jumping over a century forward in under a week. He's already grown bored and is looking for another distraction." Bloxham raised her eyebrows at this and Talbot silently cocked his head. "He likes games. He likes playing with his food, his victim. His Brides. He's bored."

"You think he's playing with you?"

Flushing at this, Zoe turned away and shuffled together the notes she'd taken while watching the video. "It would be rash to jump to any conclusions at this point in time," she said, keeping her back to colleague, werewolf, and nun, "I think we should focus on the immediate issues on hand- Bloxham could you fetch some carfentanil? I'm hoping if we sedate Talbot we'll be able to safely move him to a more secure location."

Muttering that such efforts were unnecessary, the woman did as she was bid and Zoe was allowed the brief chance to organize her notes- though she spent most of the time distracted, watching all of the security camera feeds she'd pulled up between Ernest's office and the lab. She wanted to know the moment Dracula emerged. 

When Bloxham returned they found that though willing to submit to being muzzled, Talbot did not like the sight of the needle. This resulted in the two women futilely chasing the wolf man around the various benches in the lab for an embarrassing period of time, coming to a halt only when Talbot suddenly darted to the door and pulled it open. The flash of fear that he'd escape and wreak havoc on the grounds was snuffed out by the sight of a smiling Dracula on the other side.

"What's this now?" the vampire asked, examining the muzzled werewolf who stood obediently by the open door. Glancing past him to Zoe, Dracula gave her a disappointed frown. "Now that's just embarrassing. Demeaning, really. Hardly think it's necessary..." Though Zoe opened her mouth to argue, the Count reached up and snapped one of the straps before she could say a thing. He broke two more as if they were made of nothing more than flimsy paper before pulling the muzzle off and tossing it to the floor. Ruffling the wolf man's fur, Dracula gave him a pat on the head before strolling further into the lab, Talbot falling in step behind him.

"What did you and Ernest talk about?" Zoe asked despite herself, stepping forward to intervene when the vampire seemed about to fidget with equipment better left untouched.

"Oh, about you," Dracula practically purred, winking at her clear displeasure with this news. "And about the Foundation, various research projects." He shrugged, "Was rather a bore, really. Mr Talbot here may be growing on me but that man really is rather... distasteful." Wrinkling his nose, Dracula shook his head and looked about the rather disarrayed lab. "Appreciate you giving Larry a good chase, excellent excuse to escape what was beginning to sound like a timeshare pitch." Catching sight of the needle she held, Dracula waved a hand. "Don't worry, you won't be needing that. Ernest told me about the enclosure outside."

Zoe sighed, though she did cap the needle and hand it over to the rather winded Bloxham. "That's a kilometer across the grounds," she explained. "We need to make sure it's safe-"

"Oh, I think Larry will behave himself if we go for a little walk- won't you?" Dracula laughed, clapping the wolf man on the shoulder and offering one of his typical grins that revealed a disturbing quantity of fang. "Care to join me?" he asked, "To make sure we don't get lost in the woods along the way?"

"I could-" Bloxham started to offer but Zoe cut her off with a quick 'yes' before pulling the woman aside and explaining to her in no uncertain terms that she was to go home for the night and leave both vampire and werewolf in her care.

It was a strange little parade that marched down the Foundation halls, towards the exit. Zoe drove Bloxham before her, the woman nodding to the few unfortunate individuals they passed along their way while explaining everything was fine and could they just wait behind that door for a moment? Though it discomforted her greatly, Talbot trailed behind them while Dracula had entwined her arm in his in a disturbing parody of an escort. Upon exiting the building, they parted ways with a reluctant Bloxham, Zoe solemnly standing in place till the sight of the woman's car disappeared around a bend.

"Thank goodness  _ she's _ gone," Dracula joked when they resumed their stroll. "Sort of ruined the mood a bit, wouldn't you say?" 

Shaking her head, more in exasperation than disagreement, Zoe turned to glance over her shoulder. Talbot was several paces behind, along with Sister Agatha who walked next to him and seemed fascinated by the wolf man. While the moon was not strong enough to force a shift, she could tell that being out in the light was accentuating the change that had already taken place. As she watched, Talbot dropped down to all fours and loped past them, headed towards the ruins.

"Oh don't worry about him," Dracula added, taking her hand and placing it on his arm once more as they strolled across the grass. "You know as well as I there's no one out here." Drawing a deep breath, the vampire let it out with a dramatic exhale, grinning at her. 

"Don't let him run off," she muttered, still uneasy with the idea of Dracula controlling the man somehow. The wolf man had already crouched down beside one of the crumbling walls up ahead, apparently waiting for them to catch up. 

"No no, wouldn't want that to happen. I was just hoping for a bit of privacy," the Count said, raising a hand to wave at the werewolf who then promptly disappeared. "I don't suppose  _ your _ little... tag along will grant us any?" The man craned his neck, looking around as if he could see Sister Agatha himself. The nun had hurried her step so that she now stood on the other side of him, though the vampire's eyes passed over her unseeing. 

"Unfortunately, no," Zoe replied, raising her sights instead to the ominous castle fragments that they passed under. "Nor are we exactly unseen- the grounds are littered with security cameras." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Don't get any ideas- we are hardly on our own here."

"As if shame and decency would stop him from doing anything," Sister Agatha groused.

"Hmmm," Dracula murmured, patting her hand. "The Harker Foundation- always watching.... speaking of which, Ernest tells me you let your entire team  _ watch _ you feed." He gave her a hooded look, sly smirk hiding at the corner of his mouth. "My my my, Zoe. I'm rather surprised. Would not have taken you for such an exhabitionist."

Warmth flooded her cheeks and Zoe leaned away, horrified and a little bewildered. "What? No- It's for science!" She opened her mouth to explain the various findings and data that had been collected so far but she was unable to overcome the fact that... he was right. Not that she was one, but that the act certainly felt like indecent exposure. Griffin was of course the worst of the bunch, but even with Jack it'd felt... inappropriate. 

"Naughty girl," Dracula scolded her, watching her embarrassment play out across her face as they passed under the last of the arches. Biting her lip, she pointedly looked straight ahead, keeping an eye on Talbot as he dashed across the field, and decided remaining silent was her best option. "When he told me you liked to be watched while you feed-"

"Monitored- the process is 'monitored' and I don't  _ like _ it-"

"-it gave me an idea for this evening's activity." Startled, and more than a little concerned by this, she tried to ask the Count what he was talking about but he just laughed. "You don't think you get to dictate how we spend the entirety of our evening, do you?" Dracula pulled a hurt expression, maintaining it only for a moment before his lips again curled up into a grin. "That hardly seems fair, now does it. No, I'd say you've only got about... an hour more here? Counting traffic..." Nodding to himself, his thumb stroked the back of the hand he kept ahold of and seemed neither surprised nor offended by her sudden protests. 

"What? No- I have experiments I need to run-" It was unfortunate she couldn't keep the note of panic from her voice. It certainly didn't help that Sister Agatha also expressed horror at this threat and immediately began speculating under her breath what he might have planned.

"Zoe, Ernest just got done telling me all about the wonderful team of scientists you have working for you, and what a good leader you are at delegating to your numerous team members who do the  _ actual _ work."

"I  _ work _ ," Zoe muttered, reluctantly put at ease ever so slightly by the news Ernest had sung her praise. Given the man's poor judgment, she wouldn't have been surprised if he'd tried to undermine her given the first chance. Her discomfort at Dracula's intentions however remained and she glanced about the open field, as if the wind would carry their words to someone listening. She caught Sister Agatha's eye and offered a warning glare to keep silent. 

"Too much," Dracula said in a consoling way, just as the nun complained "All you do is work." 

"Yes, well, I like it," she said in her defense. 

"Well I'm sure you'll also like what I've planned for this evening," the vampire murmured, raising her hand to drop a kiss on her knuckles before returning it to his arm. Flushing, Zoe nearly pulled away from him at this but Dracula easily switched to inquiring about the nature of werewolves and Zoe allowed herself to be lulled back into a state of acceptance. The man did seem to be genuinely interested in the subject matter and sounded quite pleased to recall that tomorrow was a full moon, much to Zoe's dismay.

When they reached the wolf enclosure, tucked inside one of the few wooded groves in the area, they found Talbot dutifully crouched just outside the wrought iron gate. Dracula rested a hand on the heavy fencing, craning his neck to peer up at the barbed wire spiral run along the top as Zoe manually entered the security code. When the door swung open Talbot needed no prompting, the werewolf meekly slinking into the cage and heading straight to the small shack- dog house nearly- at the far end of the enclosure.

"And you just put them all in here during a full moon?" Dracula asked, innocently as he ran a finger along one of the bars. Zoe knew better to answer that, pulling the gate closed and double checking that it'd automatically locked. She turned to go but then stopped when she realized he wasn't following. Instead of waiting and demanding some answer to his question, the Count seemed instead distracted by the night air. Closing his eyes, he tipped his head back and smiled.

"Bats," he commented after a moment, raising a finger to point at the silent night sky. "Can you hear them?" Zoe tipped her head and strained, but the wind was too too strong and she confessed that she could not. "Perhaps in time," Dracula sighed, shrugging and walking away from the wolf enclosure. Of course he wandered in the opposite direction of the Foundation and after a moment of debate, Zoe huffed in irritation and followed him out of the woods.

"One more hour, Zoe," Dracula said as she emerged. He stood several meters away, facing her with hands tucked in his pockets. "One more hour and then you return home. Don't make me come looking for you," he added with a grin and then he was gone. Again, a swarm of bats- which she could certainly hear now- seemed to appear in his place and after circling her twice appeared to vanish into the night.

Letting out another sigh of annoyance, Zoe hurried back to the Foundation's offices. She let the security guard know about Talbot so that the poor man would be released come morning and then disappeared into the labs, furiously trying to get as much done with the little time she'd been allotted. Nothing like a curfew to motivate one's focus. 

She was just finishing off an email to her team when her phone's timer went off. Sister Agatha, who had slumped bored but present the entire time, looked up at this and the two exchanged an uneasy look.

Though she felt foolish, Zoe stopped by the supply nook outside the Foundation's break room and fished one and then a second wooden stake from the grab-and-go piles, shoving them into her coat pockets. The small pile between fresh sticky note pads and a box of cheap Bic pens looked much depleted from when she'd last checked. Till now Zoe hadn't felt the need to carry a stake, despite Sister Agatha's many instances, but had kept an eye on how her colleagues felt about the idea. There'd been a definite run on the supplies in the last 24 hours. 

Her Foundation provided driver was waiting for her when she exited the building and thankfully made no comment about the unusually early hour of her departure. Sliding into the back seat, she glanced up and saw the light still on in Ernest's office window. Never a good sign, but something to be dealt with tomorrow. 

She'd worked herself into a flustered knot of apprehension by the time the driver pulled up to Dracula’s building. Wordlessly slipping out of the car she made it to the elevator before she pulled up short and tried to compose herself.

"You don't have to go up there," the nun offered softly from just behind Zoe. "We could-"

"Agatha," Zoe interrupted, fist clenching. "There is no  _ we _ here. You're imaginary, remember?" The nun normally was offended by such reminders but kept silent just then, "And I think it's a little late for second thoughts." She turned to glare over her shoulder at the mournful looking woman behind her. "I don't want to hear from you- I don't want to  _ see _ you till-" the truth was technically 'never' but Zoe swallowed that, "till I'm back in the office, understand?"

There was no response and Zoe jabbed the button for the top floor, waiting in silence till there was a ding and the elevator doors opened. Stepping into it, she faced Sister Agatha and was thankful that the doors slid shut between them without a further word spoken. 

Alone, she approached the flat, senses straining to detect Dracula within and failing to do so. The best she could do was pick up the faint hint of blood, though no heartbeat accompanied it, which suggested the Count was already into his cups or a fresh corpse awaited her. At least Frank wasn't on premise.

With one hand dipped into a pocket, fingers brushing the stake within, Zoe let herself into Count Dracula's lair. The man was seated at the far end of his ridiculously dramatic table, corked bottle and half-full glass before him. His gaze was fixed on her from the moment she entered though he watched silently, finger playing around the rim of his glass.

The aroma of his drink clouded her thoughts and rather than lance him with some biting, snarky remark as she'd been planning, she instead took several steps towards it, and therefore him. Snatching up the wine glass, he downed the rest of the blood it contained which Zoe found both infuriating and relieving. 

"I've selected a better outfit for this evening," he remarked, voice surprisingly as cold as his gaze, "go and change into it." There was no banter or teasing in this, just cool command which Zoe found rather startling. Blinking several times as she stood there, trying to think of any reply that wouldn't sound petulant, eventually turning to do as he bid when nothing suitable could be found.

Hanging from the wardrobe, as her current outfit had at the start of the evening, was one of the many dresses Frank had initially acquired for Lucy. It was in fact the grey one Dracula wanted her to wear when they'd first awoken together and, like all the others, had been shoved to the back of the closet, unseen and forgotten, since then. Even on the hanger she could detect the voluminous cut of the dress and could well imagine how it would hang upon her cancer stricken form. While vampirism had returned to her some semblance of life, her flesh remained the withered husk the disease had left her with- not that Zoe would have ever been able to fill out such an item, even in her plumper youth. Pursing her lips, she considered her options.

"No," Zoe announced firmly, emerging from the bedroom and approaching an unsurprised Dracula who had already turned his seat in expectation of her arrival. "I'm not going to wear it. Dressing up and parading around in stupid costumes just to amuse you is outside the bounds of our agreement." Dracula raised an eyebrow at this, expression still dangerously unreadable and lacking any of the playful humor she realized she'd been lulled into expecting. "I will satisfy my- my Bridal obligations," she clarified, struggling to keep the growing unease she felt from her voice, "but I'm not a doll for you to dress up and play with."

Fingers steepled, he watched her in silence for a moment under hooded eyes and Zoe forced herself to remain absolutely motionless during it. "I'll not abide your labourers' clothes," he finally remarked, lifting his chin as he continued to eye her. "And don't think I didn't notice the stakes. While hardly threatened I do find the suggestion... offensive." He licked his lips as he leaned back slightly in his chair, hands coming down to grip the low armrests. "Take it off. All of it. You may wear the dress or not, it's of no concern to me."

Given how the previous evening had ended, this was not entirely surprising but Zoe still felt a worm of unease- embarrassment even- curl within her. It felt strange, silently stripping before him, for the Count made no move or comment during the process. Working mechanically, careful that none of her movements could possibly be construed as suggestive, Zoe peeled off the items he'd provided for her and tossed them to the floor. When the final piece was discarded she stood before him, fists clenched by her side as the futility of trying to cover herself would no doubt do nothing but amuse him.

Bracing herself for what was to come next, Zoe let her gaze fix at some distant point above the Count's head as the prospect of watching him, of looking into those bottomless black eyes, would no doubt erode what little strength she'd managed to muster. The sound of the cork being pulled from its bottle was therefore mildly surprising, having not noticed him pluck the thing from the table. The accompanying soft wet sound of the wine glass being refilled and more the sudden aroma of blood drew her forward a step and her lips parted in unsuppressed anticipation.

Attention fixed on what she needed, she watched Dracula as he raised it to his lips and took a sip, the hint of smirk flashing over the rim of the glass though his expression was again cold and unreadable once more by the time he lowered it. 

"Care for some?" the vampire asked, lazily swirling the drink which his gaze had finally dropped to. Her breathy 'yes' was immediate and paired with several more hesitant steps forward. Dracula crooked a finger and with only the briefest of hesitation, Zoe approached. It helped that he did not watch her as she did so, though the moment his eyes raised to fix upon her once more- she froze.

"No biting," he intoned solemnly, the faintest note of humor curling his words as he dipped his finger into his drink and raised it. Dignity gone, Zoe swooped in to hungrily suck the offered digit, hands snaking out to grasp the glass he held, though he moved it further to the side and out of immediate reach. Safely drawing his finger from between her lips, which Zoe hungrily licked, Dracula smiled benevolently at her. "Good girl," he murmured, before dipping two fingers into the drink and offering them to her once more. 

These she latched onto with equal enthusiasm, Dracula gently raising his hand while simultaneously drawing her nearer. "Ah ah ah," he scolded, fingers still in her mouth as he leaned over to set the glass down upon the table in response to her continuing attempts to grab it. Withdrawing his hand once more he twitched a damp finger at her, eyes dancing with amusement though his mouth turned down in a disapproving frown. 

"Control yourself," he admonished, watching closely as she ducked her head, scrubbing at her lips with the back of her hand. The blood was right there, not even fully drunk, and though she squeezed her eyes shut she could not resist it's call. The lunge was no doubt clumsy and likely telegraphed, Dracula easily catching her, arms wrapping around her waist and stopping her well before she even got near the table's edge. Pulling her struggling form down into his lap, legs kicking off to one side, Dracula held her in place as she arched her back and strained to reach the blood calling to her.

"Hmmmm," he observed, lightly running a nail down her exposed throat as she twisted and stared longingly at the glass. "Do you think fighting me is going to get what you want?" Zoe hissed at that, baring her teeth at him when she finally managed to wrench her gaze from the blood to glare hatefully at her tormentor. "Behave and you will get more. Continue like this and you'll be sent to bed hungry." Dracula trailed his nails over her flesh as Zoe struggled with this, another hiss escaping her and she twice attempted to surge forward and bite him when his touch wandered too far.

Contenting himself to tracing meandering circles across her abdomen, Dracula waited longer than Zoe- should she have been in possession of her senses- would have expected, though from her hunger hazed perspective the passage of time was an inconsequential detail. Chest rising and falling rapidly, not from the breath of exertion but rather an unending need to inhale in order to smell the blood, Zoe managed to still the rest of her limbs. With wild eyes, she continued to look rapidly between Dracula and the glass she could barely see given where and how he held her. This eventually earned her another another, "Good girl," from the monster and he lifted his hand to retrieve the drink. Had he done anything else, she would have lunged again but the promise of blood so nearly delivered held her in place.

Another two fingers dripping red were offered and she sucked on them greedily, hands coming up to hold his in place till she was satisfied she'd recovered every drop. When her tongue darted between the digits, a groan escaped the man and she felt him shift in his seat beneath her. Pulling his hand from her mouth, he slid his fingers into her hair, tangling them at the base of her scalp and holding her in place while he took a hearty mouthful of blood. Recalling this from last night, she leaned expectantly in for a kiss, eyelids fluttering and lips parting as she waited. 

Seeing this, Dracula quickly swallowed before throwing back his head and laughing, the cold facade he'd been maintaining momentarily slipping. Furious at being deprived her taste, Zoe hissed but the sound was muffled as Dracula leaned in for a kiss. Though it lacked an accompanying mouthful of blood, she could still taste it upon his lips, in his mouth, and indulged the man in his want as she savored what she could. When he finally handed her the glass, there was little left though she quickly downed it without complaint. Tongue extending, she tried to lick the insides of the cup before Dracula pulled it away with a sigh and a gentle scolding.

"Well, this is very interesting," Dracula observed, leaning back again in his chair. Firm hands about her waist held her in place on his lap and she again felt him shift under her. "I can see why your scientists are all so keen on watching. Tell me, have they trained you to do any tricks yet?"

Frustrated but also feeling more than a little confused, Zoe shook her head in denial and to clear it. She was still hungry and the half-full bottle had been placed, corked, back upon the table- but without the smell of blood thick in the air she found herself more in control of her senses. "I- that's not- no," she managed to say before clamping her mouth shut.

"Perhaps then such research is left up to me," he mused, eyes hooded and cold expression returning once more as he reached over to retrieve the bottle. Zoe clapped her hands over her mouth and moaned as he poured a second glass before sealing the rest up once more. He only took a small sip of blood this time but she still eagerly accepted his mouth while his wandering free hand slipping lower. 

"Open," was the single command voiced when he pulled back, and unable to help herself, she complied- knees parted far enough to allow him access. Another bloody kiss distracted her till the brush of claws against her inner thigh pulled a moan from her. Zoe squirmed about, knees parting further at this as one want bled into another. 

She was hungry. Hungry for blood, yes, but touch as well. For him. When he pulled back to take another mouthful and leaned in once more, Zoe's hand reached not for the glass this time but snaked up to tangle in his hair. There was a sound of muffled surprise from the Count at this and he hastily placed the wine glass back on the table before wrapping his arm around Zoe's shoulders. While he kept his claws from her most sensitive parts, he continued to run the back of a curled finger over where she most needed it.

Breaking the kiss, he trailed his mouth down her neck, nibbling lightly as he went. Of course he paused at her throat, tongue tracing the scars that marked her death, before continuing on lower. Shifting his grip on her for better access to her breasts, which he proceeded to lavish much attention on, freed Zoe's arms and her gaze darted to the unattended wine glass. Dracula had tampered with something in her, fracturing the restraint that normally held everything in place, and her wants now surged without control.

Sliding her hand down her abdomen, she covered the hand between her thighs with her own, encouraging him on. Dracula whispered against her flesh, the few sips of his blood she'd collected since turning giving her only the faintest insight into the fervent Romanian he spoke. Assuming him well distracted, she carefully reached out and was just barely able to snag the glass, managing to bring it to her lips before he noticed.

But notice it he did, lifting his head to look at her. The lust and warmth drained away at the sight, momentarily leaving exposed a look of hurt and sadness. Zoe swallowed a quick mouthful as she watched this, taking another unrushed sip as he seemed to rein in his disappointment, the cold- now almost angry- look he'd been assuming returning in full force. The attentive hand between her legs stilled and she felt him begin to pull away causing her to tighten her grip, holding it in place.

Eyes narrowing, he opened his mouth to no doubt admonish her as she took another sip, but Zoe had been waiting for this. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against his. Her bloody kiss was less skilled than his however and a thin trickle of red escaped as she tried to pass a mouthful to the man. Though he'd initially frozen in shock, Dracula eagerly accepted this, enthusiasm driving his tongue into her mouth, tracing the contours of her fangs. When they finally pulled apart, Dracula's eyes were wide and he stared at her with what might almost have been called awe. The trickle of blood on his chin had run half down his throat and Zoe leaned in, licking it off with a playful smirk. 

Sharing the remains of the glass with him, Zoe let her eyes close and abandoned herself to the feeling of satisfaction that washed over her. When Dracula relieved her of the glass, tossing it over his shoulder rather than placing it atop the table again, Zoe brought her now free hand to his chest, tugging at his shirt. Lacking any fitness, she struggled for a moment with the fabric before simply plucking the button that thwarted her clean off and flicking it off to the side. Two more followed suit before she could run her fingers across his chest, tangling in the thicket of hair there and feeling the rumble of his laughter under her palm.

When he moved to grip her waist Zoe immediately protested, her own hand dipping down to resume the task he'd abandoned. Her efforts were quickly interrupted however with Dracula rising to his feet, her smaller form still held firmly against him. Bringing her arms up quickly around his neck, she clung to the Count for a moment before he settled her on the edge of the table and maneuvered himself between her legs. 

While Zoe focused on his shirt, tugging it open now with both hands and likely too much force given the sound of ripping fabric, Dracula focused on the more relevant issue at hand. Undoing his trousers and pulling himself free, the man quickly applied himself to the task of fucking her senseless. She'd no more than gotten his shirt fully open and free of his trousers before she was reduced to little more than moaning and clutching at him. 

A hand wrapped around her neck and she felt herself slowly pressed back onto the table as he worked. Releasing him, she let herself sprawl out before him, arms stretching far above her head as she arched her back. It wasn't the first time they'd tangled atop this table and perhaps because of this she felt the licking of flames in her memory to match the heat now coursing through her body. 

It was only after Dracula offered his own growl of pleasure that Zoe realized she'd been crying out 'Yes!' repeatedly for some time. She felt his hand move up from her throat, thumb running across her lower lip and fingers gripping her chin as he leaned down near her. 

"Say it," he commanded, practically growling in her ear with a voice heavily sibilant from speaking around extended fangs. The force of his hips drove this home as he repeated himself. "Say it."

How he knew the word sat at the back of her throat, she didn't know. Biting her lip she tried to swallow it, her attempted head shake in denial thwarted by his firm grip on her jaw. He whispered in her ear many dark things then- promises of what he'd do to her if she did, urgings to embrace what she knew she wanted, threats to stop or perhaps never to stop if she didn't. In the end his words, his body, the wicked things he could do with both, and her want of it all was too much. 

"Master," she gasps, arching once more under him as she did so. "Master," she repeated breathlessly as her release took her and Dracula sank his teeth into her neck.


	18. Itinerary

When Zoe awoke after sunset, it was with a sharp inhale and arched back as the smell of blood sat heavy in the air. The three warmed mugs resting on the dresser were the source of this and did a good deal to satisfy the hunger that they inflamed within her. Cradling all three empty cups, Zoe finally looked up and realized there were traces but no current sign of Dracula though the sound of Renfield already shuffling about the flat could be heard. Hanging from the closet was not only a new, equally stunning suit but a modest yet sleek bathrobe. Zoe's eyes darted about the room, suspicious. No Agatha in sight. It was undeniably pleasant and Zoe warred between enjoying herself and waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Shrugging the robe on, she tied the sash and picked up only one of the three empty mugs to carry with her as she cautiously emerged from the bedroom. The scene that greeted her did not put her at ease. Several stacks of papers were scattered about the main table they’d just enjoyed the night before and not one but two open laptops joined them. Dracula was so engrossed in reading the end of some multi-page report that he barely glanced at her when he noticed her, flashing only a quick smile then resuming his reading. Before Zoe could say something, Frank hurried over and was so bold as to reach out and grasp her hand as he relieved her of the mug. 

"Thank you!" He whispered, eyes shining. Horrified, Zoe did not respond as the strange man pumped her hand twice in an enthusiastic handshake, before repeating himself and letting go to fetch her yet  _ another _ warm drink. Zoe tried to protest this excess but Dracula would have none of it, setting aside his reading. 

"Now now, Zoe. Do recall you have granted your feeding habits into my care. And what neglect you've fallen into in my absence!" Rather than scold her, he feigned concern. "Did you even drink enough yesterday? No, I thought not. And let's not forget that you lost... quite a lot of blood last night." This he murmured with a salacious tone of voice and Zoe averted her gaze, not appreciating the mention of their evening.

"About last night," she began, cautiously. 

"Hmmm?'' The happy hum he offered at this made it quite clear how he felt about matters. Perhaps misreading her unease expression, he hastily added, "I hope you don't think I was actually angry at any point- I was just playing at being so severe. Thought you might appreciate the... detachment? That's how it's done at the office, isn't it?" He teased with a suggestive lift to his brow.

Zoe flushed, defensively pointed out that was  _ not _ how any of her feedings normally went and then fell silent when Frank returned with her drink. Perhaps he didn't recall what foolish things she'd said, in which case she was not going to remind him. Her unease was quickly washed away with the first sip of blood and she found momentary peace in the substance as well as an unfortunate agreeability in the company of Dracula.

The man was shockingly energetic, excitedly informing her that she did not need to order a car this morning and presented her rather proudly with a motorcycle helmet, which she declined to try on at just that moment. "You've never ridden one? Ah," he groaned, clasping the helmet to his chest. "You'll love it. Like riding a steed into battle but four times faster- and instead of pikemen it's oncoming traffic," he explained before launching into vivid details of the bike he'd just acquired for them. It was hard not to get caught up in the passion of his descriptions and she accidentally laughed at least once. 

"Hmmm... And where did you... 'discover' this taste?"

"Ah- that was the Miami stop," he grinned, picking his papers back up, "but I've found I've developed a taste for it since. Can't wait for you to give it a try. Go on, hurry and shower. We'll head into the office as soon as you're ready to go."

Zoe hovered awkwardly in place, conflicted. The man sounded something approaching nice. Of course  _ she _ wanted to head in to work but the fact Dracula supported this so enthusiastically gave her pause.

Her hesitation was noticed and Dracula asked if she needed another glass, though he watched her closely. "Do you think me unkind?" he asked after a moment. "Does the outfit not agree? Would you rather your usual driver? I refuse to travel with that woman again, I swear." He stopped as she held up a finger. 

"You're excited to come with me. I- I am suspicious." She turned, examining the papers spread out. Properties, investments, assets it looked like. "Why are you excited?"

Pursing his lips, he tossed down the pages he'd just picked up and approached her. "Can't it be enough that I'm agreeable?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. She flushed and shook her head.

"You're never agreeable. What game are you playing, Count?" she asked, taking another step back. "What do you imagine will happen when you join me this evening...?"

The man shook his head in disappointment, raising his hand to rub his lip before wagging a finger at her. "You do know how to ruin a good surprise, you do at that," he said, giving a sort of defeated sigh even as a grin curled his lips. "Far too clever- but then again every gift is also its own curse," he observed, half to himself. "It was supposed to be a surprise for when we got there." She gave him a hard stare and after a moment he shrugged.

"Ernest was telling me he has quite the supply of volunteers on hand," Dracula explained, watching her closely. "Ones willing to die for the sake of your foolish science. We were both surprised you'd not yet availed yourself of them... Talbot had suggested you were so  _ thorough _ with your work but here you are, not experimenting with a whole branch of the field." 

Here, no doubt, was the other shoe- the feeling she'd been expecting, the dread of a bad outcome. "Those are the fatality studies," Zoe explained carefully. "When I've results I'd feel comfortable testing I might agree to such-"

"I assured him I'd get to work right away with his team-"

" _ His _ team?" Zoe breathed, shaking her head as the man grinned at her, clearly on the verge of executing what he seemed to think was some grand joke. "Our agreement was for you to help me with  _ my _ research. Which is to exterminate the undead," she clarified, not wanting him to be ambiguous as to her intentions. Whatever happened last night, whatever this was costing her, would not distract her from her aim.

"Ah ah ah," Dracula raised a finger and twitched it. "Zoe, you're far too young to be so forgetful... The agreement was for ' _ the research _ ', don't you remember?" Dread blossomed in the pit of her stomach, crawling up her chest and throat. Dracula's look of delight as he explained this made it all the more worrying. "And Ernest- who is your boss, remember- made it clear that while the Foundation's purpose is to primarily study  _ me _ , the board of directors determines which projects to fund as part of these aims and the various priorities when doing so."

Here Dracula wandered back to the table to thumb on the screen of his phone, checking the time before glancing back at her. "Speaking of which, I have a call coming up and I'd like to take it at the office so if you could please..." he gestured for her to hurry on back to the bedroom before returning to his reading.

Furious, mostly with herself, Zoe hurriedly showed and dressed. She resented the suit for how well it fit and the material for being so soft she actually checked the label to see what it was made out of. When she stormed out, ready to leave, Dracual appeared almost apologetic. 

"I thought you would be happy I was taking an interest in your Foundation," Dracula confessed. The motorcycle he led her to down in the garage was as impressive as a machine might be to one who'd no interest in them. "Ok, yes, I did hope to set you off at work with the news- of course you'd not care for me working with Ernest but that'll teach you to watch what you say more carefully." He winked at her as he settled her on the bike. "It's unwise to think you can keep me bound by word alone, Beloved." 

He swung his leg over the seat and settled on it, broad shoulders directly before her the only hand hold available she realized. "Honestly, I thought you'd appreciate me taking the work that involved killing," he added over his shoulder, as he raised his helmet. "Save you from some of that moral hand wringing of yours." He started the vehicle and that was the last verbal exchange between them for the rest of the commute.

There was certainly something to be said for the enforced silence the form of transport granted. Dracula did not drive directly into oncoming traffic as she feared, though the man seemed to delight in lane splitting and often accelerated when doing so. She understood abstractly they'd survive a crash, under some definition of the word, but she found herself gripping tightly to the Count's waist when he would do this and more than once had felt his hand drop down to pat her knee in an offensively tender response.

They arrived at the Foundation in a fraction of the time it usually took and Zoe was unable to suppress her enthusiasm in this fact as she pulled her helmet off and shook her hair out. Dracula accepted this praise as his due and walked with her to the main entrance, detailing a handful of potential rides in the countryside he thought might be interesting. She hadn't realized she was smiling at this till she glanced ahead and saw the ominous form of Sister Agatha standing in the doorway, arms crossed- her amusement then quickly wiped away.

"What?" Dracula asked, coming to a halt as he noticed the change in her. "I was only joking about drinking from the cows- really, herd animals are most unpleasant. You don't have to worry about me terrorizing the countryside- What is it, Beloved?" Sister Agatha arched a disapproving eyebrow at this name and pursed her lips.

"Sorry, nothing. Sister Agatha," Zoe muttered, waving a hand at the nun and continuing towards the entrance after she realized she too had come to a sudden stop. The nun stepped out of the way of the door as Zoe approached, scowling at both vampires in turn but saying nothing.

"And we were doing so well without her," Dracula sighed heavily. "Why does she plague you now? She did have a tendency to be overly concerned with the welfare of sheep," he grumbled. 

"Never forget this flock he jokes about were people- my sisters, innocent women  _ all _ slaughtered for his amusement," Sister Agatha pointed out, following them into the building. "I see in my absence you have made yourself  _ quite _ comfortable with your Dark Lord. You-" the nun's lecture was cut off as Zoe spun about and hissed at the apparition trailing behind. 

"Stop," she commanded the woman with as much force as she could. "Be helpful or be silent." The title the woman had granted Dracula as a taunt struck closer to home than Zoe was comfortable with. The suggestion she'd forgotten the Count a dangerous murder was offensive but didn't have the same sting as the knowledge she'd foolishly called him master in the heat of the moment.

Watching this, Dracula's eyes darted about before returning to her face. Frowning, he reached out to place a gentle hand on her shoulder, turning her back around. "Whatever she's saying, just ignore her," he suggested unhelpfully and Zoe let him redirect her back down the halls.

"You may deafen your ears to me," Agatha called after her, "but it does not make my warnings less true. You will regret dealing with the devil!" Quickening their place, Zoe left the nun in the hall and hurried them onto her favorite lab, which thankfully was not the one they'd wrecked the evening before.

An exhausted Bloxham was seated at one of the desks, half falling asleep when they entered though she immediately perked up at the company. Dracula seemed genuinely amused at the sight of the little shrine the woman had constructed to finding him and listened attentively as she shared the various theories regarding his activities that had sprung up in his absence. 

Thankful for the distraction, Zoe quickly logged in and reviewed her team's work from that day. Though it shouldn't have, she found her feelings faintly hurt that some initial tests which had yielded nothing with her blood apparently produced quite interesting results when redone using Dracula's. Wanting to verify this, she wandered over to the rack of in-progress work and pulled down some of the trays in question to examine herself. 

"What's this?" Dracula asked some minutes later, wandering over while holding up a sheet of paper she'd kept folded under her keyboard. Fuming and refusing to even ask how he'd found it, she tried to grab the paper back though he of course moved it out of her reach. "You printed out and kept my email? How very thoughtful of you." Zoe hurriedly returned the tray and kicked herself for lowering her guard with Dracula in the lab. 

"Give it back," she said, trying to keep her voice calm. "Obviously I don't appreciate you going through my things."

"Obviously," Dracula murmured in agreement, scanning the page before picking one of her handwritten blocks of notes to read aloud mockingly, "'perfect fruit decay. fermentation? rotten', and you underlined that a couple times. I didn't realize you were a poet, Zoe."

"It was the last communication we had from you for a while there, we studied it closely," Zoe explained in irritation, gesturing again for him to hand over the printout. 

"Yes, but you've learned a bit more since then- rather outdated research, isn't it?" Dracula waved the much scribbled upon page back and forth. "Why keep it? Not... sentimental, are you?"

"Like I said, research," she replied, her evasiveness obviously peeking his interest. It was less than a week ago that she'd been dwelling on what it was he had been seeking but she'd never confess to such things just now. As he said- quite outdated research. 

"Hmmm, you appear to have circled 'testament', why is that?" 

"I thought it was interesting," she snipped, managing to snatch the page back and doubly irritated knowing she was only able to do so because he let her. "Please, I cannot work if you're constantly hovering. Why don't-" His phone rang just then and he held up a hand, stopping her.

"Ah, important call, I need to take this." He pulled out the device and answered it with a brisk hello and then apologized, asking for just a moment. Tapping it, presumably putting someone on hold, he inquired with Bloxham if she could show him somewhere more quiet- as if Zoe's lab wasn't perfectly silent when the two of them weren't talking. Waving her hand in irritated approval, Zoe returned to her machine, waiting till they were gone before tucking the note back under the keyboard. Giving herself a shake, she tried to focus on her work. The fact she had only a few hours left to get back to the board before her self imposed deadline weighed heavily on her.

It wasn't clear how exactly she knew Sister Agatha had rejoined her, somehow she could just sense the nun standing not far behind her. Truly, she thought to herself with a sigh, it was too much to hope for an extended window of peace in which to work. "Your friend is in danger," Sister Agatha informed her. "She's gone off to find Dracula a secluded space and that Talbot is nowhere to be found. She's completely defenseless." 

"Of course Talbot isn't around," Zoe muttered, continuing to type up the brief email she intended to satisfy the board with. "It's the full moon, he's in the kennel with the rest of his pack." She shook her head, irritated. "Why do you keep doing this?" she asked, twisting around to glare at the nun. "Bloxham may be a bit... excitable, but she's not foolish enough to let herself get bit after just a few minutes of an unsupervised encounter."

Agatha nodded her head as she rubbed her hands together. "Just a few minutes, hmm?" she asked, eyebrows raising significantly. "And your judgement is that everything is fine, there's nothing to worry about?"

"Yes," Zoe snapped, irritated but hopeful that she could get the nun to see reason and leave her alone for some time. Agatha leaned dramatically to the side, glancing at the screen Zoe had been working at.

"Tell me, Dr Helsing, what is the title of this e-mail that you're writing? Because I think it' highlights some flaws with, perhaps, your judgement... among other things..."

Turning back to the screen, the hair on the back of her neck rising, she said, "It's none of you business, I- oh my god..." Zoe trailed off, forcing herself to actually focus and read the text upon the monitor. 'ATTN: DRACULA IS MY DARK LORD' sat neatly in the subject text field and Zoe overturned her chair as she leapt to her feet and backed away from the computer. "I didn't type that," she breathed, before stepping forward and hastily scanning the body of the email. 

Most of the text was as expected but here and there sentences were interrupted mid-way through with additional all capital declarations of devotion. With trembling fingers, she hastily removed these before glancing guiltily over at Sister Agatha.

"You can see why I feel some of your judgement might be suspect," the nun observed.

Zoe was on the verge of apologizing when she noticed the time and swore under her breath again- Dracula and Bloxham had been gone over an hour. Stumbling to her feet, she left the angry Sister Agatha behind as she raced down the halls, poking her head into several labs, looking for the pair. Rather than asking the individuals she came across if they'd seen Bloxham and Dracula, a question that might set off a facility wide panic, she simply inquired where Bloxham had been last seen and chased down the various leads. Whether Bloxham was ok or not weighed heavily on Zoe but she knew everyone else panicking about it was not going to improve the situation. 

She found the woman slumped in one of the smaller conference rooms and rushed to her side, startling what turned out to only be a sleeping Bloxham awake with efforts to inspect her throat. "Wha- Zoe, what are you doing? Stop that," Bloxham batted at Zoe's hands with sleep addled discoordination. "I'm sorry I fell asleep, yesterday was just so exciting and- and-" her jaw cracked as she yawned widely.

"Where is Dracula?" Zoe asked the woman once she was satisfied no harm had befallen her. Bloxham did her usual hemming and hawing and Zoe was out the door once more, frantically searching before she'd even fully confessed to not knowing. The groggy form of Bloxham trailed after her and the intermittent appearance of Agatha could be spotted by her side every other time Zoe glanced back over her shoulder.

Recalling what he'd said earlier, she stopped by Ernest's team's lab but found nothing and ignored Griffin's attempts to pull her into an in-progress argument involving quantum biology. The solar room was equally empty of Dracula, though a near feral looking Harmony prowled her cage and clearly reacted with rage when she sensed Zoe nearby. Ernest's office was her next stop and the fact that the door was closed looked promising.

Banging her fist on it, she tried to formulate in her head an argument as to why Dracula should avoid Ernest. She hadn't exactly found a solid one yet when the door was pulled open, revealing the familiar tall figure and shock of white hair belonging to her uncle. He gave her his usual thin lipped smile.

"Septimus," she said, voice neutral. The man looked her up and down critically, finger rising to rest upon his cheek. 

"Zoe." He arched an eyebrow. "So it's true?"

"Dr Pretorius! What a surprise" Bloxham called, coming down the hall with only a slightly winded note to her voice. "Gosh, it's been forever- would you like a lab tour? Our grant funding for the microscope-"

"None of your foolishness," he said, cutting her off short. "Let's not beat around the bush. Ernest has already wasted the last five minutes being evasive. How long has Dr Helsing been undead? And is it true that Dracula is  _ on the premise _ right now?" He gave both the women an arch stare. For her part, Zoe was once again shocked at Ernest's residual spine and ability to fend off her uncle for any period of time.

"You'd know if any of you cold hearted bastards every cared to check up on your family!" Bloxham hissed at the man with a venom that surprised Zoe. She felt the need to tug the woman back as she pointed a bit too vigorously with an accusing finger. "She-"

"Thank you, Bloxham," Zoe interjected, gently but firmly forcing the woman back. "Did father send you?" she asked with a resigned note to her voice.

"No, child," Septimus stepped out of Ernest's office, sparing Bloxham a disdainful glance when he passed. "Despite the sad sob story of your life you'd no doubt like to tell,  _ some _ of your relations do care about you." Rather than join them, Ernest just closed the door to his office with him still in it. Family matters were an issue he knew well enough not to get involved in if he could avoid it.

Her uncle waited for the two women to join him before striding down the hall as if he owned the place. "Telling me  _ not _ to worry without providing a reason why is the closest you ever come to crying for help." Zoe flushed at this, some combination of touched and offended. "That rumor going about involving experimental research was rubbish by the way- you'd already resigned yourself to dying and I know you're too stubborn to change your mind about something like  _ that _ ." He let her offer enough guidance such that they eventually returned to her lab. Dracula was still off wandering about somewhere and if she couldn't search for him just then, she figured remaining where she'd last seen him and acting as if she absolutely did not care was probably the next best thing. 

In classic Pretorius family tradition rather than hug her he immediately set about inspecting her- checking her nails, peeling back an eyelid with his thumb at one point, and demanding she open her mouth wide enough for him to see her teeth. To be fair he'd done the same thing when she told him about the cancer. While that examination had ended on a somber note, her uncle seemed positively giddy by the time she'd had enough and batted him away. Bloxham and Agatha were giving her rather odd looks she realized and she cleared her throat, attempting to regain some dignity. 

"My uncle Septimus," she explained to the nun, to whom she was feeling rather indebted to at the moment. "Maternal," she clarified. 

"I know," Bloxham muttered under her breath. "We met at- oooooh," she nodded and unfortunately shared with Septimus, "She's been seeing things. Talking to them- it's totally normal," she hastily added, holding up a hand as if she needed to calm the man's reaction to this news. He in fact took this horrifying personal detail rather well, nodding his head sympathetically.

"Such are the dangers of experimenting on oneself. That's why I always recommended test  _ subjects _ , Zoe," he lectured. "Don't let yourself get caught up in the experiment. Bad science, that. Lacks objectivity." She nodded her head, familiar with this lesson among the many he'd repeated to her over the years. 

"Yes, noted, thank you. Your concern for my work is appreciated... am surprised you drove all the way down here for it, touched really."

"Yes, well," he echoed back, nodding as he looked about the lab. "I heard the others were coming and I didn't want to hear second hand-"

"The others?" Zoe interrupted, that now familiar feeling of panic starting to rise again.

"Oh, not the whole board of course," he hastened to add. "But Victor and Mr Gillman were catching a flight out from California." He glanced between the two women. "You  _ do _ have Count Dracula, yes? Still?"

Zoe and Bloxham exchanged a glance. "He's... around," Zoe answered cautiously.

"Well I'd like to meet him," her uncle declared, clearly waiting for her to produce the vampire on demand. 

"Have you heard about the  _ other _ Bride of Dracula we have on hand to study?" Bloxham helpfully put forward, effectively drawing Septimus's attention with this. Zoe mouthed a thank you as Bloxham led the man out of the room on what she'd promise would be just a quick tour. Knowing the woman's gift of gab, it would surely not and Zoe was torn between hunting for Dracula and finishing her communication with the board in the time granted.

Though Sister Agatha disapproved of the decision, the nun did agree to review the revised email Zoe chose to work on, assuring her in the end that there were no lingering embarrassing confessions of devotion. It cost her several explanations of what she was typing and took time that she'd rather not have spent just then.

She'd just sent off the cursed communication when Bloxham and Septimus returned, Bloxham explaining in a storm of nervous laughter that she appeared to have misplaced her badge and that their delay was due to her having to acquire a temporary one. It took several significant glances on the woman's part before it dawned on Zoe that the incident had not been an intentional stalling technique.

Her uncle seemed to have enjoyed himself despite this, sharing several observations he'd already made about the woman in the cage and beginning tentative inquiries as to the chance to study her himself. Bloxham was nearly falling asleep on her feet as her uncle rambled on, Zoe offering tight lipped nods or brief answers as she tried to remain calm about the idea of Dracula stalking the grounds.

"The board is going to be very excited by this news," Septimus eventually shared. "If you play your cards right you could see the Foundation being returned entirely to your control... if not more." He offered a suggestive eyebrow lift at this though Zoe found it difficult to muster enthusiasm at such news just then. "Young Ernest will be quite crushed of course, but frankly I think it was a crime to ever remove you from the position. Your methods may be unorthodox, Zoe, but I've always maintained you were at least good at your job."

Naturally the gentle tone of a Class 7 Hazard event began pulsating through the lab and hallways just then. It was nothing violent, simply a loud rhythmic digital sound that informed all on site to be aware of potential threats and retrieve their nearest hazard kit. The normally cool blue lights of the foundation's corridors switched to the unnecessarily dramatic red lighting for those who might be audibly impared and Zoe brough a hand to her face as an irritated sigh escaped her.

"What's that?" Septimus asked, looking around.

Bloxhamn, who had jerked awake at the sound, now stared at her phone, thumbs whirling above the screen. After a moment she looked up, a stricken look on her face. "The werewolf enclosure has been breached."

"Of course it has," Zoe muttered under her breath.

Eyes narrowing, Septimus folded his arms across his chest and gave his niece a withering stare. "Where exactly  _ is _ Count Dracula?" he demanded.

"Oh, I have a couple guesses," Zoe sighed, shutting down the machine she was clearly never going to have the chance to work on. "Excuse me, I believe I have to... go deal with a situation..."

"Lead the way, Doctor," her uncle said, gesturing towards the exit and following her closely as she made her way out of the building. She would not run, though the urge to do so beat against her unmoving heart. Whatever Dracula had done, was doing, and likely planned on doing would not be altered by her arrival she suspected- if she'd even be able to find the man.

Coordinating with security as not only the highest ranking individual to respond but also as one of the more hypothetically lethal individuals on site not currently in the shape of a wolf, she had the remaining mortal and mundane portion of the team stay behind and sweep the labs for signs of anything. She didn't explicitly share the fact that Dracula had gone missing but surely his absence was noted, if not commented on, by the unease staff members she spoke to.

Despite being politely asked to perhaps resume his visit at another time, her uncle pulled rank as one of the members of the board and informed her he was executing his right to oversee how she handled the situation. Nodding at this, she next tried to send Bloxham home and was met with similar resistance. While the woman had no authority, her bullheaded concern for those she cared about kept her firmly planted in place despite increasing threats of forced leave or reduced privileges. When Zoe turned to Sister Agatha, she just let out another resigned sigh.

"Need I say 'I told you so'?" the nun asked in a lofty way.

"I wish you wouldn't," Zoe replied before setting out across the grounds, trailed by her small collection of unhelpful company. There were distant howls at various points of the journey and Bloxham nervously remarked that at least some of the werewolves were likely unharmed. When they reached the enclosure Zoe found the dramatic 'breaching' that had been reported was just the gate propped open and the space unsurprisingly empty. Bloxham's badge had been carelessly tossed to the ground nearby as well as several very familiar articles of clothing.

Gathering up the Count's wardrobe with yet another irritated sigh, Zoe scanned the small woods. Though she drew a deep breath, there was no smell of blood on the wind which was perhaps vaguely assuring. Three sets of expectant eyes watched her and Zoe nodded her head slowly. "Well," she said and didn't follow it up with anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a different riffle shuffle of these Universal Monster characters I would _definitely_ ship Zoe & Septimus. Zoe's Dolly Wells is 48 at time of show, Dracula's Claes Bang is 53, and Septimus's Ernest Thesiger was 56 at the time of Bride of Frankenstein.... oh god... I want this so bad. must. stay. focused.... (have cast him as her uncle here to remove the temptation)
> 
> (must say it sounds like excellent fodder for an 'Agatha in 1899 makes it to England' story though... seeing as that's when the movie takes place.... oh god... focus! must stay focused!!)


	19. Integrity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the world is in turmoil right now, that doesn't mean everything fun stops... have a little dose of escapism and stay strong

The young woman before him cowered most deliciously. Her screams had dwindled to sobs which by now were little more than moist hiccups. She'd bloodied his nose with a kick of her boot moments earlier and he'd punished her for it with what was likely a dislocated knee given the way he'd gripped her pant leg and shook. They'd hunted her across an open field, howling and nipping at her heels the whole way for the pleasure of it, but they'd finally run their prey to ground. The question now was what to do with her.

Collapsed against a bus shelter, pressed as far back into the corner as she could get, the youth was ripe for tasting. Behind him the pack snarled and fought over the remains of the brave hound that had tried to defend its mistress. The corpse, along with the cow and two sheep earlier, held no interest for him but the girl was extraordinarily tempting. 

He was certain her injury along with the pack would keep her in place long enough for him to shed his current skin should he desire to change for dinner. While a canine tongue was excellent for lapping up blood, he found the experience of feeding far more satisfying when one could wrap their fingers around one's meal. It was about the quality of experience, not just the quantity ingested- he wasn't  _ actually _ a beast after all.

Lip curled, he snarled but found his still unbeating heart just wasn't quite in it. What had meant to be a fun evening of cutting loose and amusing chaos had instead put him on the cusp of a decision he wasn't quite in the mood to make. In his defense, he hadn't been the one to smell the girl first and by the time the pack had caught the scent, it was too late. The chase was always so thrilling, even he'd been caught up in it, but now he felt just as cornered as the sniveling mortal before him.

Pacing back and forth, he considered his options. Eat the girl. Clearly the best option. But... he could  _ not _ eat the girl. Terrible idea, that, but... Twisting his head, he glanced back at the pack and found the glinting eyes of Lawerence Talbot watching him. Immediately the wolf lowered its gaze, submissive and cowed, but the twinkle of intelligence had been there. While Talbot's human nature was rather disagreeable, he'd found the man's wild side highly amusing and didn't relish the idea of killing him  _ and _ the girl. No, there was no denying it. If he ate the girl, Zoe would definitely find out about it one way or another.

Dracula huffed and shook his massive head, frustrated by this understanding. One of the appeals of the lupine form was a simplicity of thought, a clarity and focus. Unfortunately this current conundrum of obligation and desires did not sit well in such a mind. Snapping his jaws, he tried to convince himself she'd forgive him. It wasn't like this girl was one of her pet scientists, lawyers, or mercenaries. Just some poor innocent who chose to walk her dog in the wrong field at the wrong time. 

Unfortunately he'd stalled too long and the young woman had managed to collect herself enough to resume the screaming. Laying his ears back, he snarled at her once more and she just kicked with her uninjured leg, letting out another shriek. That settled it. While he always enjoyed a good chase, the dramatics of a screaming victim were never quite to his taste. Turning about, he began herding the pack away from their well picked over carcass. One of the wolves darted forward to perhaps sample what he'd denied himself but Dracula would have none of that. Quick jaws and well placed paws reminded the foolish werewolf who was in charge and after a yelp and some whimpering, he released the creature.

By this point most the wolves bore similar marks but Dracula had considered it quite a feat that he'd not needed to actually kill any of them to keep them in line. They certainly were a rowdy lot. It thankfully took little after that to drive them back across the fields, the joy of running free soon more than enough to distract them from a snack lost. Denying himself a meal however had greatly diminished his enjoyment but Dracula caught a scent on the wind as they approached the Foundation's grounds that lifted his spirits. She'd come looking for him.

The tantalizing hint of Zoe was mixed with the aroma of smoke, the plumes of which became visible as they approached. The howls had trailed off and eager heads drooped as members of the pack seemed to realize they'd returned, excitable dashing slowing into a guilty slink. It was a rather subdued collection of wolves that flanked Dracula as he emerged from the castle ruins to find his Bride waiting for him on the building's steps. Unfortunately she too was not alone. 

"Is that him?" the older gentleman lounging on the steps asked, exhaling another plume of smoke as he gestured with the cigar he held. 

Pushing to her feet and brushing herself off, Zoe sighed. "Yes, that's him." She fixed Dracula with a glare and he resisted the urge to wag his tail. "Who's blood is that?"

He was of course unable to answer this in his current skin but she stood there, arms crossed and expectant. There was something to her gaze, disapproving yes, but with an icy edge to it that he'd not been able to provoke before. Perhaps it was just the light of the full moon that made her look harsher than usual. With the shadows cast by her sharp features, she appeared fearless and beautiful.

It was true the others were all bloodied to various degrees, a mixture of wounds inflicted by Dracula and gore from their feasting combined to make a grizzly scene. His jaws and coat were spotless however, which he hoped she noticed. To be certain she didn't miss the fact, Dracula paced around her, leaning in to press his large form against her as he passed just to be sure.

"Seems quite friendly," the man observed, drawing again from his cigar. Zoe didn't respond to this, still watching Dracula closely until a slinking Talbot caught her attention.

"Hey! No! Back," Zoe harshly commanded, driving the werewolf away from the unconscious form of Bloxham curled up at the top of the stairs. Keeping an eye on Dracula and the pack, Zoe backed up the steps to wake the woman up.

Feeling there might perhaps be a need to defend himself, Dracula decided it would be a good time to shed the wolf skin. Always a tedious process, it at least was one he enjoyed shocking onlookers with. Even some of the wolves shied away as his form convulsed and split. When his head emerged and he was able to wipe some of the viscera from his face, he found Zoe watching him closely- her wrath replaced now with extreme interest. Stretching dramatically, he put on a good show for her as he climbed the rest of the way from the discarded form. The two mortals appeared equally transfixed by this process though he paid them no mind.

"Who's blood?" Zoe repeated as a pair of the more feral werewolves approached to lick the gore from his hands.

"Well it's obviously not human," Dracula teased, "else you'd probably have a mouthful of fur right now, hmmm?" While being undead certainly changed one's perspective on the flesh inhabited, and he wasn't exactly ticklish, he still shoved away the wolf's head who licked at his elbow. "And you can see I've returned all of your pets to you relatively unharmed. Why so dour, Beloved?"

"Were you seen?" Dracula shrugged, glancing down at the wolf now lapping at his calf. "We have a team specifically for such encounters," Zoe persisted. "Was there any property damage?"

"Now now, Zoe," the older man lectured, waving his cigar in a dismissive gesture as he climbed to his feet. "No need to harp on the man. Count Dracula was exploring the countryside, settling in no doubt, and bonding with the other cryptids most impressively." Approaching with a disappointing lack of fear, the man squinted at the werewolf on his left. "Is that Mr Kessler? Seems much calmer than last I saw him like this..."

"Mind control," Bloxham put forward, gaze fixed upon Dracula though she clearly addressed the old man. "Larry said it felt like mind control..." she trailed off when she glanced up enough to notice the scowl Dracula gave her.

"Mind control," Zoe echoed bitterly, giving him a glare that seemed far harsher than warranted. "Your meddling with individuals on staff is  _ not _ appreciated, Count."

"Oh come now," the vampire sighed, growing bored with being scolded. "It's almost difficult  _ not _ to. I'm surprised you haven't figured the trick out yet." The gentleman standing before Dracula eyed the vampire, though with more subtly and with a less fixated focus than Bloxham. "I'm sorry, have we met?" he prompted.

"Dr Pretorius," the man declared, extending a hand to shake but pulled it back when the werewolf to Dracula's left laid back her ears and snarled. "I'm on the Foundation's board of directors."

Nodding and pointedly ignoring Zoe's attempts to hand him his clothes back, Dracula raised a hand to rub at his chin. "Quite a number of you it seems," he said, smiling while he did so though it didn't reach his eyes. "What brings you by Zoe's foundation?" 

"Zoe's foundation," the man echoed and laughed. He puffed on his cigar again and offered the vampire one which Dracula pointedly declined, clasping his hands behind his back. Zoe sighed in exasperation at this, tossing his clothes back onto the steps in defeat. "Not quite 'Zoe's Foundation' you know. Whoever runs it- and that's an unfortunate young man named Ernest at the moment, have you met him yet?- is still in fact beholden to the board's decisions." While the old man chuckled at this and worked his cigar once again, turning slightly to blow a plume of smoke to the side, his stare was just as cold and flat as Dracula's. "I'm just here to make sure my dear niece's concerns are kept in mind, should issues that draw the board's attention arise." 

Dracula's grin widened at this and he let out a brief, genuine laugh. "That's very thoughtful of you, Dr Pretorius. Very thoughtful of you, indeed." Still nodding to himself, he turned and wandered away from the building. The air felt pleasant and the prospect of dressing while still damp from shedding did not appeal. "If you'll excuse me," he called over his shoulder, "I've some hounds to kennel. Pleasure to meet you, Doctor, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around..."

Though not necessary, he whistled sharply and  _ willed _ the werewolves to fall into line, which they did so promptly. There was some discussion amongst Zoe and her companions before she eventually chased after him as he knew she would. She was empty handed, which was mildly surprising but Dracula was not overly concerned with strolling the countryside in the nude, especially with such company.

They walked in broken silences most of the way, the woman asking several questions about the process of shedding skins despite her attempts to retain an air of aloofness. She was clearly upset about the wolves, bending down to inspect several of them every now and then, but that was to be expected. Shepherding the lot of them into the enclosure was easy. The fact that her mood did not improve as they turned back was most disappointing however.

"Don't be so sore about the wolves- they had a good time. Talbot-"

"I'm not angry about the werewolves," Zoe snapped before raising a hand and hastily amending, "though I am unhappy about that as well- please leave my coworkers  _ alone _ . I'm angry about what you  _ did _ !"

"Clearly," Dracula muttered, "though if we're not talking about the wolves, I'm not really certain which one of my various misdeeds you're referring to right now." He spoke cautiously, easing back a step from her as if legitimately worried she'd attack him. He wasn't afraid, but more distance meant more time to react should she feel the need to become ... emotional.

"You- you messed with my mind!" she huffed, flushing. "I was writing a report and you- you corrupted it!" Dracula blinked in surprise at this. Zoe went on to detail how she knew all about Harker's multi-page manifesto of madness and how she was now enduring the same fate, all because of his wicked intentions. That phrase in particular caught his attention, the repetition of it suggesting she'd already consulted with Agatha on the issue.

"Has this been a problem before now?" the Count managed to ask as she drew another lungfull to continue her accusations.

Zoe shook her head, eyes averted. "No, not before- I've never noticed it before but  _ I _ didn't even realize what was happening till Sister Agatha pointed it out for me to see. Last night- when we were- you made me say-," she blushed, perhaps unwilling to repeat herself for fear of invoking this supposed madness once more. Dracula raised his brows in surprise.

"Zoe, we were having sex. Really great sex in fact. A lot of things get said- it's a lot like when people die, it doesn't always make sense."

She blushed and shook her head, still unwilling to meet his eye. "You- you did something then. Put a thought I my head-"

"Showed you a good time," Dracula muttered, sounding offended. "Helped you relax for a bit. Zoe, I didn't... corrupt your mind, though I assure you once I figure out how to I certainly will, if only to drive that bothersome nun out of your head. She did this." Now Zoe did turn to look at him, glaring of course as if offended on behalf of the ghost that continued to haunt her. "Zoe, Beloved, you're not going mad like Johnny- the poor man threw himself off a tower, remember? He had a number of problems- he begged me to kill him-"

There was horror in her face at this, and upon brief reflection Dracula decided the statement was not as helpful in making his point as he had hoped. He decided to switch tactics. "I assure you, Beloved," he smiled at her, stepping in close, "that  _ no one _ wishes more fervently for you to retain your sanity than I do. Not even you." He lifted a finger to lightly bop the tip of her nose. "If I could ensure you safe and sane, I wouldn't be bound by this  _ nonsense _ of an agreement." He chuckled as he said this, hoping to raise her ire at mocking their little game.

Again he miss-judged, for rather than berate him or at the least roll her eyes, the woman raised her hand to cover her mouth while her eyes widened even further. There was a faint shimmer in the moonlight as she blinked, a watery red sitting at the corner of her lashes, bloody tears on the verge of spilling free. "You're not going to break the agreement," she whispered is a hollow voice, "you're going to make me do it. I won't be able to keep my end of the bargain. You'll begin murdering everyone again and it'll be-"

Hand darting out, Dracula caught the woman by her throat and forced her back up against the nearest crumbling section of stonework. If she'd been furious at him for something he'd done, it'd be a different matter entirely. Amusing probably. Expected at the very least. This, however, felt like an injustice- a crafty move against him by an unseen enemy. Growling, enraged at the prospect of losing, Dracula decided to defend himself.

"Say it," he demanded, leaning in to graze his teeth against her jaw. "Call me Master, I order you too," he whispered heavily in her ear. One of her hands wrapped around his wrist as he quickly shifted his grip from demanding to coaxing, thumb sliding up her neck to run along her mouth. "I command you," he murmured, leaning in so that his lips brushed hers in a whisper of a kiss. "Say it," he repeated, his other hand sliding across her hip as he pressed close. 

"No," Zoe bit out, pushing at his shoulder with her other hand for a moment but giving up when it made no difference.

"Say it," he whispered in her ear, nibbling lightly at the lobe. He could feel her tense up at this, the hands on his chest curling as she gripped his shirt.

"Stop it!"

"See?" he pulled back, grinning. Now she was angry, the fear that had stirred an echo in his own black depths chased away by her frustration with him. He'd much rather adoration of course, but anything was better than seeing that horrible look in her eye. "You are absolutely able to withstand my demands as devil or man. I'm telling you, Zoe, whatever happened to you this evening was not my doing." She was absolutely immune to his will which continued to tempt and torment him, but he didn't feel the need to share that fact with her.

"Something happened," she whispered, turning her head away but seemingly quick to forgive him. Perhaps she believed him?

"Hmmmm... Have you considered she did it?"

"What," Zoe asked, drawing back in surprise. 

"Well, she was always a willful and demanding woman," Dracula explained, shrugging and then adding in an innocent voice, "if I recall, she spoke through you a bit as you were dying..."

"Through me!?" Zoe cried out in surprise, "What?" They'd come to a stop now and Zoe shook her head, blinking several times as is if to shake loose some memory.

"Yes, don't you remember?" Dracula asked, tapping his lower lip thoughtfully. "I mean, if she could make you... say things... Very noble and decent things- I assure you. Convinced  _ me _ to try and take my own life even," Dracula confessed, surprising himself with the compliment. Just reflecting back on the woman stirred him. A worthy opponent. Licking his lips, he glanced at Zoe out of the corner of his eye, "Made you forget things once already, who's to say she wouldn't do so again?"

Zoe shook her head, furious about something. A memory or perhaps a current voice whispering frantically in her ear. "Is the contagion rotting my mind?" She raised a hand to her temple. "Is this perhaps just a biological process?" she whispered with a note of horror. 

"No!" Dracula cried, stepping forward to grip her arm. "You are  _ fine _ , Zoe. You need only rid yourself of this...  _ nun _ that continues to harry you." His Bride stared at him, eyes suddenly narrow, observing rather than frightened. She studied him closely for a moment before her gaze flicked off to the right. 

" _ Perhaps _ ?" she asked, voice vicious and he was suddenly glad he'd swallowed what he'd been about to confess. He couldn't accept the idea that it was the curse of the undead. Such possible horror flickered at the edge of his heart and he lifted his chin, fighting down an urge to shudder.

Zoe's attention seemed fixed on where she believed Agatha to be and he let her pull away from him, taking the opportunity to compose himself. "Really oddly timed, isn't it?" she asked the empty space before her. Placing her hands on her hips she nodded her head. "Oh, yes, and suddenly you're the expert on sexually transmitted diseases?" She paused for a moment before continuing, "Do you even understand- No. No. I mean, yes!" Sighing heavily she glanced back over her shoulder at him. "I don't think you really get a say in that," she muttered, eyes flicking over him in a rather appraising manner. Their gaze met and locked so it was quite clear to him when her eyes fluttered for a moment and her entire stance shifted.

Zoe broke off, turning away and tucking her hands in her coat pockets as she ambled around the space. Dracula had actually never yet been struck by lightning, despite a blood-drunk attempt back in 1633 when Galileo publicly recanted his belief in Copernican theory, but he imagined the sudden sensation he experienced upon realizing Agatha stood before him once more would feel similar. Cocking his head to the side, he watched her and tried to not reveal his excitement. It was difficult.

Reaching up, she seemed to fidget with the top button of her blouse, undoing it and Dracula could feel it in his teeth. One hand in coat pocket and the next toying with the second button, "Zoe" approached with swaying hips. That she suddenly pulled a stake at the last moment and tried to drive it into his heart in no way diminished his enthusiasm. 

"Well well well," Dracula muttered, catching Agatha's wrist while the stake was still inches from his chest. "Look who has advanced onto Possession. You really are some sort of ghostly... Thing, aren't you?" He looked the woman up and down, easily restraining the other hand she'd raised to claw at him with. 

"I am the spirit! She is the flesh," she struggled for a moment in his grip, taking far longer than Zoe normally did to calm down and simply accept the fact she couldn't break free. 

"Interesting," he resumed, eyeing her closely. "Does Zoe agree with that? Oh I don't doubt you're spirit. Pure spirit," he murmured with enthusiasm as she tried to kick at him. Given her continued struggles, he forced her back against the same span of crumbling wall as earlier. "But that's not your body, Miss Holier Than Thou." His gaze jumped over her face, taking in all the subtle different ways that she moved and held herself that differentiated parasite from host. Shifting through an interesting series of emotions, she thankfully settled on guilt. 

"She... needs help resisting you," Agatha sulked, which seemed as good of opening as he could hope for. Leaning in he nuzzled at her throat, pressing the full length of his body close against hers as he whispered in her ear. 

"What about you, Agatha? How's your-" A balled fist to the gut cut him off, the lung full of air he'd been using to speak hastily expelled by the force. She tried again to wiggle away from him with equally unsuccessful results.

"I'm a nun, Dracula," she drily reminded him, glaring as the vampire pulled back to study her face. "I assure you I am quite capable of resisting you for as long as it takes. As long as it takes to destroy you," she clarified, leaning in to glare even more fiercely at him.

"I see," he replied, retaining his grip that pinned her in place but now looking her up and down rather critically. "I think I prefer Zoe's approach... She's trying to destroy me as well, you know," he clarified, "but she's much more reasonable about it. Agreeable."

"Weak!" Agatha sighed, relaxing now into disappointed defeat. "She's clearly letting you gain the upper hand." Dracula pursed his lips and contemplated the wisdom of debating that point.

"More successful," Dracula pointed out. "How many people did you save, was it? None of your sisters at the convent... That little guest though, Mina Murray? You saved her, so that's... one. At the cost of many. Zoe here... well, I've not killed anyone on her staff yet, and you know as well as I that's rather impressive. So she's got a leg up on you there. And I'll have you know," he said, lifting his chin to smile down at her as sudden delight swelled up in him. "I didn't kill someone tonight." He said this rather proudly, as if it were a winning move in a match. "So I'd say Zoe's doing a touch better job of it than you ever managed."

Agatha blinked in surprise, looking at him in some confusion so he explained about the young woman and savored the rather stunned... and possibly disappointed expression that overtook her upon hearing this. He of course leaned in to steal a kiss at this vulnerable moment and received a bitten lip for his efforts. Unlike Zoe, Agatha tried to maul more than nip and they had a bit of a struggle in resolving that. 

It was as he slammed her for a third time back into the wall and he could feel nails rending the flesh of his neck that he came to a decision. Releasing her, he suddenly stepped back and glared at her. "Ok, you've made your point. Now give her back." Agatha lifted her chin in defiance, stepping away from the wall. There was a long moment as the two observed each other in silence. 

It was a cold, rather empty dread- same as the one that had consumed his heart back in Transylvania- that twisted within him at the sudden idea of losing Zoe. Not to death or the woman's own foolishness, but to lose her to an opponent. To have her  _ taken _ from him- this was not acceptable. Licking his lips, he thought rapidly. "This isn't you, Agatha," he decided to scold her. "What right have you to deprive Zoe of her flesh? Especially when she's striving for the same ends as you and doing  _ such _ a better job at it." He grinned, affecting a casual air.

This seemed to thankfully work because after a final guilty averting of her gaze, the woman shivered and then there was a sharp gasp, followed by a long string of profanity from Zoe. She was clearly disoriented, asking 'what?' and 'how?' several times as well as expressing surprise, twice, that he was still completely naked.

Gentle assurances that everything was fine lead to a soothing hand stroking her hair, her shoulder, her back, her hip, and he once again had her back up against the stone wall. While she wasn't exactly enthusiastic about the kiss he pressed against her lips, she at least tolerated it, hands hovering just above his shoulders. When he pulled back, she licked her lips and gave him a curious glance. "Did she bite you?" Zoe continued to taste whatever lingered on her lips and Dracula worried about what she might be able to detect in there. 

"Yes, but not as well as you," he replied, dropping a series of kisses down her neck to the collar of her shirt. "See? Was I not right?" He nibbled at the hollow of her throat. "You've nothing to worry about with me," he whispered against her skin. She tolerated this much longer than he would have expected before she began to shove at him.

"Not now," she complained and he just laughed.

"Why not now?" he asked, pausing to tug at her lower lip with his teeth. "A whore does what she's told when she's told," he added, appreciating the way she went absolutely still at this. The beginning of some foolish protest was halted with another kiss. When he pulled back this time she blinked at him slowly, as if taking longer than usual to formulate an argument as to why he should stop. She was indeed less skilled at resisting his advances than Agatha. One of several differences he was coming to appreciate between scientists and nuns.

"I did actively honor our agreement, you know," he interjected before she could start. "It was very difficult. Talbot can vouch for me. Delicious little thing, right there," he tipped his head back as he moaned, grinding his hips against hers to drive home the point. "Could have had myself a good time and I  _ didn't _ ." He ran his hand down the front of her blouse before attacking the buckle of her trousers directly. "You owe me." 

There was nothing more than a surprised gasp from Zoe at this and he counted that as a success. When the woman tipped her head to the side in invitation, he groaned but kept his lips firmly on hers to avoid the temptation. Hand slipping down the front of her slacks, he held her tightly as she began to squirm.

It didn't take long. She'd been stealing glances at him all evening long, just as the others had. A couple more whispered demands and taunting reminders had her panting and then her teeth sank into his shoulder. There were muffled sounds, words lost as her lips pressed against the minor wound. When he did fuck her, face pressed against the weather worn stones, she was quite a bit more vocal without his flesh between her teeth. He could feel her cries of 'Yes!' reverberate under his lips as he sank his teeth into her neck. She was writhing, he was moving, it wasn't a clean bite and by the time they pulled apart he could see her neck painted black in the moonlight, enough sluggish blood smeared across her throat that she looked like a slaughtered mortal. 

Chuckling to himself, he wiped the rest of her blood from his lips as he strolled back towards the foundation. He approved of what he tasted there and paused at the last fragment of crumbling wall, waiting for her to catch up before walking with her the rest of the way back to the building. Bloxham and the old man were gone, but his clothes remained in a crumpled pile on the steps. 

Lazily pulling on the items of clothing, he grinned and watched her disappear through the doors. He'd just finished lacing up his shoes when she'd returned, hurrying down the steps with a pile of papers under her arm and their helmets. 

"Oh, Zoe! Do you think it's ok that we're taking off early from work?" he asked, grinning. 

"Shut up and drive," she muttered, already settling herself on the back of the vehicle. They reached his building back in town without incident though he suspected she clung to him slightly more tightly than she had before.

"Out, Frank," Dracula commanded as they strolled into the flat. Zoe paced around the table, heading towards the shower without acknowledging the nervous little man. "Now," he added with significance and there was a flurry of papers. The door slammed shut behind the mortal not ten seconds later. Dracula was already half out of his shirt by the time he reached the bathroom's threshold. 

They fucked twice more before dawn. Somewhere in the middle she'd banished him for a while to read her papers but he came slinking back a couple hours later with a bottle in hand. He'd only needed to procure the one yet they were falling back upon the dirt, hands roaming and mouths joined. The lingering novelty of it had him a little at a loss for words as the two curled together in the remaining minutes before sunrise in what was in danger of being called a cuddle. Dracula smiled, trailing a nail over her hip and regretted he couldn't point this out to her without losing his comfortable position. 

Staring at her face, turned slightly away, yielded no clue as to what she was thinking. The steady, vaguely unfocused look in her eye suggested her thoughts were elsewhere yet thankfully not in the form of Sister Agatha. She didn't look hungry, that was about as much as he could say. Dracula waited only a few moments more, nail tapping steadily on her hip before he finally asked, "What are you thinking?"

Giving herself a shake, Zoe looked a little surprised as she glanced at him. "About my neck, focusing on the feeling of it," she added, fingers raising to probe at the mauled flesh he'd left behind. It was as grisly as a crime scene, each encounter had driven him to bite her more than once and it had resulted in a ring of deep gashes. She looked like a woman mauled to death, though the expression she wore was one of thought. "About how you bite." 

Smirking, he quirked an eyebrow at her, wondering if there was perhaps time for a fourth round before dawn. "What about my bite?" he murmured in a husky voice.

"Tied to climax. Can you even get off without doing it?" her question seemed more idly curious than cutting remark but the aloof tone to it immediately squashed his hopes. He gave her a rather offended look and rolled over, staring at the ceiling and wishing now the sun would just hurry up and put the woman down.

"Well? Can you?" Zoe asked, pushing herself up now on an elbow to examine him. 

"I regret asking what you were thinking. Never mind," he muttered, hoping she would get the hint. 

"What were you thinking?" she asked after a moment, still watching him. "Wishing we'd brought in another bottle?" she teased.

"Surprised that we didn't need a second one," he confessed, turning to regard her warily.

Zoe snorted, amused at this statement for some reason. "Vampire lovers sound truly awful. Are you above fucking a mortal?" Dracula was in the process of picking his way through a sharp remark on why she should mind her own business when the sun rose and she toppled over backwards, the reprimand lost on her.

The setting of the sun freed Zoe's consciousness but the question seemed to have settled over her mind during her day's rest and she pestered him not long after returning from the shower about it, forgetting that  _ some _ people still had lives they could live and didn't appreciate being pulled back into yesterday's tiresome discussion. 

"Mortals. Do you make love to them?" Dracula rolled his eyes at her, trying to make his disappointment in her tedious behavior known. "Sorry," she corrected herself, "'love' obviously isn't the right word to use with you but..." Dracula paused in buttoning up his shirt, offended at the suggestion as the woman carried on, "I'm curious- not jealous," she hastily clarified, "if you... lay with mortals... and how that tends to go with the biting." 

Of course her neck had wholy healed from the night before but he'd seen her reach up to touch it more than once since she'd risen. "Not well," he snapped before adding, "Despite what one may think, fucking a corpse is most unpleasant." 

"So they are related," Zoe observed, the faintest hint of a smirk tugging briefly at the corner of her mouth. "I only ask for Bloxham's sake."

"Oh no," Dracula quickly replied, nose wrinkling. "You do not need to worry about that." In truth, most mortal women had lost their temptation a couple centuries ago. His hunger had simplified over time to a single want. If they were fun enough to lay with and rose afterwards he'd consider them potential Brides, which brought on its own problems. Sister Agatha was the last one he'd considered trying. He'd allowed himself many freedoms as he kept her and fed on her, but the desire to make her last had trumped lust in a decision he'd been regretting ever since. Always side with lust, he reminded himself, which inspired him to reach out and snag his Bride. She protested this but did not bite as he kissed her deeply before releasing her. 

Giving him an irritated look, she unwound the towel she'd returned from her shower in and hastily dressed in the new outfit he'd procured for her today. Her refusal of the dress the other night had been interesting, and he wondered if she'd march into work naked if what he acquired failed to meet her standards.

"If you're not interested in her, please stop flirting with her. She's very easy to encourage." Dracula scoffed and proclaimed that he was doing no such thing and Zoe countered with the fact that all he did was flirt. "Flirt or threaten," she amended, pulling her hair up into a brisk ponytail as they both exited the bedroom. Zoe was immediately distracted by the drinks produced by Frank, the man having several cups queued up for Zoe on Dracula's orders. 

"You didn't feed at work yesterday, did you?" Dracula observed.

"Didn't have time to," she replied, rolling her eyes to give him a clear accusation as to why she had been operating under reduced hours. "Nor the day before that, I know." Sighing, she cradled the last mug of blood she'd emptied. "If you would just stop... if you would just Stop I'd be able to find time. I'm not  _ against _ drinking blood," she muttered into the empty glass, tilting it up as if she somehow thought there might be more. "I just have a lot of work to do-" she cut herself off, swearing as she scrambled to where she'd left her phone. "Fucking Victor," she muttered after a moment before looking up at him. "I need to get into the office. Could we-"

"But of course," he said, gesturing towards the door. "I was just thinking the same thing..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be clear, I love Dragatha. I love Dragatha like I love cardamon. Exciting flavor, best when sweet, fun, should be used in more things. It however is not right for _all_ things. Steak* for example... this chapter was meant to be steak and I've spiced it appropriately. Apologies to my dear Arwen17 who has been kindly reading this for so long only to be absolutely let down by me in this chapter. I absolutely agree, things _would_ go better if Agatha could be a bit more... agreeable. But, alas, that's not what the story calls for. Please forgive me for these sins.
> 
> (* ok, I did Google it and some people put cardamon on steak but that's weird and not the point of the metaphor....)


	20. Liabilities

It was disappointing to see Zoe so captivated by her phone as they made their way to the Foundation. Yes, it was neat that one could access nearly any piece of information at any time but the way everyone seemed so absolutely enslaved by this fact was definitely an aspect about the current era that grated on the Count. His decades- centuries really- of experience with devoted servants and easy access to liquid information helped him keep a level head about such things and he looked forward to when the mortals finally settled down with the idea. He'd thought her better schooled than the rest but Zoe was already glaring at the device as she slid off the bike upon arrival. 

"Fucking Victor," she muttered not for the first time and stormed into the building, not even waiting for him. Still astride the vehicle Dracula drummed his fingers on the helmet he held. The idea of just going out for a ride and coming back a couple hours later seemed appealing. When she found out his dealings with the board however, Zoe was going to be  _ so angry _ and he'd hate to miss it. 

It was all the other stuff, the bore of business to pull the whole thing off that made Dracula want to just make himself scarce for a stretch. Business like this could be done via individuals like Renfield. The emails and calls exchanged so far suggested Dracula would be able to get what he wanted, even without indulging this Mr Gillman with the in person meeting so adamantly requested. It felt so beneath him to handle it personally... but Zoe was worth that personal touch.

Sighing to himself, Dracula headed into the building. A horrified youth sat trembling behind the gate, proving that not everyone at this ridiculous Foundation was eager to feel his teeth. Dracula flashed a smile and pointed to the locked door. Though the guard was clearly terrified, he was buzzed in and Dracula couldn't help but shake his head, grinning. Their notion of security here was rather entertaining.

Strolling down the hall, hand tucked in pocket, he nodded to a couple of the scientists he recognized from the clearance process. They quickly looked away, turning down the nearest hallway to avoid him. With a chuckle, Dracula wandered about, not exactly looking for Zoe but noting the wake her presence had left. He raised a hand in greeting to one of the werewolves from the other night who- currently looking perfectly human- appeared to be standing guard at a door. The woman flushed and lowered her gaze, still swayed by her wolf nature it seemed. Turning suddenly, he detoured over to her and leaned against the wall next to the werewolf. Someone down the hallway dropped something but he paid them no mind. 

"Hi there," he said in his most charming way, "do you-"

"Count Dracula!" the earnest voice of Bloxham cried from the other end of the corridor, interrupting him. "We've been  _ looking for you _ ," the woman laughed nervously as she hurried to his side. A glance was shared between the two women before she continued, "If you could just...." she bobbed her head, trying to guide him somewhere. "Zoe's, ah- occupied at the moment but she'll join us shortly..."

"Was wondering where one might be able to find a snack around here," he explained, addressing both women. Handing the helmet he still carried to the guard, he let Bloxham lead him to this 'feeding room' he'd heard so much about. Again large spans of transparent walls and tiny cages greeted him, small rooms tucked into larger ones though these didn't even allow for a table. Tapping away at her phone, presumably summoning his meal, Bloxham explained the procedure. Locking doors and automatic timers and  _ safety _ for the volunteers. Dracula rolled his eyes but didn't interrupt the woman as he examined the space. 

"Here they are," she exclaimed as a pair of young men soon joined them, one sporting a lab coat though aside from that there was little to distinguish the two from each other. "Now, please keep in mind this is a  _ donation _ volunteer," she stressed the word. "Not- ah- someone you could- I mean,  _ should _ ah, kill..." The pair came to stand before them, both a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Bloxham gestured at the one in the coat. "And this is Dr. Kemp who will be observing the- wait, no, please use the feeding room!" The woman wrung her hands as Dracula stepped towards his meal, wrapping an arm around the young man. "For the safety of everyone on site, please-"

"I assure you, Gwen, I've at least  _ some _ self control when needed," he joked in an attempt to keep his irritation with all their process at bay. Turning back to his meal, he carefully tilted the supplicant lad's head to the side before sinking his teeth in. There were exclamations of surprise from the other two but such expected reactions barely registered. 

Feeding directly from the source was always a headier experience than a bottle of red and while Dracula let himself indulge briefly, he was mindful about getting carried away. It wasn't long before he was there however, in the young man's mind, and he surveyed the immediately available information. More trees. So many trees with all of these individuals. Instead of sex, this one seemed to be indulging in the company of several conjured friends, laughing and feeding each other bits of food from a picnic they lounged at. Dracula tried to find something useful to extract from his victim but failed to spot anything new or helpful. It was unsurprising that cattle would taste so... bland.

Pulling back, he lapped at the oozing wound for a moment, just for the taste of it, before dropping the deadweight of the volunteer into the stunned Dr Kemp's hands. The scientist struggled briefly, incapable of supporting the body but at least able to slowly lower him to the floor. 

"Oh he's not dead," Dracula explained to a horrified looking Bloxham. Licking his lips, he surveyed the room. A security guard, also a pack member, had joined them while he'd fed along with two more scientists. Everyone seemed to share a similar expression to the one Bloxham wore and Dracula just sighed in resignation. This was where the screaming usually started, but after a long stretch of silence Bloxham simply cleared her throat.

"Right then, ah... this way. I bet Zoe has calmed down- I mean, she's probably waiting for us in her lab," Bloxham nervously explained, stepping around the unconscious volunteer and the scientist who crouched over him. Brows raising in mild surprise, Dracula shrugged and joined her. The meals might not be very appealing here but it seemed the service was reasonable.

Glancing over his shoulder as he left, Dracula observed the additional scientists hurrying up to assist the first. No shouting, no dramatics, though there was brief excited whispering. He was reminded of his cowed villages that used to surround his castle, the generations of them bleeding together into a single blurry entity he'd regarded with some mild affection. They'd done their best to understand him and come to terms with their fate and Dracula wondered if this lot was equally malleable.

Though he could have led the way just as well as her, Dracula let Bloxham chatter the entire time as she guided them to the same lab as yesterday. There was a slightly different underlying edge to her words than previously but he was distracted from such details by the sight of his Bride when they reached her.

Zoe sat fuming at her desk, arms tightly crossed and glaring rather unseeing at the screen before her. With Bloxham's approach, she barely looked up at them. While it amused Dracula to see his Bride flummoxed by his own behavior, he was displeased to see her so affected by something he had no part in. 

"Bad test results?" he asked, coming up to lean against the bench beside her. Zoe shook her head, tight lipped and clearly struggling to fight down some urge. He wondered if Sister Agatha was already back, harping on her, when the woman threw up her arms suddenly in frustration. 

"He  _ took _ her!" Zoe cried out. There was a note of futility woven in there amongst the clear rage in her voice. "I can't- I mean, I  _ can _ believe it- but nobody thought to stop him?" There was a most accusations glare directed at Bloxham at this. 

"Now Zoe," the woman started, glancing nervously between the two vampires. "It's just a brief requisitioning-" 

"She was  _ my _ subject!" 

"Are we talking about  _ my _ Bride?" Dracula asked, rather surprised. Lifting his head he closed his eyes and stretched his senses. "She's not far," he said, opening his eyes to quirk a brow at Zoe. "If we need to find her-"

"Oh, I know where she's going," Zoe muttered, shaking her head and shooting another glare at Bloxham. "And Bloxham's right, I released her into the Foundation's custody, it is within the board's right to redistribute resources-" she cut herself off to fume for a moment longer before hissing "the  _ audacity _ of that man!"

Bloxham was making sympathetic and placating gestures as Dracula watched, raising a hand to rub at his lip thoughtfully. "Perhaps we should have kept her at the flat," he mused, wondering how he might lift her spirits before she heard about his plans. It wouldn't be as rewarding to surprise her with the news if she was already miserable for other reasons. "Do you want me to make you a new one?" he asked. Though he'd meant the suggestion to be helpful both women responded quite negatively to it.

"No! Please. No killing, no biting, no making, no torturing, no tormenting, no turning," she sighed, raising a hand to rub at her face. Dracula and Bloxham exchanged a glance at the 'no biting' and neither mentioned his brief meal. "Members of the board are visiting today- on site already?" this was directed to Bloxham who, lower lip caught between her teeth, nodded. "I'm going to have to deal with them, please don't make this worse than it already is." Dropping her hands to her lap, Zoe stared at her screen for a moment before turning towards him. "They're going to want to meet you. Please don't do anything... rash. Or dramatic."

Raising his eyebrows in a look of innocence just caused her to huff in dry amusement. "Right," she muttered to herself. "How foolish of me to even ask."

"I assume this 'Victor' took her...?" Dracula asked carefully. Bloxham winced at the name and, over Zoe's shoulder, made an unambiguous gesture to avoid the subject.

"Of course!" Zoe exclaimed, fists clenching. "Claimed that with her he might be able to fast track some of his own research projects, so of course Gillman approved. And Septimus didn't even object, did he!?" she turned to glare once more at Bloxham. The woman floundered, clearly apologizing for things outside her control as she looked repeatedly between Zoe and the Count. 

"Would you like me to perhaps...?" Dracula began an open ended offer but it was too much to hope Zoe would take him up on it. 

"No! Do  _ not _ harm Victor. No killing anyone- that includes board members. Unfortunately." 

"You sound surprisingly disappointed with that," Dracula grinned, reaching out to rest a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure? I could at the very least-"

"No no no," she shook her head but did not immediately brush his hand off. He wondered if she'd object if he did more. "I'm already going to have a hard enough time convincing the board I'm handling the current situation. If you were to torture Victor I'd undoubtably be fired. Again. More so." She sounded remarkably regretful about this fact. Glancing at his bemused expression she added, "Oh this stuff with Victor goes way back. I mean, he did basically kill me before you showed up." 

Dracula blinked at her in surprise. "I was already dying," Zoe pointed out. "You weren't really necessary for that bit."

While Ernest had certainly hinted at a past between Zoe and his brother, the man had failed to mention this particular fact. Dracula felt his upcoming plans curdle with the realization he needed to adjust for some things- namely killing one of the key components. Perhaps seeing something in his expression, or more likely just knowing where his mind might go, Zoe immediately pulled back and reiterated more forcefully that he wasn't to touch Victor. 

Bloxham had withdrawn during this, watching with a worried expression but somehow remaining silent. When the door beeped, Zoe cut off mid-sentence- eyes widening and then narrowing as she clenched her jaw. Pointing at him firmly she said, "Don't."

"Zoe van Helsing," a voice called out from the door, "Why am I not surprised to find you laboring away at the bench. Saving lives with your dying breath, as expected." The man spoke as he approached, footsteps filling the otherwise silent lab. "Or undead breath, as the rumor mill suggests? Oh dear, you truly do look to be at death's door. So it's true?"

Slowly turning, Dracula found a middle aged man with slicked back dark hair and a wryly amused expression. Zoe's hand came to rest on Dracula's arm and she spoke before he could. "Victor, disappointed to see you, as always. Why are you invading my lab? You've already commandeered my subject- looking for  _ even more  _ research to steal?"

"Is that-" the man paused and raised his hand to point towards the Count. "Is that Count Dracula?" There was an awkward silence as Zoe refused to answer the question and Dracula failed to introduce himself. Laughing heartily, the man extended a hand and declared, "Dr Frankenstein. Victor Frankenstein. I've been looking forward to meeting you!"

Zoe's hand on his arm tightened and Dracula swallowed. This was supposed to be his moment, when he revealed how clever he'd been and pulled the rug out from under her. This was supposed to be when he got the upper hand and instead he found himself wanting to cast it all aside and just squash the pest before him. Just as Zoe's afterlife was firmly in his hands, the idea of someone else playing a part in her death didn't sit right with him. Angered him. It'd been a while since he'd felt so conflicted. Still, he knew he could deal with the wretched man later and unlike the pack he'd run with last night,  _ he _ was no beast.

Smiling widely, flashing more tooth than he'd intended- though he doubted it hurt the man's opinion of him- Dracula forced himself to proceed forward as planned. Reaching out, he clasped the man's hand a fraction more tightly than he should. "Yes. Victor. I've been looking forward to making your acquaintance."

"Dr Frankenstein," Victor corrected, wincing slightly as Dracula allowed him his hand back. "I've got to say, Mr Gillman is really looking forward to hearing this proposal of yours! He rarely deals with individuals face to face but  _ insisted _ on meeting in person." He grinned, shaking out his hand as he glanced between Zoe and the Count. There was an excited glint in his eye, an eagerness that made Dracula even more reluctant to proceed. 

"Right, about that..." the Count said, rubbing a thumb along the edge of his teeth. The urge to tear into the man's throat was nearly upon him, if nothing else he could pillage the man's memories of Zoe, for those were sure to be interesting. 

"You've been in communication with the board!?" Zoe asked in horror, just how he expected she would. It was less entertaining to hear than he thought it would be. There was a note of betrayal to it that somehow was decidedly not pleasant to find- painful one might even say, to hear. He'd been expecting more anger, maybe some fright mixed with irritation.

"Yes, but-" Dracula started to explain when a strange scent caused him to pause. Turning his head, he inhaled just before the door beeped again.

"Victor? Are they in here?" an odd voice called out and Dracula felt the faintest prickle at the back of his neck, a feeling it'd been centuries since he'd last experienced. It was proving to be a rather interesting evening and he licked his lip in anticipation.

"Yeah!" Victor called back, grinning widely at the two vampires now. "He's not handling the time zone shift all that well," he whispered to the two as something approached, the gate and footsteps decidedly not human.

His first encounter with a werewolf had been like staring at a pale shadow of himself- nearly familiar. A fun twist on the dark edges of possibility that Count Dracula was well familiar with. The creature that ambled out from around the lab bench on the other hand was exquisitely foreign. Dracula found himself rendered momentarily speechless as he took in the ridges across its face, delicate scales, and curved beak-like lips. Frills cascaded down what would have been a neck on something perhaps more human and disappeared under the collar of a smart looking floral print button up. 

"Count Dracula," the creature announced. Webbed hands decorated with the most fantastic claws tucked behind its back rather than extend for a hand shake. "It's an honor to meet you. I hope your time with the Foundation thus far has been pleasant?" 

"Exceptionally," Dracula breathed, glancing over at Zoe with raised eyebrows. He almost asked her if this was his wished-for dragon but the woman wasn't looking at him. Rather than capitalize on his clear moment of shock, his Bride appeared to be struggling mightily to compose herself- quelling not rage or confusion but simply irritation- as she focused on the fish man. 

"Mr Gilman," it was a statement and the extent of Zoe's greeting. "I'm happy the board is so pleased with the Foundation's latest findings but I'd ask that you not disrupt our work to-" 

"How does it feel, Dr Helsing?" the creature asked her sharply. There was a long silence and Dracula quirked an eyebrow in interest as Zoe's head shook minutely, lips pressed together in a straight mouthed frown. "Hmmm? No revised perspectives on the stance metahumans should take?" There was another tight lipped shake of the head and Mr Gillman shrugged. "Perhaps another time then."

It was hard to read the creature's body language, its lips did not curve or move the way a human's did, but it was clear the creature's attention had turned to Dracula when it spoke again. "I'm happy to hear that, Count. If you're experiencing any trouble here at the facility, you just let me know. The clearance protocol certifies a specific class of behavior that personnel are  _ required _ to respect."

Dracula blinked once and gave his head a slight shake to clear it. The plan he'd already established snapped back into focus and he let his easy smile return. "I find my every evening here to be a joy," he remarked, "which is why I'm so interested in investing. Heavily." The fish man nodded its head and snapped its lips together several times in what Dracula hoped equated to a smile.

"Please, whatever it is you'd like to talk about, I'd love to hear what you have to say," the creature tipped it's head towards the door. "I find labs can often be rather... oppressive however. Would you care to walk with me for a bit?" Dracula was halfway to the door before he realized Zoe remained at her desk. She was locked in an intense stare with Dr Frankenstien, who seemed to sense Dracula's hesitation though he didn't break eye contact with the woman.

"Oh you cryptids go have a walk," Victor called, waving a hand. "Zoe and I have some catching up to do, peer reviewed research and all that."

"I'm a cryptid," Zoe pointed out to the man in a tone heavy with meaning.

"You're a scientist," Victor replied as Mr Gillman walked out of the room.

Dracula hesitated for a moment, genuinely torn between the urge to just dispatch the man- or at the least demand Zoe join them- and simply chasing after the fascinating fish man on his own. He could just as easily demand Zoe join him as not, but his plans would work best if he left her behind. The question of what to do was surprising in it's difficulty to answer. 

He would not admit it, but Dracula was grateful when Zoe briefly turned her glare to him and offered a short, "Go" in terms of guidance. If she'd bothered to ask for help he would have leapt to the task but the woman was too proud- it seemed only fair to leave her to her own poor decisions. Dracula slipped out of the lab, though not before he caught a muttered "I thought he'd be more... you know" from Victor.

Scowling- and secure in his knowledge that he was deficient in nothing- Dracula decided the irritating man warranted some additional attention, even if he had none to spare at the moment. The Count reached out with his senses and found the faint but detectable hint of Talbot not far off. He  _ willed _ the man to Zoe's side, lacing the command with an admonishment to demonstrate more loyal behavior towards the woman. She was the werewolf's superior in every way after all.

With that settled, Dracula turned his attention to the far more entertaining subject at hand. The Foundation grounds were becoming quite familiar as the Count strolled them once more with Mr Gillman by his side. A small collection of werewolves, presumably serving as a guard detail, trailed after them as they cut across nearby expansive fields and open pastures. 

It didn't take long for the vampire to lay out his business proposal and make his intentions known, the fish man listening politely as he did so but expressing little interest in the matter. Rather than barter or negotiate when he'd finished, Mr Gillman turned the conversations instead to other matters. As it spoke, Dracula took his time examining the fascinating nonhuman aspects of his monstrous companion both in look and action. Almost as surprising as its appearance was what it had to say. He need only inhale to know that no human was nearby, a fact which no doubt contributed to the conversation.

Arguments in favor of world domination were never new- it was a common topic raised by those brave enough to knowingly endure the Count's company. Though often a bore, Dracula was known to listen for there was a certain breed of man that could easily be controlled by such promises. Somehow hearing the familiar ideas from a creature rather than yet another sniveling human mortal added a certain charm, but of course Dracula was too calculating to let himself be swept up by such dreams.

The fish man explained its contentious past with humans in what sounded very much like a recruitment spiel into a cult, but such talk could have simply been an offer of friendship. Uniting to crush one's shared enemies had been the foundation of several friendships during the Count's life though none had survived his death. 

"I admire the passion, I really do," Dracula confessed. "I've ruled before you see- yes, not  _ the world _ but armies, peoples, lands... It's a lot of work. Not nearly as much fun as it sounds. Of course," he eyed the creature up and down, "I do wonder what sort of fun something like you can get up to. Must be such a chore to go through life like… that… while I'm certainly not human, in a way I might be more of one than you are." The vampire laughed at this, continuously delighted by the oddity of the situation.

Mr Gillman nodded, "Yes, you're not human. But you choose to look like one?"

Holding up a finger Dracula clarified, "I'm not just 'not human'- I'm not _ mortal _ . But yes, I chose to appear human most of the time. And I can pass perfectly amongst them. Which leads me to be where and how I am now. World un-dominated." He shrugged as if that were all that need be said on the matter.

It tapped its claw tips together for a moment in apparent thought, webbed fingers fanning the warm evening night air. "Yes, where you are now. Wanting a control interest in a medical research foundation. Certainly, done." It waved a hand, dismissing what it clearly thought a trivial ask. "Now what? Count, you left your castle over a century ago because you wanted to wade back into the world. Playing business and clubbing is no different than your hunting and royal courts of the past. Are you simply adapting, unchanged, or actually evolving?"

Dracula raised his eyebrows, surprised at getting such a stern dressing down. Sister Agatha would have been proud of the creature if unquestionably horrified by the motivations. "Hadn't gotten the notice that I needed to 'evolve'" Dracula quipped back, grinning at the audacity of the fish man.

"You've slept through a lot, Count Dracula. It's evolve or die these days."

"Yes, well," the vampire laughed. "I can't die. Can you?" He licked his lips, wondering if the creature would taste more like fish or more like human. He abhorred the taste of fish these days but was willing to take risk to find out.

Mr Gillman huffed and shook its head. "What is it that you want, Count Dracula? To try me or have the board's approval?"

The vampire considered it for a long time. The flippant response of 'both' was weighed down by the realization he needed to actually answer the question and he couldn't have both- at least not in the short term. "The board's approval. Though I'll confess I'm terribly curious..." He licked his lips once more before tearing his gaze away from the frilled neck. "Just because I want your research facility doesn't mean I'm all in on the whole world domination idea. Sounds like a bit more than I'm willing to sign up for. I'm just interested in investing in a profitable venture."

"Yes... how's that paying off? Dr Zoe Helsing, interesting choice," the fish man clicked its beak together several times at this and Dracula decided whatever the gesture meant, he didn't like it.

"Wasn't exactly-"

"Her father's on the board you know." There was more clicking. "He'll vote against you on anything- the Helsings despise certain cryptids. It was an open secret that Dr Helsing was going to try and kill you the moment you were discovered. I refer of course to both of them."

"I have killed a lot of people," Dracula pointed out. "Her great great aunt in fact among them. Excellent woman, no one could blame me for going after her blood relation..." Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, his brow creased. "Killed the fellow the Foundation is named after in fact. Seems like it would sort of be her job to do so?"

"The Foundation's purpose has evolved over the years as so many things do," here the creature turned to give him an unreadable look, blinking twice before it added, "she was allowed free reign because of her family's long involvement and it operated under the assumption you'd not be found. Most vampires fall well below the threshold requiring civil behavior... your appearance puts to the test several till-now hypothetical assumptions." Gills glinted in the moonlight and it appeared a ripple ran over them before the creature swept it's gaze back forward. Dracula gave himself a shake when he realized he'd been staring at them once more. "As I said, interesting choice."

They passed through an entire empty field and had begun to circle back towards the building before Dracula spoke again. "She's the only one. I've tried to make others but none have turned out anywhere near perfect as her," he confessed with shocking honesty. There was something about the strangeness of the fish man that made it easier for him to be open with, much as the oddy of Agatha had pulled a number of startling truths from him. "I'm enjoying her companionship. And when that is no longer true, I'll resume looking... is it not natural to seek out a Bride?"

"You don't need a Bride," the creature huffed, beak clicking. "You need a project worthy of you... but if you want to make a Bride of Dr Helsing, so be it. The cultivation of sane vampires is of utmost importance to the Foundation. An insane vampire is of no use to us."

Clasping his hands behind is back, Dracula nodded and gazed up at the stars. "Yes, I imagine I'll be able to assist the board's interests most excellently in that matter."

A howl went up in the silence that followed, originating from the Foundation building not far ahead, and was answered by one of their guards. Dracula watched with faint curiosity as their other guard pulled out a cell phone while the howler's form twitched but remained mostly human. Closing his eyes he reached out with his mind, finding a fragmented collection of views to sift through from the werewolves left behind. He'd not checked on Talbot since sending the man to his Bride and was somewhat surprised by his absence.

"What has happened to Zoe?" Dracula asked, furrowing his brow as he tried to make sense of what he'd collected. Mr Gillman shrugged and the werewolf with the phone looked up, nervously glancing between the two.

"Ah, Dr Helsing is currently being held by security for attempting to attack Dr Frankenstien. Again."

A sharp laugh escaped the vampire at this. "Attempting?" he asked, amused but disappointed she'd apparently failed. Clearly the woman had a lot to learn- lucky for her, he would be the perfect instructor.

Mr Gillman sighed and glanced over to Dracula. "It's not the first time she's tried this," it explained, "I'll make sure nobody presses charges this time but she should know better. She's not human anymore, she needs to be more... careful."

"I'm just happy she tried to do something about the man," Dracula wrinkled his nose as they moved at a quicker pace towards the building. "Rather unpleasant fellow, could we-"

"Dr Frankenstein has his uses," the creature quickly interjected. "I must ask you not destroy him just yet. My plans-"

"Yes yes," Dracula interrupted, finding the creature's plans decidedly less amusing when they stood between him and extracting whatever vengeance was called for. "She is my Bride though, I'll not tolerate him...  _ bothering _ her," he settled on. "And Zoe's judgement is exceptionally sound," he added. "I'm sure he deserved whatever she decided to do to him."

The fish man did not comment on this and they soon swept back into the building to find the lights bathing everything in a soothing red. A nervous guard was on hand to guide them but Dracula stepped past the man as he needed no one's help in hunting down his Bride. That he found the woman locked once more in the same cage they'd twice put him in drew a sharp laugh from the Count. 

At the sound, Zoe turned to face him with a look of surprise, though it quickly melted into familiar irritation. The large, beastly shape of Talbot had been dumped in the corner with her, clothing shredded but sluggish pulse quite detectable. The sight of Victor walking out from around the prism dampened Dracula's mounting amusement.

Upon the man's brow was a small bandage but he seemed otherwise disappointingly unharmed. Catching sight of Dracula, Victor threw up his hands and quickly moved to the far side of the prism, effectively trapping himself in the room. "Stay back!" he cried with a hint of panic in his voice. "I've been injured, I don't want to tempt you with the smell of blood! Security!"

"I'm sure Count Dracula can control himself," Mr Gillman called back as it joined them, along with the requested security. Eyes narrowed, Dracula re-assessed the situation while Zoe watched him closely, arms now folded and head held high. It was true that a hint of blood was in the air but washed and bandaged such a wound was easy to ignore.

"What did Talbot do?" Dracula eventually asked, approaching the glass wall to examine his Bride.

"What did you  _ tell _ him to do?" she countered with, tone of voice suffused with enough annoyance to make it clear she was fine. "He was confused and agitated when he arrived." Dracula shrugged and Zoe let out a heavy sigh. When she spoke again, she addressed Mr Gillman. "Victor and I were... discussing things. Talbot arrived, insisted that he be present, and-"

"He attacked me!" Victor interjected, cautiously emerging from behind the prism, though he kept the cage between himself and Dracula. "I tried to dismiss him but he  _ insisted _ on monitoring the lab. And in typical cryptid fashion threatened me-" The simple sound of Mr Gillman clearing its throat brought the man up short, perhaps realizing he was the only human in a room full of 'cryptids'. Dracula wasn't overly familiar with the term but it was obvious from intonation that it wasn't a flattering label. 

"You got in a shouting match with a werewolf the day after a full moon," Zoe snapped. "What did you expect to happen? You're lucky he didn't tear your throat out."

"You would have liked that, wouldn't you!" Victor accused. Zoe flashed her teeth in a decidedly vampiric smile as a reply, which Dracula found rather attractive. Raising his hand, he lightly placed it on the glass and was pleasantly surprised when she echoed the gesture a moment later. Breaking off her glare with Victor, she gave Dracula a warning look, tapping the glass with a finger before twitching it in a warning. Locked in a cage but still trying to order him about it seemed. Grinning, Dracula drew away from the prism and turned to find Mr Gillman examining a tablet Bloxham had handed him.

Of course there was video footage. Not from within Zoe's lab, but a camera in the hallway had recorded the tangled forms of Zoe and an exceptionally wolfish Talbot as they crashed through one of the lab windows, spilling out into the hallway where they continued to tussle. The sight of Victor slipping out of the lab and fleeing soon after was visible in the corner of the frame but the fight between werewolf and vampire raged on for quite some time, heedless of onlookers. 

"Hmmm... seems like Harmony put up a better fight than you did," Dracula scolded the woman, eyes fixed to the tablet's screen. "I'm a little disappointed, Zoe, I'll be honest." There was still no clear winner to the fight by the time someone off screen shot the werewolf with several darts and effectively ended it. When Dracula glanced up, he was satisfied to see his Bride looked a touch ashamed, avoiding his eyes and actually blushing. The screen showed Zoe stumbling away as figures approached but the appearance of Bloxham seemed to calm her down. The audio was muted, not that Dracula was curious to hear further babble from the woman, and he soon lost interest when it became clear Zoe had calmed herself. Probably walked herself into the cage. Dracula sighed in disappointment and gave her stern look.

"I thought you said Talbot attacked  _ you _ , Dr Frankenstein?" Mr Gillman asked, eventually looking up. "Am I to believe Dr Helsing lept to your defense?" Looking rather sorry for himself, Victor explained how the shoving match he'd gotten into with a werewolf had resulted in him losing his footing and injuring his head.

"Against some very expensive equipment!" Zoe interjected, obviously unhappy with being left in the cage while the conversation continued a ways away very much without her.

"Well it's not like it's covered in blood any more, now is it? Hmmm? You licked that right up," the man's voice twisted with disgust, as if the series of events described were not entirely reasonable. "And she was going to drain me dry if Talbot hadn't stopped her."

Dracula gave the unconscious werewolf an unhappy look as Zoe cleared her throat. "Talbot was... assisting me in refraining from harming anyone. Please, he's entirely without fault here. The man was just doing his job." Bloxham nodded along quite eagerly at this as Mr Gillman passed the tablet back to her.

"Yes, Zoe said 'try to stop me' in fact before she threw herself at Dr Frankenstien," the woman added.

"I believe that was a taunt," Victor replied, tone dripping with condescension. 

"Zoe wouldn't be foolish enough to taunt a werewolf, sir," Bloxham chirped. "That would be  _ you _ . Zoe was giving him an order, presumably to overcome whatever Dracula did to him." 

"Really, what use is blame here," Dracula quickly interjected at this. "You're not dead yet, probably the best you could hope for," he said to Victor, "Talbot was a good dog- followed orders but can you really blame him for being the beast he is? And Zoe's no doubt very sorry for how things turned out."

"No doubt," Mr Gillman muttered, glancing about the group. It was clear to everyone that Victor was unhappy with the idea of simply forgiving and forgetting. "Since you feel unsafe, Victor, Dr Helsing shall remain confined for the duration of our visit."

It appeared as if Victor wanted to complain but a stern look from the fish man encouraged him to accept what petty revenge he could get. Disappointed in her ability to defend herself and in her foolishness of walking directly into a cage on her own free will, Dracula was disinclined to argue.

Through the glass wall he and Zoe exchanged a long look, and it was not a beseeching one. A reasonable Bride would have demanded her freedom or begged him for help. Agatha would have somehow turned the situation to her advantage. That Zoe seemed inclined to accept the ruling and remain locked up was a disappointment that he did not wish to well on just then. Unclasping his hands and rubbing them together, Dracula turned back to the board members as he forced a smile. "Gentlemen," he declared, glancing between the the odious human and Mr Gillman, "I believe we have business to discuss?"

There was an angry pounding of fist against glass wall in response to that, which turned the corners of Dracula's smile up even further. Zoe let her displeasure at the situation be known, loudly, as they adjourned from the solar room, leaving his Bride and unconscious hound locked up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a month off there to get my ending straightened out, am good to go now. Last two chapters should go up with a week between them. 
> 
> Despite being called 'fish man' and 'Mr Gillman', it just felt right for Dracula to use the 'it' pronoun... I doubt the man respects anyone's pronouns any more than he does their humanity or right to life... wanted to lean into the oddness the vampire felt...
> 
> Let's all forget that the 1931 film called the doctor 'Henry Frankenstein'... am trying to lean cinematic more than novel in general, but it's all loose references anyway...


	21. Disclosures

They were still both in the cage when the moon set. Zoe watched in some mild fascination as Talbot's unconscious form twisted and rippled, his monstrous features melting away as his flesh and bones eased back into their normal positions. The last time she'd observed this, under far more clinical conditions, Lawerence had sounded quite wracked with pain by the process. This time the man thankfully remained silent and Zoe pondered what would come first- her release, the sun rise, or his awakening.

It was well over an hour later when an eventual groan from the man answered the question. Zoe looked up from the laptop Bloxham had provided her and watched as Talbot slowly worked himself up into a sitting position, appearing quite the worse for wear. Sister Agatha silently approached the glass walls once more to closely observe the man, just as she had during his transformation. Zoe ignored her, a feat aided by the nun's new self imposed silence self exile. Though she couldn't stop seeing the woman, the figment of her imagination had kept well away since the incident last night.

"I hate waking up in this room," Talbot muttered and for the first time Zoe felt a genuine smile at one of his jokes. At least she thought it was a joke. They exchanged a brief glance before both uncomfortably looked away. Talbot spied the refreshments and change of clothes that had been left for him and gingerly moved to the table. The way he winced and swung his limbs suggested whatever pain the transformation induced had lingered on. "Bloxham, did she...?" Talbot asked, back turned to her as he shrugged out of his tattered shirt before hastily pulling on a fresh one.

"She's fine," Zoe opened with, knowing the werewolves always worried about such things after shifting. "Everyone and everything aside from my window is fine. Thank you," he forced herself to add. "Bloxham went home a couple hours ago. And-" Zoe felt her voice catch, her frustration choking her momentarily. "And Dracula is currently meeting with several board members." Shaking her head and nobly refraining from adding anything else, Zoe went back to typing up notes to her team. She most certainly did _not_ glance over to observe Sister Agatha's sorrowful expression.

"And we're...?" Zoe didn't look up this time as there was another rustle of fabric and Talbot presumably exchanged his trousers.

"We're in the cage," she said, typing with angry keystrokes. "Till Victor leaves," she added. "At least I am, I don't know- you could probably call for someone and they'd let you out..." 

Heaving a sigh, Talbot grabbed the water bottle on the table before collapsing back against the wall. Sliding down the glass, he settled back on the floor. Zoe herself reclined on the floor against one of the other walls, ankles crossed and head bowed as she stared intently at her laptop's screen. Losing interest in the man, Sister Agatha resumed her slow constant pacing around the prism.

"What?" she eventually asked, unable to ignore the man even if she could the nun. "Are you doing that thing again? Are you still under Dracula's influence? I order you to... go home." She huffed, embarrassed as well as annoyed that Dracula had put them in such an awkward situation. 

Rocking his head side to side, Talbot closed his eyes and heaved a bone weary sigh. "Dr Helsing, what I said back there-"

"You were under Dracula's control, I understand," she hastily interjected, brow furrowing from the intensity with which she continued to stare at her screen. "Let’s not talk about it," she went so far as to add when she sensed he was about to speak.

"Just because what I said was true doesn't make you less of a prig," he sighed, and with the way his lip curled it could have been a sneer or a grin. Zoe pressed her lips together and refrained from the first flippant response that came to mind at that. "Don't think a couple good opinions that your fucking ego didn't need to hear slipping out changes anything."

"I _know,_ " Zoe grit out, fingers resting unmoving on her keyboard. "Just... tell me. Did he... _order_ you to hurt Victor? To make sure he'd bleed and so that I'd-" Zoe cut herself off at the horror of the thought. While the idea of Victor being dead was in theory appealing, her stomach churned at the notion of Dracula architecting it in such a way- of it being so out of her control. Sister Agatha paused in her pacing, also eager to hear the answer to this. 

"Hurt Victor?" Talbot muttered, scrubbing at his chin. "Nah, it was more like- like-" his eyes darted to the side and he winced. "You're right, let's not talk about it," he mumbled. "And Victor did that to himself- should have known better than to call you _that._ " Zoe rolled her eyes. Everyone working with the Foundation knew better than to casually toss out the slur 'bitch' as the werewolves were very sensitive about it. They'd made it very clear. Very sensitive. 

There was a long silence that followed and Zoe eventually had to ask, "So... why are you still in here? Howl and I'm sure they'll let you out." 

The man cleared his throat and scratched behind an ear, "I've had two uncontrolled shifts this week," he mumbled. "It'd be safer for everyone if I spent some time in here."

Zoe shrugged, turning her attention back to her work. "Your guilt trip," she muttered, suspecting that he was still in fact under Dracula's sway. It actually turned out Talbot remaining was quite helpful- the man had overseen the transfer of control in regards to Harmony that afternoon, the Bride and box of soil apparently shipped out before the sun had set. Before Zoe had a chance to rise and put a stop to it. How she would have overturned the ruling if she'd been present wasn't clear, but Zoe was furious for not having had the chance to try.

Though he groaned and tried to beg off talking on grounds of being tired, Talbot answered all her questions and even shared his speculations on what would happen to the vampire in Victor's hands. By the time Septimus eventually arrived to release them, Zoe was surprised to find how much work she'd gotten done. It was unclear if they'd remained undisturbed after Bloxham had left out of fear, respect, or someone's orders. Whatever the reason, Zoe stretched as she climbed to her feet and found herself reluctantly thankful for the extended chance to focus.

Septimus was evasive on what business had been discussed with the Count and Zoe was unsurprised to be told Dracula was waiting for her outside the building. He was indeed out there, already astride the motorcycle and looking rather irritable when she emerged several minutes later. Having spent most of the night so far in a cage, she was rather unsympathetic.

Sliding onto the seat behind him, she barely had time to pull her helmet on before they were off, the Count having yet to say a word. The drive back was of course unpleasant, the vampire taking every needlessly dramatic maneuver available as if to scream out that he had no fear of death. While horns blared and faded behind him, Dracula did not seem to react to his fellow driver's displeasure- focusing only on relentlessly driving like a maniac and making it back in an impressively short period of time.

Leaving the bike and Zoe behind in the garage, Dracula stalked off still without speaking. Somewhat stunned, Zoe sat for a moment and contemplated her situation. The vampire was clearly in a sulk and though Zoe didn't want to be around for it, she was rather lacking in alternative options. With a sigh, she headed up to the flat. A harried looking Renfield met her at the door, the armload of papers he clutched shedding pages as he pulled up short to avoid colliding with her. 

"Out!" Dracula shouted from behind the man and Zoe paused at the threshold. "Not you," he snapped, pointing at her. "Get in here." The vampire was practically growling and began pacing as she stepped past the trembling lawyer. 

"You appear quite upset, Count Dracula," Zoe observed, seeing no point in beating around the bush. "Perhaps I should let you be. I-"

"Oh no," he shook a finger at her. "You're staying right there. You are correct though- I am very upset." Despite his grin and a chuckle as he spoke, there was a steely undertone to his words. They both paused as Frank returned, apologizing profusely, to retrieve a final pile of documents. Zoe waited till Dracula had slammed the door shut behind the man before continuing. 

"If this is about attacking Victor-"

"Attacking Victor!" Dracula scoffed, tucking his hands in his pockets as he paced back and forth several more times. "You failed to even lay hands on the man!" Zoe blinked in surprise as he shook his head, muttering to himself in Romanian under his breath. Sister Agatha, who had silently trailed behind Zoe up to this point, perked up at this but frustratingly did not share any observation or information. 

"Is this about the video? About my fight with Talbot?" Zoe asked, working through her own confusion that was laced with unease. Despite her growing familiarity with the man, an angry vampire was still a frightening presence to stand before.

"Of course it is!" Dracula cried, throwing his hands up. "I still can't believe you let it drag out so long. I'm offended that the werewolf even stood a chance. Zoe, we're _vampires_! Have some self respect! You've been neglecting your health! You're undead, yes, but you could be a bit livelier!" Zoe blinked at him, a little taken aback to be scolded for something so foolish. The man continued his silly diatribe on how she needed to learn to fight better which Zoe only barely tried to argue against. Somehow being reminded that it was the 21st century several times did not deter him. 

"Just think!" he said, "If you'd been able to overcome Mr Talbot you likely would have ended that Victor fellow before anyone could have stopped you." Shaking his head, Dracula sighed heavily.

"So you did try to trick me into killing him," she accused, despite what Lawerence had confessed.

"Trick you? Zoe, I definitely think you should kill the man," he rolled his eyes and approached her. "But I'm not trying to 'trick' you- I'm trying to _motivate_ you. Take pride in the fact you're a vampire! Show those pathetic mortals who's in charge." She raised her eyebrows at him, finding his inspirational speech rather uncompelling. "I'm just saying if you want something, you shouldn't let a werewolf stand in your way."

"I'm thankful Talbot stopped me. If I ever _deal with_ Victor, I'd like to be in my right mind when I do so."

Sister Agatha let out a little gasp at this. "You're not a murderer," the nun whispered and Zoe resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the apparition.

"Now, Zoe," Dracula scolded, gazing down at her with an odd look in his eye. "The taste of an adversary is a delicious and rare vintage. I would hate to think of you missing out on it..." he raised his hand to stroke her arm with the back of a finger. "But if you insist on letting it age further in the bottle, that's fine. That's not the point," he pursed his lips for a moment and studied her. 

"I assure you I can take Victor in a fight," Zoe eventually replied, offended and a little worried by the critical look he was giving her. 

"But you couldn't best Talbot." The disappointment in his voice cut her in a way that was mildly surprising. Why should she care about his good opinion? Before she could defend herself further, he took a step back and began to remove his coat. "A travesty we shall now address. I insist my Bride be the finest specimen of vampire possible. You simply must learn how to fight better, Zoe." 

Sister Agatha was clearly intrigued by this, coming near to watch and catching Zoe's eye when she accidentally glanced at the nun. Eyebrows raising in what almost looked to be excitement, the apparition for once did not seem to disagree with the vampire. The fact that Agatha whispered, "You might be able to use what you learn against him!" did not encourage Zoe.

"Go on," Dracula said, shaking out his hands after he'd tossed the jacket across a chair and pushed up his shirt sleeves. "Try and hit me." He jut out his chin and held still. Flushing with embarrassment, Zoe clenched her fist and just stood there. She could already tell this wasn't going to end well. "Go on," he repeated when she continued to not play along.

"No. This is stupid, I don't-"

"No, don't hold your hand like that," the vampire corrected, reaching out to adjust how she'd curled her fingers. "Yes, like that. Now," he fanned his hands, "try and hit me. Come now, Zoe, I de-" he easily pulled his head back as she swung clumsily at him. "Hmmm, yes, you are over extending. Try to keep your center of gravity a bit-" another swing was easily sidestepped and she felt his hands on her shoulders, pulling them back, "You can't die, don't hunch so defensively." 

Stumbling to what she hoped was out of reach, Zoe turned to glare at him. Expecting his usual expression of mockery, she was surprised to find him still studying her in that critical way. "I'm not a fighter-"

"Obviously," he complained, circling her. "With that attitude you never will be. Come on now, chin up. I ask so very little of you." Sister Agatha let slip a sharp laugh at that and Zoe turned to glare at her. "Focus, Zoe!" The Count demanded, reaching out to catch her chin and turn her head to look back at him.

"Don't like that, hmmm?" he asked as she tried to jerk back. He followed as she took a stumbling step away, hand darting out to catch her wrist and pull her back. "Would be rather useful to know how to break a hold, wouldn't it?" he observed, drawing her close as she beat a fist against his chest.

"Kick him!" Agatha coached, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

"Let go!" Zoe complained before sagging limply in resignation. The man's grip felt like iron and she saw no point in struggling if it did no good. Dracula shoved her away with a disappointed sigh and raised his hands again.

"We'll work on that later... but for now just try to hit me without losing your balance." Despite the growing fact that she wanted nothing more than to punch the man square in his stupid face, Zoe was unable to do so. After several attempts her movements lost their frantic, flailing nature however. It seemed Dracula's continued instruction, though insufferable in tone, was somewhat helpful. The running commentary offered by Sister Agatha, however, was not. The nun mixed encouragement with obvious suggestions such as 'hit him!' and 'anticipate where he'll dodge!' which did nothing but distract Zoe and in turn irritate Dracula. 

She didn't know for how long Dracula drilled her on the basics of striking, but he had her practice several different forms. Though he never quite let her land a blow, twice he'd caught Zoe's hand before complimenting her on the attempt. With no breath to heave and no pulse to race, it was a little hard to tell the toll such efforts took on her form, but she enjoyed the concentration it demanded.

When the vampire stepped back, grinning widely, she found herself a little surprised and perhaps a touch confused. She'd half expected him to turn the various holds he occasionally caught her in into an excuse to get handsy but he'd been surprisingly professional in his instruction. The vampire hadn't been joking when he had said he was going to teach her how to fight. 

Her idle musings were quickly cut off as Dracula wandered over to his coat and pulled out a stake. As he gave it a spin in his palm, a fancier version than the flurish she'd often caught Talbot performing, Zoe wondered if this was it. Of all their bickering and disagreements they'd shared- he was going to kill her right then and there because she wasn't good at fighting. Zoe swallowed and tried to remain calm as he approached.

"Now obviously if they _really_ wanted to stop you, they'd use a stake," glancing down at it, he gave it another spin and sighed heavily. "It was so nice in America, not a stake in sight. Storms of bullets, yes, but no real threat anywhere on the whole continent. Unfortunately all _your_ coworkers are armed to the teeth with stakes- probably no where else in the _world_ is it more unwise for a vampire to reside."

Laughing at this, Dracula shook his head before sighing again to himself. He tapped the point of the stake twice with his finger and then gripped it, raising it high. "Now, try to disarm me," he commanded, as he brought his arm down at a notably restrained speed for a vampire. 

The first time she successfully disarmed him, after being walked through the maneuver three times by the man, Agatha cheered. There was a moment when Zoe worried the nun would demand she try to stab the vampire right then and there but instead Agatha suggested it would be useful to know how to deflect an attack from behind. Dracula appeared quite pleased by this suggestion, and apparent second hand praise from the dead woman it implied. 

As they worked through the sequence of movements to twist and extract the stake from her opponent, Dracula of course leapt at the opportunity to lecture. "Obviously you can 'dis-arm' your opponent in the most literal sense. With your strength now- if properly fed- no human stands a chance against you... but it can be messy and the blood rather distracting." They finished the sequence and repeated it again, faster. "A sole human is easy to take down but when they work together... it can get a touch dangerous. A vampire can be vulnerable when feeding." She felt a grin seal across her face as the stake would tumble into her hand each time, the various twists she applied to his arm practically ensuring its release. 

They'd repeated the disarming maneuver twice more in silence before Zoe thought to look up, only to find Dracula smiling down at her. Plucking the stake from her hand as he'd done several times now, he tossed it back onto the table. 

"You seem to have that one down quite well. As discussed, another thing that might come up-," he said, before moving with such sudden speed that it seemed he'd actually disappeared. "-is being caught in a hold." Having slipped behind her, Dracula wrapped his hands about Zoe, pinning her arms to her side. "Now," he breathed into her ear, and she could practically feel the grin against her hair as he spoke. "I want you to try your _very_ hardest to escape."

A brief struggle suggested the idea was ridiculous, the arms about her like bands of iron and and his grip on her wrists prevented any attempts to claw one's way out. Zoe's straining this way and that pressed her back against the Count, which he seemed to find rather amusing. "Given how large the pack is, I wouldn't be surprised if they'd managed to restrain you," he observed as she bit her lip, thinking. "Though I'll murder any beast myself if they were to pin you like this." Dracula chuckled and pressed close against her. "Come on now, don't just hang there."

Frustrated at her failure to break free and his constant threatening of her coworkers, she renewed her efforts. Dracula again began murmuring advice in her ear on how to break free, instructing her to try and shift her arm a particular way, but Zoe had had enough. He had said to try her hardest. While his hold on her kept her pinned against him, there was enough room to twist and reach his neck. Which she did.

Teeth sinking into the base of his throat more than the side of his neck, Zoe bit down as hard as she could. Though it lacked the high pressure arterial spray of her first and only true victim, Stanley, blood flooded her mouth and with it so much more. Her eyes fluttered and a swoon almost overtook her as Dracula's blood washed over her tongue and filled her mind with thoughts, images. Last time she'd truly tasted it she'd been mortal and it had knocked her out for several hours. As a vampire she could now just barely sift through them and piece together what she saw.

Longing. Want. Need. That wretched seering loneliness that she had briefly sampled once before in him. A dark storm of ill controlled misery but lancing through it like a bolt of lightning in the night was amusement and contentment- with her. Just as she'd found Agatha in that vial of his blood last time, so was she confronted by herself this time. She was there, in him, and the pleasure the thought of her was enveloped in was too much.

Releasing his throat and returning to her own senses, Zoe pushed weakly against his hold on her and he let her take a couple stumbling steps away. When she swayed slightly, still struggling to process everything she'd seen, Dracula moved forward as if to catch her. One hand settled to her forearm, his light touch steadying, while the other was raised to his throat where he massaged the mauled flesh she'd left behind. Lifting her head to stare at him wide eyed, Zoe found Dracula watching her cautiously.

Confused, frightened, and embarrassed by what she'd seen, Zoe was at a loss for words. Dracula cleared his throat twice, clearly working through some of the damage she'd inflicted. "That is a good way to break out of a hold," he eventually complimented her, voice rough. "Now you're starting to think like a vampire."

"You... you..." waving a hand, Zoe tried to pull away further but the light touch on her arm again turned into a firm grip. "You...." she whispered, struggling to put into words what she'd seen as he gently pulled her back against him. "Why?" It was easier to shift to a question than accuse him of what she'd felt.

"Why?" Dracula echoed, before pausing to lick the fingers clean that he'd used to mend his throat. "You'll have to be more specific than that, Zoe. Blood is lives and I've far more than most... Did you perhaps see the death of an innocent child? The carnage of a battlefield? I've told you before-"

"You _love_ me?" she interrupted, sounding perhaps more horrified than she intended. While Sister Agatha exclaimed at this, Dracula heard the tone of her voice and a pained expression flashed across his features before he schooled them.

"Zoe, Beloved, I've always made my intentions quite clear. I've offered you my love, I've offered you gifts, whatever it is you want-"

"But _why_?" she asked in a panic, as Sister Agatha demanded to know more about what she'd seen. "To what ends?" Raising his hand to cup her face, Dracula ran a thumb over her bloody lips and studied her. 

"I want what any reasonable creature wants. To love and be loved in turn."

Zoe squeezed her eyes shut as the lingering taste of his blood echoed this and more. Fear mixed with a familiar ache deep within her, her own desires a dangerous mirror of his. "No one could possibly love you. You're a monster."

She'd thought to hurt him with that, to drive him away, but instead the man just laughed. "Yes, well... It's an ongoing experiment. But I've not given up on you yet!" he chuckled and her eyes flew open at that.

"An experiment?" she asked with a wavering voice. He was supposed to be her test subject, not the other way around. "No. How you could possibly think that I.... I... We had an agreement," she whispered, shaking her head in denial, "about- about sex and killing, nothing more."

"Hmmm, yes, 'the agreement'," he leaned forward, hand still cradling her face, and licked his own blood from her lips. It was easy to tip her head up further at that, to part her lips and invite a kiss which he took his time with. Thoughts spinning, she was unsure of many things just then but she did not doubt she enjoyed _that_ at least. When he pulled back, Dracula was smiling widely once more. "I'm a patient man. You might not be able to return my love quite yet, but I'm willing to barter for some semblance of it in the meantime." Again his thumb ran over her lower lip. "Whatever the price, Zoe, I'm willing to pay it."

Gazing up at him, Zoe felt a strange shiver run through her. Guilty excitement and a longing. Again the memory of warmth and peace that she'd felt in his embrace as she'd died stole over her. To be loved, to be known, was a thought she'd never believed possible though in the Count's blood she unquestionably had seen it. The growing warmth she felt was shattered by a sharp remark from Sister Agatha however. "And what of the price you'll pay?" the nun asked, earlier enthusiasm and fascination now turned grim. "Your soul?"

Closing her eyes once more, Zoe leaned against the Count, letting her forehead rest upon his motionless chest. "He's playing with you," the apparition insisted, unable to see what she had. Zoe wondered if covering her ears would help block out the nun's voice. "Never forget he is a cat and you're nothing but a mouse to him!" Dracula raised a hand to gently stroke her hair, which contrasted sharply with the accusations the phantom continued to hurl at them.

"Sister Agatha?" he asked, pressing a kiss atop her head. Wordlessly Zoe nodded, fighting an urge to simply bury herself deeper in his embrace. "She does not like what I have to say?" His fingers combed through her hair now and for a moment Zoe tensed, worried he'd threaten her again in some attempt to combat the nun but his touch remained gentle.

"She insists you're playing with me, that I- that this is nothing more than a game to you." Licking her lips, Zoe tried to re-examine what she'd seen, to extract a deeper, darker motive from the barrage of knowledge that'd trickled down her throat. While there had indeed been darkness, none of it had tangled with the thoughts of her. When Dracula chuckled, she could feel it reverberate through his chest.

"Ah, but it is a game, Zoe, don't you see?" She pulled back in fear at this, confused as to how to reconcile his words with the affection she'd tasted. "It's a game and she may be happy to hear I'm currently losing."

Sister Agatha muttered under her breath that Dracula never lost at anything while Zoe continued to watch him with a wary expression. "A game of the heart," he clarified, leaning back to undo the top two buttons of his shirt. "And I'm currently far more madly in love with you than you are with me." With a light touch to the base of her neck, he guided her back to his throat. "Hence the loosing," he sighed as she began to tentatively nibble at the side of his neck. 

While she'd bitten his shoulder the other night, she'd only gotten a mouthful of thick muscle overlying bone. The tender flesh of his throat was far more thrilling, the knowledge of what ran underneath tempting and frightening at the same time. It felt like a trap, the freely offered expanse of neck, but one she couldn't help but walk into. When she did eventually sink her teeth in, she was rewarded with a throaty moan from the man. Dracula's hands came down to grip her ass, pulling her closer, as Zoe let herself relax into the heady sensation of sampling him. While the taste of it did not inspire a mad hunger the same way mortal blood did, the knowledge and assurances it whispered drove her to cling to the man.

It was a fascinating experience to drink from him and taste the growing arousal burning there. Reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair, Zoe leaned into the sensation along with the flicker of memories that passed across her tongue. Dracula was saying something, as was Agatha, but both were drowned out by the deliriously glorious want that washed over her- his along with hers, present mixing with a delicious echo from when he'd fed on her during their previous times fucking.

When Dracula clumsily backed up against the table, Zoe was briefly dislodged and she growled softly in displeasure. Keeping one hand in his hair, she gripped his shirt collar with the other and leaned in to lap at his neck. As he rocked his hips in some semblance of rhythm to the sweeping of her tongue, she heard him whisper against her hair. Again he spoke in Romanian but this time she'd swallowed enough of his blood to make sense of the fevered words that escaped. That the feared Dracula was reduced to what sounded like lover's poetry under her touch caused Zoe's lips to curl in a smile.

Choosing a new stretch of neck in which to sink her teeth, Zoe thrilled at the sounds she pulled from him. Releasing her grip on his shirt, she slid her hand down his chest and over his stomach. When her palm settled on the swell in his trousers, the sweet words trailed off into a hiss and he began to rock against her hand. Zoe lost herself for a while, in the unnatural pleasures of Dracula's blood and the carnal ones of his flesh. Raking her nails over the thin fabric that restrained his cock would cause the man to arch against her and he repeated her name more than once, each time sounding more reverent than the last. It was dizzying to taste the echo it sent through his blood, his pleasure and adoration undeniable in such a medium.

By the time Zoe began to fumble with his belt buckle, Dracula had reached up to lace his fingers through her hair, holding her in place against his throat. It proved somewhat difficult to undo his trousers, working with one hand and distracted as she was by the constant sluggish flow of blood across her tongue, but she was eventually able to free his cock. They both moaned as she ran her hand up and down the length of it and there was a whispered prayer from Sister Agatha nearby that Zoe could have done without hearing. 

While perhaps a familiar sight at this point, it was her first chance to explore at her leisure her lover's body and Zoe let her hand roam. Dracula seemed to have no complaint as she took her time, the pleased groans he let out just as clear as the thrumming in his blood. It did occure to her to perhaps push him back further onto the table and fuck him, much as he'd done with her, but the hand in her hair and the insight she sipped made it clear he did not wish her to stop.

He was not far from release when she eventually wrapped her hand about him. Her earlier conclusions about his climax being tied to biting proved to be incorrect as the man tipped his head back and cried out when he came. The hand in her hair spasmed and then quickly shifted to support her as the sudden richness of his blood made her weak in the knees. A little overwhelmed by the taste of him, Zoe drew back and licked her lips before leaning in and lapping at a trickle that escaped the wounds she'd left on him.

Eventually there was nothing but scarred over flesh under her tongue and she let out a soft sigh. Struck with a morbid curiosity, Zoe turned her head to glanced over her shoulder while still leaning against the Count. As she suspected, Sister Agatha stood not far away, wide eyed and watching them. In her hands she clutched the rosary that normally hung from the belt of her habit but it currently dangled motionless in her fingers. Swearing softly under her breath, Zoe turned back to rest her head against the vampire's chest.

Dracula made a sound of inquiry as he leaned over to pull out a handkerchief from his nearby coat and set about cleaning up. "Agatha," Zoe mumbled against the fabric of his shirt. The urge to return to his neck, to hide from the world in the sweetness of his blood was there but she batted back the feeling.

"Oh?" the man paused briefly and there was an overly innocent note to his voice as he asked, "Does she perhaps like what she sees?"

"My heart breaks," Agatha answered stiffly, "at how familiar of sight it is now to see the devil winning."

"No," Zoe, relayed to Dracula as she raised a hand to lightly run her fingers through the thicket of chest hair that peeked out from his undone shirt. "And it seems like this isn't the first time she's watched." The nun immediately began to protest this suggestion while Dracula threw back his head and laughed. 

"I _meant_ that you continue to cater to this creature's whims," Agatha explained. "It's bad enough you need endure his... attention, but to encourage them!" There was a disappointed tisking sound from behind her and Zoe chose not to look back at the nun for she could easily imagine the expression she'd find there. As Dracula finished doing up his trousers, she glanced up and found him watching her with a lopsided grin. 

"I don't love you," she felt the need to state, a blush rising on her cheeks. The knowledge of how he felt towards her continued to burn within her heart like a small flame, but it didn't wash away the fact the man was a right bastard. The vampire shrugged.

"Not yet," he pointed out. "Though I feel we're off to a good start." Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he leaned in to place a kiss upon her forehead before murmuring a soft thank you. When he straightened up he gave a dramatic sigh, tenderness melting away. "You didn't feed tonight, did you?"

"What do you call what just happened!?" Zoe protested, blush intensifying.

"A good time, but hardly a meal." Dracula carefully shifted her to the side before heading towards the bottle rack. "While it may be fun, a vampire cannot sustain themselves upon the blood of another vampire. Not for long," he called over his shoulder. Zoe remained leaning against the table, wrapping her arms around herself. It was hard not to _feel_ the disapproving stare Agatha gave her as Dracula contemplated which bottle to select. 

"Why don't you just _leave_ ," Zoe eventually hissed at the nun, whispering though Dracula could no doubt hear every word. "I don't appreciate an audience." 

"It doesn't bother me," the vampire called from across the room and Zoe winced.

"I don't appreciate _being_ an audience to your... sinful indulgences," the apparition replied, tucking her rosary back in her belt. "But I appear to be... stuck here." Eyes widening, Zoe felt a good deal of the happy warmth she'd been enjoying drain away at that. 

"In fact," Dracula added, ambling back to join them, bottle in one hand and a pair of wine glasses clasped in the other, "if you two could come to an agreement about that whole... _possession_ thing, I'd be happy to indulge the Sister in a lesson or two." Unease was momentary eclipsed by irritation and she shot him a sour look that was mirrored by Agatha. "In fighting that is," he clarified with a twinkle in his eye. "We had a bit of a... tussle on the grounds last night and I noticed she too could use with a bit of instruction... on fighting." He winked, and set the glasses down before uncorking the bottle.

"Given how _your_ lesson ended, most certainly not!" Agatha huffed as Zoe drifted over to him, pulled in by the aroma of blood. The idea of disappearing and being replaced by the apparition in her own body was revolting, but Zoe was too distracted by hunger to voice the objection.

Pouring only a small quantity at a time, Dracula emptied the bottle with her. He tried to coax her to savor the drink, to sip not gulp, but this lesson did not take as well as the disarming one had. The worrying thing that Agatha had just said crouched in the back of her mind, but was soundly held at bay by the supremely distracting drink. She was getting better at passing him a mouthful of blood when they kissed Zoe found, a trick that seemed to improve with practice. 

Naturally this led to further activities that Agatha tried to protest, but Zoe refused to acknowledge the woman. "You could really do with having a couch," Zoe observed as she slid off the table and eventually followed the Count to the bedroom. Pausing at the threshold, she resigned herself to the fact that a mound of dirt was superior to the table, but not by much. 

"Not now, Beloved," he muttered, helping her out of the few garments she still retained after their enthusiastic feeding. His face between her thighs was sufficiently distracting in regards to the issue of Sister Agatha, though there was a horribly brief moment when Zoe had lifted her head enough to spy Agatha sneaking a peek. By the time the Count had satisfied himself driving her mad, the nun had turned and was pointedly facing a corner, the soft click of rosary beads audible between the various gasps and moans. That Dracula encouraged her to roll over, pulling her back onto her knees before fucking her, had the additional bonus of reducing her line of sight to that of the headboard.

Afterwards, as they both laid back upon the dirt, Zoe contemplated what Sister Agatha had said. The fact that the nun continued to sulk in the corner, studying her rosary with her back to the pair, suggested the problem persisted and Zoe had a sinking suspicion as to its source. Dracula's blood had induced the nun the first time and becoming undead had intensified the visits. She should have suspected consuming more would have some impact. Rising her hands, she pressed the heels of her palms against her eyes as want and worry of further consumption warred within her. 

Knowingly or not, Dracula saved her from continued torment by soundly redirecting her thoughts. "You know," he murmured, hands laced behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, "I was being quite honest with Mr Gillman back there- when he'd asked how my time with the Foundation had been going."

"What did the two of you talk about?" she asked, rolling onto her side and propping herself up on an elbow to glare down at him. "I'm assuming I'm going to be unhappy to learn whatever that partial board meeting was about."

"Oh, certainly," he smiled at her as he shifted and began to run a hand up and down her arm as he spoke. "And I'm quite looking forward to when you hear the news." He laughed at her dramatic frown offered in response to that. "But that's what I mean. I'm even looking forward to the next full moon- I've not had such... anticipation since I waded out of that damn ocean."

The words 'since you last had Agatha' rose within her, but Zoe quickly swallowed them. "Why the full moon? Oh leave the werewolves alone," she sighed as she answered her own question. Zoe moved her hand to rest against his chest, as if such beseeching gesture could sway him.

Fingers now dancing up and down the sharp curve of her hip, Dracula teased, "But they are _so_ much fun! I'm thinking of having Frank bit..."

Another heavy sigh was drawn from her and she shoved lightly against his chest. "Please don't do that. Given the cognitive decay close proximity has wrecked upon him there's no way the man would survive the transformation." Gathering her hand in his, he lifted it to kiss her finger tips and look at her innocently as she added, "Plus, it's against the rules."

"You are so very concerned about the rules," the vampire complained, now playfully nipping at the fingers he clasped. "Something simply must been done about them."

"Done about them?" She bit her lip rather than give into the giggle she felt bubbling up at the way the Count's teeth grazed her flesh. Trying to pull away only drew a delighted growl from the man and he followed her onto her half of their barbaric bed.

Dracula's answer was lost in the kisses and nibbling he rained down upon her, a laugh eventually escaping her which soon deepened into a moan. The sun was near setting, which certainly added a frantic element to their actions. Somehow he managed to coax another confession of devotion from her, the admission so transgressive and his thrusts so exquisitely timed that her release quickly followed. Unquestionably the best orgasm she had experience, alive or dead, rolled over her only to be followed a moment later by the abrupt unconsciousness of sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really bothers me that technically moon set would be ~5:15am which would be after sunrise even, but for the story's sake I'm imagining it more like 2am... Nobody cares. I care. It bothers me :-/ 
> 
> And thus we have, like, the 4th/final beat of story. Last chapter is just nip-picking plot cleanup to make it a bit more tidy. Some day I'll be able to get where I'm going without a horrific quantity of unnecessary words muddying the way there.


	22. Synergy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand of course what was meant to be a final chapter has been broken into 2 parts, apologies. I was told dropping 10k+ in a single chapter might not be appreciated.... Enjoy!

Rising the next evening had never felt more luxurious, rivaling in fact most mornings she had experienced while living. Stretching upon the bed of dirt, Zoe licked her lips and smiled to herself as she reclined for a moment in contemplation. Vampires may not be able to sustain themselves on each other's blood, according to Dracula, but perhaps she understood now why he'd fed on her so frequently. Toes digging into the compact earth, she let out a happy sigh. While she could no longer taste the Count upon her tongue, Zoe felt more sated than she had since death. Thankfully it appeared the effects of his blood were faded enough that she was spared an unhappy Agatha this early in the evening. Truly, a lovely start of the night.

A new outfit hung upon the closet door and Zoe wondered how long it would be before she was presented with a repeated item. Admiring the deep red of the blouse, she pulled on her robe and crept out of the bedroom to pad silently over to the shower. Again she could sense Renfield in the flat, if not Dracula, but spied neither man before she slipped into the bathroom. 

It was too much to hope for the peace to last, Sister Agatha appearing midway through her shower. Zoe had closed her eyes to soap her hair and when she opened them again the nun was standing on the far side of the tiled space, well away from the spray and looking dour as usual. 

"Good evening," Zoe murmured, feeling in high enough spirits to at least acknowledge the apparition.

"Hardly," the nun remarked and Zoe immediately regretted saying anything. "You are in love with Dracula. This is a disaster."

Turning her back on the woman, she stood under the warm cascade of water. "I recall explicitly stating that I do _not_ love him," she pointed out as she rinsed the lather from her hair. "Though... I will confess that it is nice to _feel_ loved..." 

Agatha scoffed before launching into one of her typical lectures, "You called him Master again! He is a monster! The devil! Evil incarnate! What is the love of one such as that? He is a festering blight upon humanity and his heart holds only darkness. You must not let him lead you astray with it!"

Humming at that, Zoe worked a generous dollop of conditioner into her hair. "I do recall you saying that 'the darkness of Dracula shall guide us to the light', if we're talking about being lead anywhere."

"To the light of salvation. I did not mean _orgasm_ ", the nun's voice twisted as she said the word and Zoe rolled her eyes. She wondered if the woman had ever experienced anything approaching the ecstasy of what she'd felt last night. "I thought you wanted to protect the world from Count Dracula. You may be bartering your flesh with him now, but you're lying to yourself if you think he'll abide by your rule of no killing for long."

"Yes, well... it need just be long enough," Zoe said, unhappy the phantom had managed to strike true with her cruel remark. Dracula may have promised to pay any price but she wasn't foolish enough to believe he'd _continue_ to do so forever. "When my work is completed there will be no more vampires. Problem solved."

"You keep saying that," Agatha observed, "But I've yet to see results...and the more insight Dracula has in your work, the less progress I imagine he'll allow you to make." Her happy morning glow scorched away by Sister Agatha's scathing criticisms, Zoe went back to ignoring the woman for the rest of her shower, once again not appreciating having an audience.

Zoe soon abandoned the bathroom and returned to their room, dressing as quick as possible before hurrying back out. She found herself hovering next to the empty table in a mild confusion before she realized what was wrong. There was no mug of blood awaiting her. There was no Frank or Dracula in fact, though after a moment she caught the sound of Dracula instructing Renfield on something from behind the closed door of the office. Looking around, she contemplated fixing her own drink though she'd yet to ever do so. Frank had always been on hand in the mornings and while she could resist the urge to demand multiple mugs, she questioned if she'd be able to handle an uncorked bottle on her own with restraint. 

Knocking on the office door and letting herself in, Zoe didn't wait before asking "Why is there no blood?" She ignored Frank as the man dramatically flinched in surprise and dropped the folder he'd just retrieved.

"Oh, you wont need it this morning," Dracual explained, not looking up from his phone. He didn't move as Renfield struggled to collect the documents that'd spilled out at the vampire's feet. "Just- ah, one minute and we can head into the office," he added, tongue darting out to lick his lower lip as he focused on whatever it was he was reading.

"I won't need it?" Zoe asked with a sinking suspicion she already knew what that meant. "Dracula, I-" she was cut off by the rather surprising sound of her phone ringing.

"Second time that's happened," Dracula muttered in a distracted voice, apparently fully engrossed with the device he held, "in the last ten minutes." He didn't react as Zoe hurried over to where Frank charged the electronics and snatched the phone up when she saw the caller's name. Ripping the cable from it she turned and fled the room. 

Pacing back and forth before the window, Zoe stared at it as the thing rang for a third time. Two more and it'd go to voicemail. The name Dr Van Helsing displayed above the animated incoming call graphic and her thumb hovered over the button. It was the first call from him since she'd been dismissed from the Foundation on grounds of corporate sabotage. He'd let her know how disappointed he was in her and that had been that. 

Accepting the call, Zoe held the phone to her ear and was greeted by an extended stretch of silence. It was difficult to speak, given how intensely she frowned but she eventually forced out a "Hello." 

"Hello." He sounded brisk, neutral, which was an improvement over last time. Wrapping an arm around herself, Zoe raised her eyes heavenward and simply waited. 

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he eventually offered and Zoe bit her lip, staring hard out the window. It was too much to hope he'd ask how she was doing. No, Dr Van Helsing was looking for a confession. It was a trick from her youth- if you were upfront about what you'd done wrong, then everyone could pretend to be rational adults and only a token punishment would be considered. But it did require you to relinquish any notion of being innocent.

Glancing to the left, Zoe found Sister Agatha watching with interest, arms crossed and brow quirked in inquiry. The family resemblance was strong and Zoe rapidly considered possible responses to her father's question as the silence stretched on. I'm undead? I'm fucking Dracula? I'm constantly hallucinating our shared ancestor you're obsessed with? I'm worried about the fate of humanity? "No," she said, eyes narrowing at her reflection as she turned back to the window. "No, there isn't." Lowering her phone, she glared at it and then hung up on the man. If he wanted to know if his daughter was dead or worse, such a phone call hardly seemed appropriate. Perhaps she should console herself that at least it wasn't by text message.

Returning to the office was difficult but was certainly better than lingering in the living room and letting Agatha pepper her with questions. Dracula was folding up some pages when she entered and he flashed her a distracted smile as he tucked them into an envelope. "Ready?" he asked, envelop disappearing into an inner coat pocket. Frank eagerly hovered at the vampire's elbow and appeared to deflate a bit when Dracula turned to him and added "not today."

Eying both them critically, certain that the Count overheard her conversation, Zoe was suspicious once more at his amicable behavior. "I mentioned to Frank I might want him to resume his duties as driver," Dracula explained as they exited the flat and headed to the garage. "You wouldn't object, would you?"

"No, why would I?" She was wary, certain he was about to spring something on her. “I mean, he’ll need to stay out of sight, but other than that...” The bite of early morning hunger was one she'd not faced in a while, adding to her tension, but she refused to complain about it.

"The commute could be longer," he observed as they approached the motorcycle. "You might have to endure conversation with me for the duration of the ride." A sharp laugh escaped her at this and he winked at her before they both pulled their helmets on and departed. She would of course deny it, but clinging to the Count and zipping through traffic to work in silence was about as enjoyable of a commute as possible. 

Finding her good mood much returned by the time they reached the parking lot, Zoe stretched after sliding off the bike and smiled as she watched Dracula do the same. "Looks like someone is in a dangerously good mood," the Count observed, playful smile suggesting ominous secrets as they turned towards the building.

"Perhaps," Zoe confessed, glancing between vampire and the sullen nun who had stepped out from between a pair of parked cars to join them. "Though it's only dangerous if I'm not prepared for whatever it is you're planning on surprising me with. You've got that smirk on your face, you're so obvious." 

"Obvious? Me?" the Count affected a wounded expression, coming to a stop and holding a hand to his heart. "What could I possibly surprise you with?" he teased, clearly interested in seeing if she could guess his plans. 

Eyes flicking over the man's face, Zoe drew herself up to her full height. "Death," she announced and was rewarded with a sly grin. "You mentioned the fatality studies, I assume you've lined one up tonight. Hence the lack of blood this morning- no point wasting a mug when we'll be draining someone dry." 

"No!" Agatha cried at this, fists balling as she looked between the two vampires. "How can you be so calm about such news?!"

"Blood drunk is never _wasted_ , Zoe," Dracula corrected her, clearly pleased with her answer. "I do find the edge of hunger sweetens that first sip however."

"You said you were in a _good_ mood?" the nun accused her, "What good is there to be had this evening? Surely you do not look forward to dining on the living?" Raising her eyes to the heavens and clasping her hands together, Sister Agatha loudly asked God to save them all from the wickedness of the vampire. There were requests for protection of the innocent that followed but Zoe turned to the woman and hushed her.

"Obviously I don't want to kill anyone," she said though it should not have been necessarily. "But I won't deny that... a little blood-" Dracula raised an eyebrow "-a lot of blood," she corrected, "would... be nice. Just please," she hastily amended, turning to the Count, "not Jessica. I'm sure she'd volunteer but- please, not her."

Taking her hand in his, Dracula raised it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Worry not," he declared, as they resumed their walk to the office. "I'll not force you to kill your pet cultist. I specifically asked for this week's pair to be ones you'd not met before," he added, sounding rather proud of himself. Zoe immediately halted.

"Wait- _this_ week's?"

"Yes, weekly feedings," he clarified, "Until I feel like you've developed better habits." When she opened her mouth to protest he held up a finger. "The _agreement_ which you so desperately cling to does dictate I get as much say in your feeding as you do in mine."

"Yes, _I know_ but... but..." she licked her lips in desperation. Desperation, she assured herself, and not hunger. "A life a week-"

"Two," he corrected, "I figured if there's no need to share I shouldn't deprive you of a full meal."

"Monsters!" Agatha cried, "Gorging yourself on the vulnerable, no doubt it'll soon be a life a day- three! Why not-" An angry finger pointed at her halted the nun's exclamations. 

"This is terrible," it was a risk, agreeing with the woman, but Zoe was desperate to silence her, "but it'll no doubt be made worse by you _haunting_ me through it. Why don't you focus on trying to disappear yourself till it's over, hmmm?" Turning to Dracula, finger still raised, she tried to switch tactics. "There's no way we can supply _two_ individuals a week." 

"Ah, but I've been assured we can." Tipping his head, Dracula nodded to the Foundation's front doors which Enrest Frankenstein stumbled out of just then. "By this very man."

Carrying a rather large box, Ernest paused at the threshold to glance nervously between the vampires before edging down the steps and circling wide to avoid them. Leaving Dracula behind, Zoe followed the man across the parking lot to his car. His attempts to hurry his step and outpace her were of course futile. "We can _not_ allocate two lives a week to feeding!" she complained to a hopefully more malleable subject.

"I assure, as an accountant, we can do exactly that," he called over his shoulder, "Recruitment has been up, there's a steady supply to work with, and I'd like to point out the budgeting is more for research specimens rather than care and maintenance costs," despite his unease, he clearly sounded pleased with himself at this turn if bookkeeping hijinx.

"He doesn't need to kill someone a _week_ , he can survive on far less blood than that, I assure you." 

"The work needs it though- we're making next to no progress. With more samples-"

"You know it's wrong!" Unlike his brother, the man still had a sliver of decency in him which she desperately hoped to appeal to.

Ernest sighed and looked away. "Don't complain to me, Zoe. It's out of my hands."

"Out of your hands?! You run the-" her voice caught at the expression the man wore as he turned to give her a look. "No," she breathed. "No no no no, don't say it."

"Zoe," he started, and she looked now at the box he carried, recognizing the stacked picture frames within that normally decorated his desk. "Can't say it's been fun, but the position was always a temporary one. I know you hoped the board would return the Foundation to you- hey, at least it wasn't handed over to Victor." He attempted a weak laugh and Zoe took a step back.

"Who?" she breathed, though she knew the answer. 

"Count Dracula of course," shaking his head, Ernest placed the box atop the roof of his car and began to dig for his keys in his coat pockets. "Though if they'd asked me- which of course no one did- I would have preferred your father. Keep it in the family, as it should be." 

Nodding to himself, the man reiterated his faith in the various bloodlines that staffed the board and began a tentative inquiry as to whether she thought there might be a place for him in her uncle's organization but found Zoe no longer there when he turned back around.

"DRACULA!" Zoe shouted down the hallway as she badged through security with enough force her keycard snapped. The only individual in the corridor, Dr Kemp, flinched and froze in place, watching as Zoe flung the now useless plastic at the cowering security guard and demanded to know where the vampire had gone.

It took piecing together the stuttering response of both men to get an answer. Unsurprisingly he'd headed straight to his new office- the Count circling the space and examining the exposed stonework when Zoe threw open the door. Stripped of personal items and messy paperwork, the room resembled once more the state it'd been in when she'd occupied it.

"You _bastard_ ," she opened with, slamming the door behind her and stalking over to the vampire who smiled calmly at her. " _How_?" Realizing the answer wouldn't change anything, she jumped to the next bullet point on her list of complaints. "Is this what the sex was about!?" Zoe hissed, jabbing a finger at his chest. "You were distracting me! Seducing me while you- you- plotted behind my back!"

Dracula shrugged, spreading his hands. "I'm a busy man, what can I say?" He laughed as she bared her teeth at him. She'd felt love, at least what she'd thought had been love, within him. How the creature could hold such feelings in his blood while performing such a cruelty was beyond her. Her proud guess earlier as to the Count's tricks left her feeling foolish now, tricked. 

"How _could you_?" she cried, composure cracking with the overwhelming feeling of despair weighing down upon her. It was a mercy that Agatha was not present, there was no doubt a round of 'I told you so's would push her past a breaking point. "This Foundation, my work, it's everything-" 

"I _know_ " he interrupted, eyes narrowing. "Trust me, Zoe, I _know_. Which is why I took it."

"You cold-blooded, unfeeling, disgusting monster," she choked, fighting down tears and wishing she was as creative as Agatha with her vicious mockery. More cruel insults crawled up her throat but Dracula hushed her with a gentle voice, stepping in and gently caressing the side of her face. 

"You had an advantage over me so, yes, I went and acquired a controlling interest in the thing you seem to _actually_ care about," the vampire murmured, thumb stroking her cheek as he smiled down at her. "I've got to have _some_ bargaining chip if you wont take my feelings into account."

"Your _feelings_?" she cried, batting at his hand. "Damn your feelings!" 

"See," he countered with, still calm and clearly amused. "This is why I took your Foundation." She swore at him further and beat a fist against his chest. When the man let her land several blows, not even bothering to defend himself, Zoe got the point and instead gripped his shirt collar. The urge to bite him surged within her. To hurt him, to assure herself with the certainty in his blood that he could not be so cruel, to drown the spiraling disaster that was her afterlife in the heady rush and comfort found in the taste of him. Only the fear of drawing out Agatha kept her teeth from the man's throat. 

Dracula seemed keen on the direction she'd been going but as Zoe reigned in her wrath, releasing his collar and stepping back, a look of disappointment overtook him. She flexed her hands and moved further away, ignoring the fact he undid his top most button while re-adjusted his shirt. "It's fine," she forced herself to say, though the lie fairly blistered her tongue. "I've lost my access once before. I- I don't need it for my work."

"Oh come now, Zoe," the Count sighed, reaching out to her again though she continued to back away. "I wouldn't deny you access. I'm not taking away your little projects. I'm-" he paused, licking his lip and grinning, "-taking care of them for you. Helping you, really." Holding up a hand, clearly ignoring her protests at this, he continued after a brief pause. "You can't tell me you appreciated Ernest being in charge."

"Better him than you!"

"Better me than Victor," he countered with. "And though _I_ am deeply under your spell, Beloved, no one on the board is particularly keen on returning the Foundation to you."

"My uncle-" Zoe began to defend herself, stung by the reminder that she had few friends in high places.

"Supported my proposal," Dracula sighed, though he continued to grin. "With the understanding that you'd retain full access and privileges to continue your work of course." 

Shaking her head in denial, Zoe wrapped her arms about herself. "Impossible. Continuing my research while you run the Foundation?" The laugh that escaped her was more than a little fractured. "I _will_ discover the cure for vampirism, you cannot stop me. I'll go-" Her threat to disappear and continue her work in secret was halted by Dracula darting forward and wrapping her in a suffocating embrace. 

"Hush," he commanded, holding her tight though she didn't struggle. "You'll go nowhere, your work is here. I just resigned myself to this bloody island for several decades, do not get my hopes up on chasing you across the globe." She felt his lips press against the crown of her head. "Zoe, I acquired your Foundation to _keep_ you, not chase you away."

"But I want to destroy you," she mumbled against his chest. "How could you possibly let me continue my work?" She felt his shrug all around her. A hand pressed against her back and began to rub gentle circles as she continued, "Agatha warned me you'd do something like this."

"What? Get rid of Ernest? It's not like I killed the man. Was she a particular fan of his?"

Zoe snorted at that before relaying several more objections, all of which the Count carelessly turned aside. When pressed as to what he'd actually _do_ , the vampire was somehow rather well informed about the administrative responsibilities that she'd often neglected when the position was hers. He refused to release her, though she'd worked a hand up between them and pressed against his chest with every issue raised. "What did you mean- about staying in England several decades?" she asked, wondering if his presence was like a bad storm she merely needed to weather before clear skies returned once more.

"You don't think it'll take longer than that, do you?" he asked and Zoe felt a jolt of pleasure lance through her, a lighting strike from the storm that enveloped her. Everyone, not just Agatha, was skeptical that a cure was even possible but the Count's casual faith that she'd succeed was unsettlingly moving. "Just because I'm running the Foundation now doesn't mean you can slack off, Zoe," he playfully scolded her. "I'll expect results from all the teams here." 

Finding her arguments and complaints either ignored or eroded, Zoe struggled against the acceptance she could feel forming. "It'd be a terrible HR violation if I were to stay and we continued to- continued our... agreement," she stumbled through.

"Are you calling it off then?" Dracula asked with some mild surprise.

Zoe hastily assured him that was not her intention as his hand on her back continued to work the tension out of her via it's ceaseless circling. "But perhaps I should find another facility to work at," she added, the reluctance in her tone betraying more than she'd liked.

"Are you even listening to me?" he chided. "I demand you stay and continue your work. Don't make me resort to threats."

"Hmmmm," Zoe was disturbed by how effective the backrub was proving to be in calming her down and she blamed it for her acquiesce. "What will you do, fire me?" she teased without thinking. Dracula laughed at this, the feeling of it quite pleasant as it shook her. "It is difficult to believe you'll let me continue my work," she confessed. "When I find my cure it will be the end of you and me both."

"I like a Bride with a will of her own. And what is more willful than trying to destroy your Master?" Zoe tensed at this but Dracula continued before she could voice a complaint. "But truly, while I do not promise to leave you entirely _unbothered_ while you work, I will not stand in the way of your research. And if you need any further assurances on this, I am more than happy to provide them." She felt his finger on her chin and she tipped her head back. He kissed her first, hand still tracing those small circles, before he turned his head to the side.

When she took his neck between her teeth she was far more careful this time. She tasted many things in the blood that she drew from him, comfort and delight first and foremost, but hidden within it was the truth of his words when she thought to look for them. It was Dracula who ended it, firm hands on her shoulder carefully pushing her away. A trickle of blood escaped when she reluctantly released his throat, but the stain it left on his collar blended perfectly with the black of the shirt. The wound closed immediately under his touch but the smell of blood lingered, soaked into the fabric.

"Really!" Sister Agatha chided from the corner as Dracula pressed Zoe into a chair before moving to answer the door. Apparently someone was knocking, though the sound had been lost in the pleasant haze of drinking from the Count. "Could you not restrain yourself?" the nun scolded. "You can't berate me for 'haunting' you and then turn around and perform such evil acts. I told you, his blood... binds me here." 

"Yes, I know," Zoe groaned from behind her hands as she scrubbed at her face. "I just... needed to verify something." While the Sister's appearance was indeed unwelcome, the woman had a point. She was about to ask how long the apparition expected to linger when Dracula returned to her side.

"Well then!" he exclaimed, rubbing his hands together and looking quite pleased. "I'm happy to be your _amuse-bouche_ , Beloved, but dinner is ready." He held a hand out to her which she tentatively accepted. Agatha immediately began to wail and protest that she need play witness to their wanton slaughter and Zoe tried her best to ignore the woman trailing after them.

It was an uncomfortably long walk from the head office to the labs. From the whispers she heard, the news had been announced well ahead of their arrival. Not just Dracula's new position as head of the Foundation but the evening's primary research activity as well. Staff members who were notoriously difficult to pull away from their work peeked from lab windows as they passed by.

Rather than head to the feeding room, Dracula directed her to one of the larger labs on the far side of the building. The center of the room, normally cleared of equipment, was occupied by a pair of young women wearing white shifts and clasping hands. They were whispering to each other, ignoring the swarm of scientist hustling about the edges of the room, only to fall silent and turn along with everyone else when Zoe and Dracula entered. Scanning the space, Zoe spied at least two camera setups pointed towards the center and she could tell the intern was mid-fight with the cabling leading to several other black boxes of recording equipment. 

Most of the staff stood or sat behind the benches ringing the room and it was in a corner they found Bloxham and Talbot, the woman twisting her hands nervously at the sight of Zoe. The obvious twitch of the nose by Talbot as he glanced between the two vampires increased Zoe's urge to quit not the just room but to flee the grounds entirely. Thankfully rather than comment on the obvious scent of blood, the werewolf just rolled his eyes as he handed Bloxham her phone. "I wanted to tell you, Zoe!" Bloxham immediately blurted out, tucking the device away, "and I would have- I wasn't going to let him scare me out of it."

"And what a good, loyal companion you were!" Dracula praised the woman as one would a dog. "Wouldn't hand her phone over either," he added, addressing Zoe as he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over to a startled lab assistant. "Talbot had to take it from her- corporate espionage considerations and all that." At Zoe's raised eyebrow he added, "Well I wasn't certain I was going to be able to convince you to stay." He licked his lips and winked at her, causing Zoe to flush and it seemed everyone suddenly had somewhere else to look. Even Bloxham ducked her head, clearing her throat and hurrying over to a nearby desk to retrieve a folder.

"The, ah, volunteers-" the woman presented the collection of documents to Dracula who waved them away. When Zoe reached for them Dracula shook his head and Bloxham hesitated only moment before handing them to Zoe anyway, blatantly frowning at the Count.

"Oh don't do that, Zoe," he sighed, walking over to circle the pair of white gowned women standing in the center of the room. "You're going to eat one of them- you I think" he smiled at the young blond woman on the left. "And you'll soon learn more than those pages could possibly contain. Stop stalling." Stepping over to the other woman, he brushed tightly curled black hair from her shoulder before leaning in and inhaling at the juncture of neck and shoulder. "I find I'm quite hungry... famished, even. Feeling quite... drained, as it were." Zoe closed her eyes, unhappy with the number of staff on site monitoring this. Scanning the crowd, she found Jack's absence notable while Griffin's eager attentiveness was hard to miss. There was a particularly unpleasant leer worn by the man as he nodded to her in wordless greeting.

"That's a very nice suit," Bloxham whispered at Zoe's shoulder, a friendly smile a touch too forced. "But, ah, do you want to change into-" The idea of dressing in a medical gown and presenting herself before her peers too closely resembled the nightmares she'd had all through chemo. 

"I- I think I can manage to be tidy about it, ah, thanks," she smiled back awkwardly. "And, ah- thank you. I appreciate knowing someone would have tried to give me a heads up rather than just..." she twisted to glare about the lab, "stand about gawking. Do they _all_ need to be here?"

Bloxham cleared her throat and bobbed her head, again very pointedly not meeting Zoe's eye. "Ah, yes. Um, about that. Dracula actually encouraged attendance- optional!" she hastily clarified, though it did nothing to diminish Zoe's horror at this news. "It's optional, but he- um- thinks it'll be good for staff members to- to-" the woman swallowed "to attend."

Dracula was of course smiling widely when Zoe glanced back over at him and he enthusiastically waved her over. Agatha moaned in horror, hanging back next to Bloxham as Zoe drifted towards the Count. He stood with an arm casually draped about the blond woman's shoulders, the young thing blushing and ducking her head after briefly catching Zoe's eye. Dracula's meal had joined the staff near the benches, making it clear there would be no stalling or distractions. 

Worried at how much of a farce he was going to turn this into, Zoe muttered his name under her breath in warning, which only caused his grin to widen. "So I talked to the team and they'd really rather have two separate samples to study- one bit by me and one bit by you, so no _sharing_ ," he said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle which drew a nervous giggle from the young woman when he turned to her. 

"But the-'' swallowing, Zoe glanced around and felt foolish for discussing things in the ridiculous language the man had used. "The pool- how I do I find it," she whispered, hands hovering in the space between her and the young woman as if to keep her at arm's length, though that was obviously counter to the plan. "I don't want to-'' She didn't want to hurt the woman but worried saying so might upset her meal. The idea of dining on an unhappy victim knotted her stomach.

Sighing rather dramatically, Dracula carefully reached out and wrapped a hand around her wrist, tugging Zoe closer to her meal. "You're going to have to learn to feed on your own eventually, Beloved," the Count explained as he pulled Zoe flush up against the woman. Having moved now to stand behind the volunteer, Dracula arranged the two women to his liking, Zoe not appreciating where and how he instructed her to grip the woman's hip. There was a snicker from the direction of Griffin's table and though Dracula's gaze briefly darted in that direction, neither vampire said anything.

The young woman's rapid breathing was quite noticeable, pressed up against Zoe as she was, and the heat from her flesh was intense enough to almost feel feverish. There was a brief worry that her meal was perhaps ill before she heard a soft gasp and noticed Dracula's hand running up and down the young woman's side. "Dracula!" she scolded again, feeling herself flush in embarrassment and glancing about the lab. There was more than one jaw hanging open and while everyone stared, at least two members of her team were furiously scribbling down notes.

"Just trying to make sure everyone's feeling comfortable," he murmured against the neck of the young woman, tongue darting out to trace the patch Zoe had already intended to bite. This caused her meal to gasp, louder this time, and arch up against Zoe, delicate hands sliding up over her blouse in a most alarming manner. "An agreeable meal goes down so much easier," he added as Zoe tried to deflect the woman's grasping hands.

"Yes, _thank you_ ," Zoe grit out, "I think _she's_ doing just fine." Her hand on the woman's hip now made sense as she attempted to still the gentle rocking motion his ministrations had inspired in her meal. The vampires traded looks over the volunteer's shoulder, Zoe glaring in warning and Dracula's crinkling in barely contained mirth. Again, his eyes slipped past hers and scanned the crowd before returning, still dancing with mischief.

"While I won't be joining you- shame really," he added in a husky whisper against the woman's ear, "I'm sure you'll do fine. Remember, bite deep." This instruction was unhelpfully paired with a thrust of the hips. There was more writhing by the volunteer at this and both vampires waited a moment for the woman to settle herself. Zoe tipped her head to the side, displeased but resigned to the passionate grip that her meal had on her hair. Better that than a breast. She reached back and raised the woman's hand up to the small of her back, but it immediately slipped back down to grip her ass once more and Zoe sighed. 

The hammering pulse so near was of course very notable, tempting certainly. But months of working in close proximity to her team had required her to fight such urges and she found it difficult to overcome the defenses she'd built up. Licking her lips, she opened her mouth and then quickly closed it again, lips pressing together in frustration. The softly whispered prayers of Sister Agatha and attentive silence of the staff made her keenly aware of the unnatural act she was about to perform.

Perhaps taking mercy on her, Dracula offered further instruction to fill the awkwardly growing silence. "You should select at least one thing you want to learn from each meal," he lectured in a tone meant not just for her but their broader audience. "They are going to linger, the taste always does, so it's best to focus on that one attribute you know will be worthwhile. You do have a worthwhile aspect, yes?" Leaning back, he looked down at the woman between them and flashed her his most charming smile. "I mean, you _are_ worthy of being consumed, yes?" he prompted, nodding his head till the blonde tentatively echoed the gesture. "Tell me, my dear, what is the _best_ part of yourself?" he asked, finger coming up under her chin. "I know there's something in there..."

"I- I-" she stuttered, looking uneasily around the very interested audience. "I've memorized all of Shakespeare's plays?" the young woman tentatively put forth after a painfully long pause and there was a collective sigh of relief from the staff at the vampire's delight of this.

"Ah, excellent!" Dracula declared. "Love the Bard, absolutely love him. Shame I never got to meet the bastard. Almost makes me want to bite you myself," he teased, the woman charmed rather than frightened by this threat. Leaning back in, he nibbled on her neck and soon had her panting once more. Zoe winced at the enthusiastic tug on her hair, her meal practically dragging her in to feed. With his lips still pressed to throat, Zoe could hear Dracula whisper to the woman, " _I pray you, do not fall in love with me, for I am falser than vows made in wine._ "

The woman froze at this and Dracula raised his head, wicked grin in place but eyes as cold and hard as steel. "Now," he commanded and Zoe, fearing her meal on the verge of becoming upset, sank her teeth into the woman's throat. She'd convinced herself, as she leaned in, that she was putting the woman out of her misery but the moment tooth punctured flesh all such concerns melted away. In fact, everything but the woman in her arms seemed to matter not at all.

It was dizzying, the feeling of drinking from her, of wanting and taking without stop. The hand in her hair gripped tightly, seeming to urge her on, as thoughts and sights and memories that were not her own washed over Zoe. It was not the same as her feeding on Stanley- when Dracula had joined her, he'd shown her a more calm and perfect slice of human soul. This time fragments and tangled memories overwhelmed her and she felt lost in the sea of a life not her own. One of the splintered memories that pierced her mind was of a nervous youth, reciting a passage from the Tempest at summer camp and the words helped Zoe recall her focus. _Focus_.

Late nights reading under warm covers, attending a performance and mouthing the words along to each dramatic monologue, passages borrowed from the page to convey her own young passionate feelings, the blurring of text by unshed tears as she attempted to soothe an aching heart with dark verses. These and more Zoe plucked from the whirlwind of a soul as mouthful after mouthful of blood slid down her throat.

When probing tongue and working jaw could extract no more of Stephanie Salis from the wound upon the woman's neck, Zoe raised her head and looked about the lab in a daze. Though still quite warm beneath her hands, the woman she'd collapsed onto was unquestionably dead and Zoe carefully let go of the shoulders which she'd gripped. Sprawled out on the lab floor as they were, Zoe noticed and appreciated that some lab tech had thought to lay out a tarp. Reaching out, she dipped her fingers in the small puddle that'd formed just below the woman's neck before bringing them to her mouth. 

Sister Agatha's whispered prayers were not the only ones she heard, though looking about the staff as she licked her fingers clean, she found more individuals than just the nun had turned away. There were several heaving shoulders and the acrid smell of vomit was noticeable beyond the immediate aroma of blood. A hand was offered to her and she numbly accepted it, pulled to her feet by an extremely aroused looking Dracula. That he immediately began to lick the blood from her face was mildly bothersome, but Zoe felt too out of it to really complain. Her thoughts were still half tangled up and snarled with the memory of being Ms Salis- the name only a fraction of what she now knew about the woman, as he had warned. 

Hands moving in the narrow space between them, Dracula hurriedly buttoned up her blouse that Zoe had no memory of having come undone. The tongue tracing her jaw was soon probing at her lips which she parted, leaning into the kiss as a haze of pure satisfaction settled over her. She could feel his fangs scrape across her lower lip when he finally pulled back and was unsurprised to find his red stained gaze watching her with warm admiration when she eventually opened her eyes. "Exquisite. Perfect," he sighed and though Zoe was unclear if he referred to her or the taste of Stephanie, she didn't really care.

"A fine example of a classic vampire feeding," Dracula declared, turning as he addressed the staff still in attendance. It looked as if several individuals had disappeared and Zoe wondered how long it had taken- from her perspective it may as well have been an eternity, the span of an entire human life at the very least. "As you can see," he said, nudging the body with his foot, "a most thorough feeding." Dracula raised his heel and stepped lightly on the dead woman's chest. There was a protest from one of the scientists at this but no sound of cracking bones or, more relevant to Zoe's interests, surge of additional blood from the wound. "Not a drop left," the vampire added, voice warm with praise.

Turning back to Zoe, Dracula led her by the hand over to one of the desks, or at least tried to. "No," she mumbled, turning her head away and mulishly stopping in the middle of the room. "I don't want to be near her," she explained to the Count as she swayed on her feet, wanting in truth to just lay back down with her corpse and the puddle of blood that whispered to her. She'd of course meant the sorrowful looking Sister Agatha but Bloxham, standing unknowingly at the phantom's side, gulped and suddenly got rather teary eyed.

Surprisingly distressed at her friend's hurt, Zoe quickly hurried to the woman's side with a soothingly murmured, "thy friendship makes us fresh!" Wrapping one arm about the woman's shoulders, she stroked Bloxham's frizzy hair and pointedly ignored Sister Agatha's presence to prove some point she wasn't quite clear on. Talbot was immediately at her elbow, eyes wide and hands clenching and unclenching as he glanced between the two vampires. A whispered assurance that she had only been referring to the nun put no one at ease.

Approaching with amused caution, Dracula waved the clearly concerned Talbot back. "Zoe?" Bloxham asked in a nervous warble. Zoe made further soothing sounds, smoothing back wavy strands of hair that had escaped the messy bun she'd always known the woman to wear. "Your- your teeth are still... very..." the woman faltered as Zoe gave her a wide, rather dreamy smile, "strange."

"But they don't bother you, do they?" she sighed, resting her head on the woman's shoulder. "They bother Agatha so much, she hates them. Says I look ugly. Evil." 

"They reveal the devil within you," Sister Agatha clarified as Bloxham gave Dracula a rather panicked look. "And every time you use them, you lose that much more of your soul."

Zoe huffed an irritated sigh at this, lifting her head to glare at the nun before turning back and nuzzling against Bloxham's neck. "You've worked with me these months with no complaint, Gwen," she sighed happily, willing to finally overlook the fact that the woman had been the one to report her theft of Dracula's blood and effectively gotten her fired. "I do appreciate that, I want you to know." Zoe's other arm came up to wrap about the woman in what was now unquestionably an embrace. She was hugging Bloxham and found it shockingly pleasant.

"Dr Helsing," Talbot growled from somewhere behind her and Zoe felt Dracula pluck her arm from Bloxham's shoulder. 

"Indeed," Dracula called out to the extremely unsettled staff watching this as he carefully detangled Zoe from the woman. "It should be noted that a number of you have proven yourself to be exemplary employees. I want you to know that your service and _loyalty_ have been noted and will be rewarded." 

There was quite a shaky sigh of relief from Bloxham when she was freed from Zoe's lazy grip. "Mr Talbot," Dracula said in a formal voice, as he carefully passed a rather limp Zoe into the werewolf's hands, "Please aid Dr Helsing should she need assistance in restraining herself for the next portion. Thank you." 

Turning to face the staff, Dracula grinned widely and many shrank back from the blood stained eyes and frightening display of teeth. "Clearly I've invited you all here to witness that which you are claiming to study. The vampire," hands raised, he dramatically gestured towards himself at this. "A noble and worthy subject of research- of devotion- for it's reasonable, expected really, that you mortals be drawn to things that frighten you," he winked at some of the staff on the other side of the room, causing a woman to faint, "confuse you," he passed a table as he began to circle the room, nails lightly dragging across the bench and then abdomen of the gentleman standing next to it. Coming to stand before the table Griffin sat at he added, "and will likely destroy you." Audibly swallowing, Griffin shrank back in his chair but Dracula had already spun about, pacing across the lab towards his meal. 

"Do know that we can be charming and good to you if it pleases us," he said, raising a hand to caress the woman's face. "The kiss of the vampire is an opiate, it's our gift to you. Say thank you," Dracula instructed the woman, leaning in for what looked like a kiss. Sister Agatha began to recite another prayer as Zoe hung in Talbot's grip and watched. Though it was quiet, there was an eventual whispered 'thank you' by the woman which drew a chuckle from Dracula that twisted into a sudden snarl. There was no playful toying this time, just a sudden jerk of the limbs and then the woman hung limply in his arms. Rather than gorge himself, Dracula drew back after only a few moments of feeding, blood pooling in his mouth and trickling down his chin as he smiled at the assembled team.

"Dr Helsing," Talbot warned in a dark voice, his grip on her arm tightening as she rose up at the scent of new blood. Others had rather the opposite reactions, someone stumbling into a corner and heaving into what Zoe hoped was a biohazard appropriate container. Rolling her shoulder, she found Talbot's grip firm but not nearly as immobilizing as Dracula's had been.

"But keep in mind," Dracula called as he stalked across the lab, dragging the limp and barely breathing volunteer with him in a rather careless manner, "that such courtesies are granted only as a whim." Lifting the woman up by the throat, he slammed her on the table that Griffin sat at. "So far you've only dealt with the respectable Dr Helsing," he announced to the horrified staff, "I want to make it clear to everyone that there has been a change in management." And with that he gorged himself, quite greedily, quite messily, directly before a number of staff.

Of course Zoe licked her lips, part in hunger and part in wicked glee at the horror on Griffin's blood splattered face. She knew it was wrong, but there was definitely something about seeing the shit eating grin so thoroughly wiped from the man's face. Bloxham had raised her hands to cover her mouth and seemed to be watching in silent horror while Talbot just nodded along ever so slightly. Noting this, Zoe looked about the room and found all the werewolves in attendance, not only undisturbed by the sight but watching with rapt attentiveness.

Obviously skilled in the art of draining a victim, Dracula seemed to finish with shocking speed, though Zoe wondered how much of his meal he'd squandered for dramatics. It wasn't just Griffin's face that had been painted with stray arterial spray. A trembling, speckled Dr Kemp stood nearby, and in a shocking display of nerves asked, "Are- are- are you going to kill us all now?" as Dracula slid off the table and pulled out a handkerchief.

"What?" the vampire asked, wiping away the majority of blood that covered his chin. "No, no, Zoe would never forgive me and I'd just have to hire new staff." He glanced about the room as he refolded the fabric and tried to soak up some of the blood coating his neck. "You are all the best at what you do, right?" He flashed a playful, bloody grin as if this were a joke. "No, I, ah, wanted to let everyone know there will be a £5k bonus in your next paycheck, we'll be looking at raises as we re-distribute the yearly 'find Dracula' budget, I appreciate those of you who stayed after hours for this, and I look forward to working with everyone next Monday. Except for you, you, you-" Dracula pointed at Griffin and then wandered about the room, picking out several more staff members seemingly at random. "You're all fired, vacate the premises immediately. Everyone else, T.G.I.F., am I right?" He laughed, raising a hand to wave dismissively at the staff, before wandering back over to Zoe.

With embarrassing eagerness she moved towards Dracula and was startled to find Talbot still gripping her arm. Turning, she gave the man an irritable look and he reluctantly let go, freeing her to approach. She hesitated as she stood before the Count for a moment, still acutely aware of the staff filing out of the room, but eventually gave in- leaning forward to lap at the blood on his throat. Humming quite happily at this, Dracula draped an arm about her and asked Talbot to oversee the speedy removal of terminated staff members. 

Bloxham seemed to be having a hard time composing herself and it looked like Agatha had been crying at one point. "Oh don't be sad, Gwen," Dracula coached the distraught woman, running a finger across his cheek to collect the blood splattered there before offering it to Zoe. "I promise you, the young lady- Ms Benoit- didn't feel a thing." Zoe hummed in agreement at this, finding nothing disagreeable in what little she could taste on him.

"I see," was the shaky response offered by Bloxham, who continued to eye Zoe rather warily. 

"Oh don't be spooked," he laughed, as he began to lead them out of the room. "She wouldn't have bit you, I'm quite certain of it." Bloxham watched Zoe as the woman twisted to look back once more at the corpse she'd fed on. "I think she was just trying to be nice," he added as he escorted both women out of the lab. "I know it can be a bit scary."

"I just need to get away from the blood," Zoe explained rather glibly, not really needing the arm Dracula had twined with hers but seeing no point in pulling away. "It's very difficult to think straight between the blood and Sister Agatha," she complained, half to herself. "It's bad enough that I've not 'destroyed' Dracula yet," she confessed to a started Bloxham, "but when I feed- and I am so hungry, Gwen, so very hungry- she gets _so_ cross with me."

Clearing his throat, Dracula patted Zoe's hand in consolation and offered up the quick explanation that drinking his blood seemed to summon the spirit. Bloxham stammered out an awkward "O- oh, ok," at this while Zoe swatted at Dracula's arm and muttered that the woman did not need to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just loved the "what would Dracula learn from you?" question from Festering Queen. Leave a comment with what yours would be and I promise to kill you in the sequel 😘


	23. Addendum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand of course what was meant to be a final chapter has been broken into 2 parts, apologies. I was told dropping 10k+ in a single chapter might not be appreciated.... Note that this is PART 2 of final chapter posted (make sure you didn't miss the previous chapter)

There was some confusion when they reached a particular intersection, Zoe turning one way towards her lab and Dracula the other towards the office. "I need to work," she complained, extracting herself from the man and wrinkling her nose. "And you need to change, you are positively soaked in blood." Bloxham stood by in silent suffering as the Count twined his arms around Zoe and extracted another kiss from her as well as a promise that they'd leave before it got too early.

"To think this once noble facility has now fallen into such dark hands," Agatha sighed as Dracula sauntered away. "Surely the evil will soon outweigh what little good there ever was." While she would have liked to refute several points in the nun's dire statement, Zoe recognized talking to the apparition while at work tended to upset people and so she simply clenched her jaw and stalked off towards her labs. 

Reaching the door, she cursed herself, realizing that she'd forgotten to replace the badge she'd broken but turned to find Bloxham pulling hers out to let them in. "I could work in a different lab," Zoe hastily offered as the woman silently drifted over to her usual desk. "It's totally understandable if you want- if you don't feel safe." She bit her lip and ignored Agatha's observation that the woman was probably terrified of her.

"What?" Bloxham gave herself a shake, blinking rapidly as she looked over at Zoe, "What? No, I'm just..." she cleared her throat and busied herself shuffling the papers on her desk. "...I've thought about it a lot. I mean, he bit me once already," she of course pointed out, "and I saw what he did to your throat that first time, and then the second time. The crime scenes... But watching him feed," the woman paled and her hands stilled. "He really just... and all the blood..." gulping, Bloxham tried to force out a nervous laugh. "It was a bit more than I was expecting." 

Pressing her lips together and forcing herself not to smile, Zoe nodded solemnly. "He is a monster," she said and Agatha threw up her arms in exasperation, claiming that's what she'd been trying to point out this whole time. Zoe found it deeply calming, in a way, to return to the pure reliability of her colleague’s obsession with the vampire.

Bloxham nodded in agreement before sighing wistfully, "a terribly charming monster. The way he can just _look_ at you..." the woman trailed off before giving herself a shake and apologizing. "I mean, I guess _you_ know. And it's rude of me to speculate..." There was a side glance here that Zoe chose to ignore. While she appreciated her colleague had not been scared off by the sight of her murdering an innocent young woman, Zoe hardly felt ready to open up about her love life with Bloxham just yet.

"I'd love to hear some speculation on why Dracula chose to fire who he did," she easily deflected with. "I, ah, wasn't quite paying attention to what they might have been doing..." Always excited to gossip about their colleagues, Bloxham happily launched into a detailed blow-by-blow recounting of the reactions to the feedings. Though morbid, they pulled up the already uploaded video footage and traded theories based on what happened in the background.

They'd not gotten very far before a nervous Talbot interrupted them, wanting to verify Zoe had fully calmed down and that Bloxham was not in fact in danger. Apparently the sight of her being led away by two blood dazed vampires had set the office rumor mill on fire. Choosing to be flattered by this, Bloxham set out to assure the masses she was still alive and Talbot trailed after her, giving Zoe a final hard to read look before leaving her alone in the lab. Nearly alone.

"How can you even live with yourself," Agatha complained. "Ah, this is why vampires must be dead."

"So clever," Zoe muttered under her breath, pulling up her work while the video continued to play on the second monitor. "So, so clever. Please, entertain me with your wit." It would have been impossible for the woman to miss the sarcasm in her voice and yet the nun persisted. 

"I'm not here to _entertain_ you, girl, I'm here to _help you_ ," Agatha lectured. "Dracula is taking over more than just your heart-" she ignored Zoe's protests that he'd done no such thing, "-and now the very same army of scientists _you_ planned to use are at his beck and call!" Zoe rolled her eyes, not disagreeing but felt pointing it out helped nothing. "And you want more cleverness?" she crowed, stalking up to the monitor. "He fired those four because they were lustful, these two because they were Christian, and those three-" she tapped at the monitor and Zoe imagined she could almost hear the sound of it. "Those three would have turned on him. You can see their horror- well, perhaps it's hard to see in this video- but they were first frightened, horrified, and then angry by what they saw." The nun nodded approvingly, clearly these were her type of people. 

It bothered Zoe that the nun seemed to have a better understanding of what happened than she did but given how Bloxham had floundered to make sense of what she recalled, Zoe was inclined to agree with the apparition's assessment. Shrugging, Zoe turned back to her work. "Well it's probably best for them to be let go then," she said. "They'd just get hurt trying to take on Dracula." This drew an unhappy hiss from Agatha but was at least the end of the conversation for a while.

When the next interruption came- and it was forever interruptions, peaceful evenings of uninterrupted work seemed like something she'd left behind when she'd died- Zoe was happy she'd managed to get as much done as she had. There was a lightness and quickness to her step as she moved to answer the frantic pounding at the lab door. Pulling it open, she was momentarily distracted with the realization that what she felt was life. She felt lively and good and the knowledge it'd come to her via unnatural means could only diminish the glow so much. The news from the breathless intern however did much to extinguish what remaining joy she felt. 

"Dr Helsing!" they gasped, leaning against the doorframe and panting, "Dr Van Helsing has just arrived on site- unannounced-'' they quickly protested as Zoe narrowed her eyes. "He's at security, but Talbot said you should hurry-" The intern yelped as she pushed past them, not needing to hear more. She startled another two night shift staff as she raced through the halls and pulled up short, just around the corner from security. Straightening herself out, she paused only a moment longer, just long enough for Agatha to open her mouth, before Zoe stepped out and strode toward security with a steady step.

Her father and Talbot turned to her simultaneously, both looking exceptionally unhappy with the situation. "Dr Helsing," her father greeted her, bobbing his head just enough for her to verify his hairline had receded another inch since she'd last seen him. Sister Agatha silently approached the man, eyeing critically.

"The family resemblance is quite striking," the apparition observed, circling her father and nodding to herself.

"You could have mentioned you were coming by," Zoe said, offering a tight lipped smile.

"You could have mentioned you were undead," he calmly replied. When her father took a step forward, Talbot raised a hand and sounded like he was repeating himself as he explained he was not allowed to wander the facility. "Perhaps you forget," Dr Van Helsing scolded the man. "I used to run this place."

"Count Dracula insists-" Talbot tried to explain but Zoe just scoffed and waved the man aside. 

"Knock it off, Talbot. I'll take him to Dracula, we might as well get this over with," she huffed. Though the werewolf was clearly unhappy, he stepped back and allowed the man to pass. When the he then fell in step behind them, clearly intending to escort the Van Helsings the entire way to the office, Zoe dismissed him. The threat that they had Things to talk about helped in sending the man away. 

"Yes, I'm a vampire," she muttered to her father, irritated that he seemed content to simply pace silently beside her. "I assure you I am still upholding the pursuit to eradicate the vampire, my being one in no way changes that." He wordlessly scoffed at this and Zoe suppressed a huff of irritation.

"You killed someone tonight," he eventually said, glancing over at her and Zoe wondered which of the recently terminated staff had hurried to him with that news. "Do you really claim to be my daughter, Zoe Van Helsing?" Zoe pursed her lips, forever irritated that her father refused to grant her the title doctor even though she'd defended her last thesis over a decade ago. It was always 'daughter' this and 'last of my bloodline' that.

"Disappointing you didn't stop me from being your daughter," she muttered, glaring at an approaching staff member who suddenly decided to take a detour, "Pretty sure dying doesn't change it either."

"Then you'll understand," he said in that particular tone of voice of his. Zoe was pondering how familiar it sounded, realizing it was the same Sister Agatha often took with her, when the nun suddenly cried out. It wasn't that surprising to turn and find her father thrusting a stake at her. It was the van Helsing way after all. What was more surprising was how easily Zoe repeated the motions she'd learned only last night, the disarming sequence smoothed out with the fluid grace her bloody meal had granted her. 

The ease with which she handled the threat of him seemed to shock them both. Zoe glanced at the stake she held and almost contemplated handing it back to him out of spite when the man drew a second stake and lunged at her again. Thankfully this lined up rather well with what Dracula had warned her about, which made her wonder how many times he'd been confronted in such a way. This stake she also confiscated from him while Sister Agatha gasped in horror.

Holding her fistfull of stakes behind her back, Zoe scowled at the man. "Do you have more? I advise you not to do that when Dracula's around, it will not go well."

As if summoned by his name, Dracula appeared moments later. "What is this?" he huffed, looking between the Van Helsings he could see and the stakes Zoe held.

"My father stopped by, no doubt on business," she answered, handing the weapons over to an unhappy Talbot who had hurried down the hall behind Dracula.

"Thought I gave him instructions not to be let past security," Dracula scolded the man as he took one of the stakes from Talbot. "Did you just try and attack Zoe?" he asked, the laughter in his voice doing nothing to hide the edge beneath. He waged the pointed wooden shaft at the pair of them when Zoe turned to glare at him.

"You were _expecting_ him?" she asked, no longer surprised at his meddling but still bothered by it. Dracula shrugged and reached into his coat, pulling out the envelope he'd tucked in there before they'd left the flat that evening. Approaching the man, he held out both stake and envelope, evil grin fixed in place.

"What trickery is this?" Dr Van Helsing muttered, clearly itching to grab both. 

"A letter from Mr Gillman for you," Dracula said, waving the paper, "and an invitation to try again." He wiggled the stake side to side. The man snatched the letter and tore it open, stepping aside a moment to read it while Zoe slipped past him to hiss at Dracula. "Yes, yes, you don't want me to kill him," he interjected before she could even begin. "We need not go over it every time." Despite the calm words he spoke, his glare was rather unsettling and Zoe felt it best to speed the parting of their guest, as Dracula was fond of quoting.

Whatever was in the letter obviously upset Dr Van Helsing, the man shouting out that it wasn't right and that he'd never work with evil cryptids like the Count. It didn't take long for security to bodily escort him out, the man's temper lost though not his wits- despite how he cursed Count Dracula he did not attempt to stake anyone again that evening. 

Agatha watched all this with great concern, her brow creased with worry and repeatedly shaking her head in sorrow. Zoe believed the nun moved by the plight of her father until the woman approached and whispered, "I don't sound that bad, do I?" A wordlessly arched eyebrow managed to convey Zoe’s response and Agatha retreated, seemingly much subdued after that. Zoe took at least some comfort in the fact that the apparition apparently had limits that were not as far past reason as her father's. It did occur to her to wonder if she’d be in danger should the nun reach the same conclusion that her father had however.

With the dramatic departure of Dr Van Helsing, his antics having drawn out several curious scientists into the hall, Dracula invited Zoe back to his office under the pretense of providing space for ‘everything to calm down’ but she imagined the man was just eager to gloat. Agatha followed, and looking rather worn down did eventually confess she thought trying to kill Zoe was going a touch too far. While she might disagree with her current approach, the nun assured her that she wasn’t beyond saving quite yet. Zoe chose to thank the woman under her breath rather than roll her eyes.

“I don’t suppose you’ll tell me what was in the letter,” Zoe sighed, collapsing into a chair as Dracula circled the desk to take his seat behind it. 

“No, sorry, private affairs of board and whatnot,” he positively beamed.

“Hmm? Did Mr Gillman appoint you a position already?” she asked, at this point refusing to be surprised by any further schemes the vampire may have orchestrated.

“No, not yet, though he did put me in touch with several other members. Fascinating bunch, have you met them?” 

“Yes,” Zoe replied dryly, glaring at the man. “I’ve met them.” That she had expected one day to be appointed to the board herself was not something she felt like sharing with him just them.

“Many interesting individuals there,” he continued to muse, leaning back in his chair and watching her under hooded eyes. “That Ardeth Bay fellow…”

“Is crazy.” Leaning back as well, she narrowed her eyes at the man. “Don’t tell me you’re tempted by all that Prometheus Liberation nonsense he and Gillman go on about.”

“No no no,” waving a hand Dracula thankfully seemed genuinely dismissive of the idea. “We talked, I’m not game... but the man did mention something interesting.” Crossing her arms over her chest, Zoe refused to ask the obvious question and Dracula tapped the desk with a finger, waiting for her. “Can’t you guess?” he eventually prompted, clearly unable to retain his glee.

“Don’t care to,” she snipped back and the man just shrugged, standing up and coming out from behind the desk to circle behind her. When his hands came down to gently rest upon her shoulders, she just turned her head away and attempted to look bored. 

Leaning down, Dracula nuzzled at her neck, laughter clear in his voice as he whispered in her ear, “It seems he’s quite familiar with possessions.” His nibbling on her ear had nothing to do with Zoe’s sharp inhale. “The spiritual variety,” he clarified, “and is quite keen on… helping.”

“What?!” cried Zoe and Agatha in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand...... THE END! Oophf, only second time hitting "the end" on a long work... Failed to keep it under 80k but at least it's under 100k? 
> 
> Wonder if anyone else made it this far? Would appreciate something as simple as a ✓ to let me know if anyone made it to the end.... 
> 
> What is an ending, anyway? Obviously there's the suggestion of more but this at least feels mildly self contained. Have snippets, ideas for sequel but not sure if I'll wind up posting them, though of course would be keen to know if anyone else... wanted to read more? 
> 
> I definitely welcome any constructive criticism on writing/story structure/anything... practice in theory makes perfect, but feedback helps a lot along the way.


End file.
